L'orgie des hockeyeurs
by cchope
Summary: Si tu savais combien j'aurais aimé te rencontrer avant et autrement, les choses auraient été si différentes, je m'en veux. Participation au concours MERRY X-MAS & HAPPY NEW SPERM, merci pour la deuxième place!
1. Chapter 1

**MERRY X-MAS & HAPPY NEW SPERM : ONE SHOT CONTEST**

L'orgie des hockeyeurs

Auteure : Cchope

Béta : 35Nanou

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à SM et moi je joue avec pour mon propre plaisir

Pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur : h t t p : / / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr /

.

.

L'orgie des hockeyeurs.

Ça y était, nous étions le 31 décembre un de mes jours préférés, je l'attendais toute l'année et pour l'occasion je faisais carême du sexe à partir de Noël. J'étais en route pour le chalet réservé par James, le manager de notre équipe.

J'étais Edward Cullen joueur centre de l'équipe de hockey la plus connue mondialement. Si je n'étais pas le plus costaud, je peux dire sans être narcissique que j'avais la plus belle gueule. J'avais donc loisir de profiter de la gent féminine mais rien ne valait le nouvel an de James.

Je roulais vite pour rejoindre le chalet j'étais joyeux et impatient de voir ce que nous avait dégoté James.

Lors de cette soirée, si certains des joueurs préféraient finir celle-ci en orgie pour ma part, ma préférence était d'avoir deux femmes rien qu'à moi. J'aimais pouvoir en prendre une par derrière, profiter de son cul et de sa chute de reins pendant qu'elle léchait la chatte d'une autre et voir le visage de cette dernière pendant l'orgasme.

J'appréciais aussi beaucoup en allonger une sur le dos léchant le minou de sa compagne qui avait les genoux autour de sa tête pendant qu'elle me prenait dans sa bouche. J'aimais pouvoir imposer mon rythme dans ses bouches si chaudes.

Ça m'excitait de mater les femmes se donnant du plaisir et j'adorais pouvoir les prendre à tour de bras.

Mais je dois avouer que ce qui me plaisait particulièrement c'était l'essence même de ces soirées.

James nous ramenais une cinquantaine de filles pour nous quinze. Les règles étaient simples, les filles qui acceptaient de participer devenaient nos jouets sexuels pour la nuit, en échange nous leur garantissions d'avoir du plaisir, de baiser une célébrité et si par hasard elles n'étaient pas choisies par l'un de nous, elles avaient l'assurance de repartir avec un gros chèque.

Le déroulement était simple, en début de soirée, nous mangions, buvions tout en faisant connaissance, aucune question trop personnelle ne devait être abordée. Ensuite à 23h30, nous nous éclipsions pour nous partager les filles et commencer la nouvelle année dans l'extase.

La répartition était tout un art, chacun voulant les plus belles filles pour lui. Nous pouvions choisir 1 à 5 filles, inscrivions chacun les noms de celles que nous voulions sur un papier et James reportait sur un tableau les choix de chacun.

Si une fille était choisie seule par un seul d'entre nous, peu importe qu'elle soit choisie par d'autres, il avait l'exclusivité. Par contre, ce gars prenait le risque de se retrouver uniquement avec sa favorite et aucune autre.

C'était donc une vraie compétition stratégique entre nous, quelques fois certains faisaient des choix juste pour faire chier un autre, mais généralement, nous avions relativement des préférences variées.

Rien qu'aux souvenirs des précédentes soirées, ma queue s'agita dans mon pantalon, j'accélérais alors pour arriver au plus vite.

Lorsque je pénétrais dans le chalet, je vis une multitude d'yeux me fixer et des sourires apparaître sur ses jolies demoiselles. D'un simple coup d'œil, je vis que James n'avait pas fait semblant cette année et qu'il nous avait vraiment gâtés.

Je fis le tour des pièces tel un coq, attirant les regards et la convoitise et ne pouvais faire disparaître ce petit sourire en coin qui je le savais me donnait tout le succès dont j'avais besoin.

Malheureusement pour ces pauvres filles, elles n'étaient pas en position de choisir avec qui elles s'enverraient en l'air, nous étions ici les seuls maîtres.

J'arrivais dans le dernier salon quand je me figeais, merde, putain, fais chier, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là.

L'euphorie qui m'avait habitée depuis mon arrivée disparue instantanément remplacée par une colère, une rage sans mesure.

Je me dirigeais droit vers elle, quand elle me vit, son sourire se fana mais après une seconde d'hésitation, vint à ma rencontre.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'elle me tendit sa main en guise de salut :

-Bonjour, je suis Alice Pratt, dit-elle joyeuse.

-Quoi ? Lui crachais-je, A quoi tu joues Alice, lui demandais-je en la tirant par le bras pour nous mettre à l'écart.

Merde ça faisait des années qu'elle voulait faire le nouvel an avec moi, mais il était hors de question qu'Alice participe à cette orgie, qu'elle soit le joujou d'un de mes coéquipiers, et cette petite peste s'était présentée sous le nom de notre mère.

-Edward, me dit-elle enfin alors que je me postais face à elle, tu n'as rien à dire, je suis majeure et je connais les règles, fin de la discussion.

Je soufflais un bon coup, tentant de garder mon calme et les options qui s'offraient à moi. J'étais fou de rage.

-Comment as-tu fait pour arriver ici ?

-Tu sais, mon amie Bella, qui est une de tes grandes supportrices d'ailleurs, ah mais non, fit-elle théâtralement, tu ne le sais pas étant donné que tu ne l'as jamais rencontrée et qu'à chaque fois que nous sommes venues te voir jouer tu ne t'es jamais rendu disponible !

Je commençais à m'impatienter devant le babillage d'Alice, levais les yeux au ciel avant de la prévenir :

-Alice !

-Ouais bon, elle a été recrutée, finit-elle, j'ai donc fait en sorte de pouvoir l'accompagner.

Merde, ça voulait dire qu'elle aussi avait été recrutée, elle ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière.

Pouvais-je la choisir elle, et ruiner ma soirée ? Oui, bien sûr, par amour pour Alice, il était hors de question que je la laisse entre les mains de ces pervers.

Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées :

-Edward, il est hors de question que tu joues au grand frère ici, alors, si tu ne veux pas que je te pourrisse la vie et la soirée de tout le monde, oublie-moi ?

Jamais je n'avais vu une Alice si déterminée, savait-elle vraiment dans quoi elle s'engageait ?

-Alice es-tu prête à…

Elle ne me lassa pas finir :

-Oui Edward et bien plus encore, puis elle me toisa méchamment avant de tourner les talons.

Il fallait que je trouve une solution pour lui faire passer l'envie de participer à ce genre de soirées maintenant qu'elle était entrée. Si elle plaisait, elle pourrait revenir chaque année et hors de question que je laisse cette situation se renouveler, le meilleur moyen, l'en dégoûter à vie.

Je ne souhaitais pas qu'un de mes coéquipiers abuse d'elle mais je devais trouver quelque chose pour ne plus la revoir ici et comme une illumination, je trouvais : j'allais faire morfler sa copine, j'allais tout lui faire subir, j'étais le maître ce soir et si Alice ne m'écoutait pas à l'avenir peut-être que son amie lui ferait passer l'envie.

C'est sur cette bonne résolution que je repartis fêter ce réveillon de la saint Sylvestre.

Je m'éloignais tant que possible de ma sœur ne voulant pas voir son amie ayant peur de lâcher mon objectif si elle n'était pas particulièrement à mon goût or je devais suivre le but que je m'étais fixé.

Je bus plus que d'habitude, pas besoin d'être très frais de toute manière, je ne voulais pas être au top de ma forme uniquement la dégoûter.

Je discutais avec une habituée, je l'avais eu il y a deux ans, Tanya, c'est ce qu'on pourrait appeler une valeur sûre, elle ne refusait rien et mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage dans tout ce qu'elle faisait.

A la fin de la nuit pour ceux qui le désirait c'était partouse et je dois dire qu'elle avait offert à tous un vrai show à ce moment-là. Elle avait accepté de se faire prendre par Quil et Embry en même temps alors qu'elle suçait Emmett, mais la plus grosse surprise était venue de Jacob qui en avait profité pour pénétrer Embry.

A eux cinq, ils avaient réussis à augmenter la température de plusieurs degrés. Depuis ce jour, je m'interdis d'assister à cette dernière partie, la règle étant de ne rien refuser, je n'avais pas envie de me faire perforer l'anus par un de mes coéquipiers, il en était hors de question.

L'heure des choix étaient arrivés, nous nous éclipsâmes dans une salle adjacente, James avait déjà dressé le tableau. Nous prîmes 3 minutes pour écrire le nom des filles que nous souhaitions sur une feuille. Je regrettais déjà de ne pas mettre celui de Tanya.

Il attrapa le papier du premier gars à côté de lui, c'était Emmett, sur son papier était inscrit : Rosalie, Tanya et Lauren. Je ricanais, il n'y avait pas de doute, il aimait les blondes.

Après quatre autres gars, je commençais à mieux respirer, pas une seule fois encore ma sœur n'avait été citée, peut-être que mon sacrifice n'aura servi à rien et qu'elle repartira avec un gros chèque.

Ce fut le tour de Jasper : Alice, Bella et Leah, et merde, c'était Alice en premier, fait chier, je soupirais lourdement, il me regarda incertain, je me frottais le visage avant de me reconnecter à la situation. Il fallait que j'arrive à gérer, Jasper n'était pas le pire mais il n'était pas non plus un enfant de cœur sous ses airs angéliques.

Ensuite ce fut Jacob : Bella et Leah. Puis le tour de Sam : Emilie, Leah et Bella.

Je commençais à me questionner, Bella revenait bien trop souvent, elle plaisait à mes coéquipiers, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Enfin ce fut mon tour, je tendis le papier à James qui le lut : Bella, il inscrivit son prénom sous mon nom avant de prendre le papier suivant, mais Jacob intervint :

-Et c'est tout ? Questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quoi ? demanda James.

-Putain ! Cullen, tu fais chier, pourquoi tu n'as mis qu'un prénom et en plus le sien. Me cracha Jacob.

Il était visiblement en colère, je haussais les épaules n'ayant pas à me justifier devant lui.

-Les règles sont les règles, rappela James à Jacob qui maugréa dans son fauteuil.

La plupart des joueurs eurent au moins leur favorite, James posa les photos des filles restantes, il refit un tour pour savoir qui en voulait une ou plusieurs. Jacob prit les photos pour faire de nouveaux choix, moi, je m'en tins à ma décision. Jasper décida de se contenter d'Alice, je ne savais pas si je devais m'en réjouir ou m'en inquiéter.

Il allait bientôt être minuit.

James partit sa liste en main pour conduire les filles dans les bonnes chambres, je lui demandais alors d'attacher Bella avec des menottes au lit, nue et les yeux bandés, il me fit un grand sourire en acquiesçant de la tête.

Je sais, j'étais lâche mais je ne voulais pas que ma sœur sache que le salaud qui se serait occupé de sa copine c'était moi, j'allais leur faire regretter à toutes les deux d'être venues.

Quand je vis James revenir, je partis vers ma chambre, il me fit un grand sourire carnassier :

-Amuse-toi bien mon grand.

-Ouais maugréais-je.

Putain, ça allait être le pire nouvel an de toute ma vie, j'entrais sans bruit dans la chambre, les lumières étaient tamisées, je fis quelques pas dans la pièce. Après un soupir, je me résignais à regarder la fille sur mon lit et là j'en eu le souffle coupé.

Un corps parfait était là, nu, vulnérable, laiteux… Je regardais plus attentivement les courbes parfaites de la jeune fille, ses seins pointaient fièrement vers le plafond. Elle avait les jambes serrées et autant repliées que le lui permettaient les liens. Une bouche sensuelle était à moitié ouverte, sa respiration difficile berçait sa poitrine d'une façon si érotique. De belles boucles brunes reposaient sur un oreiller, entravées par un foulard de soie sur ses yeux.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps je restais là à la contempler, mais elle commença à s'agiter sur le lit ce qui me fit sortir de ma torpeur.

J'avais oublié le pourquoi du comment j'étais là. Mais une chose était sûre, je voulais cette déesse de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables, elle allait être mienne et je m'en réjouissais déjà.

Quand, d'un coup, mes objectifs refirent surface, je respirais un grand coup c'était le moment.

Je m'avançais vers le lit, tout en me déshabillant doucement. Mon membre s'était durci rien qu'à sa vue, j'étais très dur, je respirais lentement afin de garder le contrôle avec pour seul objectif ma mission et je devais pour cela me calmer et rester méthodique.

Je réfléchissais au meilleur moyen de la faire flipper sans pour autant la traumatiser complètement, juste assez pour lui enlever l'envie de revenir.

Ma queue frémissait d'impatience face à ce corps qui nous était totalement offert. Je me dirigeais lentement vers elle, détachais alors les liens de ses pieds. Quand elle sentit mes mains la parcourir, elle bloqua sa respiration.

-Autant que tu le saches tout de suite, je ne vais pas être tendre avec toi, lui dis-je de la voix la plus froide que je pouvais. Je la vis frissonner dès que le premier mot sortit de mes lèvres puis elle esquissa un petit sourire accompagné de rougissements, je décidais de ne pas m'en soucier pour l'instant. Une fois ses liens défaits, je me saisis de ses chevilles une dans chaque main et d'un geste brusque, je les lui fis écarter, elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et moi je déglutis.

J'avais une vue superbe sur son intimité, j'aurais voulu aller la goûter mais il fallait que je garde mon objectif en tête. Je posais un genou sur le matelas entre ses cuisses, tenant toujours ses chevilles dans mes mains sans bouger, la laissant complètement offerte.

Mon sexe durcit encore plus si c'était possible, il fallait vraiment que j'accélère le mouvement avant que mes boules ne deviennent bleues mais si je voulais la rendre mal à l'aise il fallait justement que je joue avec ce temps.

Alors que je posais le deuxième genou sur le matelas, je fis courir mes mains sur ses mollets puis ses cuisses, passais rapidement un doigt entre ses plis, je ne tenais pas non plus à la blesser.

Et merde, elle était complètement trempée me faisant perdre la tête quelques secondes. L'envie de la goûter se fit de plus en plus forte, je léchais alors mon doigt pour sentir son goût délicieux.

Je déglutis difficilement tout en me reconcentrant sur mon objectif. Je m'approchais et me fis basculer au-dessus d'elle en appui sur mes bras tendus. Sa respiration était haletante, je la contemplais tout à loisir fermant alors fortement les yeux pour m'aider à me reconcentrer.

Dès que j'ouvris les yeux, d'un habile coup de rein, je m'enfonçais dans ses chairs chaudes. Elle tenta de se débattre sous l'intrusion mais ses mains attachées ne lui laissait que peu de possibilités de bouger, elle gémit.

Je ne pus retenir un grognement à mon tour, elle était si chaude et si serrée autour de mon pénis, c'était un mini paradis que d'être au fond d'elle. Alors comme un mantra, je me rappelais mon objectif.

Tout en étant enfoncé en elle, je me saisis des oreillers, me retirant d'elle et les fit passer sous ses fesses, m'offrant alors son sexe. Je me saisis de ses jambes, pris ses chevilles, les posais sur mes épaules et à nouveau, la pénétrais.

-Oh mon dieu, cria-t-elle sous l'effet de mon intrusion.

Elle m'enlevait les mots de la bouche, j'étais si profondément enfoncé que j'aurais pu jouir à l'instant. Ma respiration était complètement erratique et il devenait urgent que je me soulage, cependant je devais lui montrer qui était le maître ici et ce qu'il en coutait de faire de tels choix.

Je me retirais alors entièrement d'elle pour rentrer à nouveau tout en poussant fortement, la sensation était divine à chaque fois, je grognais et me détachais de ses chairs chaudes pour y retourner encore et encore. Je pris un rythme régulier, m'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde à chaque fois. Ma belle s'agitait sous mes assauts mais je tenais fermement ses jambes contre moi, elle était ma prisonnière et son vagin était, pour mon sexe, la plus magnifique des prisons.

Bella criait fortement à chacun de mes coups de buttoirs, je serrais les dents pour garder le contrôle, après quelques minutes de ce régime, je vis Bella s'agiter de plus en plus cherchant une délivrance qui ne venait pas.

J'hésitais à lui offrir ce dont elle avait besoin, alors que j'étais proche, sans y réfléchir, mes doigts partirent pincer son clitoris et là je sentis les parois de ma belle se contracter violemment autour de ma verge, m'obligeant à me répandre en elle dans un râle animal.

Je m'affaissais alors sur elle, je n'avais jamais ressenti un orgasme d'une si grande intensité. Je sentis alors sa peau douce et son odeur de fraise, l'envie de la goûter refit surface, j'aurais voulu parsemer son corps si doux de baiser mais c'était contraire à mes projets.

Mon esprit bataillait avec mes envies, tandis que le corps de Bella s'agitait sous moi.

Je me relevais pour ne plus peser sur elle et m'éloignais, elle était dangereuse pour moi d'autant plus que la nouvelle distance entre nos deux corps créait immédiatement un manque dans tout mon être.

Putain ! Bordel Cullen, tu dois être plus résistant que ça.

Je fermais les yeux pour pouvoir continuer à endurer cette déesse et ne pas me laisser aller. Il fallait que je me montre froid et dur.

Mon premier objectif n'avait pas du tout été atteint, elle avait jouie aussi fortement que moi, alors je réfléchis aux diverses possibilités qui s'offraient à moi, il était clair que je la voulais mienne encore et encore et je n'allais pas me gêner.

Je la désirais de toutes les manières qui soient, je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire, elle n'avait pas à me refuser.

Je m'approchais d'elle, glissais ma main sous ses fesses pour aller taquiner son anus.

-T'a-t-on déjà prise par-là ? Questionnais-je.

Elle grimaça avant de répondre un faible « non ».

Son inquiétude était palpable mais ce qui me surprit le plus c'était que je fus heureux d'être le premier qui allait la pénétrer de cette façon.

Je lui défis les menottes de ses poignets, tout en la prévenant :

-Je t'interdis d'enlever ton foulard.

Elle ne bougea pas et ne répondit pas.

-Réponds-moi quand je te parle la rudoyais-je.

-Bien maître, chuchota-t-elle.

Putain ces quelques mots firent frémir ma queue et une décharge s'insinua le long de ma colonne vertébrale, cette fille avait bien trop d'effets sur moi pour mon propre bien.

J'allais chercher dans la commode ce dont j'avais besoin pour la suite.

Je posais alors du lubrifiant sur le lit ainsi qu'un petit vibrateur.

-Mets-toi à quatre pattes, lui ordonnais-je.

Elle se redressa et se positionna comme demandé, m'offrant une vue parfaite sur son cul parfait.

Putain, il y avait seulement quelques minutes que je venais de jouir et je voulais encore la prendre comme une bête.

Je me positionnais derrière elle et fis passer ma main de ses reins à son dos, elle frissonna sous celle-ci, je retins un juron entre mes lèvres. Cette fille allait me rendre fou, je la saisis vivement par les hanches pour la pénétrer sans ménagement. Cette position me laissait une grande liberté de mouvements, me permettant de modifier la force de mes poussées au gré de mes envies. Après seulement quelques intrusions en elle, Bella fit de petits mouvements de hanches pour venir à ma rencontre. Je gémis fortement.

Ma respiration devenait difficile mais je me rappelais mes objectifs, je me saisis alors du lubrifiant et en enduisis mes doigts, j'étais toujours en elle faisant des mouvements plus petits mais toujours aussi rapide.

Alors qu'une de mes mains se repositionna sur sa hanche, l'autre enduite, partie à la rencontre de sa petite entrée. Je la sentis se raidir, quand je fis pression de mon doigt pour rentrer.

- Détends-toi, lui intimais-je.

Elle respira profondément. Le lubrifiant me permis de glisser facilement un doigt, c'était si serré. Alors que je la laissais s'habituer à cette intrusion mon autre main vint lui caresser le dos puis, lorsque je la sentis complètement détendue sous mes caresses et mes assauts, je fis rentrer le plus doucement possible un deuxième doigt.

Elle haleta sous la sensation et je me penchais alors sur elle pour aller lui pincer un sein, n'ayant pas encore touché à sa merveilleuse poitrine si douce et si chaude. Elle émit un petit cri de surprise et je commençais alors des mouvements coordonnés entre mes doigts et mes poussées, mon autre main triturant toujours un de ses seins :

-Oh oui, se mit-elle à gémir.

Rien que ce son aurait suffi à me faire jouir mais ce n'était pas le bon moment et le bon endroit. Je repris un peu de lubrifiant pour bien imprégner mes doigts, alors qu'elle en avait accepté deux, je décidais de m'enfoncer en elle jusqu'à la garde et de faire pénétrer un 3ème doigt.

Elle se crispa de nouveau et mon autre main partit alors caresser son dos, je soufflais dessus la faisant frissonner. Je commençais alors de lents mouvements avec mes doigts dans son anus.

Quand je la sentis suffisamment détendue, je la fis basculer sur le dos, plaçais de nouveau un coussin sous ses fesses alors que je mettais en marche le petit vibrateur que je posais sur son clitoris, elle gémit.

Je repris le lubrifiant, en enduisis largement l'entrée et l'intérieur du petit trou de Bella avant de me présenter.

Bella se raidit d'anticipation posant ses mains libres sur mon torse, je soufflais face à cette sensation et sans réfléchir, me jetais sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser y mettant toute la fièvre que je ressentais à ses côtés. Elle s'abandonna totalement dans le baiser, me répondant avec fougue, ses bras passant autour de ma nuque pour me rapprocher d'elle.

Je fis alors rentrer mon gland dans sa petite entrée si serrée.

Bella s'accrocha alors à moi plus fermement se perdant dans notre bataille où chacune de nos langues tentaient de gagner.

Alors que je coulissais doucement en elle, elle haleta mettant fin à notre baiser.

-Putain c'est si bon ne puis-je m'empêcher de soupirer.

J'étais complètement enfoncé en elle, Bella avait planté ses ongles dans mon dos mais les sensations étaient tellement intenses entre ma verge comprimée dans ses chairs, les vibrations qui se diffusaient depuis le clitoris de Bella et qui m'envoyaient des ondes de plaisir jamais égalées.

Quand je sentis la poigne de Bella se relâcher dans mon dos, je repartis alors à l'assaut de ses lèvres ne sachant plus vraiment où j'étais ou ce que je faisais tout ce qui comptait c'était elle et toutes les sensations qu'elle me procurait.

Je l'embrassais à perdre haleine, commençant de lents va et vient en elle, c'était si dur de bouger tellement mon membre était comprimé, la sensation était divine, je n'allais pas tenir longtemps.

Effectivement, après quelques intrusions supplémentaires, je jouis fortement en elle accompagné de ses gémissements.

Quand j'eu repris mon souffle, mon visage calé dans son cou, me shootant à son odeur, je me retirais à regret d'elle. Elle soupira également, mon dieu qu'elle était belle.

Je ne savais plus rien de mes résolutions, la seule chose que je voulais c'était de vénérer son corps.

Après une rapide toilette, je partis donc à la découverte de celui-ci, léchant, goûtant chaque partie d'elle, m'y plongeant avec délice.

J'enfouis avec plaisir ma tête entre ses jambes alors qu'elle haletait, je fis tournoyer ma langue autour de son clitoris la faisant gémir fortement.

Au bout de seulement quelques minutes de tortures, je la sentis s'agiter.

Je m'écartais alors d'elle :

-Qu'y a-t-il ? la questionnais-je.

Je pu voir malgré le foulard que ses joues s'empourpraient, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à cette réaction.

Elle hésita avant de prononcer tout doucement :

-J'ai envie de te goûter.

Si ma queue n'était pas déjà dure, ses mots l'auraient mis immédiatement au garde à vous.

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir, elle se releva me faisant basculer sur le dos et là sans que je ne puisse réagir, elle se mit à califourchon sur mon corps m'offrant son intimité alors qu'elle trouva rapidement mon sexe et le goba.

-Putain, jurais-je.

Elle aspira fortement me comprimant, sa langue tournant autour de ma turgescence. Je haletais. Alors que j'essayais de reprendre un minimum le contrôle, elle poussa ses hanches vers mon visage.

Je me saisis alors de ses hanches relevant ma tête pour l'enfouir dans son intimité. Bella pendant ce temps retirait ma verge de sa bouche tout en laissant frotter ses dents avant de venir taquiner du bout de sa langue mon gland et de me reprendre en bouche complétement.

Cette fille était une déesse, je tentais de me concentrer et de m'appliquer pour lui donner autant de plaisir qu'elle m'en procurait.

Alors que je pompais deux doigts en elle et que j'aspirais son clitoris, elle gémit sur ma queue me procurant milles sensations, mes hanches ondulaient sous elle face à sa magnifique caresse.

Alors qu'elle astiquait ma base et que ses lèvres glissaient sur toute ma longueur, je jouis fortement dans sa bouche mes doigts se recourbèrent dans son vagin et mes dents se resserraient plus fortement sur son clitoris ce qui l'envoya à son tour dans un orgasme fulgurant. Je lapais tout ce qu'elle me donna, elle était délicieuse, elle en fit de même pour moi.

Elle se laissa alors glisser sur le dos à côté de moi.

Nous respirions tous les deux très forts.

Nos respirations se calmèrent tout doucement, nous restâmes un long moment sans rien dire.

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre tout ce qui c'était passé, comment j'avais perdu le contrôle, comment cette fille pouvait me procurer toutes ces sensations, comment pouvait-elle être aussi parfaite ?

Après un long moment, je sentis ses doigts timidement venir caresser mon avant-bras, rien que ce frôlement me rendit dur.

Je soupirais face à ma faiblesse, et me relevais pour la dévisager.

Elle avait toujours le bandeau sur les yeux, elle était toujours aussi belle et désirable.

Je m'approchais alors d'elle tel un félin, alors que je la surplombais de mon corps sans la toucher, elle murmura

- Prends-moi.

Avec une infinie douceur, je présentais mon sexe à l'entrée du sien et je glissais le plus doucement du monde en elle.

Nous soupirâmes de bien-être à l'unisson.

Je fis alors des poussées douces et profondes nous faisant haleter.

Ses jambes étaient venues s'accrocher dans mon dos alors que je m'enfonçais plus profondément en elle.

Je lui fis l'amour avec une infinie tendresse et dévotion. Nous nous embrassions resserrant nos corps l'un contre l'autre, essayant de n'en faire qu'un. Jamais je n'avais ressenti une telle communion avec aucune autre femme.

Bella appuya ses talons contre mes fesses m'intimant des poussées plus rapides, je ne me fis pas prier et accélérais le mouvement en elle, tout en restant le plus possible connecté, collé à elle.

-Oh oui, encore, oui c'est … oh oui…haleta-t-elle.

-Bella vas-y, jouis pour moi je ne vais pas tenir.

-Oui, Ed…..aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh.

Sentir ses parois me comprimer me fit partir également.

Je n'arrivais pas à tenir le compte du nombre de fois où cette femme m'avait fait jouir, Bella m'avait fait découvrir des sensations nouvelles, je compris alors que j'étais foutu, ce n'était pas normal.

Lors de notre dernier rapport, je ne l'avais pas baisée, non il fallait que je regarde les choses en face, je lui avais fait l'amour et ce n'était juste pas possible.

Alors que je m'évertuais à comprendre tout ça, à me battre contre ma raison et chercher où étaient mes résolutions, la magnifique jeune femme dont le corps était collé au mien, mon bras la serrant fortement contre moi, me ramena brusquement à la réalité.

-Dis Edward, je peux enlever le foulard maintenant ?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me revoilà avec la suite.**_

_**Merci à toutes pour votre soutien ce qui m'a permis d'avoir la deuxième place aux concours, **_

_**MERCI MERCI MERCI**_

_**Merci beaucoup à Nafrayu qui m'a relu et corrigé ce chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_Alors que je m'évertuais à comprendre tout ça, à me battre contre ma raison et chercher où étaient mes résolutions; la magnifique jeune femme, dont le corps était collé au mien, mon bras la serrant fortement contre moi, me ramena brusquement à la réalité._

_- Dis Edward, je peux enlever le foulard maintenant ?_

**Chapitre 2: fin de soirée**

J'attendais qu'il accepte que j'enlève le foulard autour de mes yeux mais je n'eus pas de réponse, je le sentis se dégager un peu de moi.

Le doute m'envahit, après tout il ne m'avait pas autorisé à parler, je n'aurais pas dû. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, je commençais doucement à paniquer quand, enfin, il me dit d'une voix lointaine.

- Qui te dit que je suis Edward, m'interrogea-t-il.

Ce fut mon tour de prendre mon temps pour répondre, Pouvais-je lui dire que j'étais sa plus grande fan hystérique de la planète? Pouvais-je lui dire que je n'ai jamais loupé un seul de ses matchs? Pouvais-je lui dire qu'un de mes moments préférés était les interviews car alors je pouvais entendre sa voix, je pouvais voir son tic à chaque fois d'ébouriffer ses cheveux? Pouvais-je lui dire que je connaissais tout de sa vie publique et de plus en plus privée depuis que je connaissais Alice? Pouvais-je lui dire que j'avais accepté des journées entières de magasinage, juste pour espérer en apprendre plus sur lui...

Pouvais-je lui dire qu'un de mes grands moments étaient quand il avait appelé chez Alice alors qu'elle était sous sa douche et qu'il lui avait laissé un message sur le répondeur et que j'en avais mouillé ma culotte d'entendre sa voix en direct?

Non je ne pouvais pas lui dire tout cela, même moi je me faisais le sentiment d'être une folle. Heureusement Alice était comme moi mais c'était Jasper qui la faisait tripper, alors nous étions toutes les deux dans notre folie.

Je me risquais quand même, après tout je ne voyais pas en quoi le fait que j'ai reconnu sa voix pouvais le surprendre.

- Je suis une grande supportrice de votre équipe, j'ai reconnu ta voix.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûre? interrogea-t-il encore.

C'était évident pour moi, seule sa voix pouvait me mettre dans l'état où j'étais.

- Et bien même si j'avais un doute, tu n'as pas la carrure de McCarthy, vous n'êtes pas beaucoup de ton acabit, donc j'aurais le choix entre Withlock et Newton, mais je sais que c'est toi, Edward...

J'avais à peine fini ma phrase qu'il se leva d'un bond, quelques secondes plus tard j'entendis la porte claquer. Je restais figée, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui se passait.

Je décidais de retirer le bandeau, puis je serais mes genoux contre ma poitrine. J'étais perdue, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je venais de vivre le plus beau jour de ma vie. Edward m'avait fait sienne, il avait été un amant au-delà de toute espérance. Cependant il ne souhaitait visiblement pas que je sache que c'était lui.

Je soupirais. Personne d'autre n'aurait pu réveiller mon corps comme il l'avait fait. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir pu plonger mes yeux dans ses océans verts pendant nos ébats, j'aurais voulu le voir en train de jouir. Il devait être magnifique, ne le voyant pas revenir, je compris que ce fantasme ne se réaliserait pas.

Je soufflais d'agacement, ça devait bien faire 20 minutes qu'il avait claqué cette fichue porte.

Je décidais alors de me rhabiller et de sortir de cette chambre. Avant de sortir, je me retournais une dernière fois et une multitude de flash ou plutôt de sensations de nos moments me revinrent en mémoire. Je rougis en me souvenant de tout le plaisir qu'il m'avait donné. J'aperçus alors le lubrifiant, jamais je n'aurais cru être capable d'accepter la sodomie et encore moins d'aimer autant ça.

Je soupirais une dernière fois avant de sortir de la pièce. Je me dirigeais alors tranquillement vers les salles à vivre, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. J'étais venue avec Alice et je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle d'elle, je ne sais même pas avec qui elle passait la nuit.

Arrivée au salon, une véritable partouse se jouait sous mes yeux. Il y avait un entremêlement de corps ruisselant de sueur. J'eus instantanément un coup de chaud à cette vision. J'avais du mal à voir le commencement d'un corps et sa fin, je voyais surtout une ribambelle de bites qui s'enfonçaient dans tous les trous, des seins palpés, des gémissements.

Oh mon dieu, ce spectacle me troublait plus que nécessaire mais ce qui me surprit le plus c'est mon acharnement à déchiffrer ses corps, mon cœur se serra dans la crainte d'y voir Edward. Ne le voyant pas je parcourais alors la salle des yeux et je le vis, adossé contre un mur, une blonde à genou devant lui en train de le sucer.

Mon cœur tomba en miettes par terre. Quelle naïve avais-je été, que pouvais-je bien espérer de lui. J'avais signé un contrat très clair, je n'aurais jamais dû avoir d'espoir même après tout le plaisir que nous nous étions donné.

Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de lui, il regardait la blondasse s'activer sur lui - mes mains se serrèrent en poing - j'étais furieuse de ne pas avoir le droit d'être en colère. J'étais furieuse d'être jalouse de cette fille.

Comme s'il avait senti mon regard, ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. Enfin! J'avais attendu cela depuis qu'il avait parlé dans la chambre, je voulais croiser son regard. Nous nous toisons mutuellement. J'étais incapable de bouger, comme hypnotisé, happé par son regard. Alors qu'il me regardait toujours intensément je le vis poser ses mains sur les cheveux de la fille pour les empoigner et il se mit à donner des coups de hanche, là devant moi, il baisait littéralement la bouche de cette blondasse.

Mon cœur se déchira et mes yeux me piquèrent. Alors que sa jouissance arrivait, il rompu le contact, jetant sa tête en arrière.

C'était trop dur, une fois libérée de son regard, je m'enfuis.

Je trouvais rapidement une pièce vide. C'était un petit bureau avec des fauteuils d'apparence moelleux. Je m'assis dans l'un d'entre eux, remontant mes genoux contre ma poitrine tout en tentant de garder le contrôle.

Comment l'espace de quelques heures j'avais pu totalement m'abandonner à un homme, comment avais-je pu croire à autre chose que cette réalité-là?

Je posais ma tête sur les genoux quand je vis quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce bien plus au fond.

- Oh pardon, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, dis-je en me levant.

- Non, non pas de problème.

La personne se leva et vient à ma rencontre, c'était Jacob. Il jouait comme allié, il était même bon joueur. J'avais beau le trouver trop en muscles, je dois avouer qu'il avait beaucoup de charme et ne me laissait pas insensible.

Il s'approcha de moi, comme gêné. Je devais reprendre mon masque de gaité, faire ce pourquoi j'avais signé et me montrer charmante quelques soit la situation.

Je lui sortis alors :

- Bonne année Jacob.

Il écarquilla les yeux et sourit grandement.

- Bonne année à toi.

Il leva la tête et se mit à pester :

- Mince il n'y a pas de gui, je ne peux pas te voler un baiser. Quoique il doit bien y avoir du gui quelques part dans cette foutue baraque, rit-il tout en me tirant par le bras pour me lever et m'entrainer, je-ne-sais-où.

A peine avions-nous fais un pas, qu'Edward apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte, ses yeux étaient noirs. Il semblait très en colère.

- Je ne crois pas t'avoir autorisé à sortir de la chambre, me reprocha-t-il.

Me tenant derrière Jacob qui m'avait prit la main, j'étais interdite. Je n'osais pas bouger.

- Retourne-y maintenant, lâcha-t-il.

Je lâchais la main de Jacob et me dirigeais alors vers le couloir menant aux chambres.

- Edward, putain à quoi tu joues? Commença Jacob.

- Les règles! C'est moi son maitre ce soir et j'en fais ce que j'en veux, OK ?

Le ton montait. Cependant je n'entendis pas le reste de la dispute, j'essayais de me souvenir de quelle chambre je venais. Je m'arrêtais devant une, j'allais entrer quand des gémissements m'en dissuadèrent. Je collais mon oreille contre, pas de doute c'était la fête de l'autre côté.

Enfin je crus reconnaitre la porte, je posais mon oreille pas de bruit, j'entrepris de l'ouvrir doucement. Jetant un œil à l'intérieur, je vis les vêtements d'Edward, il n'y avait pas de doute c'était bien là. J'ouvris complétement la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, je fis seulement quelques pas dans la pièce lorsque je sentis une présence dans mon dos suivit d'une porte qui claque.

Je sursautais et fis face à un Edward très en colère.

J'étais figée, incapable de penser correctement.

Il s'approcha de moi et commença à retirer avec brusquerie mes vêtements.

- Je ne t'avais pas autorisé à te rhabiller.

Alors qu'il me déshabillait avec un peu de brutalité, je restais immobile. Commençant à avoir peur, je ne comprenais plus du tout ce qui se passait. Comment les choses avaient-elles tournées si mal en si peu de temps?

Une fois mes habits arrachés plutôt que retirés, il s'approcha de moi. Je ne pus que reculer, jusqu'à ce que je sois accolé au mur. Il fondit alors sur mes lèvres et m'étreignit de façon brutale, capturant mes lèvres et mordant ma lèvre inférieure avant de la relâcher.

Il recula:

- C'est ça que tu veux : être la putain de joueurs de Hockey ?

Son ton était froid et menaçant, fissurant mon cœur de manière irrémédiable. Il malaxa durement mes seins, me toucha, il passa sa main sur mon intimité. J'avais peur, toute trace d'excitation était partie lorsqu'il s'était acharné sur mes vêtements.

Voyant à quel point je pouvais être sèche, il jura:

- Fais chier, cracha-t-il.

Il se détacha de moi et scanna rapidement la pièce avant de trouver ce qu'il convoitait, il revient rapidement avec le tube de lubrifiant. Je retenais une grimace.

Il s'en étala sur ses doigts avant d'en enfoncer deux dans mon vagin sans ménagement.

Je retiens un cri de douleur.

Il reprit le tube et en étala un peu partout sur mon sexe puis le lâcha.

Il revient vers moi s'accrochant à mes hanches. Ses mains descendirent sur mes fesses, sa droite se dirigea vers l'intérieur de mon genou et il le fit remonter sur sa hanche. Même avec mes talons j'étais bien plus petite que lui, il repositionna alors ses mains sur mes fesses pour me hisser à lui me faisait accrocher ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Mon dos reposa alors brutalement contre le mur alors qu'il s'insinua en moi de manière impatiente.

Je gémis, je ne savais vraiment pas si j'éprouvais du plaisir ou de la douleur, surement un mélange des deux.

J'aurais pu prendre du plaisir s'il n'avait pas décidé de se remettre à parler tout en me martelant.

- C'est ça que tu veux? Qu'on te prenne comme une chienne en chaleur que tu es.

Il s'enfonçait fort en moi, comme pour accentuer ses dires. Mes ongles étaient plantés dans ses omoplates, j'avais du mal à faire face à la situation. Il me pénétrait sans relâche et de manière si brutale.

- Tu veux que j'appelle Jacob et qu'on te prenne tous les deux, c'est ça que tu veux ? Tu veux être baisé, t'aime ça ? Tu veux que je t'attache sur le lit et que tous les membres de l'équipe te prennent à tour de rôle. En bonne supportrice que tu es, tu aimerais ça, hein salope ?

Tout en me sortant ses insanités, il me martelait sans fin. Je tentais de me déconnecter de tout cela. J'avais mal. Beaucoup plus psychologiquement que physiquement mais j'avais quand même mal, je voulais que ça cesse. Je ne voulais plus l'entendre dire toutes ses choses, je ne voulais plus.

Ses mouvements devenaient de plus en plus saccadés. Je n'arrivais plus à retenir ma tête qui frappait à chacune de ses poussées contre le mur. Je pleurnichais plus que je gémissais tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Enfin sa jouissance arriva, il cria :

- PUTAIN, tout en s'effondrant contre moi retenu par le mur.

J'étais pétrifiée et je n'osais bouger. Je devais me concentrer pour garder en moi le flot de larmes et de cris qui menaçaient de sortir. J'avais mes jambes toujours enroulées autour de lui. Il recula un peu son torse, passa ses mains derrière son dos pour me faire desserrer les jambes.

Il se recula de moi et je m'effondrai au sol incapable de tenir debout après ce traitement.

Je baissais la tête, j'avais trop peur de lire dans ses yeux à ce moment-là. Pourquoi toute cette haine et cet acharnement? Je n'avais rien fait, rien à part souhaiter une bonne année à Jacob, rien à part m'abandonner à lui, rien qui mérite son attitude.

Nous restâmes quelques minutes comme ça. Moi par terre, la tête basse, lui devant moi. Je ne voyais que ses pieds dans mon champs de vision. Je tentais toujours de garder le contrôle de mes émotions, pour cela je tentais de respirer lentement.

- J'espère que ça te passera à toi et à Alice l'envie d'expérimenter ce genre de soirée, cracha-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Une fois la porte claquée, je repliais mes genoux contre moi et, tout en posant ma tête dessus, je permis à quelques larmes de s'échapper de mes yeux.

_._

_._

_._

_Je n'ai perdu personne ?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci pour votre engouement. Du coup je vous livre déjà le chapitre 3, désolée, il n'a pas été corrigé, j'espère ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes !_

_Sandrine : Merci, le point de vue d'Edward n'est pas prévu pour l'instant._

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 3 : l'emménagement !**

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais là sans bouger, dans un état second.

C'est la voix d'Alice qui me sortit de ma torpeur, je passais rapidement mes mains sous mes yeux, espérant ne laisser aucune trace de ma détresse. Je figeais un sourire sur mon visage, Alice étant déjà rentrée dans la chambre.

Elle se figea en me voyant, fronça les sourcils avant d'ajouter :

-Tu es là, ça fait un quart d'heure que je te cherche, tu vas bien ?

Je tentais d'agrandir mon sourire.

-Je suis morte, tentais-je de plaisanter.

Elle me regarda encore plus suspicieusement. Je tentais de me relever mais mes muscles étaient raides entre mes heures par terre et nos ébats, j'avais mal partout.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer.

Alice vient donc à mon aide en soupirant :

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Euh rien.

-Bella ! M'avertit-elle.

-Trop de sport de chambre, tentais-je une nouvelle fois de plaisanter.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Voyant mes vêtements par terre, elle me tendit son manteau. Je l'en remerciais tout en l'enfilant.

Une fois dans le couloir, je vis un sourire niais s'afficher sur son visage, les yeux dans le vague.

Je souris sincèrement à mon tour, mon amie devait avoir passé une bonne soirée.

-Alors ? La questionnais-je.

La ramenant à la réalité elle perdit son sourire et me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Toi d'abord, cracha-t-elle.

-Le pied ? C'était entre la question et l'affirmation.

-Hummm, fit-elle, on verra ça plus tard.

Puis d'un coup son mode hystérique fut de retour alors qu'elle me prenait les mains en sautillant.

-Oh si tu savais Bella, j'ai passé la plus belle nuit de ma vie, c'était wahou, méta-orgasmique, il baise comme un Dieu, non non, rectification c'est le Dieu du sexe. Je n'ai pas arrêté de voir des étoiles et tu sais quoi ?

Je la regardai interrogative avec un sourire amusée, c'était du tout chier d'Alice d'être une pile électrique même après une nuit d'orgie.

-Quoi ? Lançais-je.

-Il m'a demandé mon numéro de téléphone, exulta-t-elle.

Cette révélation me mit un coup de poignard dans le cœur, je me retenais de ne pas être jalouse de ma meilleure amie.

- Qui ça ? La taquinais-je.

-Pffffffff Bella des fois tu m'exaspères, me dit-elle tout en me poussant vers la sortie.

Alors que nous arrivions vers la porte, nous fumes interrompus par James qui nous donna une enveloppe, il nous dit qu'il y avait une copie de notre contrat et nous rappelait que tout ce qui c'était passé cette nuit demeurait confidentiel et que toute divulgation serait suivi d'une plainte à notre encontre.

Alors que nous acquiesçons et que nous allions partir, il me retient et me dit :

-Bella il y a également un petit quelques choses en plus pour toi, et il me fit un clin d'œil avant de partir.

Mon cœur se serra, je repensais au fait que Jasper avait demandé à Alice son téléphone, pourrais-je avoir cette même chance quoi que j'aurais bien été embêté au vu de notre dernier échange.

Je ne pus attendre plus longtemps et j'ouvris l'enveloppe, j'y vis le contrat et un papier plus petit au fond, je m'en accaparai et le porta à mes yeux.

Mon cœur tomba dans ma poitrine, c'était pire qu'une gifle, c'était un couteau dans le cœur, un rabaissement hors norme, je tenais dans mes mains un chèque de 10 000$ avec un post-il collé dessus « _tu les as bien mérités_ ».

C'était comme si tout mon corps venait de se faire piétiner, je me faisais mettre plus bas que terre, il me signifiait que je n'étais rien d'autres à ses yeux qu'une pute.

Je fus de nouveau ramener à la réalité par Alice qui venait me tirer par le bras toujours aussi excitée.

-Tu viens nous avons des cartons à faire, s'exclama-t-il.

J'étais en plein cauchemar.

J'ai rencontré Alice lors de ma première année de fac, nous étions à deux chambres l'une de l'autre, nous fîmes connaissance dans la salle commune pendant que nous suivions le hockey.

Voyant que nous avions la même passion, nous nous sommes retrouvées pour commenter les matchs et le reste, je sus de suite qu'elle avait un penchant pour Jasper alors je lui avouais le mien. C'est seulement au bout de 6 mois qu'elle m'avoua être la sœur d'Edward.

J'avais été estomaqué par cette révélation. Notre entente étant déjà bien établi, pendant un temps je n'osais plus parler d'Edward mais vu qu'elle continuait ses délires sur Jasper et qu'elle ne parlait jamais d'Edward comme son frère quand nous regardions le match, les mauvaises manies sont revenues et nous reprîmes nos divagations ensembles.

Alice m'avait fait comprendre que son frère était un coureur et nous supposions que c'était aussi le cas pour Jasper alors nous nous soutenions l'une et l'autre.

Lors de notre deuxième année de fac, nous réussîmes à être dans la même chambre et je dois avouer que ce fut la meilleure colocation que je n'avais jamais eu. A part la vision du shopping, nous partagions beaucoup de choses, nous étions toujours sur la même longueur d'onde.

Nous allâmes assister à quelques matchs grâce à des entrées que lui avait refilées Edward mais jamais il était venu nous voir au grand drame d'Alice qui rêvait qu'il lui présente Jasper.

Enfin en début de l'année scolaire, nous fumes séparés, nous étions carrément dans deux bâtiments opposés et je dois dire que l'une comme l'autre nous en trouvions peiné.

En novembre, Alice m'annonça qu'un appartement dans le centre appartenant à sa famille se libérait, il y avait 3 chambres et nous pourrions y vivre en colocation.

J'avais hésité dans le sens où je ne voulais pas être à la charge d'Alice, mais j'adorais l'idée. Après quelques semaines d'harcèlement de sa part, je finis par lui dire oui.

Nous devions emménager en ce début d'année, mon père devait venir dans quelques jours nous aider.

J'avais l'impression de manquer d'air, comment pourrais-je vivre maintenant avec Alice dans un logement familiale et prendre le risque de voir Edward. Une petite voix me dit alors que jamais en plus de deux ans je n'avais vu Edward venir jusqu'à sa sœur, visiblement ils se voyaient lors des repas familiaux.

Je me remis à respirer réalisant qu'il n'y avait pas de raison que je le croise plus chez nous qu'avant.

Cependant je n'arrivais pas à enlever ce mauvais pressentiment qui me pressait le cœur.

Mon père nous aida à déménager ma chambre et celle d'Alice, ses parents étaient partis juste avant le nouvel an et mon père tenait à faire un geste, c'était sa participation.

Il était ravi que j'emménage avec Alice, il avait beaucoup d'estime pour elle.

Nous finîmes les allers retours à 18 heures.

Nous commandâmes des pizzas que nous mangions sur des cartons, seuls nos lits avaient été faits pour la nuit.

Nous étions le 4, je n'arrivais toujours pas à me remettre complétement de nouvel an, je cherchais ce qui avait tourné au drame. J'avais comme vécu deux nouvel an, un de rêve mais avec les yeux bandés et enfin un deuxième les yeux ouverts sur une réalité cauchemardesque.

Mon père nous laissa nous embrassant toutes les deux.

Une fois ce dernier parti, nous débarrassâmes le sofa des cartons pour s'affaler dessus. Nous ne dimes rien pendant un instant quand Alice rompit le silence :

-Il ne m'a pas appelé.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de spécifier de qui elle parlait, je compatissais à sa douleur.

Je lui pris la main et la serait légèrement, il n'y avait pas besoin de mot, elle savait que j'étais là pour elle.

Elle se recroquevilla et vient placer sa tête sur mes genoux, je lui caressais doucement les cheveux.

-Tu me raconteras un jour ton nouvel an Bella, m'interrogea-t-elle sans prévenir.

-J'en doute, répondis-je sincèrement.

Elle soupira.

Nous restâmes un long moment sans bouger avant d'arriver à se lever et se trainer dans notre lit, laissant les boites de pizza en plan.

Il était rare de voir Alice si abattue, c'était elle le moteur dans ces cas-là j'avais du mal à mettre mon masque d'insouciance.

Heureusement le lendemain Alice était de nouveau égale à elle-même, elle avait réussie à ranger toute la cuisine et sa chambre. Elle m'avait laissé choisir ma chambre en premier mais je savais laquelle elle souhaitait, je lui laissé donc celle avec le plus grand dressing.

Elle ne fut pas dupe de ma décision mais c'était notre complicité à nous.

Alice sautillait partout, après un rapide déjeuner elle m'envoya ranger ma chambre alors qu'elle s'occupait de la salle de bain.

Une fois fait nous finîmes ensemble de ranger le bureau et le salon. Nous arrivames au bout de notre tâche à 16 heures.

Nous avions réussi à brancher la télévision, ce soir il y avait un match de hockey. Malgré notre cœur lourd nous avions décidé de le regarder.

Pour nous remonter le moral Alice décida que nous avions besoin de ravitaillement, ni une ni deux, elle disparut dans sa chambre et revient quelques minutes après avec son sac à main.

-L'heure est grave ma fille me dit-elle de façon théâtrale, je vais chercher les glaces nous en avons besoin.

Je souris à cette idée et elle s'engouffra dans l'entrée, quelques secondes plus tard j'entendis la porte claquée.

Je ris de son attitude.

Je me retournais dans la pièce nous avions bien travaillé enfin surtout elle.

Je me sentais chez moi ici, c'était très accueillant. Nous pourrions recevoir des amis, faire quelques fêtes, nous avions chacune notre espace. Nous avions aménagé un bureau très sympa, nous pouvions travailler l'une en face de l'autre, notre bibliothèque était bien fourni : pour moi de la littérature et pour Alice des bouquins d'art et de mode.

Nous nous étions créé un véritable cocon, je savais que nous nous protégerions du mieux de nos capacités, c'est pleine d'espoir que je parcourais mon nouvel espace de vie.

Alors que je m'extasiais sur notre salon, je fus interrompu par la sonnette.

Ah cette Alice, trop instinctive, elle en oublie ses clés.

C'est en rigolant que je commençais à crier en me dirigeant vers la porte :

-Franchement Alice, dès le premier jour, tu…

Alors que j'ouvrais la porte pensant y accueillir mon lutin préféré, je fus pétrifiée dans mon mouvement par des yeux exorbités qui me regardaient incrédules.

-Edward ! M'étranglais-je en reconnaissant mon visiteur.


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci à toutes pour votre soutien et engouement pour cette histoire._

_**Autant que les choses soient claires : **_

_**Edward est un gros con, salop qui considère Bella pire qu'une catin se tapant des célébrités,**_

_**pour elle c'est tout l'inverse c'est son idole, son fantasme sur pattes et j'en passe, **_

_**maintenant que ça c'est dit, j'espère que vous allez aimer la suite !**_

_Caroline : Je ne sais pas quand je vais publier exactement mais ça sera régulier._

_Sophie : Merci et merci_

_PatiewSnow : Les raisons de la visite dans ce chapitre, merci pour tes commentaires._

_Larsand : Ce n'est pas facile de se rebiffer contre son idole !_

_Anykim :merci et ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant._

_Masen : La suite ben c'est maintenant. Je poste régulièrement, il vous suffit de vous inscrire et mettre la fic en alerte pour être prévenu par mail._

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**Chapitre 4 :**

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Que fais-tu ici ? me demanda-t-il tout à trac.

-Euh, je vis ici, dis-je incertaine face à cette inquisition.

Je le vis serrer ses poings.

-Mais je refuse, cracha-t-il.

Je fus estomaquée par une telle agression.

Nous nous toisions.

La surprise passée, je me ressaisis, nous n'étions plus au chalet je ne lui devais rien. J'avais fait des confettis du chèque, je n'étais plus sous sa domination.

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de me redresser légèrement :

-Et en quoi ça te concerne ? L'agressais-je à mon tour.

Il fronça les sourcils et répondit beaucoup trop calmement :

-Cet immeuble m'appartient.

J'écarquillais les yeux face à cette révélation et les paroles d'Alice me revinrent en tête : « ça appartient à ma famille » avait-elle dit, oui sa famille pas ses parents. J'ouvris la bouche face à cette constatation. Qu'allais-je faire ?

-Je… euh… bafouillais-je.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser, alors je me risquais :

-Je partirais bien, mais Alice ne comprendrait pas sans explication et j'ai signé un contrat qui m'oblige au silence, lui crachais-je.

Je ne lui laissais par répondre que je le défiais :

- Alors je t'en prie explique-lui.

Son visage passa par plusieurs expressions, je n'eus pas le temps de faire un seul mouvement que je me retrouvais plaqué contre le mur de l'entrée quelques mètres derrière moi.

Edward écrasait mon corps du sien, une de ses mains me tenait fermement au niveau du cou son pouce sur ma gorge m'obligeait à lever le visage vers lui.

Son autre main restée le long de son corps se posa sur ma cuisse et remonta en dessous de mon short.

J'en avais le souffle coupé.

Il me dévisagea un moment, me tenant complétement à sa merci.

J'étais trop pétrifiée pour dire un seul mot. Je revoyais la scène dans la chambre quand il m'avait pris brutalement, sa main sur ma cuisse me brulait.

J'haletais…

Alors que ses yeux balayaient mon visage, il finit par les fermer et les serrer forts alors que ses mains se crispaient que ça soit celle sur mon cou ou celle sur ma cuisse.

Il les rouvrit, son regard était dur et sa voix était froide :

-Tiens-toi éloigné de moi.

Et sans que je ne puisse réagir, il me relâcha brusquement me faisant vaciller et tomber au sol alors qu'en deux pas il était sorti, la porte encore ouverte.

Je portais mes mains à mon cou, me massant légèrement, je tentais de décrypter ce qui venait de se passer. Je ne comprenais rien à son attitude, les larmes montèrent à mes yeux.

J'essuyais rapidement une traitresse qui s'était échappée, rageant contre moi, contre toutes ses émotions que je ressentais quand j'étais si proche de lui. Sa main sur ma cuisse m'avait envoyée des frissons dans tout le corps.

Pourquoi voulais-je encore qu'il me touche alors qu'il me rabaissait plus bas que terre à chaque fois.

Je me relevais furieuse, furieuse contre moi, contre lui, contre la situation sans issue.

Tous mes espoirs, mes fantasmes envolés.

Enfin une bonne partie avait été réalisée cette nuit-là mais j'aurais voulu qu'il m'appartienne plus qu'une nuit, j'aurais voulu être celle qui fasse chavirer son cœur, celle qui était différente.

Je refermais la porte posant ma tête contre cette dernière. Il fallait que je trouve une ligne de conduite. Me tenir loin de lui, OK je pouvais le faire, je doute qu'Alice l'invite sans m'en avertir, je pourrais prétexter une sortie ou des révisions à la bibliothèque. Ensuite je n'avais qu'à refuser les invitations chez les parents d'Alice, c'était simple et c'est ce que j'allais faire.

Je retournais au salon résolue à essayer de tirer un trait sur lui, le cœur lourd car franchement je savais que c'était un amour à sens unique qui ne s'effacerait jamais complétement.

Je balayais le salon des yeux cherchant le sentiment que j'avais eu avant sa visite mais impossible de retrouver cette plénitude.

Je me mis à brasser de l'air, préparer notre soirée avec Alice.

Et dire que j'allais passer quelques heures à le regarder jouer… j'étais maso.

Alice arriva en sautillant, les bras chargés d'aliments sur-caloriques. Elle me regarda bizarrement et fronça les sourcils.

-Tu as quoi au cou ? M'interrogea-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Dis-je dubitative.

-Ton cou !

Je me dirigeais vers le miroir de l'entrée et je découvris une plaque rouge là où il avait posé ses doigts.

J'écarquillais les yeux, on y voyait heureusement pas la trace de ses doigts, juste une zone rougit.

-Ah ça, m'exclamais-je désinvolte, je me suis grattée.

J'étais revenue au salon où Alice pencha la tête en me regardant, cherchant surement si elle devait faire comme si elle croyait à mon mensonge.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Prête ? me dit-elle.

Je lui fis un petit sourire.

-Bien sûr.

Nous nous installâmes sur le canapé, rapprochant la télécommande de la télé. Le match ne commençait que dans une vingtaine de minutes, nous profitâmes donc de ce temps pour trinquer et parler un peu des jours à venir.

Alice voulait faire une pendaison de crémaillère. Je grimaçais à l'idée. Elle allait surement inviter Edward. Enfin il sait que je vis ici maintenant donc je ne peux décemment pas manquer ma propre crémaillère, il devra trouver quelques choses pour s'excuser.

Elle s'extasia jusqu'au début du match sur les préparatifs, projetant une sortie shopping pour nous trouver des robes de rêve.

Le match commença et Alice tomba en pamoison devant Jasper, elle soupirait à chaque fois qu'il était à l'écran. Nous avions du mal à les reconnaitre autrement que par leur numéro et leur nom dans leur dos.

Edward joua étonnamment mal ce soir-là, il se prit plusieurs pénalités se faisant sortir du jeu et mettant son équipe en infériorité numérique. Nous pouvions voir leur entraineur s'arracher les cheveux et hurler devant les fautes et l'agressivité d'Edward.

Jasper par contre lui brilla, il fit plusieurs passes tactiques décisives et un but, ce qui permit à l'équipe de sortir victorieuse à 5 contre 4.

Nous discutâmes un peu du match après, Alice me demanda tout à trac :

-Dis mon frère ne serait pas passé avant le match ?

Je fus abasourdie, elle m'impressionnait par sa perspicacité.

-Pourquoi tu penses ça ? Eludais-je.

-Peut-être parce qu'il vit au dernier étage, je pensais qu'il serait venu me saluer avant son match, me répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

J'ouvris la bouche face à cette révélation :

-Es-tu aurais pas pu me le dire avant ? Me révoltais-je.

-Ça aurait changé quoi ? me demanda-t-elle nonchalante.

Je bredouillais perdant mes mots.

-Agr tu m'énerves Alice. Finis-je en me levant alors qu'Alice fixait toujours son téléphone espérant un appel de Jasper.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, je vis que d'une certaine manière Alice vivait la même détresse que moi, je soufflais :

-Je m'excuse Alice, à demain.

J'eu beaucoup de difficultés à m'endormir. Savoir Edward à seulement quelques centaines de mètres de moi me troublait. C'est quand mon cerveau ne fut plus en état de réfléchir que mon corps se mit enfin en pause.

Le lendemain nous ne parlions plus de l'incident de la veille. Nous mettions au point notre crémaillère qui aurait lieu en fin de semaine ce qui me permettait de penser à autre chose qu'à lui.

La liste des invités était trop longue à mon gout mais je ne voulais pas contrarier une nouvelle fois Alice.

Pour ma part, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amies, quelques-unes de la fac, Alice était mon amie la plus intime.

Les jours passèrent rapidement, maintenant que je savais qu'Edward vivait dans l'immeuble, j'avais glissé un mot dans sa boite aux lettres la veille de notre crémaillère.

« Je ne peux décemment pas être absente à ma propre crémaillère, je pense que tu trouveras facilement une excuse pour Alice ».

Je n'avais pas signé, c'était suffisamment clair, s'il voulait que je reste éloigné de lui qu'il commence à se tenir éloigné de moi.

Cette nuit-là je dormis encore mal, j'avais comme le sentiment de ne pas être seule, enfin c'était très étrange. C'était comme un pressentiment.

Alice m'avait trouvé une jolie robe noire pour notre soirée, un col carré avec de large bretelle. Il y avait un ruban de satin qui soulignait le dessous de ma poitrine, la mettant en valeur et se terminait par un nœud dans mon dos. Elle était en dessous évasée et m'arrivait à mi-cuisse.

Alice avait insisté pour m'acheter également un porte jarretelle pour que je porte des bas avec la robe. J'avais bien tenté de résister mais elle m'a soutenue qu'il fallait que je me sente fatale pour garder le contrôle de notre soirée et que je domine la fête. Nous devions être resplendissantes selon elle, nous commencions une nouvelle vie d'indépendance dans notre logement.

Je souris à sa tirade et me laissa embarquer dans ses idées lubriques.

La soirée arriva vite, notre salon était envahi, il y avait des personnes que je n'avais jamais vues, visiblement le bouche à oreille avait eu lieu et l'annonce d'une fête avait entrainée des visiteurs.

Il était déjà passé minuit et à mon plus grand soulagement pas de signe d'Edward.

J'étais en train de ravitailler de biscuits apéritifs en tous genres la table basse, m'amusant à me baisser en avant relevant ainsi ma robe, je savais de cette manière que le haut de mon bas se voyait.

J'avais pris le contrôle et m'en amusait comme me le disait Alice, j'entendis siffler derrière moi mais n'y prêtait pas attention continuant consciencieusement ma tâche un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Quand je fus parcouru d'un frisson, je relevais la tête et je croisais ses yeux noirs me fixer. Je sentis mes jambes trembler et comme si mon corps avait sa propre volonté mes genoux se plièrent me mettant accroupi pour finir ce que je faisais. J'entendis des protestations dans mon dos, je jetais alors rapidement un coup d'œil à Edward qui avait la mâchoire crispée et serrait les poings.

Je me dépêchais de finir et repartie rapidement à la cuisine. Je déposais le plateau et pris appui sur le plan de travail, la tête basse soufflant fortement.

Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ton mon corps réagisse à sa vue ?

Je reprenais tout doucement mes esprits cherchant pourquoi il était venu et comment je pouvais m'éclipser, je ne pouvais décemment pas rester dans la cuisine le reste de la soirée.

Je fus sortie brutalement de mes pensées par une main qui m'attrapa le bras et me tira dans le couloir.

J'étais déjà devant la porte de ma chambre quand enfin je réagis pour essayer de me débattre :

- Edward, lâche-moi !

Il ne tient pas compte de ma remarque et me fit rentrer dans ma chambre et claqua la porte derrière nous avant de s'avancer dangereusement vers moi, je reculais.

Il attrapa alors ma robe qu'il tira, la déchirant.

-Que tu sois une pute c'est ton problème, mais hors de question que tu donnes cette image à ma sœur, change toi.

Il continua à me dévêtir malgré mes protestations, la robe se retrouva à mes pieds, je retenais mes larmes. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas son attitude, la tenue d'Alice était pire que la mienne.

-Arrête, gémis-je.

Il me toisa méchamment avant de se reculer, comme un peu choqué par la vue, j'étais en sous vêtement devant lui.

Il se crispa à nouveau alors que ses yeux balayaient mon corps.

- Change-toi, cracha-t-il avant de sortir de la chambre en claquant la porte.

Je m'effondrais par terre ça devenait une habitude suite à mes rencontres avec lui. Je restais quelques minutes à compléter la robe inutilisable.

J'étais furieuse, il n'avait pas le droit. Je ravalais mes larmes.

Je me relevais résolue à garder le contrôle.

Je fouillais alors dans ma garde de robe cherchant ce que j'avais de plus provocant et là je découvris ce que j'avais eu honte de porter une fois.

Alice m'avait emmené à une soirée blanc, elle m'avait trouvé une robe qui ne laissait rien deviner de mon anatomie tellement elle me moulait, c'était une robe bustier blanche qui faisait comme un draper autour de mon corps et qui finissait juste en dessous de mes fesses.

Il était exclu de porter des sous-vêtements avec cette tenue tellement c'était une deuxième peau. Lorsque je l'avais porté la première fois, j'avais ajouté une redingote blanche qui cachait pratiquement tout de la robe, mais ce soir j'allais assumer.

Je me mis donc nue et enfilais la robe.

Je n'avais pas de chaussures assorties, je décidais donc de rester pied nu, j'étais chez moi, alors je pouvais me permettre cette fantaisie.

Je me regardais dans le miroir, me faisant rougir moi-même tellement elle en était provocante.

Je respirais un grand coup et sortis de ma chambre sautillant sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au salon.

Les conversations allaient bon train, j'entendis quelques commentaires à mon arrivée qui me firent sourire.

Par contre ce que je n'avais pas vu venir c'est Edward.

-Tu dois être Bella, m'interpella-t-il, la colocataire de ma sœur ?

Il s'approcha de moi souriant, je le regardais incrédule alors qu'il s'avançait toujours.

A quoi diable jouait-il ?

Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à un mètre de moi, il fit un grand geste comme s'il perdait l'équilibre et vient écraser son verre contre ma poitrine faisant couler le contenu contre ma peau.

Je poussais un petit cri face à la sensation froide de la boisson.

Il releva les yeux vers moi pendant qu'il levait délibérément le coude pour finir de verser le contenu de son verre dans mon décolleté tout en s'exclamant :

-Oh mon dieu que je suis maladroit, je suis désolé.

Alice poussa un cri en me voyant recouverte du liquide.

-Bella, cria-t-elle.

Edward toujours face à moi me regardait de nouveau avec ses yeux noirs.

Ses yeux descendirent sur mon corps, je baissais les miens également jugeant des dégâts, on pouvait voir en transparence mes tétons durcis par le froid. J'étais mortifiée de honte alors qu'Alice s'approchait gesticulant face au massacre.

Edward enleva sa veste m'enveloppa dedans et dit à Alice d'une voix sombre :

-C'est à moi de récupérer les dégâts Alice, laisse-moi accompagner Bella à sa chambre.

Alice resta la bouche ouverte, son ton n'était pas à la contestation.

Il me poussa alors dans le couloir vers ma chambre. J'aurais dû protester mais la seule chose que mon esprit était capable de retenir c'est que j'avais son odeur tout autour de moi.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Alors qu'il me poussait jusqu'à ma chambre, je l'entendis marmonner, la seule chose que je compris c'est « pute » mon cœur se serra à nous.

Une fois entrée, il se mit à chercher dans mes placards avec une assurance suspecte.

Alors qu'il fouillait il me dit :

-Je t'avais dit de te changer pas de t'habiller encore plus comme une catin. Me cracha-t-il.

Je fulminais.

-Tu n'as rien à me dire, tu n'es pas mon père, tu n'es rien, lui crachais-je à mon tour.

La dernière partie était un véritable mensonge mais il n'avait aucun droit de se comporter de cette façon avec moi. C'était injustifié.

Il ne répondit rien, seule la crispation de ses épaules me fit comprendre qu'il m'avait entendu.

En moins de deux minutes il se dirigea de nouveau vers moi avec des vêtements qu'il me fourra dans les mains avant de me repousser vers l'extérieur en direction de la salle de bain.

Je protestais :

-Arrête je suis capable de choisir mes vêtements seule et comment sais-tu où sont rangés mes vêtements et laquelle était ma chambre ? L'interrogeais-je.

Il haussa les épaules désinvolte.

-Ce n'est pas le problème, change toi.

Il ne me laissa guère le choix et me tirant par le bras il me fit entrer dans la salle de bain, me laissant seule refermant la porte derrière lui.

Je soufflais d'exaspération, comment allais-je sortir de cette merde.

Je verrouillais la porte hors de question qu'il rentre ou je ne sais qui. J'enlevais ma robe et parti sous la douche. J'étais toute visqueuse, le liquide avait coulé sur mes jambes.

Je me savonnais prenant mon temps, j'avais besoin de décrocher un peu de tout cela et je me sentais un peu plus en sécurité là sous ma douche.

J'y serais resté des heures si Alice n'était pas venu frapper à la porte :

-Bella tu vas bien ?

J'arrêtais l'eau.

-Oui oui Alice, je m'habille et j'arrive, lui criais-je.

Il fallait que j'y retourne.

Je me séchais et pris les vêtements que m'avait collé Edward dans les mains. Il m'avait pris un ensemble de coton blanc le plus soft que j'avais, un bas de jogging et un t-shirt large d'un vieux groupe de rock que je mettais pour dormir.

-J'y crois pas, ne pus-je m'empêcher de m'exclamer.

C'est en secouant la tête que j'enfilais les sous-vêtements. Je mis le t-shirt qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisse et je pris en main le bas, hors de question que je m'habille comme un sac, j'allais retourner dans ma chambre mettre quelque chose de plus appropriée.

J'ouvris la porte et je fus surprise de trouver Edward derrière qui m'attendait. Il me toisa de haut en bas m'empêchant de sortir.

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai, pesta-t-il. Tu vas t'habiller oui ?

Il était en colère.

Je paniquais un peu.

-Oui dans ma chambre, répondis-je.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de retourner dans ta chambre tu as tout ce qu'il faut, me reprocha-t-il.

-Hors de question que je m'habille comme ça, dis-je en pointant les vêtements.

-Tu t'habilleras avec ce que je t'ai donné, dit-il froidement tout en s'approchant de moi, prenant de mes mains le bas de jogging.

Je compris qu'il allait être prêt à me l'enfiler de gré ou de force et là sans vraiment savoir ce que je faisais, je me suis mise à crier :

-Aliiiiiiiiiice.

Edward stoppa son mouvement interdit.

Tout son corps se crispa.

-Petite pute, me cracha-t-il avant de tourner les talons et partir.

J'étais une nouvelle fois statufiée

Alice arriva alarmée, Edward était parti.

-Qu'y a-t-il Bella ?

Elle me regarda de haut en bas voyant ma tenue.

-Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, dis-je piteusement.

-Tu veux parler ? M'interrogea-t-elle.

-Pas vraiment, lui répondis-je.

Je vis Alice réfléchir un instant.

Elle leva alors les épaules et me prit dans ses bras pour un câlin en me disant :

-Nous ferons le ménage demain, repose toi bien.

Et elle partit, c'est dans des moments comme ça que j'apprécie Alice et que son amitié est plus précieux que tout.

Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, contente de refermer la porte derrière moi, soufflant un bon coup avant de m'allonger sur mon lit et m'enrouler dans les couvertures.

Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain matin, c'est avec un sentiment confus que je m'assis dans mon lit. Je vérifiais que j'étais bien seule.

J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil et quand il était arrivé mes rêves étaient peuplés d'Edward désagréable me gâchant la vie, puis malgré cette agitation, j'ai rêvé que ses bras m'enveloppaient, me serrant fermement contre lui, me murmurant des mots apaisants tels que « dors ma belle », des baisers sur mes cheveux et dans mon cou, son corps chaud contre le mien, son odeur qui m'envahissait. Je partais alors dans un sommeil serein et réparateur.

J'étais donc complétement abasourdie que je puisse être autant girouette dans mes propres rêves. Comment pouvais-je encore imaginer un Edward gentil qui me protégerait ?

Je soupirais fortement, il fallait que je me vaccine de lui, j'étais beaucoup trop dépendante, beaucoup trop amoureuse, beaucoup trop … pour mon propre bien.

La journée commença doucement, Alice, vu mon état, ne me posa pas de question, il nous fallut tout l'avant midi pour ranger le salon. Une fois celui-ci rangé nous grignotâmes.

Il était que 13 heures quand le téléphone d'Alice se mit à sonner, elle décrocha machinalement quand je vis mon amie se figer complétement et écarquiller grand les yeux.

-Oui, dit-elle timidement.

…

-Oui

…

-D'accord !

…

-Je peux emmener une amie, d'accord.

…

-A mercredi !

Et elle raccrocha et pivota vers moi son visage était rouge et elle se mit à crier comme une hystérique.

Je souris, je compris qui l'avait appelé.

Elle vient me serrer dans ses bras tout en continuant de sautiller.

-Une tenue dit-elle en se figeant.

Elle me regarda de nouveau, je commençais à secouer la tête pas question d'une autre journée de shopping.

-Tu n'as pas le choix Bella, il t'en faut une aussi, tu viens avec moi.

-Quoi ? Criais-je.

- Il m'a invité à boire un verre avec d'autres amis à lui, dans un bar qui vient d'ouvrir, il m'a dit que je pouvais emmener une amie, si j'avais peur de ne connaitre personne, donc tu viens.

-Mais… tentais-je.

-Il y a pas de mais, tu sais que je le ferais pour toi, donc tu le fais pour moi, fin de la discussion, va mettre tes chaussures, nous avons des robes à trouver.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'argumenter plus, je savais qu'elle avait raison, je soupirais en partant dans ma chambre.

L'après-midi se passa plutôt bien, voir Alice renaitre me faisait du bien, même si elle gardait continuellement la face, tout la trahissait en cet instant, l'excitation, l'anticipation, le désir. Elle était sur son nuage et je ne pouvais que la soutenir.

Très vite se fut le jour J, Alice ne tenait plus en place. J'avais opté pour une tenue plus stricte que d'habitude avec une jupe crayon et un chemisier noir.

J'avais une peur aux ventres qu'Edward soit présent, l'avantage d'un chemisier c'est que je pouvais soit le rendre strict ou sexy, je ne voulais pas me retrouver encore une fois dégoulinante de sa boisson.

Nous arrivâmes au bar quelques minutes en retard, c'était un leitmotiv chez Alice : toujours se faire désirer, sauf que ses 30 minutes réglementaires c'étaient transformées en 10 tellement elle était impatiente.

Très vite elle repéra Jasper qui l'accueillit avec un sourire et une bise sur la joue qui la fit virer au rouge.

Il était assis avec 3 autres personnes, il nous présenta à Jane et Alec des amis de longues dates et Mike que nous avions déjà pu croiser à cette fameuse soirée. J'étais soulagée qu'il ne soit pas là même si j'aurais préféré qu'il n'y ai personne de leur équipe. Mike se révéla être très amical et causant.

La soirée se passait bien, les garçons nous proposèrent de nous déposer et c'est sans surprise qu'Alice les invita pour un dernier verre.

A peine arrivée à l'appartement, Jasper et Alice se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de cette dernière.

Mike et moi les regardions avec des yeux ronds.

Il se retourna vers moi, sa main droite se grattant la tête.

Merde je faisais quoi maintenant avec lui, c'est Jasper qui conduisait.

-Je… euh… bafouillais-je, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Avec plaisir.

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, Mike sur mes talons.

Heureusement il restait quelques bières, je lui en tendis une et lui proposais un sandwich.

Il hocha vivement la tête.

Je confectionnais quelques sandwichs que je déposais sur un plateau avec des boissons et des gâteaux apéros.

Je lui proposais d'aller au salon, je me voyais mal manger les yeux dans les yeux avec lui.

Nous nous installâmes dans le canapé, nous étions un peu tendu, je sentais continuellement son regard sur moi alors je tentais de faire diversion en proposant de se regarder un film.

Il accepta et heureusement car au même moment, nous entendîmes un « Oh oui Jasper plus fort » sortir de la chambre d'Alice.

Je virais tomate et mis un peu plus fort le son de la télévision.

Nous mangeâmes tranquillement sans parler j'avais les yeux scotchés sur l'écran.

Une fois finie, je m'enfonçais dans le canapé relevant les genoux contre moi.

Je sentais qu'il me regardait mais je fis comme si de rien était.

Pour mon plus grand malheur il se décida à parler.

Il se rapprocha de moi, pour faire diversion, je regonflais le coussin pour le mettre dans mon dos.

-Tu sais tu peux venir contre moi, je suis sûr d'être plus confortable que ton coussin.

Il était très proche de moi, il avait le bras sur le dossier, et alors que je me retournais, il avait saisi une mèche de mes cheveux et jouait avec.

J'étais interdite, je ne savais pas trop comment réagir. C'était assurément un gentil garçon, mais il ne m'attirait pas.

Après quelques secondes, il glissa la mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, sa main se posant sur ma joue.

-Bella, commença-t-il.

Je paniquais, comment pouvais je le remballer gentiment, la situation était vraiment cocasse, nos deux amis étaient en train de s'envoyer en l'air à quelques pas de nous, la tension dans l'air était à son comble.

-Je…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que la sonnette retentit.

Tel un ressort, je bondis sur mes pieds pour aller ouvrir la porte, trop contente de m'échapper à cette situation gênante, je ne réalisais pas qu'il était bien trop tard pour une visite.

J'ouvris la porte trop impatiente d'être loin de Mike quand je me figeais sur Edward.

Il me jeta à peine un regard rentrant sans que je l'invite dans l'appartement me dépassant et entra dans le salon.

Je refermais la porte avant de courir au salon, je pensais alors à Alice s'envoyant en l'air et son frère dans le salon.

Lorsque j'arrivais dans le salon les deux hommes se fixaient.

C'est Mike qui mit fin au silence en premier :

-Que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-il à Edward.

-Et toi ? Rétorqua-t-il.

-Je t'ai posé la question en premier, fit remarquer Mike.

Oh mon dieu non, j'allais avoir le droit à un combat de coq ou de gamins, je ne savais pas encore.

-Je suis venu voir ma sœur, finit par répondre tranquillement Edward.

Mike le regarda les yeux exorbités.

-Bella ?

Il haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Alice !

-Oh, fit Mike en regardant l'endroit où elle s'était éclipsé avec Jasper en se pinçant les lèvres.

Lui aussi avait surement peur de la réaction d'Edward.

-Elle est occupée, contrais-je. Je lui dirais que tu es passé.

Il me toisa et fit dévier son regard sur la pièce.

-Vous regardiez un film ? Je peux me joindre à vous, dit-il désinvolte.

Je n'en revenais pas, ce n'est pas lui qui voulait que je me tienne loin de lui, il me faisait quoi là à s'incruster.

Mike fit une grimace avant de se rasseoir sur le canapé.

Edward n'attendit pas ma réponse et alla s'asseoir à l'opposé.

J'étais complétement interdite, devais-je réellement aller m'assoir entre eux deux ?

Je m'assis donc par terre, proche de la table basse et fit mine de manger d'où mon choix de place.

Je n'avais plus faim, j'arrêtais mon manège, aussi sec Mike m'interpella :

-Viens t'assoir sur le canapé Bella, tu seras mieux, viens on ne va pas te manger.

Refuser aurait été impoli et ferait juste ressortir un peu plus mon malaise.

Je soupirais un peu, me relevais et je m'assis au milieu des deux hommes.

Mike me sourit, je n'osais pas regarder Edward.

Je posais mes mains sur mes genoux, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi en faire. Je me faisais la plus petite possible.

Mike prenant ses aises à côté de moi, se réinstallant, se rapprochant un peu de moi, il passa son bras sur le dossier du canapé mais ne me toucha pas.

Je pouvais sentir sur moi, le regard d'Edward, j'étais complétement figé regardant sans les voir les images défilées devant moi.

Le film était bientôt terminé, je n'avais pas bougé d'un poil, Mike avait tenté de faire une ou deux fois la conversation mais sans succès.

Je fus sorti de mon cauchemar par des bruits venant des chambres.

Nous aperçûmes alors un Jasper, une chemise encore défaite plaquant Alice en robe de chambre contre le mur pour lui voler un baiser. Celle-ci répondit ardemment sous ses assauts.

Edward c'était levé d'un bond.

Il se racla la gorge, faisant sursauter nos tourtereaux.

Je mis ma main devant mes yeux, craignant pour ce qui allait suivre. Je relevais la tête quand Alice dévisageait son frère, tout le monde était complétement figé. Elle me regarda, je formais avec mes lèvres un « désolé ».

Alors sous la surprise générale, Jasper se dégagea d'Alice et alla vers Edward en lui tendant la main :

-Salut Mec, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? L'interrogea-t-il.

Il le toisait méchamment sans lui serrer la main :

-C'est ma sœur, dit-il avec un signe de tête vers Alice.

Jasper écarquilla les yeux face à cette révélation et se reprit rapidement, il vient taper son épaule en lui disant :

-Tu veux qu'on s'appelle beauf ?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre alors qu'Alice sortit un gémissement, Edward avait plaqué Jasper contre le mur, lui serrant la gorge, le poing levé.

Alice sortit de sa torpeur pour se jeter sur son frère.

-Arrêtes Edward, cria-t-elle en essayant de le reculer.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça Alice, lui cracha-t-il.

J'étais toujours figée dans mon canapé ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Mike se leva et vient entre les deux hommes.

-Lâche-le Edward.

Edward les dévisagea et lâcha Jasper.

Je m'étais levé pour prendre Alice dans mes bras et la réconforter.

-Je crois que nous devrions y aller, dit Mike à Jasper.

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Edward intervient d'une voix sans appel :

-Non ! nous avons des choses à nous dire.


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup._

_Je suis un peu perturbée en ce moment, je fais un peu n'importe quoi comme oublier d'envoyer mon chapitre de RM à ma béta adorée et laisser passer une semaine, ou encore ne trouve pas le temps de répondre à toutes vos attentions._

_Enfin bref, je me dis qu'un nouveau chapitre qui arrive vite me fera pardonner tout ça !_

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 6**

Tout le monde s'était figé dans le salon.

J'entrainais Alice avec moi sur le canapé.

Edward recula à l'autre bout de la pièce ne lâchant pas Jasper des yeux.

Les autres s'étaient juste avancés de quelques pas.

Un silence pesant se fit.

J'entendis Alice soupirer dans mes bras se relever et faire face à son frère.

-Edward, je suis une grande fille maintenant je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon et je choisis qui je veux pour m'envoyer en l'air.

Aux dernières paroles, il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

-Alice, tenta-t-il, je sais tout ça, c'est juste que tu dois te tenir éloigner de certaines personnes qui peuvent être nuisibles pour toi.

Je croyais rêver en entendant ça.

Elle le toisa méchamment

-Non Edward, je couche avec qui je veux tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.

Il fit un sourire sadique en regardant Jasper.

-Oui, enfin avec des personnes consentantes tout de même, dit-il en reportant son attention sur sa sœur.

-Quoi ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

Il releva la tête et fixa Jasper en lui crachant :

-Je t'interdis de reposer une seule fois la main sur ma sœur.

-Et qui m'en empêchera, toi peut-être.

-Quand tu veux mon pote, rétorqua-t-il en s'avançant.

Mike fut rapide à réagir et se remit entre les deux hommes.

Je voyais que tout doucement elle commençait à défaillir.

-Edward tu n'as pas le droit, souffla-t-elle doucement, il était clair qu'elle retenait un sanglot.

J'avais mal pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas montrer son véritable attachement pour Jasper, c'était trop tôt.

-Putain Edward lâche nous et rentre chez toi, tu fais chier, cracha Jasper.

Et sans que personne n'ai eu le temps de réagir, il était déjà au côté d'Alice, la prenant doucement dans ses bras, la berçant.

Elle craqua à cet instant laissant échapper un sanglot, se collant à lui qui l'entoura de ses bras réconfortants, il posa sa tête sur la sienne en lui murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles pour nous.

Nous étions tous à les regarder. Je l'enviais clairement à ce moment-là. Elle avait trouvé un homme qui n'avait pas peur de s'opposer à son frère pour elle.

Edward reprit alors ses esprits et hurla :

-Mais à quoi tu joues Jasper !

Alice tressaillit dans ses bras, il la rapprocha encore plus de lui si c'était possible, elle continuait à sangloter.

-Jasper ! Se remit à crier Edward.

Il releva le visage vers celui-ci :

-Je… il cherchait visiblement ses mots, je … reprit-il, n'y arrivant pas il abandonna et posa son regard sur Alice, la dégageant doucement de lui.

-Alice accepterais-tu qu'on sorte ensemble ?

Elle le regarda, interdite comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui disait, il enchaina :

-Acceptes-tu d'être ma petite amie, insista-t-il.

Les yeux d'Alice s'illuminèrent.

-Oui, cria-t-elle avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres.

Je souris face à ce spectacle, j'étais heureuse pour elle, peut-être que tout compte fait Edward lui avait rendu service ce soir. Je retournais mon attention vers lui.

Il avait les poings serrés à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

Il posa son regard sur chacun de nous dans la pièce avant de les redéposer sur Alice qui n'avait pas quitté les bras de Jasper et ses lèvres.

D'un pas raide, il quitta l'appartement sans un mot.

J'entendis Mike soupirer, alors que nos deux oiseaux se léchaient toujours les amygdales, le monde ayant disparu autour d'eux.

Jasper se recula, souriant à Alice qui lui rendit.

Il chercha alors dans sa poche et sans vraiment le regarder lança des clés à Mike en lui disant :

-Rentres avec ma voiture, ce soir je dors chez ma petite amie.

Alice eut un sourire éblouissant.

Elle se retourna vivement vers moi :

-Bonne nuit.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et l'entraina de nouveau dans sa chambre.

Oh mon dieu je n'allais pas dormir de la nuit à ce rythme-là.

Un silence gênant se fit alors dans le salon. Je me retournais vers Mike il fallait qu'il parte maintenant, mais il fut plus rapide que moi et me dit dans un sourire carnassier :

-Je veux bien rester toute la nuit avec toi Bella.

Oh non pitié.

-Je … je suis fatiguée bafouais-je.

-Tu n'arriveras pas à dormir avec ces deux-là, ne voudrais-tu pas en profiter pour t'amuser toi aussi.

S'en était trop, ma retenue vola en éclats.

-Non écoute t'es gentil mais maintenant tu t'en vas !

Il me regarda interdit par ce changement de ton.

Il prit sa veste.

-Comme tu voudras.

Et il partit.

Je m'effondrais sur le canapé. Quelle soirée, j'étais lessivée.

Je réenclenchais le même DVD que je n'avais déjà pas regardé la première fois mais il permettait d'étouffer les bruits venant de la chambre.

Je pris un plaid, je me recroquevillais en chien de fusil sur le canapé et je m'endormis rapidement.

Alors que j'étais au pays des rêves, rejouant la scène de ce soir, je sentis deux bras forts me soulever, j'étais trop fatigué pour lever les yeux, je sentis qu'on me déposait sur mon lit, qu'on me bordait, qu'on m'embrassait le front et plus rien.

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin dans mon lit, ne sachant pas trop comment je m'y étais retrouvé. Avais-je rêvé qu'on me portait, Jasper ? Ou étais-je trop endormie pour m'être rendue compte que j'avais rejoint seule mon lit ?

C'est avec un mal de tête que je trouvais ce matin dans la cuisine une Alice et un Jasper avec un sourire niais collé sur leur visage. Ils rayonnaient tous les deux, ils étaient complétement dans leur bulle.

Jasper dû prendre congé mais il eut bien du mal à se décoller des lèvres d'Alice qui ne mettait pas du sien pour l'aider.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, elle s'effondra sur le canapé, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

-Oh Bella, si tu savais, c'est lui j'en suis sûr maintenant, c'est l'homme de ma vie.

Je souris.

-Ecoute, il n'y a que ça de vrai, l'amour, il faut que tu trouves quelqu'un Bella, tu ne peux pas rester seule, tu es trop jeune pour te morfondre. Si je suis heureuse en amour, tu dois l'être aussi. Cette après-midi, nous allons à la chasse à l'homme, finit-elle.

-Sans moi, c'est hors de question.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-J'en ai déjà parlé à Jasper et il va te présenter quelques amis à lui.

Je me raidis, je n'avais pas envie de rencontrer d'autres hockeyeurs, j'avais eu mon compte.

Elle du comprendre mon inquiétude car elle ajouta :

- Pas des sportifs, des intellos, rit elle, tu savais que Jasper avant d'être joueur professionnel avait commencé des études de droit.

-Non, répondis-je simplement.

-Eh bien il est resté en contact avec plusieurs d'entre eux qui sont maintenant avocats, il viendra manger avec l'un d'entre eux très prochainement d'ailleurs.

-Non Alice me plaignis-je.

Comme un pressentiment, je ne voulais pas qu'un autre homme rentre ici :

-Pas ici Alice, au restaurant pourquoi pas, mais je ne veux pas qu'un homme qui ne me plait pas investisse mon espace personnel.

Elle me regarda suspicieuse.

-Si tu veux, conclut-elle, fais-toi belle pour demain soir.

Elle partit le sourire aux lèvres, fière d'elle d'avoir remportée si rapidement la partie.

Les cours avaient repris, je n'avais pas revu Edward le premier diner à quatre avaient été un vrai fiasco, Eric avait vraiment l'air gentil, mais plutôt du genre binoclare, et très loin de l'idée d'apollon ou dieu du sexe, j'étais désespérée.

Est-ce qu'un jour, je trouverais un homme qui me traiterait bien et qui me ferait autant jouir que l'avait fait Edward. Etait-ce possible de réunir dans un même corps un homme attentionné, un gentleman et un bon coup. Bon je ne demandais peut-être pas un aussi bon coup qu'Edward, que voulais-je ?

C'était bien ça la question !

Etais-je prête à vivre une histoire d'amour avec un homme ?

Je l'espérais.

Etais-je prête à abandonner mon obsession pour Edward ?

Je l'espérais.

Mais comment arriver à m'en sortir quand régulièrement je rêvais qu'Edward venait me retrouver la nuit, m'envahissant de son odeur, me prenant dans ses bras protecteurs, me serrant si fort contre son corps si merveilleux et le plus excitant, sentir son érection contre mes fesses.

Je n'étais définitivement pas guérit de lui et tant que mon esprit le ramenait toutes les nuits dans des gestes tendres, jamais je ne serais capable de regarder la vérité en face : Edward était un connard de première, égoïste, contrôlant, imbu de lui-même, fier, sans cœur et terriblement sexy.

Tous les matins je me réveillais frustrée et là je compris que quitte à vivre mon rêve en rêve alors j'étais la seule maitresse de mes songes, autant aller chercher le soulagement là-bas. La prochaine fois qu'Edward reviendrait hanter mes rêves, je lui ferais l'amour.

Je n'ai pas eu à attendre longtemps, j'avais refusé tout nouveau rendez-vous avec un quelconque ami de Jasper, je voulais vivre pleinement mon trip, c'est alors que deux jours après je rêvais qu'Edward me rejoignait dans mon lit.

Dès que je fantasmais sur ses bras m'entourant, je me collais un peu plus contre lui, l'entendant soupirer d'aise tout comme moi.

Alors que d'habitude, c'est le sourire aux lèvres que je partais plus profondément dans le sommeil, je me trémoussais contre sa grosseur.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre je l'entendis gémir contre moi, je me frottais alors sans complexe contre sa dureté.

Il me maintient la hanche d'une main alors que de son autre main, il me caressait les cheveux en me murmurant « dors ma belle, je suis là ».

Je râlais, me retournant dans ses bras pour aller capturer ses lèvres.

Je le sentis se figer. Ça m'agaça prodigieusement.

-C'est mon rêve, grognais-je, tu n'es pas censé me repousser.

-Bien mon amour, me répondit-il et tout doucement il me fit basculer sur le dos.

Il m'embrassa alors les lèvres, le visage, la mâchoire, laissant une trace brulante à chacun de ses passages, j'étais complétement haletante je sentais l'humidité entre mes jambes s'intensifier, jamais personne ne pouvait faire réagir mon corps aussi vite.

C'était lui le détenteur de mon corps et de mes songes.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à** Fleur50, Blue77, Adore Youu, Zelli marcy, 35Nanou, lucie62170, kikinette11, Shalemma, fanfictionalcolic, LunaEAC, Linou2701, Habswifes, larsand, BellaLullaby, lena-Ina933-, Edwardxbella, Virginie-de-TN, bellardtwilight, bichou85, Lili Pattsy, ranianada, vinou, sarinette60, yayalia, doudounord, ulkan13, Mariefandetwilight, Lorena13, erika shoval, kacie27, chouchoumag, SoSweetySoCrazy, patoun, gistrel, Triskelle sparrow, veronika crepuscule, PatiewSnow, Vicky30, Twilight007, Elunea, Titie, Evelyne-raconte, aelita48, PrincessCC, Nymphea51, Ludivine28, Butterfly971, amimi31, grigrise, **pour vos commentaires, ça me touche énormément.

**Chapitre 7**

Il continua ses baisers sur ma poitrine, très vite mon t-shirt fut détaché de mon corps. Je frissonnais. Ses mains chaudes sur ma peau étaient un réel plaisir.

Alors qu'il mordillait une de mes pointes durcies sa main malaxait mon deuxième sein. Je gémis sous ces sensations divines.

Sa bouche descendit alors sur mon nombril, faisant le tour, je m'agitais c'était trop lent.

Il sentit mon impatience

- Que veux-tu ?

Je réfléchissais un instant, je le voulais en moi mais avant je répondis :

-Jouir sous ta langue.

Il me fit un petit sourire.

-Tout ce que tu voudras.

Avant de reposer ses lèvres sur ma peau bouillonnante.

Il descendit très vite ses lèvres jusqu'à mes cuisses en prenant bien soin d'éviter mon intimité. Il commença par le genou gauche et y laissa une trainée de baiser tout en remontant vers mon centre.

Arrivée vers la peau si sensible de mes cuisses, je n'en pouvais plus alors qu'il s'écartait pour se diriger vers ma jambe droite.

-Non, gémis-je, plus vite.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant entre ma requête et sa propre volonté, alors je le rappelais à l'ordre :

-C'est mon rêve. Je te veux là.

Je me redressais pour me saisir de sa tête et la mettre entre mes jambes.

Il entreprit de petit baiser de nouveau sur l'intérieure de mes cuisses, il avait une petite barbe de deux jours qui m'envoya encore plus de frissons.

Il se dirigea alors lentement vers mon intimité, je l'entendis respirer alors profondément quand enfin je sentis sa langue s'insinuer en moi.

-Oh oui, haletais-je.

Sa langue alla directement taquiner mon clitoris, le stimulant, tournant autour. C'était formidable.

Il se recula un peu souffla sur mon bouton m'envoyant comme des décharges dans tout mon dos qui s'arqua.

Ses mains qui étaient sous mes fesses revinrent vers l'avant, il passa alors un doigt entre mes plis, avant de le faire pénétrer dans mon vagin. Il n'attendit pas pour en mettre un deuxième, il entreprit alors de faire des cercles dans mon vagin, tapant à chaque passage sur mon point G, me faisant gémir fortement.

Après plusieurs rotations, ses doigts se plièrent à l'intérieur de mon vagin amenant une plus forte pression sur ma zone si sensible, j'étais au bord de l'extase, c'était comme s'il jouait de mon corps à la perfection.

Il recourba plusieurs fois ses doigts en moi appuyant de plus en plus fort, je gémissais fortement quand il revient déposer ses lèvres sur mon clitoris le mordillant ce qui m'envoya directement dans les limbes de l'extase.

Je sentis mon corps après ce moment du pur plaisir se relâcher.

Jamais de ma vie je n'avais eu un cunnilingus aussi bon. C'était cela aussi le pouvoir des rêves ou des fantasmes d'avoir l'être parfait pour notre plus grand plaisir.

Il remonta après avoir léché encore quelques secondes ma chatte ruisselante jusqu'à moi, m'embrassant avec fougue me faisant couiner.

Je m'entendais gémir je ne pouvais donc pas rêver ?

Même si la situation reflétait du rêve, je ne pouvais rêver un tel orgasme, je devais bien être réveillée et c'était bien Edward qui était physiquement là à mes côtés.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ? Le questionnais-je alors.

Il prit un peu de temps avant de répondre.

-Parce que tu le veux.

Et c'était vrai, je cherchais à comprendre, milles questions se bousculèrent dans ma tête mais fut bien vite parti quand il me ré-embrassa.

Alors que je me perdais dans ce baiser, je sentis son gland entrer en moi avec lenteur, millimètre par millimètre, je le sentis me pénétrer complétement. J'étais entière avec sa queue au plus profond de mes entrailles.

Il me regarda les yeux brillants.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

Parfait, pensais-je, le moment était parfait, tout était parfait à un détail près, à quoi tout cela allait nous mener ?

Il entreprit de doux va et vient, il me remplissait tellement mais très vite la boule formée au fond de mon ventre ne me suffisait plus, il fallait que je puisse exploser dans la jouissance.

-Plus fort, haletais-je.

Alors sans un mot, l'Edward de mes rêves, me pénétra fortement, vite et tellement bien.

-Oh oui criais-je sous ses assauts.

-Tu aimes ? Me questionna-t-il.

Ça me désarçonna un petit peu, il n'était pas sensé parler, juste de me donner du plaisir.

-Oui, criais-je.

-Tu es tellement belle, souffla-t-il.

-Mmm, me contentais-je de répondre.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur mes hanches, il serra la mâchoire et me pénétra fortement tout en levant un peu mon bassin, le faisant butter un peu plus profondément en moi.

Il jura :

-Putain.

J'étais tellement proche de venir, je n'arrivais plus à reprendre pied dans la réalité tellement le plaisir m'envahissait, seule sa queue coulissant dans mon intimité avait de l'importance.

Je n'avais plus la force de m'agripper à lui, je posais mes mains alors sur ma poitrine malaxant sans vraiment me rendre compte une de mes pointes.

-Tu me rends fou.

Sa main gauche alors glissa sous ma cuisse, me la faisant lever et l'intérieur de son coude vient à la rencontre de mon genou, alors que son autre main parti malaxer à ma place mon sein.

Sentir ses lèvres sur mon second sein m'envoyant une première décharge, il se rapprocha alors de moi et vient capturer mes lèvres.

Je l'embrassais passionnément alors que la bulle explosa en moi, je gémis dans sa bouche et je le senti se déverser en moi.

Alors qu'il laissait retomber ma jambe, nous étions lèvres contre lèvres légèrement entrouvertes cherchant à reprendre notre souffle face à ce magnifique orgasme.

Je n'avais pas de mot pour décrire ce que je venais de vivre, j'avais l'impression d'être en communion avec cet homme, son corps.

Nous partagions un pur moment d'intimité nos souffles se caressant tout en se calmant. Son corps reposait de tout son poids sur moi et que c'était bon d'être son cette prison de muscles et de perfection.

Nos souffles de nouveau réguliers, il m'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, tout en se retirant de moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de geindre sous le manque. Il me prit dans ses bras, me collant contre son torse en me murmurant :

-Dors maintenant.

Je me sentais bien et très vite je repartis dans un sommeil sans rêve, enfin presque c'était un peu bizarre je finis par rêver qu'on me lavait, me recoiffait et me rhabillait mais sans succès, seule ma petite culotte reprit sa place sur mon corps.

Je me réveillais le lendemain dans un était de bien-être rarement inégalé, j'étais bien dans la chaleur de mes draps. Mon cerveau me faisait remémorer la sensation que j'avais quand je respirais l'odeur d'Edward.

Puis j'ouvris les yeux sur ma chambre, j'étais seule avec mes fantasmes et cette bulle de bonheur que je m'étais construite explosa, j'étais juste minable d'en arriver là.

Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, j'étais assise dans mon lit seule.

Après de longues minutes à pleurer, je compris que je devais mettre fin à cette mascarade. Je devais me protéger de tout cela. Je n'avais plus aucune certitude, avais-je rêvé, non j'en doute mais il n'y avait aucune preuve de la présence d'Edward cette nuit avec moi.

Je n'avais donc aucun moyen d'aller lui demander des comptes, j'étais frustrée, s'il avait voulu confirmer sa présence cette nuit avec moi, il l'aurait fait, il n'aurait pas supprimé toute preuve de son passage.

Je me sentis alors vraiment comme une pute, étais-je son vide couilles ?

L'image me fit grimacer, pourtant il avait été si tendre, me donnant tellement de plaisir. Pourquoi était-il parti laissant un vide immense à la place.

Je passais alors à la colère d'être si idiote j'étais jute une petite fan sans importance.

J'étais conne de croire qu'une fille si banale que moi pouvait retenir un dieu vivant.

A partir d'aujourd'hui, j'allais le faire sortir de ma vie, en commençant par le chasser de mes rêves, de mon lit.

Enfin ça c'était la théorie car une fois debout Alice se jeta sur moi pour me dire que Jasper lui avait laissé deux entrées pour le match de ce soir et qu'il fallait que je l'accompagne.

Comment lui expliquer ma détresse, comment lui expliquer que je devais me protéger de lui et de moi-même.

Je soupirais de frustration et j'acquiesçais de la tête, j'étais faible.

J'aimais le hockey, il fallait juste que maintenant je fasse abstraction d'Edward.

Je passais la journée à mettre au point un plan d'attaque, l'ignorer, ne pas le laisser m'atteindre et si, et si il voulait de moi ?

Je secouais la tête, non c'était impossible si c'était le cas, il n'aurait pas fui après cette nuit, il m'aurait laissé quelque chose de lui, un espoir au pire, mais non, rien, juste du vide et du néant.

Le match arriva vite. Alice était complétement hystérique. Elle allait voir son petit ami jouer, elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter ses mots « petit-ami » ou encore « j'ai un petit ami et c'est le grand Jasper !».

A sa façon, elle était tout autant pathétiques que moi. Enfin à l'exception qu'elle était dans la réalité et moi le rêve et le déni.

Je mis le masque de la gaité et je l'accompagnais.

Ce soir se jouait un des matchs les plus importants, il rencontrait l'équipe la plus difficile à battre.

Jasper était au meilleure de sa forme. Alice était impressionnée surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi les nuits précédentes, elle avait eu peur de l'avoir fatigué. Mais non il joua magnifiquement bien comme transporté.

Edward également joua très bien, mais je me refusais de le remarquer.

Le match était à égalité, il ne restait plus que quelques minutes de jeux.

L'excitation dans l'aréna était à son maximum. Les supporters tapaient des pieds et des mains, encourageant à plein poumons leur équipe préférée.

Il ne restait plus que quelques secondes la rondelle était sous le bâton de Jasper, il contourna un adversaire avant de se diriger rapidement vers les buts. Deux autres se mirent en travers de son chemin, il s'arrêta avant de lancer le palais de manière très précise à Edward qui le réceptionna sans difficulté, il le poussa, il patinait à toute allure alors qu'il approchait des buts. La foule était suspendue à ses gestes, retenant son souffle.

Il s'arrêta net devant le gardien, laissant une trainée de glace sous ses patins crissant et là d'un geste rapide et fort, il frappa.

Le gardien n'eut pas le temps de bouger que déjà la foule hurla la victoire, la rondelle venait de rebondir à l'intérieur du filet quelques secondes avant la fin du jeu.

C'était un pur délire, tout le monde acclama Edward. A la surprise d'Alice et moi, quelques minutes après, il se dirigea vers Jasper et lui tendit sa main. S'il avait pu marquer c'était grâce à sa passe. Alice avait les larmes aux yeux regardants son petit-ami et son frère réconcilié.

Je retiens alors mes larmes, peut-être que nous n'avions pas tous le droit au bonheur et j'étais encore loin de la vérité.

_._

_._

_._

_Un petit chapitre et nous arrivons à un tournant de l'histoire, par contre j'ai pratiquement fini un chapitre du point de vue d'Edward, ce que je ne sais pas c'est si je vous le mets à la suite ou si j'attends encore un peu !_


	8. Chapter 8

_Oyé Oyé déjà la suite, je fourmille d'idées et j'aligne les mots assez rapidement sur cette fic. J'ai pas mal cogité pour savoir si je gâchais l'histoire en vous livrant de suite le point de vue d'Edward et je crois que oui, donc j'alimente toujours le point de vue d'Edward (je m'amuse beaucoup à écrire des scènes inédites comme le coup de fil d'Alice à son frère après le nouvel an, j'ai pas encore trouvé prétexte à faire des échanges entre hockeyeurs sous la douche mais je m'y emploie), bref tout ça pour dire que je vous livrerai en un seul chapitre son point de vue (il fait déjà plus de 9000 mots) mais pas tout de suite !_

_En attendant je vais vous frustrer encore un peu plus avec ce chapitre-là, surtout qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'Edward !_

_Ah et euh, merci à toutes, je n'ai pas trop répondu aux reviews mais j'adore vous lire et encore plus vos hypothèses !_

_Enjoy_

**Chapitre 8**

Alice m'entraina vers les vestiaires pour attendre Jasper.

Nous attendions un bon moment, l'aréna était presque vide maintenant, ne restait que des amis proches, familles ou membres de l'équipe et des employés. Je reconnu également James qui nous avait fait un petit signe à Alice et moi ainsi que l'attachée de presse de l'équipe : Irina.

Alice arrivait difficilement à tenir en place, elle était impatiente de féliciter l'équipe mais en particulier son frère et Jasper surtout Jasper.

Les hockeyeurs commençaient à sortir, James les saluèrent et les félicitèrent.

Lorsque Jasper sortit il se dirigea directement sur Alice qui rit.

Son attaché de presse fit un mouvement pour le rejoindre mais il la stoppa, il était comme hypnotisé par Alice. Il la prit tendrement par la taille avant de l'embrasser, je détournais le regard pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Quand une grosse voix me sortit de mes songes :

-Bella quel plaisir de te revoir.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que des bras me soulevèrent et je me sentis virevolter dans les airs.

Le choc passé, comme une image de mon passé quand mon père me faisait voler dans ses bras, j'avais la sensation de ne peser qu'une plume alors je ne pus m'empêcher de rire de bon cœur, ça faisait du bien.

Le mal élevé me posa par terre alors que je riais encore essayant de me ressaisir pour le gronder.

-Jacob, lui dis-je solennellement.

-Bella, me répondit-il ses yeux pétillaient.

Sa bonne humeur était si communicative que je pu m'empêcher de lui sourire grandement.

Il me rendit alors mon sourire puissance 10 et sans que je m'y attende il m'attira dans ses bras me serra fort contre lui tout en me murmurant à l'oreille :

-Je suis si content de te revoir, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi.

Alors que ses mots s'imprégnaient dans mon esprit je vis le regard noir d'Edward posé sur nous, j'aurais voulu crier de frustration.

Je me dégageais doucement de ses bras lui offrant un petit sourire. Il me répondit de la même façon, le sien était empreint de tristesse.

Il ne montrait guère d'ambigüité face à ses sentiments, pour ma part j'étais confuse, je savais ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là et c'était douloureux.

Notre contemplation devant la dure réalité du manque de symbiose de nos sentiments fut stoppé par le gloussement d'une dinde.

Tout le monde se retourna vers le bruit et nous vîmes l'attachée de presse collée contre le corps d'Edward qui roucoulait alors que ce dernier lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille.

Mon cœur tomba dans mes chaussettes, j'étais maudite. Je regardais l'homme de mes rêves séduire une autre femme, chose que je ne connaîtrai jamais. Jamais il n'essayera de me faire rire, jamais il m'offrira son sourire charmeur, jamais…

Je ravalais mes pensées, il fallait que je sorte d'ici avant que j'explose, je ne voulais pas pleurer là.

Je ne sais pas si Jacob comprit mon trouble mais il passa un bras sur mes épaules en me chuchotant « je te ramène ».

Je ne protestais même pas, le suivant docilement.

Je lui indiquais la route et il me raccompagna devant la porte.

-Je vais aller me coucher dis-je piteusement, pour m'excuser de ne pas le laisser entrer.

Il me fit un petit sourire contrit.

-Dors bien Bella.

Il posa un baiser sur ma joue.

-Jacob, tentais-je il fallait que je lui dise de ne pas espérer mais c'était relativement dur de trouver les mots.

-Je sais, me coupa-t-il. Me laisseras-tu malgré tout t'inviter à manger en tout bien tout honneur.

Je lui fis un sourire réconfortant en hochant la tête.

-Bien alors fait de beaux rêves.

Je grimaçais à cette idée.

Il partit et je rentrais, refermant la porte derrière moi, m'appuyant contre, je soufflais un bon coup.

J'allais sous ma douche et je pleurais tout mon soul. C'était trop dur, la vie était trop injuste. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas de moi dans sa vie ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il drague cette dinde siliconée ? Sans réponse à toutes ses questions je restais un long moment à ressasser ma vie.

C'est éreintée et sans aucune larme restante que j'allais me coucher.

Je ne sais pas si je devais m'en réjouir, être peinée, énervée, surprise quand j'eu de la visite dans mon lit cette nuit-là. J'avais pris ma décision : il fallait qu'il sorte de ma vie et de mes rêves, il était juste nocif, il me faisait souffrir.

Dès que je sentis son corps chaud contre ma peau, le mien se détendit prêt à se mouler à lui, il ne fallait pas que je laisse mon corps gérer les choses pour moi. J'étais résolue à tenir tête.

Je me raidis, j'articulais le plus lentement possible et très bas :

-Va t'en.

Je sentis sa main se poser sur mon épaule dans une caresse et son souffle chaud dans mon cou :

-Dors ma belle, tout va bien.

Il tenta de me prendre dans ses bras.

-Ne m'oblige pas à appeler Alice, dis-je calmement retenant mes larmes.

Qu'étais-je en train de faire ?

Ne pouvais-je pas simplement me retourner et régler nos comptes.

Je sentis son poids se lever du lit et plus rien.

Merde

Merde

Merde

Qu'avais-je fait ? Qu'espérais-je ?

J'espérais qu'il se déclare au grand jour et non la nuit, mais que je pouvais être naïve comme fille.

J'étais une pauvre idiote, mes larmes affluèrent alors à mes yeux et débordèrent sans que je ne puisse réprimer les sanglots qui s'agglutinaient au fond de ma gorge.

Je pleurais comme un enfant, j'avais l'impression de faire un caprice, je frappais mon oreiller, je voulais taper du pied.

Merde pourquoi ce type me rendait à ce point dingue, m'empêchait de réfléchir correctement ?

Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas avoir une conversation avec lui ?

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il vienne la nuit ?

Merde, il venait la nuit chez nous !

Comment pouvais-je demander à Alice de changer les serrures ? C'était tout bonnement impossible et si je mettais un verrou sur la porte de ma chambre, elle s'en rendrait surement compte un jour ou l'autre.

Que pouvais-je faire ?

Je bloquerai ma porte avec une chaise, oui c'était la solution. Restait plus qu'à ne pas l'oublier.

Une fois mes larmes taries, je réfléchis à la situation. Edward venait la nuit dans mon lit, je n'en avais plus de doute même si je n'avais pas la preuve, il m'avait fait l'amour.

Donc il me désirait mais voilà ça s'arrêtait là.

Il me désirait mais ne l'assumait pas ou alors avait honte de moi ? Je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui ? Cherchait-il un plan cul et en tant que meilleure amie de sa sœur, il ne pouvait me proposer cette option ? Est-ce que ce comportement pouvait se résumer à une peur de l'engagement ?

Il était vraiment un mystère pour moi.

Mais plus jamais je ne le laisserais m'atteindre comme lui seul en était capable.

J'avais décidé de profiter de l'épaule de Jacob. Il semblait ne pas vouloir me forcer la main et me permettrait peut-être de faire une transition.

Le lendemain matin, malgré ma mine chiffonnée, je demandais à Jasper s'il pouvait me communiquer son numéro. Il sourit à ma demande avant d'ajouter : « il va être fou de joie ».

Je l'appelais en allant en cours, lui demandant s'il était disponible pour une petite sortie entre amis. Il sauta sur l'occasion toujours avec sa bonne humeur. Nous décidâmes d'aller le soir même se faire un ciné et de proposer aussi à Alice et Jasper pour ne pas faire de cette sortie un rencart.

Je devais avouer que jamais j'aurais pensé qu'il soit si prévenant.

La soirée se passa bien. Alice devait dormir chez Jasper, j'avais besoin de sommeil selon elle et ce n'était pas avec leur activité nocturne que je pourrais me reposer pleinement. Je la soupçonnais d'avoir trouvé un prétexte pour me laisser seul avec lui qui se précipita alors pour me raccompagner.

Il était très attentif et pas une fois dans la soirée il me toucha, il gardait ses distances, c'est donc en toute confiance que je le lui proposais un dernier verre.

Il accepta avec joie.

Nous nous installâmes sur le canapé et je le sentis gêné.

-Qui a y-t-il, je te sens mal à l'aise ? Demandais-je.

Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Je dois t'avouer un truc.

J'étais de suite craintive à ce qu'il allait m'annoncer, instinctivement je me reculais de lui.

Il soupira.

-Tu te souviens de la soirée du nouvel an, commença-t-il maladroitement, alors que je grimaçais.

Je n'avais aucune envie d'en parler avec lui.

Il me fit un petit sourire d'excuse et reprit :

-Je t'avais choisi toi, enfin pas seulement sinon j'aurais eu une chance de t'avoir, j'avais aussi choisi Leah, mais je savais que c'était la préférée de Quil donc j'avais cru que nous nous serions trouvé que tous les deux.

Je le regardais ne comprenant pas ce qu'il me disait.

-Mais voilà, ragea-t-il, il a fallu que Cullen te choisisse toi et seulement toi, c'est si rare, j'étais sûr qu'en mettant que deux noms sur ma feuille, j'aurais pu t'avoir pour moi seul.

Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds :

-Bella je ne peux pas te cacher que dès que je t'ai vu dans le chalet, j'ai été sous ton charme, c'est con mais j'ai été trop machiste pour l'avouer devant l'équipe que je voulais toi et seulement toi, au final j'ai passé la soirée à maudire ma stupidité.

-Jacob, tentais-je.

-Non laisse-moi finir, il faut que ça sorte une bonne fois pour toute. Ça me rend malade qu'il t'ai possédé, je… je…

Il abandonna.

J'attendis.

Il soupira.

-Bella, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on apprenne à se connaitre, qu'on oublie toute cette histoire de nouvel an, mon métier, je me sens attiré par toi mais pas seulement, quand je te regarde, c'est la mère de mes enfants que je vois.

J'écarquillais les yeux.

-Je… je…

Je perdais tout simplement mes mots.

Il me stoppa en posant sa main sur mes lèvres.

-Non ! Chut, laisse-moi juste une chance de te montrer qui je suis, s'il te plait.

Je le regardais confuse.

-Bella, tu es la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais vu, tu mérites un homme qui te place au-dessus de tout, prenne soin de toi et te rende heureuse. Je voudrais être cet homme mais je sais que pour toi c'est soudain et que tu dois me prendre pour un fou.

Il rit en secouant la tête avant de reprendre :

-Mais tu dois savoir que je suis prêt à t'attendre, je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, je veux ton bonheur alors si tu pouvais prendre du recul vis-à-vis de tout ça et me faire signe ensuite, je serais le plus heureux des hommes si je pouvais continuer à faire partie de ta vie et d'une manière ou d'une autre contribuer à ton bonheur.

Jamais on ne m'avait dit des choses aussi belles, je sentis les larmes montées à mes yeux, une s'en échappa, il l'essuya rapidement.

-Chut Bella tout va bien.

Il m'attira vers lui pour un câlin, je me retrouvais ma tête posée sur ses genoux et il caressa doucement mes cheveux, je m'endormis, je me sentais étrangement en sécurité.

Je me réveillais dans mon lit toute habillée enfin sans mes chaussures.

Lorsque je me levais je trouvais un Jacob entrain de tenter de faire un petit déjeuner des toasts tout noir étaient posés sur le plan de travail alors que d'autres criaient « au massacre » vu la quantité de fumée qui sortait de l'appareil.

Je le regardais et je souris, il avait cette faculté de communiquer sa bonne humeur à tout son entourage, il était également sécurisant, mais il fallait que j'avoue si je ne voyais que des qualités en Jacob, il manquait cette petite étincelle qui emballait tout mon corps, faisant palpiter mon cœur ou plus simplement il ne m'attirait pas physiquement.

Il était simple de l'aimer mais je ne le désirais pas.

Je signalais enfin ma présence, il vient directement m'embrasser sur la joue en s'exclamant :

-Ma sauveuse, je crois avoir fait un enfer de ta cuisine, je suis désolé dit-il tout en souriant.

Je secouais la tête et lui rendis son sourire.

-Laisse faire, lui répondis-je, assieds-toi je prends le relais.

Il me sourit et obéit.

Je sortis 3 œufs du frigo pour les faire au plat avec du bacon.

Je vis Jacob me regarder bizarrement.

-Qu'il a-t-il ? L'interrogeais-je.

Il sembla troublé.

-Euh, les œufs sont pour qui ? dit-il tout doucement.

-Euh ben je pensais en faire deux pour toi et un pour moi.

Je le regardais incrédule, comprenant pas vraiment le pourquoi de sa question.

Il se frotta la tête.

-Crache le morceau, m'impatientais-je.

-Ben c'est que j'ai…

Il hésita, il semblait mal à l'aise.

Je le regardais avec insistance pour qu'il continue.

-J'ai plus l'habitude d'en manger une demi-douzaine dit-il avec une petite voix d'enfant.

J'écarquillais les yeux, horrifiée par la quantité avant d'éclater de rires.

Voir un si grand gaillard être gêné devant moi suite à son régime alimentaire, était tout simplement surréaliste. J'en profitais pour le détailler, il était tout en muscle et assez grand. Il était très beau dans son genre et j'avoue qu'il devait avoir besoin de s'alimenter autrement qu'un simple homme.

Il fit une mine boudeuse avant de se justifier :

-C'est que j'ai un entrainement cet après-midi, les œufs ont un très bon apport nutritionnel avec des protéines et…

-C'est bon, c'est bon. Le coupais-je en levant les mains.

Je ressortis la boite d'œufs, une plus grande poêle et me remis à la confection du déjeuner.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant Jacob manger avec appétit.

-C'est chuper bon Bella, merchi.

Je lui tapais sur le bras :

- Ta maman ne t'a pas appris qu'il ne fallait pas parler la bouche pleine, le grondais-je.

Il baissa les yeux.

-Oui m'dame, me dit-il tout en esquivant un sourire.

Je ris de plus belle, je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir autant ri quand je réalisais que je n'avais aucune idée d'où il avait passé la nuit. Je prêchais donc le faux pour savoir le vrai.

-Jacob tu n'étais pas obligé de rester cette nuit, tu aurais pu rentrer chez moi.

-Ton canapé est très confortable, me dit-il dans un sourire non dupe.

Je rougis un peu.

-Merci alors d'être resté veillé sur moi.

Il me répondit par un sourire radieux.

-Quand tu veux ma belle.

Mon sourire se fana instantanément, c'est comme ça que m'avait appelé Edward avant que je le chasse de mon lit.

Je secouais la tête, il ne fallait pas qu'il revienne dans mon esprit, Jacob arrivait à meubler tous mes doutes en me tenant occupé, j'allais partir en cours et tout irait bien.

Nous partîmes en même temps, se promettant de s'appeler avant la fin de la semaine pour s'organiser une sortie tous ensemble.

Il me fit un baiser sur la joue avant de partir.

J'appréciais la compagnie de Jacob, il me faisait du bien et me faisait rire mais une fois qu'il fut partie, je ne pus empêcher la culpabilité d'envahir tout mon être. Il n'avait pas les mêmes attentes que moi.

Je me servais de lui pour tenir à distance Edward et oublier, je n'étais pas honnête.

Devrais-je lui parler franchement et lui parler de mes sentiments pour Edward, car même si je tentais par tous les moyens de l'oublier, ça reste lui, toujours lui.

Heureusement les cours me divertirent de mon dilemme, la fin de journée se passa rapidement. Je reçus un texto d'Alice qui m'avertit qu'elle ne savait pas si elle rentrerait ce soir. Jasper avait un jacuzzi chez lui et ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de le tester hier et elle voulait remédier à la situation.

Je secouais la tête, ma petite pile électrique avait vraiment trouvé chaussure à son pied.

Je rentrais tranquillement à la maison, pensant à ma soirée, seule, c'était assez rare, je me promis de commander du chinois pour changer.

Cela ne fit quelques minutes que j'étais rentré quand ça sonna à la porte.

Je soufflais, j'avais envie d'être seule et j'appréhendais un peu qui je trouverais de l'autre côté.

J'écarquillais les yeux en découvrant mon visiteur, j'eu du mal à le reconnaitre quand il me dit :

-Il fallait que je te parle rapidement Bella, je suis désolé, puis-je rentrer ?

Je me reculais pour laisser passer un Jacob ensanglanté et complétement défiguré.


	9. Chapter 9

_Merci à toutes pour vos messages qui me mettent vraiment du baume au cœur. Merci à toutes celles qui mettent la fic en alerte ou favori, c'est très plaisant !_

_Merci également aux anonymes : à PatiewSnow, à Lullaby, à sm33 !_

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 9**

J'accompagnais Jacob jusqu'au salon l'obligeant à s'assoir, je voulais désinfecter son visage.

-Non attend Bella il faut qu'on parle.

-Ok mais je te soigne en même temps, attends-moi.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, me cria-t-il, ils l'ont déjà fait à l'aréna.

-Tu te moques de moi, tu as vu ta tête, criais-je en retour.

Je déposais sur son œil gonflé un sac de petit pois surgelé, c'était notre sac spécial cheville tordue d'habitude. J'allais à la salle de bain prendre une bassin d'eau chaude et un gant de toilette ainsi que des compresses et du désinfectant.

-Je t'assure que ce n'est pas nécessaire, dit-il en se relevant et en enlevant le sac de son œil, il était dans un piteux état.

-Je te soigne, tu parles, ok ?

-En fait, répondit-il, je voudrais que tu fasses tes valises je ne veux pas te savoir seule ici.

-Quoi ? M'étranglais-je.

-C'est dangereux pour toi, il me regardait dans les yeux enfin autant qu'il le pouvait. Je suis sérieux Bella, j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait t'arriver.

Je secouais la tête.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et dis-moi qui t'a fait ça.

-Edward.

Je suspendais mon geste au-dessus de lui. Mon cerveau s'était comme figé. Pourquoi Edward avait frappé Jacob ?

Je secouais la tête essayant de m'éclaircir les idées.

- Expliques.

Il souffla.

-Ça a débuté dès mon arrivée, il a commencé à me chercher, et il n'a pas arrêté de tout l'entrainement il disait … des choses, pis ça m'a agacé alors je l'ai frappé. Sauf qu'il devait s'y attendre car il a répondu avant que je puisse l'atteindre et il s'est rué sur moi, j'avais enlevé mon casque dans l'action pas lui.

-C'est toi qui l'a frappé en premier ? Grimaçais-je.

Il grogna.

-Oui mais non c'est lui qui a commencé à me chercher en premier.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, des vrais gamins.

Voyant ma réaction. Il se releva se saisit de ma main qui le soignait avant de me fixer.

-Sérieux Bella, je ne veux pas te savoir seule ici, OK ?

Sa voix était dure, elle trahissait réellement son inquiétude.

-Que t'a-t-il dit ?

-Rien

-Jacob que t'a dit Edward pour te sortir de tes gonds, grondais-je.

Il secoua la tête. Je lui lançais mon regard le plus dur.

-Il me parlait de toi ?

Sa réponse sonnait plus comme une question.

-Et ?

-Et rien, s'impatienta-t-il.

-Il m'insultait ? Tentais-je.

- Ne cherche pas Bella, OK ?

-Si ça me concerne je veux savoir.

Il se baissa en avant prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

-C'est pas important s'il te plait Bella, il essayait de m'atteindre moi, laisse tomber s'il te plait.

Je me résignais devant son air fatigué, je pris une compresse tout en le repoussant dans le canapé.

J'y mis du désinfectant et l'appliquais sur sa joue.

-Aie !

Je lui fis des gros yeux, il n'était quand même pas douillet.

Il me fit un sourire contrit et je lui en rendis un plus amusé.

-J'aime te voir sourire.

Je ne fis pas cas de sa remarque et continuais à désinfecter ses plaies.

Une fois son visage lavé et désinfecté, je me reculais me demandant s'il avait reçu d'autres coups ailleurs qui auraient nécessité des soins.

Je promenais mes yeux sur son corps quand il me surprit :

-La vue te plait ma belle ?

Je rougis instantanément.

-Non ! Répondis-je trop rapidement m'empourprant encore plus.

-Enfin je veux dire… euh… as-tu d'autres blessures ?

-Ou comment demander subtilement à un homme de se déshabiller. Plaisanta-t-il.

Je levais les yeux au ciel avec le sourire. Il irradiait de sa bonne humeur même dans les pires circonstances quand il reprit sérieusement :

-Bella, je ne veux pas que tu restes seule.

Je soupirais.

-Je vais envoyer un texto à Alice pour lui demander de dormir ici, ça te va ?

Il hocha la tête en grimaçant alors que je me saisis de mon téléphone.

Je lui proposais de diner avec moi en attendant.

Alice me répondit immédiatement pour me dire qu'elle serait là dans une heure ou deux maximums.

Nous décidâmes enfin surtout moi de commander chinois. Je n'avais pas prévu que les proportions avec Jacob étaient disproportionnées. Quand le livreur arriva il avait les bras vraiment très chargés. Jacob voulu impérativement régler la note et c'est dans une meilleure humeur que nous dinâmes.

Nous parlions d'un peu de tout et de rien sauf du sujet qu'il l'avait amené ici. Il ne voulait pas me dire ce que lui avait dit Edward, je ne pouvais pas l'obliger, malgré ma déception. Peut-être cela m'aurait permis de mieux le comprendre cependant mon cœur se pinçait à l'idée qu'il m'ait dénigré. Je secouais la tête il fallait qu'il arrête de me pourrir la vie et que je me concentre plus sur l'instant présent, c'est-à-dire Jacob.

Alice et Jasper arrivèrent peu après la fin de notre repas. D'un commun d'accord silencieux personne n'expliqua à Alice avec qui Jacob c'était battu pour ne pas la blesser. Nous discutâmes donc tous un petit moment dans la bonne humeur avant qu'il finisse par rentrer chez lui.

Pendant qu'Alice s'éclipsa à la salle de bain, Jasper vient me retrouver dans le bureau.

-Je peux te parler Bella ?

-Bien sûr.

-Sais-tu pourquoi Jacob et Edward se sont battus ?

-Il m'a dit qu'Edward lui avait dit des choses sur moi qui l'avaient énervé.

Il souffla passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Je devrais peut-être pas te dire ça Bella mais j'en ai parlé avec Edward et à ce que j'ai compris il est jaloux, il n'a pas aimé te voir avec Jacob à la fin du match.

J'écarquillais les yeux, lui jaloux, ce n'était pas dans mes options, je crois.

Devant mon incrédulité, il ajouta :

-Je crois vraiment que vous devriez parler tous les deux et…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, voilà un moment que nous entendions des sirènes vraiment proches de là où nous étions comme si elles étaient devant l'immeuble.

Nous nous dirigeâmes ensembles vers la fenêtre pour effectivement voir les pompiers, une ambulance et même la police juste en bas de notre immeuble.

Nous tentâmes de regarder de plus près lorsque des personnes bougèrent, nous vîmes un corps allongé par terre.

Je hoquetais sous le choc, merde qui c'était ?

Ni une ni deux, tels des curieux, nous sortîmes de l'appartement, Alice sur nos talons.

A peine dehors, nous reconnûmes le corps, il était en train de le déplacer pour le mettre sur une civière : Jacob.

Je tentais de l'approcher mais on me retient, j'avais beau expliquer qu'il était un ami, il m'avait juste répondu « seulement la famille », j'aurais bien fait comme dans les films où la fille répond « je suis la fiancée » mais ça se retourne toujours contre elle et j'aurais plus blessé Jacob qu'autre chose.

J'avais besoin de savoir, je protestais :

-Dites-nous comment il va ? Il est en vie ? Suppliais-je.

-Oui mais inconscient, répondit-il rapidement me voyant défaillir, nous le conduisons à l'hôpital.

Ils refermèrent la porte de l'ambulance et partirent.

Un agent de police vient vers nous et commença à nous interroger pour savoir à quelle heure il était parti, si nous n'avions rien entendu de l'accident. Seul le bureau et la cuisine donnait sur ce côté-là de la rue.

Je n'avais envie que d'une chose c'est que l'entretien se termine pour que nous puissions aller à l'hôpital.

J'étais complétement confuse, tout allait trop vite, pourquoi le sort s'acharnait sur lui. Je ravalais mes larmes, je ne le connaissais pas beaucoup mais il était si facile de se sentir bien en sa compagnie.

Jasper tentait de faire le tampon entre Alice, moi et les policiers, je le voyais qu'il essayait de nous préserver.

Mon amie et moi nous tenions dans les bras l'une de l'autre, cherchant à comprendre un peu plus ce qui se passait, pourquoi la vie était si injuste quand je vis une silhouette s'approcher de nous. Je reconnus de suite Edward, mon corps se raidit, il enleva ses écouteurs, il venait visiblement de courir et nous interpella.

Alice lui sauta dans les bras et commença à lui expliquer la situation avec un débit hallucinant.

Il la saisit par les bras la reculant puis la regardant droit dans les yeux tout en se baissant à sa hauteur :

-Alice calme toi et explique moi.

-Jacob s'est fait percuter par un chauffard, il n'avait pas encore reprit connaissance quand l'ambulance est partie.

Jasper revient vers nous à ce moment-là.

-Je n'arrive pas à avoir des nouvelles, s'énerva-t-il.

Edward était stoïque, quand il reprit contenance, il shoota dans une poubelle qui se trouvait à proximité.

Alice et moi sursautèrent.

Il souffla baissant la tête.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda sa sœur.

-Euh …rien.

-Edward ! l'avertit Alice.

Je grimaçais, la suite n'allait pas être joyeuse.

-Je me suis disputé avec Jacob et nous nous sommes battus, dit-il la tête baissée.

Il me jeta un regard, voulait-il juger de ma réaction face à cet aveu, cherchait-il à savoir si j'étais déjà au courant. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, la conversation de Jacob mais aussi de Jasper me revinrent en tête. Je ne savais pas qui j'avais en face de moi.

Qui était Edward ?

-Quoi ? Se mit-elle à hurler me faisant sursauter. C'est de ta faute ces marques sur son visage, non mais tu n'es pas bien ? L'engueula-t-elle.

C'était assez jouissif de voir Edward se faire incendier par ma naine préférée.

-Je vais aller le voir à l'hôpital et euh… m'excuser, bredouilla-t-il.

-Il y a intérêt, cracha Alice.

- Vous voulez m'accompagner pour avoir de ses nouvelles ?

Jasper sembla hésiter :

-Je devrais peut-être essayer de contacter James pour le prévenir et sa famille, je vais rester ici tu nous appelles dès que tu as des nouvelles.

Edward hocha la tête et se retourna vers moi :

-Bella ?

-Euh oui je veux bien.

Pourquoi fallait-il que je sente mes joues chauffées sous son regard.

-Ok laisse-moi 5 minutes pour me changer et prendre les clés de ma voiture, je reviens vite te chercher.

Je hochais de la tête et nous montâmes tous dans l'ascenseur.

Nous descendirent à notre étage et je partis chercher mon manteau et mon sac.

Je n'eus pas attendre longtemps avant le retour d'Edward nous descendîmes ensemble au sous-sol.

Me retrouver seul avec Edward dans un endroit si confiné me donnait des palpitations. Je pouvais sentir sa présence derrière moi, j'aurais voulu discuter avec lui savoir ce qu'il s'était passé exactement avec Jacob mais je me retiens, de la timidité ou la peur de sa réponse.

Nous arrivâmes enfin et Edward posa sa main dans le bas de mon dos pour me diriger à droite en sortant de l'ascenseur, nous marchâmes un instant je sentais son regard sur moi. Il était très proche, j'aurais eu juste à reculer un peu mon dos pour me trouver appuyé contre lui.

Il se figea tout d'un coup, je m'arrêtais également et je le regardais incrédule il fixait une place de parking vide.

-Edward ? L'appelais-je.

Il s'avança, fit le tour de la place comme cherchant quelque chose.

-Ma voiture dit-il complétement hébété.

-Quoi ta voiture ?

-Mon Aston, elle a disparue !

?

-Merde, putain, fais chier.

Il était prêt à s'arracher les cheveux tournant en rond sur la place de parking vide.

Il releva la tête et croisa mon regard, j'étais perplexe.

-Euh…

Il sembla hésiter. Il prit des clés dans sa poche actionna un bouton et m'ouvrit la porte passager d'une Volvo garée à côté de là où il était.

Je m'assis et il fit rapidement le tour.

Il démarra en trombe sans un mot et dès qu'il fut sorti du parking, il toucha des boutons avant de dire clairement « police », on entendit comme un numéro qui se composait.

-Commissariat que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Bonjour Edward Cullen, je viens de découvrir que ma voiture avait disparue.

-Vous devez venir au commissariat pour déposer une plainte et le signalement de votre voiture.

-Non, répondit-il froidement, je n'ai pas le temps, je veux juste que vous notiez le signalement de ma voiture et que vous fassiez le nécessaire.

La personne au bout du film sembla hésiter.

Edward soupira :

-Passez-moi votre supérieur on ne va pas y passer la nuit.

-Non non ça ne sera pas nécessaire je vous écoute.

Edward décrit alors sa voiture donnant sa plaque d'immatriculation, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il donna ensuite son numéro de portable demandant qu'on l'appelle s'ils avaient du nouveau.

Une fois qu'il finit sa conversation et raccrocha, il me regarda. Nous étions à un feu.

-Désolé dit-il en faisait signe de la tête pour son coup de fil.

-Pas de problème, répondis-je.

Il posa alors délicatement sa main sur les miennes qui étaient sur mes genoux et me regarda intensément :

-Ça va ?

Il y avait une telle intensité à ce moment dans ses yeux, il voulait vraiment savoir comment j'allais je me troublais baissant les yeux sur sa main posée sur moi.

Voyant mon regard il enleva sa main et alors qu'elle était en suspension dans les airs, il se ravisa, il revient saisir une de mes mains qu'il prit tendrement. Il glissa ses doigts dans celle-ci, caressa le dos avec son pouce alors qu'il apportait sa main avec la mienne dedans vers lui.

Il déposa alors un léger baiser et me regarda dans les yeux, tenant toujours fermement ma main :

-Je suis désolé.

Je me troublais je sentais mes yeux me piquer, il est claire qu'il s'excusait mais pour quoi au juste ? Son attitude avec moi ou avec Jacob ou pour les deux ?

Il refixa son attention sur la route mais ne lâcha pas ma main. Devais-je la retirer mais si je faisais ça, je lançais clairement les hostilités et surtout je trouvais son contact apaisant.

C'était bizarre, j'arrivais plus à penser correctement : à quoi jouait Edward pouvait-il avoir des sentiments pour moi et par la jalousie qu'il avait ressentie, il osait enfin l'exprimer comme l'avait sous-entendu Jasper ?

Nous arrivâmes vite à l'hôpital.

Edward se gara rapidement et vient à ma rencontre pour me tenir la porte.

Il la referma derrière moi et reposa sa main dans mon dos pour me guider.

Devant l'hôtesse d'accueil, il prit la parole :

-Nous voudrions des nouvelles de Jacob Black s'il vous plait.

L'hôtesse commença à répondre machinalement avant de lever la tête :

-Vous êtes de la famille ?

Elle le regarda enfin et un sourire aguicheur naquit sur son visage, elle prit une voix de miel.

-Etes-vous un proche Monsieur ?

-Non répondit Edward avec une voix dure.

-Malheureusement, minauda-t-elle nous ne pouvons donner des nouvelles qu'à des proches ou à la famille, je suis désolée.

Il souffla.

-Pourriez-vous faire appeler mon père, le docteur Cullen ?

La pouffe écarquilla des yeux :

-Oui bien sûr Monsieur Cullen, un instant.

Edward me poussa pour attendre sur le côté.

Nous n'eûmes pas attendre longtemps quand une voix que je reconnu appela :

-Edward ?

Il se retourna face à son père, j'étais derrière lui. Ils se serrèrent rapidement dans les bras.

Il se dégagea de lui et alors qu'il se retournait vers moi :

-Papa, je te présente mon amie Isa…

-Bella ! Le coupa Carlisle.

Je fis un sourire à Carlisle qui vu la crispation de son visage commença à paniquer nous regardant l'un l'autre :

-Alice ? S'étrangla-t-il.

Il est clair que d'associer son fils et la meilleure amie de sa fille, il s'était de suite imaginé le pire pour elle.

-Non non elle va bien, le rassurais-je rapidement.

Il relâcha tout l'air de ses poumons.

-Pardon, dit-il confus, Bonjour Bella, enchaina-t-il en me serrant à son tour rapidement.

-Bonjour Carlisle.

-Que faites-vous là alors et ensemble ? Questionna-t-il les sourcils froncés.

-Mon coéquipier Jacob Black a été renversé juste en bas de l'immeuble, nous voulions avoir de ses nouvelles mais personne ne nous en donne comme nous ne sommes pas de la famille.

-Oh, ok je vais voir attendez moi là.

Nous acquiesçâmes et je le remerciais de son aide alors qu'il tournait déjà les talons.

Edward alors me guida vers les fauteuils.

-Viens t'asseoir, me proposa-t-il.

Je m'assis et sans que je ne puisse réagir il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et me serra contre lui. Je me retrouvais alors ma tête contre son torse.

Son autre mais vient se poser sur ma joue, dans une caresse, il remit mes cheveux derrière mon oreille me resserrant contre lui tout en me câlinant.

J'avais besoin d'être réconfortée et j'étais incapable de me retirer de son étreinte, il était doux avec moi et en public.

Je repensais alors à ses mots qu'il avait prononcés pour me présenter à son père que je connaissais déjà, je te présente « mon amie ».

J'étais perdue tout en étant dans un état de plénitude et de sécurité.

Je tremblais, trop de choses se passaient.

Edward me serra plus contre lui, il interpréta mal les signes car il me murmura :

-T'inquiètes pas il va s'en sortir.

Et là un sanglot m'échappa.

Merde Jacob était dans un état lamentable, enfin je n'en avais aucune idée et moi tout ce qui retenait mon attention était les bras d'Edward autour de moi.

J'étais irrécupérable et surtout une méchante fille de ne pas éprouver plus de compassion.

C'est dans mon conflit intérieur que j'entendis la voix sombre de Carlisle me ramener à la réalité :

-Bella, Edward…


	10. Chapter 10

_Merci à toutes pour votre soutien, la suite arrive j'espère assez vite à votre gout, il faut bien que je compense car nous n'apprenons pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre mais bon c'est pour mieux amorcer le prochain._

_PatiewSnow : Je ne peux pas répondre à tes interrogations, il faut attendre la suite. J'essaye de poster au plus vite pour cela !_

_Lovecullenn : Je suis bien d'accord, c'est à se demander à qui il manquerait Jacob mais ça serait trop triste._

_Lily : Une attente pas si longue que ça tout de même, non ?_

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 10 :**

Edward s'était levé à l'appel de Carlisle.

Il avait un visage grave avant de nous faire un signe de le suivre.

Nous déambulions dans les couloirs et enfin il s'arrêta devant une porte.

-Il a été placé sous coma artificiel.

Il ouvrit la porte et nous fit signe de rentrer.

Jacob était allongé sur le lit, des tuyaux de partout, au niveau de ses jambes les draps faisaient une bosse. Une boule se forma au fond de ma gorge.

Je m'approchais et lui pris la main.

Edward était resté au pied du lit, le visage fermé les poings crispés.

-Alors à ce que j'ai compris il n'a aucune lésion des organes internes, cependant ils n'ont pas encore pu réparer ses jambes, les fractures sont très importantes. Demain matin un grand chirurgien en reconstruction osseuse va venir l'opérer. Ils ne savent pas encore s'il va pouvoir retrouver toutes ses facultés.

Edward serra la mâchoire, je me reconcentrais sur le visage tuméfié de Jacob.

-Par contre, nous ne nous expliquons pas les marques sur son visage, il a du se faire passer un tabac.

Edward grimaça.

Son père le dévisagea.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Il fit un signe de tête avant de me jeter un rapide coup d'œil.

-Son père a été averti, il devrait arriver prochainement mais ils ont supposés qu'il était préférable qu'il le laisse dans un coma réparateur tant que l'intervention n'a pas eu lieu et qu'il puisse donner un vrai pronostique concernant ses jambes. Enfin le plus important c'est que ses jours ne sont pas en dangers.

-Merci répondit simplement Edward.

Avant de sortir Carlisle nous dit :

-Vous avez 5 minutes.

Nous hochâmes la tête.

Je regardais Jacob, j'aurais voulu voir son sourire si réconfortant. Je tentais tant bien que mal de lui caresser les cheveux.

Sa carrière était peut-être finie, je me sentais responsable, s'il n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de me protéger il ne serait pas venu jusqu'à chez nous. J'aurais pu aussi le garder vu son état. J'étais rempli de remords quand je sentis une larme coulée sur ma joue.

Je fus interrompu de mes pensées et ma tristesse par Edward, il se tenait juste derrière moi. Je sentais sa chaleur irradiée dans mon dos.

-Je suis désolé.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, répondis-je.

-Peut-être mais que va imaginer son père en le voyant avec cette figure je suis responsable.

Je ne répondis rien.

-Je vais te laisser quelques instants, dis-je au bout de longues secondes.

Je me dégageais et me dirigeais vers la porte.

-Bella, m'interpela-t-il.

Je me retournais.

-Merci me chuchota-t-il.

Je lui fis un maigre sourire ne comprenant pas pourquoi il me remerciait avec autant d'intensité.

-Je t'attends à l'extérieur, lui dis-je en refermant la porte sur eux.

A peine sortie, la curiosité fut la plus grande et je regardais par la fenêtre, je le vis pencher sur Jacob lui chuchotant à l'oreille. J'aurais donné beaucoup pour savoir ce qu'il lui disait.

Il sortit rapidement de la chambre et me sourit timidement.

-Tu es prête à y aller ?

Je hochais la tête.

Nous passâmes voir Carlisle à son bureau puis nous sortîmes de l'hôpital.

Je pris mon portable.

-Je devrais appeler Alice.

Il hocha la tête en réponse.

Elle répondit seulement après quelques sonneries.

-Alice ?

-Oh Bella c'est toi, j'étais si inquiète comment il va ?

-Ils l'ont placés dans le coma en attendant qu'ils l'opèrent des jambes demain, nous en saurons plus à ce moment-là sur son rétablissement, il semblerait que ses jours ne soient pas menacés.

J'entendis le soupir de soulagement de mon amie de l'autre côté.

-Ouf.

Après quelques banalités je raccrochais le téléphone.

Je regardais le conducteur assis à côté de moi, j'aurais voulu parler mais pour dire quoi.

J'avais tellement de questions, mais était-ce le bon moment ?

Il du sentir mon regard car il se retourna vers moi, il me sourit, je baissais les yeux sur mes mains, je ne savais pas quoi dire et visiblement, il n'avait pas plus l'intention que moi de faire la conversation.

Très vite nous arrivâmes à l'immeuble, il gara sa voiture et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les ascenseurs toujours en silence, une fois à l'intérieur la tension que j'avais sentie dans la voiture s'amplifia considérablement.

J'avais tous mes sens en alertes d'être si près de lui.

Il appuya sur son étage, il était au dernier, j'aurais bien aimé voir à quoi ressemblait son chez lui mais ce n'était décidément pas le moment, il appuya également à mon étage.

La cage s'éleva et trop rapidement le ding se fit entendre me signalant que j'étais arrivée.

J'étais autant soulagée que frustrée. Soulagée car la tension était tellement forte que mon cœur n'aurait pas tenu encore longtemps et frustrée car j'aurais voulu lui parler, j'aurais voulu que les choses changent, j'aurais voulu comprendre.

Une fois les portes ouvertes, je me mis en mouvement, je tournais à peine la tête tout en le remerciant :

-Merci et bonne nuit.

J'avais déjà franchi le seuil de l'ascenseur quand il me retient :

-Bella attends.

Je me retournais, plantant mes yeux dans ses océans verts.

-Je pense y retourner demain soir, veux-tu que je t'y emmène ?

Je tentais de reconnecter mes neurones face à son regard si intense.

Oui bien sûr oui mais…

-Tu n'as pas un match demain ?

-Euh, non.

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai été suspendu.

-Oh, fis-je surprise en écarquillant les yeux.

J'avais le pourquoi qui me démangeait, quand je le vis sourire amusé devant mes débats intérieurs, il voyait bien que je me posais des questions.

Je réfléchis plus fort, quelque chose m'échappait quand je réalisais soudain le pourquoi de son exclusion, je ne pus m'empêcher un second « oohhhhh » de compréhension.

Il me fit ce petit sourire en coin qui me fit une nouvelle fois perdre le fil de mes pensées.

-Alors ? Insista-t-il.

-Euh, oui pardon, fis-je confuse, avec plaisir.

Il me répondit par un sourire éblouissant.

-Alors bonne nuit.

Il allait s'approcher de moi quand les portes se refermèrent sur lui. D'un geste brusque qui me fit sursauter, il les stoppa mettant ses mains au niveau de ses épaules sur chaque porte de l'ascenseur.

Il avança son buste vers moi retenant toujours les portes.

-Fais de beaux rêves, murmura-t-il pendant qu'il déposait un baiser sur ma joue.

Il laissa ses lèvres un peu trop longtemps que le devait une simple bise, il fit alors glisser ses lèvres sur ma joue, je sentais sous souffle si proche, il se stoppa à seulement quelques millimètres de la commissure de mes lèvres, je n'avais qu'un petit mouvement à faire pour les poser sur les siennes mais j'étais bien trop tétanisée à ce moment-là pour bouger.

Je sentis un petit soupir s'échapper alors qu'il se redressait et reculait dans la cage d'ascenseur laissant les portes se refermer sur lui.

Il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour bouger, statufiée devant les portes closes.

Je rentrais tel un automate à l'intérieur.

Alice m'avait attendu. Nous parlâmes quelques minutes avant que je me réfugie dans la salle de bain pour me préparer à me coucher.

J'avais besoin d'être seule, j'avais besoin de comprendre comment en quelques heures tout avait pu changer si radicalement.

J'eu de nouveau un sentiment de culpabilité quand je me rendis compte que ce qui me préoccupait le plus était Edward et son changement d'attitude et non Jacob et son état de santé.

Une fois arrivée dans ma chambre alors que j'allais me glisser dans mes draps plus pour reposer mon corps que pour réellement dormir, je me stoppais face à ma porte.

Et si l'envie reprenait à Edward de venir dans ma chambre ? Son baiser de tout à l'heure aurait très bien pu ressembler à des préliminaires.

Je m'assis me désolant toute seule de mes pensées, je mis ma tête entre mes mains.

Je la relevais pour fixer ma porte de chambre comme si elle allait me donner une réponse.

Je me sentais faible ce soir et si Edward venait me rejoindre je sais que je ne ferais rien, que je resterais passive.

Si d'un côté je n'avais qu'une envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras pour me réconforter de l'autre je savais pertinemment que nous devions avoir réellement une discussion pour clarifier les choses entre nous.

Il fallait rétablir les non-dits avant de continuer notre petit jeu, enfin le sien, il me troublait par ses attentions, sa gentillesse et je voulais comprendre.

C'est avec cette résolution en tête de lui parler franchement que je pris une chaise et bloquais ma porte. Il était clair que ce n'est pas à moitié endormie que je serais capable de lui poser des questions.

Je ne voulais prendre aucun risque. J'avais besoin avant d'être réconforté de comprendre.

Alors que je me couchais, je me traitais d'imbécile, rien ne me disait qu'il aurait l'envie de me rejoindre…

Le lendemain, je suivis ma journée de cours sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, par automatisme.

En fin d'après-midi, je me retrouvais avec Alice à l'appartement, c'était devenu rare depuis qu'elle était avec Jasper.

Elle décida de nous accompagner voir Jacob, tant pis pour le match, je ne sais pas si j'en étais soulagée ou frustrée, je ne pourrais pas parler avec Edward ce soir, mais étais-je seulement prête pour ça ?

A 18 heure, ça sonna à la porte, Alice s'y rua. Je m'étais approchée mais je ne m'étais pas encore montrée j'étais un peu anxieuse. C'était bizarre c'est comme si nous avions rendez-vous et savoir qu'il était venu me remplissait de joie, j'avais craint toute la journée qu'il trouve un prétexte bidon pour se décommander.

-Bonsoir, s'exclama Alice et je le supposais se jetant dans ses bras.

-Alice, l'entendis-je ronchonner.

Je l'imaginais déjà en train de lever les yeux au ciel.

Un silence se fit.

-Qu'as-tu ? dit brusquement Alice.

-Rien, répliqua-t-il. Bella est prête ?

Le son de sa voix ne présageait rien de bon, on aurait dit qu'il était en colère. Je ne savais plus quoi faire.

-Oui, Bella ! se mit-elle à crier.

C'est en tordant mes doigts que je me montrais dans l'entrée.

-Salut, dis-je doucement en levant les yeux vers lui.

Il était tout crispé et visiblement en mécontent.

Le regard qu'il me lança me figea sur place.

Merde il se passait quoi là. J'avais de nouveau en face de moi Mister Hyde.

Alice dû sentir la tension car elle coupa court notre affrontement visuel.

-Bon on y va alors ? Sourit-elle en prenant son manteau.

Edward sembla surpris et dévisagea sa sœur.

-Quoi ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ben quoi ? Je viens avec vous, répliqua-t-elle en levant les épaules.

Il nous regarda bizarrement et tourna les talons pour appeler l'ascenseur.

Je me planquais vers Alice, enfin je restais surtout à son niveau à elle en espérant qu'elle ferait la conversation pour nous tous. Elle excellait dans ce genre d'épreuves d'habitude.

Pour mon plus grand bonheur elle ne dérogea pas à la règle.

Elle me fit signe que nous montions toutes les deux à l'arrière. Elle n'a pas arrêté de parler de Jacob, posant des questions à Edward sur les risques pour sa carrière, ou alors faisant des suppositions sur comment il allait aller.

Pratiquement à chaque fois qu'Alice me posait une question et que je devais ouvrir la bouche je sentais son regard sur moi à travers le rétroviseur.

Alice comprit vite que ce n'est pas ce soir que j'allais être très loquace et continua à faire la conversation seule.

Je croisais plusieurs fois le regard d'Edward il était toujours aussi dur, j'étais incapable de le soutenir et préférait baisser mes yeux.

Une fois à l'hôpital nous fumes arrêtés à l'entrée du service.

Nous attendîmes un moment espérant que quelqu'un pourrait nous renseigner sur l'état de santé de Jacob et nous donner l'autorisation d'aller le voir.

C'est un homme en fauteuil roulant qui se dirigea vers nous.

-Bonjour, nous salua-t-il. Je suppose que vous êtes des amis à Jacob. Je suis Billy son père.

Nous lui serrâmes tous la main et lui demandions des nouvelles.

Jacob avait été opéré pendant plus de 10 heures. L'équipe de chirurgiens était très enthousiasme de leur travail par contre rien ne leur permettait de dire s'il retrouverait toute la dextérité de ses jambes, mais les pronostics étaient plutôt optimistes.

Il avait été sorti du coma, il a à peine 1 heure mais la douleur était forte et la dose de calmant importante il était encore dans les vapes.

Les visites n'étaient pas encore autorisées le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

Nous fûmes tous grandement soulagés de ses bonnes nouvelles, retrouvant le sourire.

Cependant Mr Black semblait encore soucieux.

Bien sûr Alice mis de suite les pieds dans le plat.

-Il y a-t-il autre chose au sujet de Jacob ? Vous avez l'air bien soucieux ? Questionna-t-elle avec précaution.

-En fait, si vous êtes ses amis peut-être pourriez-vous me dire si vous connaissez les origines de ses blessures au visage ?

Un silence religieux se fit.

Je fus d'un coup passionné par mes pieds. Alice se mordait les lèvres en regardant son frère.

Edward intervient alors :

-Puis-je vous parler en privé ?

Il acquiesça et s'éloignèrent dans le couloir toujours à notre vue.

Edward parla un moment, le père de Jacob hocha la tête quand il se retourna pour planter son regard vers moi. Edward en fit de même avant de reprendre la parole et Billy le regarda à nouveau.

J'avais viré écarlate. Il semblerait qu'il lui ait dit l'objet de la dispute.

Je me triturais les lèvres quand je sursautais à l'agression verbale d'Alice :

-C'était quoi ça ?

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi ils se sont retournés sur toi ?

-Euh, je n'en sais rien. Mentis-je très mal.

-Bella ça va faire, je veux savoir, je comprends qu'au début tu ne voulais pas en parler mais maintenant ça va trop loin tu me racontes tout ok ?

Je me sentais défaillir quand je vis qu'ils revenaient vers nous.

Alice me fixait toujours en attente de ma réponse.

-Ok mais pas ici, soufflais-je.

-Bien, répondit-elle sèchement.

Je savais à présent qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire sans tout connaitre.

Nous saluâmes le père de Jacob et reprîmes le trajet vers l'appartement.

Cette fois-ci c'est en silence qu'il se fit.

A destination Edward ne prit pas le parking mais se gara devant avant de se retourner et nous dire :

-J'ai des choses à faire à plus.

Il nous congédiait sans autre forme de politesse. J'étais soufflée, merde mais qu'avais-je loupé pour que tout tourne aussi mal aujourd'hui.

Une fois rentrée, Alice se retourna vers moi, je n'avais plus d'échappatoire.

Je lui expliquais alors que j'avais passé la nuit du nouvel an avec Edward que c'était formidable mais qu'à un moment donné nous avions eu un désaccord, qu'il était parti rejoindre les autres et moi je m'étais isolée pour tomber finalement sur Jacob.

Je soupirais avant de lui avouer que ça avait rendu Edward furieux et que jusqu'à hier il semblait toujours en colère en ma présence. J'avais volontairement passé sous silence, la fin de la soirée, les insultes et les visites nocturnes. Je conclue sur la bagarre entre les deux hommes qui d'après ce que j'avais compris me concernait.

Alice était soufflée, elle tentait de reprendre ses esprits et conclut :

-Il est jaloux.

Je haussais les épaules.

-C'est ce que pense Jasper.

Elle me fit un sourire rayonnant surement l'idée d'être en phase avec son homme.

Elle soupira :

-Tout va s'arranger Bella j'en suis sûre, je sais que mon frère à des changements d'humeur qui peuvent être brusques mais quand il n'aime pas quelqu'un il l'ignore et à ce que je comprends tu le laisses tout sauf indifférent.

Je lui fis un maigre sourire, je n'avais plus son optimisme avec cette fin de soirée.

Je la vis d'un coup un peu gênée, je la regardais ne comprenant pas ce changement d'attitude.

-Qu'y a-t-il Alice ?

-Euh, ça ne te dérange pas si je mets la fin du match.

Je ris de bon cœur et allais moi-même allumer la télévision.

Le match arrivait à sa fin, il menait 2 à 0.

Je voyais les yeux pétillants d'Alice, j'avais cru comprendre qu'ils ne devaient pas se retrouver ce soir mais il était évident que ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

-Qu'attends-tu pour y aller ? La charriais-je.

Elle se retourna vivement vers moi.

-Tu crois ?

-Mais oui cours, je suis sûre que tu feras un heureux.

-Tu es sûr ? Je peux rester vers toi ça ne me dérange pas.

Je souris.

-File Alice, l'amour n'attend pas.

Elle sauta du canapé me claqua une bise et courra dans sa chambre avec un cri d'exciter.

3 minutes après elle franchissait la porte en criant et me remerciant.

Je me retrouvais seule et un drôle de sentiment m'envahi. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, j'étais encore plus perdue qu'hier.

J'allais péniblement jusqu'à ma chambre et le même dilemme se joua dans ma tête en regardant ma satanée porte.

J'en arrivais à la même conclusion, il fallait que je parle à Edward et je ne prendrais pas le risque qu'il se pointe et que mon corps parle pour moi.

Je me couchais mais n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Je me retournais dans mon lit quand j'entendis un faible coup à ma porte.

Merde

Je me figeais.

Pouvais-je faire semblant de dormir ? Les coups étaient très bas, je pouvais les ignorer.

J'étais en panique quand ils se firent plus forts. Je m'assis sur mon lit.

J'essayais de réfléchir vite : était-ce une bonne idée ?

Je fus interrompu dans mon flot de pensées incohérentes :

-S'il te plait Bella ouvres-moi.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte et je repoussais la chaise pour ouvrir.

.

.

.

Jouez avec moi au pourquoi Edward était-il en colère :

Il a passé son après-midi au poste pour établir son alibi.

Son Aston a été retrouvée complétement détruite.

Il n'a pas pu rejoindre Bella dans son lit la nuit dernière.

Il est frustré d'avoir été suspendu.

Il est en colère que Jacob n'y soit pas resté.

Il soupçonne un complot contre lui.

Il est juste bipolaire.

Je suis en congé lundi, il n'y a rien de tel qu'un max de reviews pour me motiver à écrire. A vos plumes….


	11. Chapter 11

_Merci d'avoir joué avec moi, la réponse sera dans le point de vue d'Edward même si clairement il n'a pas apprécié que Bella bloque sa porte._

_Comme promis voici aussi vite que possible le chapitre suivant. Entre écrire et répondre aux commentaires il faut choisir, j'ai donc décidé de vous le livrer sans plus attendre._

_Merci pour vos reviews qui sont le moteur de ma motivation pour écrire alors n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur la bulle du bas._

_A très bientôt pour la suite._

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 11**

J'entrouvris ma porte et c'est sans surprise que je découvris Edward derrière.

La nuit nous entourait je pouvais à peine le deviner, il avait un sweat de son équipe de hockey et un bas de survêtement. Ses cheveux étaient comme à leur habitude dans tous les sens, mais ce qui retient le plus mon attention c'est l'éclat de ses yeux, ils brillaient.

-Que fais-tu là ? Le sermonnais-je tout bas.

-J'aurais aimé dormir un peu vers toi, m'avoua-t-il tout aussi bas ajoutant une telle intensité dans son regard qu'il me fallut toute ma présence d'esprit pour refuser.

Je secouais la tête.

-S'il te plait Bella, je suis sûr que tu n'arrivais pas à dormir plus que moi.

-Edward, nous ne pouvons pas faire ça dormir ensemble et se parler à peine le jour c'est malsain.

-Laisse-moi entrer me supplia-t-il.

J'ouvris un peu plus ma porte et je vis son sourire se dessiner mais il le perdit bien vite quand il me vit en sortir et me diriger vers le salon.

-Mais…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase je ne l'écoutais pas de toute manière.

J'allumais une petite lampe du salon, il était trop tard pour le plafonnier sa lumière m'agresserait, je m'assis sur le canapé.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour qu'il revienne vers moi résigné.

Il se tenait debout je me doutais qu'il réfléchissait à ses options, mais il fallait que nous ayons cette conversation, je ne le laissais pas plus tergiverser.

-Edward il faut que nous parlions, s'il te plait viens t'asseoir.

Il soupira et vient se poster devant moi ses fesses sur la table basse.

-Je t'écoute.

Ok ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que je m'imaginais la scène, j'avais l'impression que nous allions commencer des négociations et non pas évoquer de notre pseudo relation.

-J'ai besoin de comprendre, dis-je timidement. Je ne sais plus comment réagir avec toi, tu souffles le chaud le froid à une vitesse impressionnante. Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi.

Il me dévisagea bizarrement avant de rétorquer :

-Et toi qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

Ce fut à mon tour de soupirer, si je voulais que nous nous parlions honnêtement il fallait que je lui dise clairement les choses

-Ça me parait évident Edward, dis-je un peu plus dur que je le voulais. Je t'ai toujours beaucoup trop appréciée pour mon propre bien.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne vois pas où c'est évident ! Dit-il d'un ton bourru avant de reprendre : dois-je te rappeler que j'ai fait ta connaissance dans une orgie où tu as accepté de donner ton corps à qui veut ?

Je blêmis avant de me ressaisir et tenter de lui faire comprendre.

- Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.

-Tu m'expliques ?

Je soufflais.

-Si j'ai fait cette soirée c'est uniquement dans l'espoir de la passer avec toi.

Il me regarda suspicieux.

-Mais tu es folle ou inconsciente ? Tu as une petite idée de ce que tu aurais pu subir ? Et si tu étais tombé sur Emmett il t'aurait littéralement broyé vu ton petit gabarit et…

-Stop ! l'arrêtais-je.

Il me toisa méchamment.

-Ça va faire 3 ans que je connais Alice, j'ai rencontré tes parents mais pas toi. Alice a toujours eu des doutes sur ton nouvel an et quand James m'a accosté, j'en ai parlé avec elle et nous avons décidé d'y aller.

Il se leva d'un bond.

-Mais vous êtes complétement folles. S'écria-t-il exaspéré.

-Edward assieds-toi s'il te plait.

Il soupira et se rassit face à moi avec le regard noir.

-Je sais que ce n'était pas forcément malin mais ça nous a permis de nous rencontrer. Et ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'intention d'y participer à nouveau.

Il releva son visage vers moi il été un peu adoucit avant d'enfoncer à nouveau le clou :

-Il y a intérêt.

Je soufflais d'exaspération.

-Dixit celui qui y participe depuis de nombreuses années et qui se comporte de manière hallucinante.

Il me toisa.

-Je me suis déjà excusé, cracha-t-il.

J'ouvris la bouche sous le choc, j'aurais pu avaler les mouches.

Quand il vit ma réaction, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Je m'y prends mal avec toi mais je ne sais pas comment faire.

Nous restâmes un moment silencieux. J'avais été franche, j'avais essayé de lui faire comprendre l'importance qu'il pouvait avoir à mes yeux et je crois qu'il l'avait saisis dans une certaine mesure, mais c'était toujours aussi difficile de décoder les émotions d'Edward.

-Et si tu me faisais part à ton tour de comment tu as vécu tout ça.

Il hésita me regarda un long moment. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherchait dans mes yeux mais je les soupçonnais d'être plein d'espoir.

Il soupira.

-Eh bien quand j'ai vu Alice ce soir-là j'étais très en colère, je voulais qu'elle parte du chalet mais elle ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Du coup j'ai eu l'idée d'être désagréable avec toi dans l'espoir que tu influencerais ma sœur à ne plus remettre les pieds dans ce genre d'endroit.

J'ouvrais des yeux comme des soucoupes, ayant du mal à comprendre l'ampleur ce qu'il me disait.

Il soupira :

-Je sais je me suis complétement planté. Ton corps, ta peau, ton odeur tout en toi m'a fait chavirer et ça m'a encore plus agacé. Bref j'ai été jaloux de te voir avec Jacob. J'ai compris que tu m'avais touché comme aucune femme auparavant mais je n'étais pas prêt pour ça. C'est pour ça que j'étais si en colère quand j'ai découvert que tu vivais ici. Bref je me suis battue contre toi, m'autorisant la nuit ce que je m'interdisais le jour. Quand je t'ai vu avec Jacob après le match, j'ai été d'abord en colère puis j'ai compris. Si je ne changeais pas, si je n'acceptais pas d'une manière ou d'une autre la façon dont nous nous étions rencontrés, un autre capterait ton attention et ça en aurait été fini de moi.

Je regardais toujours Edward, j'avais les yeux qui me piquaient. Etait-il vraiment en train de me dire que j'étais différente de toutes les autres ?

Il vit alors mon changement d'humeur et pris mon visage entre ses mains :

-Hé tout va bien, me souffla-t-il.

Je fermais les yeux, tentant de ravaler mes larmes.

Il se mit assis sur le canapé à côté de moi et m'attira à lui dans une étreinte réconfortante.

Nous restâmes un long moment, juste comme ça dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Une de ses mains était toujours sur mon visage, le maintenant contre lui, alors que l'autre était dans mon dos faisant des arabesques.

-Edward ?

-Mmm

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Tu veux aller te coucher ?

-Non, dis-je en secouant la tête, où est-ce que nous en sommes tous… euh tous les deux ?

Il releva mon visage vers le sien et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles étaient si douces, c'était un baiser si tendre, j'avais l'impression de revivre cette nuit de rêve tous les deux. Mais là nous étions tous les deux très conscients de ce moment qui changerait tout entre nous.

Il approfondit le baiser et c'est bien volontiers que j'accueillis sa langue. Notre échange plus doux se changea en quelque chose de plus urgent, il pressa son corps contre le mien.

Nos souffles devenaient erratiques, ses mains parcouraient les courbes de mon corps.

Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour se faufiler dans mon cou, je penchais la tête pour lui donner un meilleure accès, mes mains profitèrent largement de la douceur de ces cheveux.

Il posa une main sur mon sein et se frotta contre moi, je gémis sous cette déferlante de plaisir.

C'est mon propre son qui me fit revenir à la réalité. Je me raidis.

Edward se recula de moi, surpris.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je … euh… trop vite, bafouillais-je.

Il fronça les sourcils et se recula.

-Quoi ?

-Euh … j'étais d'un coup intimité. J'aimerais que nous prenions notre temps.

Il me regarda incrédule.

-C'est ce que nous avons fait nous avons parlés avant.

C'est moi qui fronçais les sourcils.

Avant que je ne puisse rétorquer, il reprit :

-Dois-je te rappeler que la première fois nous n'avons même pas parlé, ça a été bestiale dès le début.

Je grimaçais.

-Edward, s'il te plait, j'aimerais que nous apprenions à nous connaitre, je veux une vraie relation, si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux alors dis le moi.

Il me regarda et soupira.

-C'est ce que je veux Bella.

Je crus que mon cœur allait se décrocher à ses mots, je ne pus m'empêcher un sourire de s'étaler sur mes lèvres.

Face à ma réaction il me regarda plus sévèrement.

-Mais tu n'as pas idée à quel point ce que tu me demandes est dur.

Je haussais les épaules.

Voyant que je ne comprenais pas, il prit ma main qu'il pressa sur son impressionnante érection et me redit :

-C'est vraiment dur.

Je souris amusé par le double sens de sa phrase allié à ses gestes. Mais bien vite sentir sa queue si raide entre mes doigts et pour moi, je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues et je me mordis violemment la lèvre inférieure pour reprendre mes esprits.

Il me regardait toujours si intensément et quand il vu mon geste, il se recula épouvanté.

-Arrête ça de suite si tu veux que je garde le contrôle.

Je baissais la tête. Trop d'informations, pouvais-je réellement avoir cet effet sur Edward Cullen ? Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, c'était ... jouissif.

-Il serait préférable que je m'écarte un peu.

Il se déplaça à l'autre bout du canapé, je ressentis instantanément le manque.

Je fus pris d'un frisson incontrôlable.

Quand il le vit, il enleva son sweat et me le passa par la tête et m'aida à l'enfiler.

Une fois qu'il fut mis, il se recula et me regarda avec une telle tendresse dans son regard que j'en rougis.

-J'aime, dit-il simplement.

Je souris timidement. J'évitais de penser que j'avais le maillot de l'équipe d'Edward avec son nom écrit dans mon dos, le rêve de toute femme, sinon j'allais me mettre à crier comme une hystérique.

-Il te va bien, garde le et sens-toi à l'aise de le porter quand bon te semble.

Quoi me disait-il d'afficher à la terre entière que nous étions ensemble.

-Merci, chuchotais-je ne trouvant pas d'autre mot, tellement d'émotions m'assaillaient en même temps.

-Alors que faisons-nous maintenant ?

-Il faudrait peut-être que nous allions se coucher ?

-Ensemble ?

-Edward !

-Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de tenter.

Je souris de bon cœur.

-Bientôt, soufflais-je tout en me levant.

Il fut plus rapide que moi et il finit par me redresser et coller mon corps au sien.

Il scruta mes pupilles, cherchait-il à savoir si je disais vrai ?

Il posa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres :

-J'espère bien et si je t'invitais demain soir pour un souper ?

-Un rendez-vous ? Le questionnais-je le sourire aux lèvres.

-Il faut bien que je mette toutes les chances de mon côté pour te séduire, répondit-il taquin dans un sourire.

-Ok, répondis-je rayonnante.

-Bien alors je passe te prendre à 19 heures ?

Mon sourire se fana d'un coup, j'avais encore oublié Jacob. Pas que je lui ai promis quoi que ce soit, mais il serait surement réveillé et en état d'avoir des visites. Je voulais aller le voir.

Edward sentit mon changement d'humeur.

-Qu'y a-t-il amour ?

-Je euh…

Comment m'avait-il appelé ? « amour » ? J'étais en plein rêve, ce n'était pas possible.

Je secouais ma tête tentant de me concentrer.

Il la releva pour que je croise ses yeux, je cherchais à fuir, je ne savais pas comment lui dire, je craignais un peu sa réaction.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?

Je soufflais et consentis à croiser ses yeux.

-En fait, j'aurais aimé aller voir Jacob après les cours.

Il se crispa.

Je me reculais instinctivement et il raffermit sa poigne sur ma hanche pour me rapprocher de lui comme pour m'empêcher de lui échapper.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

-Nous pourrions y aller ensemble avant notre diner ? Je peux venir plutôt si tu veux ?

J'acquiesçai de la tête.

-Ok, répéta-t-il plus pour lui.

Il enroula ses deux bras sur mon corps et resserra son étreinte sur moi tout en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou.

-Ton odeur m'avait tellement manqué, murmura-t-il.

Il se détacha doucement de moi et me souffla doucement :

-Je te vois demain.

Je hochais la tête.

Il me refit un tendre baiser avant de s'éclipser.

Je restais un petit moment dans le salon. J'essayais de me remémorer tout ce qui c'était passé. Edward m'avait en partie avoué ses sentiments pour moi. J'en avais fait de même. J'avais un peu mieux compris son attitude même si beaucoup de zones d'ombres persistaient. Je pouvais sentir qu'il était prêt à faire beaucoup d'efforts pour nous.

Je me dirigeais doucement vers ma chambre. Je regardais la chaise et je me demandais pourquoi j'avais repoussé Edward ce soir.

Je voulais faire les choses bien cette fois et en réalité j'aurais adoré juste dormir avec lui mais vu dans l'état où il était, je doute que ça aurait été possible.

J'avais été toute aussi excitée que lui lors de notre baiser mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'être réconforté sur ses sentiments avant de pouvoir me ré abandonner réellement dans ses bras.

Je dormis après avoir posé mes doigts sur mes lèvres, que j'aimais la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes et c'est le sourire aux lèvres que je rejoignis les bras de Morphée.

La journée du lendemain ma parut incroyablement longue jusqu'au soir. Je n'attendais qu'une chose c'était de revoir Edward. J'avais dormi avec son maillot, il avait son odeur, c'était un très bon substitut.

Je l'enlevais pour m'habiller. L'idée de le garder toute la journée m'avait bien effleurée l'esprit mais je ne voulais pas faire l'intoxiquée plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

Edward vient frapper à 18 heures, plutôt comme il me l'avait dit. Alice n'était pas encore rentrée, je lui laissais un mot.

Il m'offrit un bouquet de frésia blanc. Je les mis rapidement dans l'eau avant de les apporter dans ma chambre, ce qui le surprit :

-Pourquoi les mets-tu dans ta chambre ? Tu veux cacher notre relation ? M'accusa-t-il.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Non, je suis juste égoïste, c'est MES fleurs.

Il me fit alors un grand sourire.

Je déposais les fleurs dans ma chambre et je reviens au salon avec mon sac.

-Je suis prête, annonçais-je.

Il fronça les sourcils, me détaillant.

-Tu n'as pas gardé mon maillot ?

Je fus décontenancée par sa question. Je rougis avant de répondre.

-Je préfère le garder pour la nuit, il a ton odeur.

Il ne dit rien mais j'avais comme l'impression que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait espéré.

Nous descendîmes au sous-sol et comme à chaque fois je trouvais l'ascenseur soit trop grand soit trop petit.

Je n'avais pas re-gouté ses lèvres et même s'il ne faisait que respecter mes volontés c'était difficile de s'en passer.

Nous discutâmes un peu pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital, il refusait de me dire où il me conduisait ensuite, je tentais toutes les ruses pour le faire craquer mais c'était peine perdue.

J'avais essayé une caresse sur sa cuisse mais il m'avait averti :

-Ne t'avise pas à jouer si tu n'es pas prête à aller jusqu'au bout.

Je me mordis la lèvre, merde, il me prenait au piège, il ne me laissait pas l'opportunité de l'allumer. J'étais un peu déçue mais il connaissait surement mieux ses limites que moi.

Nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital est comme la première fois il posa sa main sur mon dos pour me diriger. A l'entrée du service nous aperçûmes le père de Jacob discuter avec un membre du personnel de l'hôpital en dehors de la chambre.

Dès qu'il nous vit, il vient vers nous. Je le vis froncer les sourcils quand il aperçut le bras d'Edward toujours dans mon dos.

-Il est réveillé vous pouvez aller le voir mais pas longtemps.

Nous le remerciâmes et nous pénétrâmes ensemble dans la chambre de Jacob.

.

.

.

_Alors pas trop déçu par leur discussion? Désolée pour celles qui espéraient un lemon!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Merci à toutes ou à tous ?_

_sm33 : Pour répondre à tes questions, Edward est un peu possessif, si Bella portait son maillot avec son nom écrit dans le dos, le message pour tous était clair. Par contre pour le père de Jacob, Edward a été honnête et lui a dit qu'il s'était battu à cause d'une fille entre autre Bella et quand il les voit arriver bras dessus bras dessous, il sait que son fils va souffrir._

_Nanou : Merci j'espère que la suite va te plaire._

_Larsand : Je garde l'idée d'une explication pendant un lemon ! Merci !_

_PatiewSnow : Non tu es loin d'être parano, Edward est loin d'avoir tout dit, juste le maximum qu'il pouvait sans se faire griller !_

_Nana : Merci_

_S : Merci le point de vue d'Edward se précise soit le 14 ou 15__ème__ chapitre si je ne change pas d'avis._

_Brune59 : Je ne dirais pas qu'ils ont vidés leur sac, mais ils ont été aussi honnêtes que possible vu leur passif. Possessif tu crois ?_

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 12**

Jacob était paisiblement installé dans son lit quand il me vit son visage s'éclaircit d'un large sourire. Il avait meilleure mine, les marques sur son visage étaient plus belles si c'était possible.

Il perdit rapidement son sourire voyant qui était derrière moi, fronçant les sourcils.

-Salut Jacob, dis-je timidement en approchant vers son lit.

-Salut ma belle, me sourit-il reposant son regard sur moi. Comment vas-tu ?

Je souris.

-C'est à moi de te poser la question ?

-Bien, merci d'être venue, me sourit-il en levant sa main vers moi pour que je la saisisse.

Je tendis la mienne et un raclement de gorge se fit entendre derrière moi.

-Bonjour Jacob, content que tu sois réveillé, cracha presque Edward.

-Salut, répondit-il avec peine. Dis tu pourrais nous laisser seuls, j'aimerais parler à Bella.

Il avait attrapé ma main et je jetais un regard vers Edward, ses yeux étaient noirs remplis de rage, son corps était crispé.

Il s'avança alors, son attitude aurait donné envie de se reculer pour ne pas être sur son chemin.

Il vient se poster à côté de moi et posa sa main autour de mon cou.

-Non, je ne pense pas. Rétorqua-t-il d'une voix si calme qu'elle me fit froid dans le dos.

Jacob grimaça et broya ma main dans la sienne.

Les deux hommes se dévisageaient, je sentais la main d'Edward se crisper sur ma peau.

Ok, il fallait que je réagisse, changer de sujet et vite.

-As-tu beaucoup mal ? Questionnais-je Jacob en regardant ses jambes.

Je me maudis avant d'entendre la réponse à ma question en relevant ma tête vers lui.

Il reporta son attention sur moi, son visage ne se fit que douleur.

-Plus qu'il n'est supportable.

-Je… merde pourquoi j'avais l'impression qu'il ne parlait pas que de la douleur physique.

-Je suis désolée, soufflais-je doucement.

J'avais baissé mes yeux sur sa main qui me tenait. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Il entreprit de petites caresses sur ma main.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que je me retrouvais à plusieurs mètres de lui.

Edward m'avait tiré en arrière et lâcha:

-Ça suffit maintenant.

Je le regardais sans comprendre, horrifiée.

-Quoi ?

Son expression se radoucit devant mon incompréhension.

Il prit une voix plus douce, comme si il voulait expliquer à un enfant :

-C'est au-dessus de mes forces de te voir tripoter par un autre.

J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise, c'était juste amical, je n'avais jamais été proche de Jacob physiquement.

J'allais répliquer quand je fus interrompu par un ricanement.

-Eh ben ça promet. Bella ma belle, tu…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Edward avait fait volte-face vers lui. Je ne pus voir son visage mais je me doutais qu'il devait être hors de lui.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça Black ou tu pourrais le regretter.

-Des menaces Cullen ? Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

-Tu devrais ce n'est pas moi qui ai la gueule amochée en ce moment.

J'eu le sentiment qu'Edward allait rajouter quelques chose mais il se tut. Jacob en profitant pour réattaquer.

-Va te faire foutre Cullen et quand elle aura compris quel barge tu es c'est vers moi qu'elle se retournera et…

-STOP, me mis-je à hurler, ça suffit vous deux.

Je me positionnais entre les deux hommes les toisant méchamment l'un comme l'autre.

C'est à ce moment-là que son père décida de revenir dans la chambre, il poussa tranquillement son fauteuil nous regardant tous les trois. Un calme relatif était revenu dans la pièce.

Il soupira.

-Ça va Bella ? M'interrogea-t-il.

Il n'était pas dupe, c'était un homme posé qui inspirait le respect.

-Euh, oui merci, bafouillais-je.

Un silence de nouveau se fit, c'est Billy qui reprit la parole.

-Je suis désolé de vous redemander ça mais Jacob n'a pas vu la voiture qui l'a percutée, je sais que la police vous a déjà interrogé mais vous n'auriez vraiment rien vu ?

Je soufflais résignée.

-Non, désolée.

Edward secoua simplement la tête, il était encore tout crispé. Je soupirais face à son attitude, je n'avais pas encore compris l'ampleur de sa jalousie. D'un autre côté c'est ce qu'il lui a permis de s'ouvrir à moi. Je grimaçais, pas sûre que ça soit une si bonne chose.

Un silence se fit de nouveau.

Edward s'approcha alors doucement de moi et murmura :

-Peut-être devrions-nous y aller ?

Je hochais la tête et me rapprochais de Jacob.

-Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois réveillé Jacob, j'espère que tu vas vite te rétablir.

-Que si tu viens me voir souvent, me sourit-il.

-Deal.

Il me sourit grandement et attrapa ma main pour me faire approcher de lui.

Il me tira à lui dans une étreinte et me murmura à l'oreille :

-Bella, éloignes toi de lui, il est dangereux.

Je me reculais troublée.

Je tentais de garder le sourire et me redirigeais vers la porte.

Edward était à ma hauteur, il passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

-Bonne soirée Mr Black, saluais-je son père.

Il acquiesça de la tête, alors qu'Edward les saluait tous les deux très sommairement.

Nous sortîmes.

Edward ne m'avait pas lâché et j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'il resserrait sa prise pour me coller à lui.

Je ne dis rien mais une fois sortie de l'hôpital je me dégageais de lui.

-C'est quoi ton problème Edward ?

Il me regarda fronçant les sourcils.

-Et c'est quoi le tien ?

-Toi. Répondis-je du tac au tac.

Je vis un voile de tristesse passer dans ses yeux et je m'en voulu mais il se reprit bien vite.

-Je devrais alors laisser ce minable tripoter ma copine et le laisser espérer qu'il t'ait un jour ? Même pas en rêve !

Je le vis se retenir encore une fois de parler, j'attendis mais il ne rajouta rien.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance et ça me blesse.

Son expression changea et il me regarda intensément.

-Je suis désolé Bella, j'ai parfois … il soupira. Excuse-moi, je te promets de faire des efforts OK ?

Je hochais la tête.

Il n'osa pas reposer sa main dans mon dos jusqu'à la voiture.

Une fois installée, il attendit pour mettre le contact. Je le voyais hésiter et il finit par se retourner vers moi le visage déterminé :

-Tu as l'intention de retourner le voir ?

Je me retiens de répondre trop vite : bien sûr.

Je soufflais et pris une voix douce tout en posant ma main sur la sienne.

-Oui, Jacob a toujours été très respectueux avec moi, je lui expliquerai que nous sommes ensembles et qu'il doit l'accepter s'il veut que je revienne le voir.

Il me fixa, j'avais l'impression qu'il était dans un grand débat interne, j'aurais vraiment voulu qu'il me dise ce qu'il l'embêtait réellement.

-Edward l'appelais-je en posant ma main sur sa joue.

-Ok me souffla-t-il avant de mettre le contact.

Le trajet se fit en silence.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement à un petit restaurant.

Il vient m'ouvrir la porte et reposa sa main dans mon dos.

Arrivée au restaurant, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années se dirigea vers nous.

-Oh Edward quel plaisir de te voir, tu m'avais manqué.

Elle le sera dans ses bras.

-Merci Sue. Je te présente mon amie Bella.

-Oh Bellissima, répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Edward lui répondit par un sourire qui atteignit ses yeux.

Je ne pouvais me détacher de lui tellement il était beau à cet instant.

Elle nous conduisit dans un endroit reculé du restaurant à l'abri des regards.

L'endroit était faiblement éclairé, une bougie sur la table lui donnait un aspect très romantique et reposant.

Edward me tient ma chaise pour que je m'installe.

Je le remerciais et il prit place en face de moi.

-C'est très chaleureux comme endroit.

Il acquiesça.

-Je venais ici avant de jouer pro, ils font les meilleures _pasta_ de toute la ville.

-J'en salive d'avance, répondis-je en me léchant les babines.

Il me dévisagea.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

Il secoua la tête et se concentra sur le menu.

-Que me conseillais-tu ?

Il releva la tête vers moi et sembla réfléchir un instant.

-Tout ce que tu veux sauf les spaghettis.

-Ils ne sont pas bons ? M'étonnais-je.

-Si les meilleures de la ville, je te l'ai dit.

-Alors pourquoi… je fronçais les sourcils cherchant pourquoi il me les déconseillait.

Il me regarda amusé tout en penchant la tête, quand je compris le pourquoi, je ne pus m'empêcher alors de devenir pivoine.

Il sourit.

-J'aime quand tes joues prennent cette teinte.

Je grimaçais en retour.

Il prit ma main et y déposa un baiser.

Je me retiens de glousser comme une gamine, mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait.

Il me fit son petit sourire moqueur alors que je tentais vainement de reprendre le dessus.

-Bon alors ça sera cannelloni, répliquais-je fière de moi.

Il perdit instantanément son sourire.

-Tu es sûr de toi ?

-Et comment !

Il soupira.

Quand Sue revient il commanda deux assiettes de cannelloni d'un air désespéré. Sue ne put s'empêcher de le gratifier d'un « bon choix » avant de repartir en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Nous ne reparlâmes pas de notre visite à Jacob, nous étions seuls et je voulais apprendre à le connaitre.

Visiblement c'était sans compter sur sa curiosité, il m'interrogea sur mes études, ma famille, il répondait à peine aux questions que je lui retournais.

Je soufflais une énième fois quand il avait éludé une de mes questions que nos assiettes arrivèrent.

J'étais un peu frustrée. Je plantais ma fourchette dans un rouleau avant de le brandir face à moi. Je plantais mon regard dans le sien avant d'ouvrir avec lenteur ma bouche, je fis sortir à peine ma langue et je croquais dans le cannelloni en soupirant d'aise.

-Mmmmmmm.

C'était vraiment délicieux.

Edward était blême.

-Bella, m'avertit-il.

-C'est très bon tu devrais gouter.

Il soupira et se concentra sur son assiette.

Il resta un moment la tête baissée.

Il leva la tête à son tour résolu.

Il prit un cannelloni et le savoura.

Voir sa langue parcourir ses lèvres me rendit toute chose. J'étais comme subjuguée par tous ses gestes.

Il me jeta un petit regard et continua son manège étant donné qu'il avait toute mon attention.

Je le regardais mastiquer, sa mâchoire carrée qui ne demandait qu'à être embrassée, ses lèvres si pleines.

Mes yeux le détaillèrent un peu plus, je regardais sa pomme d'Adam déglutir puis sa chemise ouverte sur le haut, j'aurais voulu à cet instant l'ouvrir en entier pour pouvoir me délecter de la vue de son corps absolument divin.

J'avais à présent très chaud. Il ne fallait pas que je laisse mon esprit divaguer sur lui, je ne tiendrais jamais mes résolutions.

Je voulais cet homme mais pas seulement sexuellement, je le voulais car euh oui c'était le seul qui avait réussi à me faire jouir comme il l'avait fait, mais pas seulement.

Je secouais la tête, j'étais plus capable de rationnaliser. Je comprenais à présent un peu mieux ses avertissements.

J'étais liquéfiée par l'envie de découvrir son corps, prendre mon temps de savourer, découvrir, gouter.

Je re-secouais une nouvelle fois la tête, j'avais chaud. Je piquais dans mon assiette résolue à me changer les idées.

Je portais le tout à ma bouche et maladroite comme je suis de la sauce tomba sur mon haut.

-Merde !

Sans plus attendre je suçais mon index et je tentais de rattraper les dégâts en le reportant à ma bouche.

-Putain, Bella prends une serviette, jura Edward en me tendant la sienne.

Je relevais la tête interdite.

-Euh merci.

Je frottais la tâche mais rien n'y fit.

Je soupirais exaspérée.

Je décidais de l'enlever j'avais une camisole en dessous, ça serait toujours plus sexy que de manger avec une tâche devant mon apollon.

J'enlevais mon haut.

Edward paniqua :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'enlève mon haut, répondis-je comme une évidence.

-Mais…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, ses yeux posés littéralement sur la naissance de mes seins, la bouche ouverte.

-Edward.

-Ouais ? me répondit-il sans lever la tête.

Le rouge me monta aux joues.

-Ça devient gênant là, soufflais-je.

Il releva les yeux vers moi et me dévisagea, comme sortit d'un rêve.

-Euh pardon.

Je fis un sourire contrit avant que ses yeux repartent au sud.

Je soufflais d'exaspération, il se reprit :

-Oui mais quelle idée aussi d'exhiber tes seins devant moi, me reprocha-t-il.

Je levais les yeux au ciel en riant.

-Tu es la pire des tentatrices, conclut-il en reportant son attention sur son assiette.

Nous mangeâmes un moment en silence. Aucun ne cherchant à regarder ou capter l'autre. Les dommages étaient trop importants pour l'un comme l'autre. La tension sexuelle était à son comble.

Quand Sue vient nous desservir et proposer un dessert, Edward répondit de nouveau horrifié :

-Sans façon, merci Sue.

Elle le dévisagea :

-Mais tu adores les dames blanches avec beaucoup de chantilly, lui rappela-t-elle.

-Une prochaine fois, promis, lui répondit-il suppliant.

Je pouffais et je me promis mentalement de lui faire un jour ce dessert dans l'intimité d'un de nos appartements, j'en salivais d'avance.

Il m'aida à remettre ma veste et commença à essayer de la fermer jusqu'à mon cou.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Que fais-tu ?

-Tu vas prendre froid, répondit-il tout en essayant de cacher mon cou dénudé.

-Edward, arrête ! Le grondais-je gentiment.

Il souffla et me prit alors par les épaules et me serra contre lui tout en sortant du restaurant.

-As-tu envie d'aller autre part ? Me questionna-t-il dans la voiture.

-Non pas vraiment, j'ai peu dormi la nuit d'avant, le taquinais-je.

Il me regarda intensément.

-Et je ne rêve que de te faire peu dormir cette nuit, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Je me mordis la lèvre.

-Je… euh

Voyant que je cherchais mes mots, il prit la parole pour me sortir de ma gêne.

-Est-ce que trois rendez-vous te semble un bon compromis ? M'interrogea-t-il.

Je lui répondis avec un sourire.

-Ce serait parfait.

-Bien, alors je te vois demain ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Oui mais après demain, j'ai un match, se justifia-t-il.

Et comme une illumination, il se retourna vers moi :

-Tu voudrais y assister et après nous pourrions aller boire un verre me suggéra-t-il plein d'espoir.

-J'adorerais ça, répondis-je.

Il me répondit par un sourire et le trajet se fit en silence.

Il vient me raccompagner jusqu'à ma porte.

-Ça va être long demain sans te voir, me reprocha-t-il.

Je me rapprochais de lui et lui susurrais :

-Pour notre 3ème rendez-vous, que penses-tu que je te fasse la cuisine ?

J'avais mes lèvres contre son cou, mon nez caressa sa mâchoire.

Je l'entendis déglutir.

-Ça serait parfait.

Je souris.

-Ok alors on se voit bientôt.

Il hocha la tête et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes impatientes.

_._

_._

_._

_Alors à vos théories : ils n'arrivent pas à attendre le 3__ème__ rendez-vous ? C'est une accalmie avant la tempête ? Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants et je conclue la fic avec le point de vue d'Edward ?..._


	13. Chapter 13

_Parce que vous l'avez bien compris maintenant que je suis très gentille, je ne vais pas vous frustrer et je vous livre le deuxième et troisième rendez-vous dans ce chapitre, mais la vraie raison c'est que je trouvais que le chapitre __**numéro**__**13**__ était propice !_

_Le prochain sera du point de vue d'Edward._

_Je vais reprendre l'écriture de RM donc je vais alterner mes publications entre les deux fics, du coup je me demandais si ça vous disait qu'en attendant je vous envoie un teaser en réponse à vos reviews ?_

_**Je dédicace ce chapitre à Erika, Joyeux anniversaire en retard ma belle**__._

_sm33 : Merci pour les compliments, ça me touche. Tu auras tes réponses au prochain chapitre._

_Al : Tu as raison, mais il faudra attendre le prochain pour tout savoir. Merci_

_Laccro : Merci ! Comment as-tu pu louper la suite ? Je te conseille vraiment de t'inscrire c'est tellement plus pratique de recevoir un petit mail pour être prévenu d'une nouvelle publication._

_Bonne lecture_

_._

_._

_._

**Chapitre 13**

Je profitais de la journée où je ne devais pas retrouver Edward pour aller à l'hôpital seule.

Je n'avais pas aimé m'y rendre me sentant épié.

Jacob avait eu un sourire rayonnant en me voyant.

Il continua à me mettre en garde contre Edward, il n'avait pas confiance en lui. Je tentais de lui faire comprendre que nous étions ensemble et que nous avions décidé d'être en couple.

Il s'était mis en colère me disant que j'étais trop naïve si j'espérais réellement de l'amour de la part d'Edward.

Il s'était adouci enfin pour me dire qu'il m'attendrait quand c'est enculé aurait montré sa vraie nature.

J'étais parti un peu en colère de l'hôpital, ne sachant même pas si j'y remettrais les pieds.

Je rentrais chez nous et fut ravie d'y retrouver Alice.

-Alors ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Alors quoi ? Lui demandais-je suspicieuse.

-Heureuse ? Me taquina-t-elle.

Je la regardais éberluée.

-Edward m'a appelé, m'expliqua-t-elle.

J'ouvris grand les yeux.

-Que t'a-t-il dit ? Que te voulait-il ?

-Hé ! C'est mon frère il peut m'appeler pour prendre juste de mes nouvelles non ?

Je grimaçais.

-Ouais ta raison, fit-elle dans une grimace.

Nous rîmes toutes les deux.

-Alors sérieusement ? Il te voulait quoi ?

Elle chantonna une musique qui se voulait ressemblant à du mystique ou à de l'horreur, j'avais du mal à identifier.

Je secouais la tête.

-Allez Alice.

-A une condition ma belle.

Je soupirais.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Des lasagnes ?

Je ris de bon cœur.

-Je cuisine tu parles ?

-Deal.

Nous allâmes dans la cuisine et elle m'apprit qu'Edward l'avait appelé pour avoir des conseils pour me séduire.

Heureusement que j'étais occupé à émincer les échalotes, elle ne vit pas mes joues virées au rouge et mon sourire béat.

-En tout cas, dit-elle nonchalante, tu fais très fort à résister. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais je n'aurais jamais pu me retenir face à Jasper.

Je souris.

C'était plus dur qu'il n'y paraissait.

-Il m'a invité au match demain l'informais-je.

-Oui je sais, répondit-elle simplement.

-Tu viens aussi ? Demandais-je.

-Oui d'ailleurs nous avons rendez-vous toutes les deux juste après tes cours, nous avons des emplettes à faire.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Nous avons crédit illimité, ajouta-t-elle.

-Quoi ?

-Mon frère m'a laissé sa carte bancaire pour que nous fassions des achats toutes les deux. Il voulait te faire un cadeau, te trouver une belle robe ou un bijou, mais comme tu n'aimes pas qu'on te gâte, j'ai réussi à le convaincre quand payant pour nous deux, ça passerait mieux.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Tu es une petite maline toi ! Tu n'as pas l'impression de le rouler dans la farine, là ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Il n'est pas dupe et du moment que tu acceptes, j'ai carte blanche.

-Que j'accepte quoi au juste ?

-Que je t'habile pour demain soir.

-Pas question.

-Mais si, je dois nous trouver une tenue pour demain adéquat pour un match et une robe pour ton diner.

-Mon diner ?

-Oui votre souper, tu ne lui as pas promis de lui faire à diner.

-Euh, si.

Merde il lui avait vraiment tout dit. Je me sentais bête sur le coup. C'était aux filles de jaser normalement, il me volait presque 50 % de mon plaisir. Je devrais lui en toucher deux mots.

Je souris à mes pensées.

-Bella, ici la terre, ça brule.

-Oh pardon, j'étais perdue.

Nous finîmes notre soirée de bonne humeur plaisantant toutes les deux. Nous pouvions fantasmer non plus sur nos deux champions préférés mais sur nos hommes, c'était assez jubilatoire.

Le soir quand je me couchais, je regardais ma chaise et je ne la remis pas devant ma porte. Non pas que je voulais qu'il vienne, je voulais qu'il respecte mon désir de prendre notre temps mais la mettre c'était signifier que je le rejetais et ce n'était pas le cas.

La journée du lendemain se passa plus que lentement. J'étais tellement excitée d'être au soir. J'allais assister à son match en tant que petite amie. J'en avais rêvé et ça allait se réaliser.

Ce qui fut moins drôle c'est Alice m'attendant à la fin de mon dernier cours. Elle m'entraina faire les boutiques. Elle me fit essayer tellement de chose que j'en pouvais plus.

Elle, enfin la carte bancaire d'Edward servit à payer de nombreuses lingeries pour nous deux. J'avais beau protester dès qu'un ensemble lui plaisait et qu'il m'allait, elle le prenait sans me laisser le temps de contester.

Je me résignais, je ne voulais pas me battre avec elle.

Elle me trouva une robe très près du corps pour notre diner avec des sous-vêtements qui me firent rougir.

Par contre pour le match de ce soir, elle fut plus réservée. Elle me demanda mal à l'aise, si j'avais bien le maillot d'Edward, ce que j'acquiesçais.

Je voyais qu'elle cherchait ses mots :

-Et si tu le mettais ce soir ?

J'écarquillais les yeux à sa proposition, je ne pensais pas qu'il répondait à ses standards de mode. Devant ma réaction, elle rajouta :

-Je vais porter celui de Jasper.

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher de sourire de manière trop évidente.

Je levais les épaules.

Elle applaudit.

-Bon alors il te faut, un jean qui moule bien ton petit cul …

-Alice la réprimandais-je.

Elle ne m'écouta pas.

-Et des chaussures à talon, ça rendra tes jambes interminables et il ne faut pas un trop grand écart de taille en public avec Edward même si on s'entend ça n'a pas d'importance dans l'intimité.

-Alice, m'outrais-je cette fois-ci.

Mais elle était déjà partie dans un autre magasin.

Elle acheta tout ce qu'elle avait prévu sans se préoccuper de mon avis.

Nous arrivâmes chez nous et seulement quelques minutes après notre arrivée, la sonnette résonna. J'espérais secrètement qu'Edward passe avant de se rendre à son échauffement.

J'ouvris pleine d'espoir et je tombais sur un livreur qui avait des fleurs dans les bras.

Il me tendit le bouquet en me disant :

-Pour Alice Cullen, Bonne soirée.

Je le remerciais vaguement. Dire que j'étais déçue était un euphémisme, enfin j'étais tout de même contente pour Alice.

La réaction d'Alice à la lecture de la carte ne se fit pas attendre elle sautait par tout, me serra dans ses bras en soupirant son amour pour Jasper. Etais-je aussi pathétique quand il s'agissait d'Edward.

Surement !

Je secouais la tête.

Alice me retient alors que j'allais finir de me préparer dans ma chambre.

-Attends j'ai quelques choses pour toi.

-Quoi encore soufflais-je exaspérée.

-Edward m'a donné ça.

Elle me tendit un petit écrin je fronçais les sourcils.

-Je lui ai dit de ne pas en faire trop mais il ne m'a pas écouté.

J'ouvris la boite pour découvrir un délicat bracelet en argent.

J'entendis Alice souffler de soulagement à côté de moi.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Pourquoi soupires-tu ? Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

-Rien.

-Alice !

-C'est rien, il m'avait fait part d'une idée qu'il avait eu, je lui avais déconseillé et quand j'ai vu l'écrin je pensais qu'il n'avait pas renoncé mais apparemment si, donc ça va. C'est joli, hein ?

Elle prit le bracelet et me le mit autour du poignet sans que j'aie le temps de protester.

J'allais de nouveau l'interroger quand elle se mit à crier.

-Merde Bella, tu as vu l'heure, dépêche !

Alice fut une vraie hystérique pendant tout le match s'excitant sur chaque action de Jasper.

Elle était pire qu'une furie.

Le match se passa très bien. Il régnait une certaine allégresse, Edward était performant. Je supposais que son plaisir était accentué suite à sa suspension.

Nous attendîmes les garçons à la sortie des vestiaires et j'eu un pincement au cœur repensant à la dernière fois où il avait été avec leur attaché de presse, avait-il finit la nuit avec elle ?

Une boule d'angoisse me serra le cœur, Edward avait toujours la réputation d'être un coureur mais nous nous étions rien promis, est-ce qu'il était pour la fidélité ?

Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par deux bras qui m'entouraient et une odeur familière qui me chatouilla les narines.

Je soupirais d'aise dans ses bras alors qu'il avait son visage enfoui dans mon cou.

Je me dégageais de lui.

-Ai-je le droit de féliciter comme il se doit le champion ?

Ses yeux prirent une teinte beaucoup plus noire, son regard se fit plus insistant, intense.

Je déglutis alors que je me rapprochais de lui.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de venir à lui qu'il repassa son bras autour ma taille et fondit sur mes lèvres. Son baiser était urgent, passionné. Je me retiens de gémir, nous n'étions pas seuls.

Il me tenait si serré dans ses bras que j'avais l'impression qu'il était tout autour de moi, il n'y avait que lui, c'est comme si tout autour de nous c'était effacé.

J'étais déconnecté de la réalité, seule sa langue jouant avec la mienne avait de l'importance. Je voulais que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

Quand une voix affreusement désagréable me vient aux oreilles.

-Edward, EDWARD !

Edward détacha ses lèvres des miennes avec un grognement réprobateur pour regarder l'importun. C'était Irina.

-Tu veux quoi ? Lui cracha Edward.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Que tu fasses ton job et que tu viennes répondre aux journalistes.

Il se dégagea un peu de moi, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et la regarda méprisant. J'étais contente d'être dans ses bras et non en face de lui.

-Demandes à quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle souffla :

-Tu sais bien que c'est à toi qu'ils veulent parler.

-Pas ce soir.

Il resserra son étreinte et m'entraina avec lui.

D'autres joueurs de son équipe étaient là avec Jasper et Alice, ils allaient boire un verre et ils nous demandèrent si nous voulions les accompagner.

Edward m'interrogea du regard et je lui souris.

15 minutes après nous étions dans un piano bar, l'ambiance était très sympa.

Il me tenait toujours proche de lui et j'aimais cette proximité.

J'étais fière d'avoir son maillot, toutes les filles me regardaient haineusement mais j'en avais rien à faire, il était mon petit-ami.

Alice m'attira sur la piste de danse.

Il faisait chaud.

J'enlevais le maillot d'Edward et je partis avec elle danser.

Cela faisait seulement quelques minutes que nous étions là, les garçons nous regardaient depuis leur place, quand des mecs s'approchèrent de nous.

Alice et moi comme au bon vieux temps quand nous ne voulions pas se faire emmerder par des lourdauds, nous commençâmes à danser plus sensuellement l'une contre l'autre, ne laissait ainsi pas la place à une tierce personne. Généralement le message était vite compris et les gars trop entreprenants passaient leur chemin.

Nous nous déhanchions donc toutes deux riants, malheureusement ça ne les refroidirent pas. Je sentis des mains se déposer sur ma taille et un torse se coller dans mon dos.

Je me retournais pour protester quand je vis le mec déjà éjecté et Edward qui avait jeté le gars à terre près à lui en coller une, lui crachait :

-Qui t'a permis de poser tes mes mains sur ma petite amie, espèce d'enflure.

Jasper fut rapide et retient Edward avant que l'altercation se termine en bagarre.

Il se recula à contre cœur.

Il prit son maillot et revient vers moi, avant que j'ai eu le temps de faire le moindre geste il me l'avait enfilé.

-On rentre, cracha-t-il.

Alors qu'il allait faire un pas vers la sortie, Alice s'interposa :

-Edward tu ne peux pas réagir comme un homme de cro-magnon, ça suffit tu te calmes et nous allons nous rassoir tous ensemble ok ?

Il soupira, son coup de colère était visiblement passé.

-Ok.

-Ok reprit-elle.

Je n'avais aucune envie à ce moment-là de me retrouver avec les autres et entendre Edward se faire charrier pour son attitude.

Nous étions en phase de découverte et j'avais bien compris qu'il était très jaloux et n'aimait pas me voir habillé sexy ou que d'autres me reluquent.

-Non, c'est bon Alice, je suis fatiguée, j'aimerais rentrer.

Je le sentis se détendre contre moi et m'envelopper de manière plus douce, il posa ses lèvres sur ma tempe et j'entendis à peine son « merci ».

Comme la veille il me raccompagna jusqu'à devant la porte.

-Edward, tu sais que tu ne peux pas agir comme tu le fais.

Il soupira

-Je sais Bella mais je ne sais pas comment faire, ça me rend fou quand je vois un homme près de toi.

-Fais-moi confiance.

Il me regarda incrédule.

-S'il te plait.

Il ferma les yeux.

-J'ai confiance en toi, c'est en eux que je n'ai pas confiance.

Je souris et me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour lui murmurer.

-Mais moi je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi.

J'entendis un grognement ou un ronronnement sortir de lui, je n'étais pas très sûre.

-On se voit demain ? Interrogeais-je.

-Sûr !

Il me prit tendrement dans ses bras faufilant ses lèvres jusqu'à mon oreille pour me susurrer.

-Aurais-je le privilège de dormir avec toi ?

Je souris et me collais un peu plus à lui avant de lui murmurer à mon tour :

-Je ne le voyais pas autrement.

C'est avec un rare plaisir que le lendemain je partis faire quelques courses pour notre diner.

J'avais beaucoup hésité pour le menu, j'avais fini par décider de faire une salade composée et un carré d'agneau, en dessert c'est tout naturellement que je repensais à la dame blanche.

Je passais l'après-midi à cuisiner.

A 17 heures Alice rentra, c'est là que je m'aperçus que je ne connaissais pas son programme de la soirée et que je ne m'étais pas assuré d'avoir l'appartement pour moi seul.

Il ne me restait plus que la table à mettre et m'habiller. Je rejoignis Alice au salon.

-Dis Alice tu as prévu quoi ce soir ?

-Euh rien, pourquoi ?

-Est-ce que ça t'ennuierait de nous laisser seuls ? Dis-je tout à trac.

-Quoi ?

-Ben… notre diner… ce soir, bredouillais-je.

-Ce n'est pas chez Edward ?

-Euh non.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Il est désespérant faut tout lui dire.

Elle fit un signe avec sa main.

-Va t'habiller Bella, sinon tu vas être en retard.

-Je pensais mettre la table avant.

-Non va t'habiller s'il te plait, j'ai un appel à passer.

Je fis les gros yeux mais son air n'avait pas l'air à la négociation.

J'avais à peine franchi la porte que j'entendis Alice s'écrier « Edward tu vis dans quelle dimension ».

Quand j'eus fini de m'habiller elle toqua à ma porte.

-Ma belle Edward arrive dans 10 minutes pour t'aider à apporter la nourriture chez lui, tu es prête ? Tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Quoi ?

-J'en reviens pas que mon frère ne t'ai pas invité chez lui, il a un super appartement, faut tout lui dire, il est vraiment nul dans ces trucs de couple.

Je grimaçais.

Elle me prit dans ses bras.

-T'inquiètes, je veille.

A peine avais-je fini de couvrir les plats qu'il fit son apparition dans la cuisine.

-Salut.

-Salut.

Nous nous regardâmes un instant dévisageant l'autre, nous savions très bien ce qu'impliquait ce 3ème rendez-vous et j'eu un doute sur le menu. Pourquoi avais-je fait une entrée, un plat et un dessert ? Le voir si beau face à moi, je passerais bien tout de suite au dessert.

Le temps c'était suspendu et chacun évaluait la réaction de l'autre. Je n'avançais pas vers lui sachant que si je goutais ses lèvres à cet instant je ne serais pas sûr de pouvoir m'arrêter.

Vu la lueur dans ses yeux, je crois que nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde.

-Je t'aide, me proposa-t-il enfin, nous permettant ainsi de revenir au moment présent.

-Oui, s'il te plait.

J'avais préparé un panier, je sortis la glace du congèlateur pour la poser au-dessus.

Je vis Edward les yeux ronds face au contenu de mon panier, il y avait déjà la chantilly qui dépassait.

-Je veux bien que tu le portes, répondis-je tranquillement.

Il se reconnecta à la réalité.

-Oui bien sûr.

Il s'en saisit et nous sortîmes de la cuisine, nous saluâmes Alice et primes l'ascenseur.

J'avais une boule d'anxiété au fond de l'estomac, j'allais dans l'antre d'Edward. L'excitation l'anticipation, j'avais déjà très chaud. Je n'osais pas le regarder et j'avais le sentiment qu'il gardait aussi ses distances.

Il occupait tout le dernier étage, il m'expliqua qu'il avait fait des travaux pour regrouper les appartements en un seul à son arrivée.

Nous entrâmes dans un espace très spacieux et je respirais un peu mieux de ne plus être si près de lui.

Il me dirigea vers la cuisine qui était ouverte sur un autre espace où une table avait été dressée.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, elle était très sommaire mais le voir faire cet effort me gonfla le cœur.

Je mis à réchauffer mon plat principal.

Edward m'invita à prendre un verre dans le salon, la vue depuis la baie vitrée était très belle, il avait une grande terrasse.

Il était vraiment frustrant mais aussi amusant que pendant tout l'apéro nous ne nous approchions pas l'un de l'autre c'est comme si une distance c'était installée entre nous.

Chacun ayant peur de faire le geste de trop qui nous amènerait au point de nous retour.

L'atmosphère fut plus détendue une fois à table et j'osais enfin lui parler de mon inquiétude que j'avais ressentie hier.

-Edward, j'aurais voulu savoir … euh… c'est un peu difficile.

Il me fit un sourire rassurant.

-Dis-moi… simplement.

-Es-tu exclusif dans tes relations ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Je me demandais quand j'ai vu votre attaché de presse, si…

Je ne pus finir ma phrase la boule d'angoisse au fond de ma gorge m'en empêchant.

-Quoi ? Écarquilla-t-il les yeux.

-Bella comment peux-tu penser ça ? Il n'y a que toi.

Je baissais les yeux.

-Ok

Il s'agita sur sa chaise.

-Et toi ?

-Ça fait très longtemps qu'il n'y a que toi, soufflais-je tout bas.

-Oh Bella dit-il alors qu'il c'était levé pour venir s'accroupir à côté de moi.

-Si tu savais combien j'aurais aimé te rencontrer avant et autrement, les choses auraient été si différentes, je m'en veux.

Je caressais sa joue.

-Il n'y a pas de raison.

Il se rembrunit.

-Bella, tu représentes tellement pour moi. J'ai tellement peur de mal faire, je ne sais pas toujours comment réagir, m'aideras-tu dans ce truc de couple ?

Je lui souris et déposais mes lèvres sur son front.

-Bien sûr mais tu sais c'est aussi nouveau pour moi.

Ma dernière phrase lui rendit le sourire et il reprit sa place.

-Je sais que je suis maso car d'un côté j'ai peur de ce que tu vas me dire mais ne pas savoir est encore pire, mais tu as eu beaucoup d'amant ?

Je pris une teinte rouge.

Surement moins que lui.

-2, répondis-je tout bas.

Je le vis un peu se rembrunir, surement le côté jaloux mais il savait que je n'étais pas vierge.

-Ai-je envie d'en savoir plus ? M'interrogea-t-il.

Je secouais la tête. Le seul autre homme que j'avais connu c'était pendant mes 18 ans à mon entrée à l'université et avec un prof de 10 ans mon ainé.

Ça avait été très bien, il était très doux, nous nous étions vu pendant 6 mois mais vu sa position nous n'étions pas vraiment dans une relation amoureuse, c'était tout aussi neuf pour moi ce que nous vivions avec Edward.

Nous reprîmes le diner en silence, Edward allait me resservir en vin. Je refusais en lui expliquant d'un sourire aguicheur :

-Je ne voudrais pas perdre mes moyens et toi non plus.

Il me dévisagea et reposa la bouteille et vrilla son regard dans le mien.

-Je suis en plein possession de mes moyens pour te satisfaire ma belle.

Il me fit un petit sourire moqueur alors que je déglutissais difficilement.

Je me levais pour débarrasser la table tachant de garder le peu de contrôle qu'il me restait. Nous étions résolus l'un comme l'autre de finir ce rendez-vous malgré la tension entre nous.

Nous mimes les assiettes au lave-vaisselle, c'était bizarre de faire avec lui des choses aussi simples que ranger une cuisine.

Je lui proposais d'aller s'asseoir au salon pendant que je revenais avec le dessert.

Je le vis déglutir et partir.

J'aimais le sentiment de faire comme chez moi chez lui. Je pris une casserole et je fis fondre le chocolat.

Je sortis une large coupe et je fis des boules de crème glacé, je fis couler le chocolat chaud et j'ajoutais largement de la chantilly.

Je pris une seule cuillère et partis au salon.

Une douce musique sortait des enceintes, il était là sur le canapé, la tête rejetée en arrière.

Je me mordis la lèvre, la seule chose dont j'avais vraiment envie c'était de me mettre à califourchon sur lui et d'explorer son corps.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et je m'accroupis face à lui posant la coupe sur la table basse.

Il releva la tête et ses magnifiques émeraudes vertes posées sur moi comme s'il voulait me manger me firent haleter.

Je me concentrais sur mon butin.

Je le vis en faire de même et pencher la tête sur le côté.

Je me saisis de la cuillère et pris de la chantilly que je portais tranquillement à ma bouche me délectant du gout, laissant plus qu'il ne fallait la cuillère dans ma bouche et la sortit en gémissant.

Il me fixait intensément.

Je le voyais se retenir de parler ou d'agir je replongeais l'ustensile dans la coupe et je le tendis vers ses lèvres.

Il se rapprocha de moi et ouvrit la bouche et absorba la gorgée. Il ne me quittait pas des yeux et c'est moi qui dégluti à ce moment-là.

Seule la musique berçait l'atmosphère, la tension était au maximum.

Je replongeais la cuillère ma main tremblait tellement je tentais de contrôler mes mouvements. J'avalais une nouvelle bouchée en le fixant.

J'allais resservir quand Edward se jeta sur moi et dit d'une voix rauque :

-Désolé, j'en peux plus.

Il avait enjambé la table et m'avait remis sur mes jambes d'un mouvement souple avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je gémis de bonheur. J'étais assez fière de ne pas avoir craqué la première mais je me délectais de le sentir si excité contre moi.

Alors qu'il ravageait ma bouche, il avança me faisant reculer.

Je percutais un mur me faisant haleter et dans le mouvement tout son corps se colla au mien.

L'espace entre nous était plus que réduit. Nos mains tentaient de parcourir un maximum du corps de l'autre.

Je sentis ses mains passées sous mes fesses et il plia légèrement les genoux pour me permettre de me hisser sur lui. J'accrochais automatiquement mes jambes autour de lui, créant une friction entre nos deux sexes surchauffés. Nous gémîmes à l'unisson.

Il resserra sa prise sur moi et me décolla du mur.

J'avais enfoui ma tête dans son cou, me délectant de son odeur.

Je le taquinais par de légers baisers et de petites morsures sur sa carotide ou son lobe d'oreille.

Il resserra sa prise sur moi.

-Oh putain, jura-t-il alors qu'il poussait du pied une porte.

Il attrapa mes lèvres pour un nouveau baiser alors qu'il s'assit sur ce que je supposais son lit.

Pouvant prendre appui sur mes genoux je roulais des hanches sur lui, le faisant grogner.

Il se détacha de moi :

-Tu me rends fou.

Il prit l'ourlet de ma robe et la remonta, je levais les bras pour lui faciliter la tâche et je me retrouvais en sous vêtement devant lui.

Il me regarda, grogna, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. J'aimais l'idée que mon corps lui procurait ses sensations.

C'est alors que je le trouvais bien trop habillé à mon gout, je m'attaquais à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Jamais je n'aurais cru que ça aurait été si difficile, entre ses baisers dans mon cou ou sur la naissance de mes seins, ses mains se baladant partout, son érection si imposante contre mon centre.

C'est avec toutes les peines du monde que je finis ma tâche. Je posais ses mains sur ma taille et doucement j'entrepris d'écarter sa chemise, je me délectais de son torse si bien dessiné. C'est homme était une gravure d'art et il était à moi. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, traçant les contours de ses muscles.

Perdue dans ma contemplation, mon compagnon du me trouver trop lente car il reposa mes pieds à terre. Il me regarda et tout doucement se redressa et vient passer ses mains dans mon dos pour détacher mon soutien-gorge.

Il le fit glisser avec lenteur. Une fois à terre, il se mit à genou devant moi et fit glisser cette fois-ci mon string. Ses doigts parcouraient ma peau avec douceur et délicatesse.

Une fois que je fus nue, il se recula légèrement, me regardant gourmand.

-Magnifique, susurra-t-il.

Je me rapprochais de lui, n'aimant pas tout cet espace entre nous et je défis la bouche de sa ceinture avec lenteur. Il avait posé ses mains sur mes épaules qui parcouraient doucement mes bras.

Ce moment était si doux, si tendre que je fondais complétement si je n'étais pas déjà complétement accro à lui, je pourrais tomber à l'instant amoureuse. Mais c'est ce que je faisais je retombais sous son charme, sa douceur.

Il ne me quittait pas des yeux, pendant que je baissais son pantalon, j'attrapais en même temps son boxer et je libérais sa merveilleuse érection.

Je me retiens de le toucher alors que je me remettais debout face à lui.

Nous étions tous les deux dans notre plus simple appareil, nu et vulnérable, une telle intimité se créait entre nous que ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait bouger.

Nous nous regardâmes un instant, profitant de cet uniquement moment, de cette complicité, donnant à l'autre toute notre confiance.

Il posa alors délicatement sa main sur ma joue, la caressant. J'en fis de même. Le bracelet qu'il m'avait donné la veille par le biais d'Alice, glissa le long de mon avant-bras, il le vit et sourit.

Je souris à mon tour.

-Bella.

Sa voix était chargée d'une telle émotion qu'elle faillit me faire partir, j'en avais presque les larmes aux yeux tellement ce moment était émouvant.

C'était notre première fois de manière réfléchie.

C'était notre première fois depuis que nous nous étions choisis.

C'était notre première fois où nous partageons ce moment à égale et de manière similaire.

-Je … commença-t-il avant que sa voix mourut dans sa gorge incapable de continuer.

Il s'approcha alors de moi posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Si j'avais aimé cet instant partagé en toute douceur, la sensation chaude de ses lèvres, créa en moi un sentiment d'urgence et mes doigts s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux les tirants pour le plaquer contre moi.

Ses bras s'enroulèrent sur moi alors que nos lèvres s'entrouvraient pour partir à la découverte de la bouche de l'autre.

Nous fusionnions l'un dans l'autre laissant échapper un gémissement.

Alors que nos langues alternaient entre la bataille et les caresses, il pivota sur lui et me fit basculer sur le lit. Je me retrouvais assise.

Il se détacha de moi et je reculais pour me mettre au centre de lui.

Lui face à moi avançait autant que je me reculais.

Je ne pus empêcher mon sourire de s'échapper tellement son attitude se prêtait à celle d'un prédateur, tout son corps le confirmait.

J'étais sa proie consentante.

Une fois que je fus assise au milieu du lit il n'arrêta pas sa progression me faisant allonger, lui au-dessus de moi.

Son corps était en suspension, il baissa son regard sur tout mon corps. Je pouvais sentir ses yeux caresser mes formes.

Je gémis sans pour autant être capable de bouger.

Il prenait son temps à me regarder comme s'il voulait me mémoriser à jamais.

Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi excitée.

Ma voix sortie sans que je ne la reconnaisse.

- Prends-moi.

Il sourit et réduit la distance entre nos deux corps, je sentis son érection se plaquer contre mon bas ventre alors que mes seins s'écrasaient sur son torse musclé et que ses lèvres partaient gouter les miennes.

Ses mains glissèrent sur mes bras. Il entrelaça nos doigts et il les fit remonter au-dessus de ma tête.

Je me mis à haleter.

Il me regarda intensément avant de souffler :

-à moi.

Je souris et lui répondis de la même manière.

-à moi.

Il se troubla un infime instant avant de créer une friction entre nos deux sexes et je le sentis alors à mon entrée quand il me souffla :

-Corps et âme à toi.

Ses mots me firent louper un battement de cœur, j'étais incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, l'émotion trop présente dans tout mon être m'empêchait de penser.

Il ne me laissa pas plus le temps de réagir qu'il s'enfonça en moi, mon corps bouillant l'accueillant avec bonheur.

Il poussa jusqu'au fond de moi. Mes jambes s'étaient relevées automatiquement de chaque côté de son bassin pour lui permettre une progression plus profonde.

Une fois au fond, il fondit sur mes lèvres en murmurant :

-Mienne.

Il étouffa dans son baiser mes gémissements.

Il me remplissait de la meilleure des façons, mon corps était fait pour le recevoir, c'était magique.

Il rompit le baiser et se recula sortant complétement de mon antre bouillonnant, mon corps protesta de ce manque, mon dos s'arqua pour m'avancer et c'est avec autant de lenteur qu'il me pénétra de nouveau.

Ses pénétrations lentes mais si profondes me firent perdre la tête.

Je gémissais à ne plus en pouvoir, j'étais en feu la boule au fond de mon estomac grossissait. Je sentais mon corps pris de frisson. J'avais besoin de libérer ce trop-plein de plaisir, il fallait que j'explose, c'était tellement intense.

-Plus vite.

Il avait lâché mes mains et il vient poser les siennes vers mon visage et il le caressa tout doucement avant de poser ses lèvres dans un chaste baiser.

Il continua ses mouvements souples en moi, me rendant complétement folle, il gardait le contrôle et j'étais plus que lave en combustion.

Il fit descendre une de ses mains sur mon corps caressant l'arrondi de mes seins, puis ma taille avant de passer sur ma hanche et d'aller se positionner sur ma fesse. Il resserra ses doigts dessus tout en m'attirant encore plus contre lui si c'était possible.

Ses lèvres avaient suivi à retardement et j'haletais complétement quand il saisit un de mes seins dans sa bouche, le suçotant.

-Edward, gémis-je.

Débordé par mes émotions, je remuais mes hanches pour me conduire à la délivrance avant que ça me rende folle.

Il releva ses lèvres jusqu'à mon cou et se mit à suçoter ma peau.

Ses mouvements du bassin étaient toujours aussi lents, je fis descendre mes mains de ses épaules pour aller les mettre sur ses fesses si musclées pour imprimer un rythme plus rapide.

Il sourit.

Sa main sur mon visage me caressa la joue alors qu'il me regardait amoureusement.

Je le sentis hésiter alors qu'il nicha sa tête dans mon cou, il se mit à se mouvoir beaucoup plus rapidement en moi, m'entrainant dans une incohérence de propos et de cris.

-Bella, gémit-il alors que je m'agrippais à lui, il coulissait en moi de manière si merveilleuse.

Nous haletions tous les deux.

-Edward criais-je proche de ma jouissance me resserrant une première fois autour de lui.

Son corps se crispa une première fois également et il gémit :

-Bella.

Après quelques poussées, j'hurlais mon bonheur et mon plaisir alors qu'Edward grogna et se tendit me remplissant de son foutre.

Il reposa de tout son poids sur moi.

Nous étions les deux haletants, je le tenais serrer dans mes bras. J'aurais voulu que nous restions toujours l'un dans l'autre jamais je ne m'étais sentie si entière qu'à ce moment-là.

Une fois notre respiration retrouvée, il se recula de moi puis me serrant fort contre lui, il m'entraina dans ses bras.

J'étais bien, je levais mes yeux vers lui et je crois que c'était la première fois que je le voyais si détendu son visage était serein.

Nous nous sourîmes et nous restâmes un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Lui caressant mes cheveux moi faisant des arabesques sur son torse.

Je profitais largement avant de le taquiner :

-La glace va être toute fondue.

Il partit dans un rire franc m'apportant des vibrations dans tout le corps.

Je relevais les yeux vers lui.

Je supposais que dans nos yeux la même envie se reflétait.

Il grogna avant de repartir à l'assaut de mes lèvres et me remettant sur le dos.

Il grignota la peau de mon cou, effleurant mon épaule il s'arrêta comme réfléchissant et me demanda tout à trac ?

-As-tu toujours ton implant.

Ce fut à mon tour de rire franchement.

-Et c'est maintenant que tu t'en inquiète ! le taquinais-je.

-Désolé répondit-il en me regardant honteux.

Je souris.

-Je l'ai encore répondis-je simplement.

On aurait dit qu'un voile de tristesse passa sur son visage.

-Ok répondit-il avant de repartir à l'assaut de mon corps.

Nous profitâmes alors largement l'un de l'autre se délectant du corps de chacun le parcourant de toutes les manières.

Ce fut tôt le matin ou très tard que nous finîmes par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre reput.

J'étais comme dans un rêve, cette nuit était magique. Edward était tout ce que j'attendais d'un homme même s'il était maladroit dans les relations de couple, même s'il était jaloux, il était plus que jamais celui qui détenait mon corps et mon âme.

Mon corps d'humaine se rappela à moi.

Je me détachais de la chaleur des bras d'Edward pour partir à la recherche de la salle de bain.

Je sortis dans la chambre, c'était très grand chez lui, il ne m'avait pas fait la visite de son appartement, mais nous avions tout notre temps pour ça, ce soir nous avions plus urgent.

J'ouvris quelques portes sans succès, les refermant les unes après les autres.

J'ouvris une porte alors que j'allais la refermer quelques chose retient mon attention.

Je la rouvris et j'allumais la lumière.

J'écarquillais les yeux, un poster de moi dormant était affiché au mur.

J'étais un peu choquée, je me dis qu'il avait dû la prendre pendant ses visites nocturnes.

Je regardais un peu plus où j'étais on aurait dit un bureau, je m'approchais et je commençais à farfouiller.

Merde c'était quoi ce bordel.

Alors que l'image sur l'écran s'afficha je ne pus retenir mon cri d'effroi.

Je n'eus pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement que je sentis un corps chaud se coller à moi et une odeur désagréable obstruée mon nez puis plus rien.


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonjour à toutes_

_Merci à toutes pour tous vos encouragements c'est vraiment exaltant et un moteur à l'écriture !_

_Comme promis le point de vue d'Edward. Je suis très insatisfaite de ce chapitre pour plusieurs raisons :_

_1 J'appréice moyennement les chapitres qui sont justes des autres points de vue sans qu'on avance dans l'histoire mais c'est un mal nécessaire pour comprendre Edward._

_2 Il est très long l'équivalent d'au moins 4 chapitres habituels, c'est long à relire et traquer les fautes surtout que ce n'est pas mon fort._

_3 Il est beaucoup moins limpide que les autres à mon gout._

_Enfin! Après tout le monde sera à la même enseigne pour de nouvelles théories._

PatiewSnow : C'est vraiment frustrant de ne pas pouvoir te répondre, bon toutes tes réponses dans ce chapitre. Edward a vraiment fait la connaissance de Bella au nouvel an.

Emilie : oserais-je avouer que le nombre de reviews est proportionnel à la frustration ? Merci pour ton commentaire.

Sm33 : Merci je te laisse découvrir les réponses par toi-même dans ce chapitre.

Caroline : Merci, vos encouragements sont le moteur de ma motivation.

Laccro : merci

**Chapitre 15 : La folie d'Edward.**

Quand j'ai compris que Bella n'avait aucun doute sur mon identité une rage c'était prise de moi, toute la douceur que j'avais ressentie dans ses bras c'était envolée.

Comment pouvait-elle se jouer de moi, tout mon plan venait de partir en lambeau ! Alice ! Tout devient confus dans ma tête, j'avais complétement perdu le contrôle de mon corps, de la situation.

Sans réfléchir je sortis loin de cette chambre et d'elle. Elle représente tout ce qu'il y avait de plus nocif pour moi, elle était la tentation de la pire des espèces.

C'est seulement une fois arrivé au salon où une orgie faisait rage que je remarquais que j'étais encore nu.

Je décidais de ne pas prendre de risque et j'allais me plaquer contre un mur, espérant que le spectacle me sortirait de mes sombres pensées.

J'étais énervé, j'avais du mal à me calmer réellement.

Je m'en voulais de ressentir tout ça. Je lui en voulais à elle, de me faire ressentir ça.

Je secouais la tête cherchant à me concentrer sur la représentation qui s'offrait à moi. Mes yeux s'accrochèrent sur une chevelure brune et je sentis mon corps se crisper.

Rien que l'idée de voir Bella au milieu de tous ses corps me mettait dans une rage noire, comment avais-je pu me tromper à ce point.

Cette fille n'était rien qu'une pute. Elle ne cherchait qu'à se faire sauter par des célébrités.

Elle regrettait surement de ne pas faire partie de cette partouse.

Puis tout doucement mes pensées se mirent à repenser à la douceur de sa peau, la réaction de son corps complétement offert, me laissant jouer avec lui comme un chef d'orchestre. Elle avait été mienne dans une telle harmonie que sans m'en rendre compte j'étais redevenu complétement dur rien qu'en pensant à elle.

J'étais en plein rêve éveillé de cette diablesse qu'une voix qui me parut nasillarde vient me souffler à l'oreille :

-Tu as besoin d'aide mon beau.

Je regardais à qui appartenait cette voix : Tanya. C'était comme si elle était transparente, juste une pute de plus.

Je haussais les épaules et elle se laissa tomber à genou devant moi avant de prendre une bonne partie de mon sexe dans sa bouche tout en gémissant.

Elle s'activait toujours sur mon manche et je gardais les yeux dans le vague, je revoyais les images de Bella.

Putain fais chier ! Me fustigeais-je et je me forçais à regarder la blonde à mes genoux pour réaliser que n'importe quelle bouche pulpeuse pouvait me donner du plaisir, ces filles ne représentaient rien.

Je dévisageais Tanya ses lèvres coulissaient sur toute ma longueur, elle s'appliquait, mais pourquoi ne ressentais-je pas plus de choses ?

Alors mu d'une force inconnue je relevais les yeux pour tomber dans un océan chocolat qui me dévisageait incrédule.

Oh mon dieu ses yeux, je pourrais y passer des heures à m'y perdre.

Le plaisir se fit alors plus intense à mesure que je me perdais dans ses prunelles.

Je pris la tête face à moi pour m'y accrocher plus et m'enfoncer plus fort en elle, je voulais voir du plaisir dans ses yeux chocolats.

Très vite le plaisir m'envahit tel un raz de marée, mon corps se raidit, je rejetais ma tête en arrière tout en jouissant.

J'étais complétement haletant, je mis quelques secondes à reprendre mon souffle et c'est avec une certaine appréhension que je m'apprêtais à plonger de nouveau dans ses prunelles.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, elle n'était plus là et je fus déçu d'entendre la voix de Tanya me ramener à la réalité :

-Mon beau que pourrais-je faire d'autre pour toi, dit-elle aguicheuse tout en exhibant sa fausse poitrine devant moi.

Je réprimais une grimace de dégout à la vue et de moi-même.

Je vérifiais que celle qui envahissait mon esprit n'était plus dans cette pièce, elle était toujours à moi pour la soirée, transporté d'un sentiment qui m'était inconnu je refusais qu'elle déambule dans le chalet. Chaque joueur pourrait alors profiter d'elle et cette pensée me mit en rage.

Je parcourais les pièces quand enfin j'entendis des voix dans un petit bureau isolé.

-… je ne peux pas te voler un baiser. Quoique il doit bien y avoir du gui quelques part dans cette foutue baraque.

C'était la voix de Jacob, j'arrivais à temps pour le voir tirer Bella à sa suite.

Je me figeais devant eux, je ne cherchais plus à cacher ma colère.

Je renvoyais Bella dans la chambre alors que Jacob protestait encore une fois.

Je lui rappelais alors les règles, tout comme lors de la répartition, il pesta.

-Profites en bien Cullen, me cracha-t-il car je te promets que si je la croise dehors, les règles tu pourras te les foutre où je pense.

J'étais prêt à lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule mais il était déjà parti.

Je parti donc moi aussi rapidement vers la chambre que nous avions occupés.

Bella était là, à peine entrée dans la pièce, elle sursauta à mon arrivée, je tentais de me calmer mais c'était peine perdue. Je n'arrivais plus à penser de manière cohérente entre mon envie d'elle toujours présente et intense mais aussi la colère de savoir ce qu'elle était au fond : une pute. Si je ne les avais pas surpris avec Jacob c'est clair qu'elle se serait donné également à lui et à tous ceux qui en auraient manifestés l'envie, tout ça pour élargir son tableau de chasse.

Je décidais alors d'assouvir mes deux pulsions, je la pris tout en lui disant le fond de ma pensée.

Comme à chaque fois que je me retrouvais au fond d'elle, je me sentais bien, comme à ma place et c'était ça qui m'énervait encore plus comment pouvais-je me sentir à ma place avec une fille de joie, une avant-gardiste, une opportuniste, une coureuse de dote. J'étais dégouté de moi, d'elle.

Après avoir joui, je me décalais d'elle, c'était comme si elle me brulait tellement le fait d'être en elle était puissant. La voir là par terre me ramena un peu à la réalité et je compris que j'avais en quelques sortes réussi mon plan initial et comme une prière, je lui crachais :

- J'espère que ça te passera à toi et à Alice l'envie d'expérimenter ce genre de soirée.

Je sortis alors de la pièce, je retrouvais James. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne clairement ce que signifiait ce genre de soirée, je voulais qu'elle comprenne que la seule chose qu'elle pouvait s'attendre c'est d'être traité pour ce qu'elle était une pute.

Je lui demandais de lui rajouter un gros bonus, inconsciemment j'espérais qu'avec cette argent, si c'était le cas, elle n'ait plus besoin de vendre son corps pour subvenir à ses besoins, c'était bête mais je voulais aussi qu'elle ne manque de rien et l'idée qu'un autre homme la touche me révulsait.

Je quittais alors rapidement le chalet complétement chamboulé. J'avais l'impression de devenir un peu fou.

Je vécu en autarcie quelques jours dans le confort de mon appartement, cherchant par tous les moyens de chasser de mes pensées Bella, je voulais reprendre pied, je voulais retrouver le contrôle de mes émotions.

J'avais en horreur ce que je ressentais, c'était incompréhensible pour moi, c'était inenvisageable que je puisse me laisser atteindre par une femme et de surcroit une fille de joie.

Le 4 janvier je réussis à m'extirper de mon chez moi, nous avions un match ce soir, je partis alors le matin à la salle de sport. Jamais de ma vie je m'étais autant défoulé, suant à grosses gouttes, me déchainant sur les appareils, laissant sortir toute ma frustration.

Je me vidais complétement et c'est serein, l'esprit vide et le corps fatigué que je rentrais chez moi.

J'avais juste le temps de prendre une bonne douche relaxante, me ressourcer un peu avant de partir au match.

A la sortie de la douche, j'étais concentré sur mon match et heureux de ne penser à rien d'autres.

Je remarquais alors que le répondeur clignotait.

« Edward, c'est maman, alors bon match pour ce soir et je te rappelle que ta sœur a du emménager aujourd'hui, ça serait gentil à toi d'aller lui faire un petit coucou si tu as le temps avant de partir. Joues bien mon grand, je t'embrasse. »

Je souris face à ses mots doux de ma mère, c'était toujours avec elle comme si j'avais encore 5 ans, mon sourire s'effaça alors quand je repensais à Alice.

Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis le jour de l'an. J'hésitais à descendre la voir et avoir une explication sur sa présence à cette soirée, je voulais qu'elle comprenne que ce n'était pas sa place, c'était une fille respectable elle.

Je grognais tellement de choses me revenaient en tête.

Je la secouais et je me refusais de penser plus en avant alors je me concentrais sur mes gestes, prenant mes affaires je parti d'un pas décidé saluer Alice, nous aurions notre conversation plus tard, j'allais juste lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

Alors que je sonnais à la porte de ma sœur, un peu impatient, je ne voulais pas prendre de retard, en réalité je crois que j'étais plus là pour faire plaisir à ma mère quand une voix qui n'était pas la sienne me figa.

La porte s'ouvrit sur elle.

Putain je me croyais en plein cauchemar, elle était là en petit débardeur blanc très moulant et un micro short, ne laissant pas grand doute de ses magnifiques courbes.

Je déglutis à cette vision. J'avais devant moi mon enfer personnel.

Quand elle prononça alors mon prénom, une rage s'empara de moi, elle ne pouvait pas être là, chez ma sœur à quelques étages de mon havre de paix. Non c'était pas possible et madame c'était installé et refusait de partir.

Je la plaquais alors contre le mur, j'oscillais entre la prendre la contre le mur tellement mon corps réagissait au sein et m'appelait ou encore la frapper de me faire vivre tout ça.

J'étais en colère contre elle d'être là, de me faire réagir comme ça. J'allais mieux depuis ce matin et là j'étais hors de contrôle.

Je la relâchais après lui avoir intimé de se tenir éloigné de moi, je ne supporterais pas de la voir régulièrement j'allais devenir fou. Elle était la pire des tentations, elle n'était pas digne de moi.

C'est complétement énervé que les gars me virent arriver au match, certains me charrièrent :

-Alors Cullen, tu n'as pas eu ton compte au nouvel an, tu as l'air d'une humeur massacrante, me lança Newton.

- Fermes là.

Il haussa les épaules et partit en s'esclaffant j'avais vraiment envie de lui éclater la gueule à cet enculé.

J'étais dans un état de nerf, je reportais toute ma frustration sur le match, me faisant sortir et tabassant les mecs de l'autre équipe à la moindre opportunité, j'étais pathétiques et tout ça à cause d'elle.

Je rentrais le soir encore énervé, je fis la seule chose qui me permettrait d'arrêter d'avoir mal à la tête et de m'embrouiller encore plus, je bus.

Je tombais alors endormi dans mes vapeurs d'alcool.

Je fus réveillé le lendemain matin euh non début d'après-midi par une voix stridente qui hurlait sur mon répondeur :

-Décroches Edward je sais que tu es là ! Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaard, c'est ta sœur décroche ce foutu téléphone avant que je débarque.

Je me hissais, la voix était suffisamment gênante, je ne voulais en aucun cas me retrouver devant ma sœur.

-Oui, dis-je d'une voix rauque, la gorge complétement sèche.

-Je t'ai réveillé ?

-Oui

-Ah

Silence

-Que veux-tu Alice, j'aimerais dormir là.

Elle sembla hésiter un instant.

-Euh, en fait j'aurais voulu savoir si par hasard tu n'avais pas passé ton nouvel an avec Bella ?

Ça me surprit, de un qu'elle prenne des gants pour poser sa question, de deux elle n'était pas du tout sûr de la réponse, donc Bella ne lui avait effectivement rien dit, je ne sais pas si je devais en être soulagé ou agacé qu'elle n'ait pas fait fuir ma sœur de ce genre de soirée. Enfin surement qu'elle lui dirait de ne plus y aller sans donner de raison donc c'était pour le mieux.

Face à mon silence, elle reprit.

-Sais-tu alors avec qui elle a passé la soirée ? M'interrogea-t-elle encore.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas ? L'interrogeais-je à mon tour surpris de faire preuve de tant de lucidité.

-Elle veut rien dire, mais c'est comme si…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

Moi, j'étais complétement en attente de savoir comme si quoi ?

Elle hésita et se reprit

-Non rien laisse tomber. A plus.

Et elle raccrocha sans autre forme de cérémonie, je regardais le combiné surpris avant de le taper contre ma tête.

Putain, j'étais dans une putain de galère.

Je repartis au sport il n'y avait que ça pour me libérer, je surmenais mon corps ce qui épuisait mon esprit.

Mes pensées revenaient toujours à elle, je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait, c'était tellement frustrant de la savoir si proche et ne rien connaitre d'elle.

Je ne savais rien d'elle à part que son corps m'appelait comme aucun autre.

-Merde, fais chier ! Jurais-je alors que je courrais sur un tapis.

Certains me regardèrent bizarrement, je haussais les épaules tout en continuant mon défouloir physique.

Je pris alors la décision de faire appel un détective privé pour enquêter sur elle, j'avais besoin de savoir quelle croqueuse d'homme c'était, combien de pigeon elle avait déjà à son actif.

Je fus surpris de trouver, à mon retour, une petite enveloppe dans ma boite aux lettres, c'était une invitation pour la crémaillère d'Alice et elle. Je grognais en lisant le document faisant retourner sur moi un couple qui sortait de l'ascenseur, je ne leur portais pas plus attention et je montais chez moi.

Putain je regardais cette invitation et je virais fou qu'allais-je faire ? M'y rendre ? Mais si je n'arrivais pas à me maitriser face à elle ? Et Alice ?

Je repartis aussi sec faire un jogging, il fallait que j'évacue.

Je réussis à prendre une autre décision : je prendrai ma décision à la dernière minute, ma sœur ne m'en porterait pas rigueur elle me connaissait et savait comment je fonctionnais.

Les jours passèrent rapidement. J'avais fait appel à un détective et il devait me revenir dans plusieurs jours avec des informations. En attendant mes journées étaient peuplées de sport, je n'avais plus besoin d'en faire jusqu'à épuisement pour me la sortir de la tête mais ça ne restait que temporaire dès que je franchissais les portes de l'immeuble, j'avais la chair de poule de la savoir à quelques mètres de moi.

Je trouvais un petit mot dans ma boite aux lettres, je crus que c'était une erreur jusqu'à ce que je lise ses mots qui me compressèrent la poitrine.

« Je ne peux décemment pas être absente à ma propre crémaillère, je pense que tu trouveras facilement une excuse pour Alice ».

Elle ne voulait pas de moi.

Pétasse !

Je froissais le papier et je montais énervé jusqu'à chez moi.

Je tournais en rond, je ne comprenais rien, ne voulait-elle pas se taper des célébrités pourquoi me rejeter ?

J'étais fou, je devais savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête alors j'eu comme une révélation.

Je pris mon portefeuille et mon manteau, je partis directement dans un magasin spécialisé dans la technologie de pointe.

J'expliquais alors au vendeur que j'étais propriétaire d'un immeuble et que je soupçonnais un trafic dans les parties communes de cocaïne et que je voulais un système de surveillance la plus discrète possible.

Il me regarda bizarrement mais cru malgré tout à mon histoire.

Il me présenta plusieurs modèles. Si je voulais quelques choses de discret je devais faire abstraction du son, tout dépendait de ma priorité.

Je voulais du indécelable, il me montra alors des caméras qui se fixaient sur n'importe quel support et avaient une très belle autonomie de 3 jours avant de devoir être rechargées, elles faisaient moins de 1cm3, j'en pris deux jeux de 10 caméras.

Il me donna alors ensuite, le système d'enregistrement des bandes et des écrans de contrôle.

Je dus débourser 60 000$ pour cette folie mais à ce moment-là j'en n'avais rien à foutre. J'allais pouvoir vivre en paix, j'en déboursais un 2000 de plus pour que dans l'heure un technicien vienne m'installer le poste de contrôle.

A 20 heures tous les appareils étaient branchés, il ne restait plus qu'à positionner un jeu des caméras, le technicien me demanda où les installer. Je refusais tout net lui demandant de me montrer comment les fixer. C'était un jeu d'enfant. J'avais juste à les clipser comme une ventouse, je devais m'assurer de faire l'échange tous les 3 jours pour les recharger.

C'est impatient que j'attendis le milieu de la nuit.

Au préalable, j'avais été voir l'agence qui s'occupait de la gestion des appartements pour moi en leur expliquant que ma sœur avait repris un de mes appartements ce qu'ils étaient au courant mais que je voulais un double des clés chez moi au cas où elle oublierait les siennes. Ils en profitèrent à mon plus grand énervement de me faire un topo sur l'état de l'immeuble, la porte pour les piétons pour se rendre au garage était cassée, ils avaient reçus des plaintes concernant la propreté des parties communes et qu'un logement à l'étage sous le mien allait se libérer.

Je soufflais d'exaspération, je les payais pour qu'ils s'occupent justement de toutes ses petites choses pourquoi fallait-il que Miss bimbo se sente obligé de m'en parler pendant des heures.

A bout de nerfs, je lui soufflais :

-Faites votre job et je partis.

A 1h30 du matin, mon matériel sous le bras, je me dirigeais à pas de loup à leur appartement.

Je fixais ma première caméra au bout du couloir me donnant un aperçu de tous les allers et venus.

Je déposais la seconde juste au-dessus d'un gond de la porte d'entrée, elle se confondait parfaitement avec le décor, j'avais tenté de l'incliner comme le gars m'avait montré au pire, je reviendrais faire des ajustements.

Je mis 3 autres caméras dans le salon pour essayer d'avoir tous les angles.

J'aurais bien été tenté d'en mettre une dans la salle de bain pour voir son corps magnifique mais rien que l'idée d'y voir Alice m'en dissuada.

J'en mettais une dans la cuisine, dans le couloir des chambres, dans le bureau. Je n'étais pas encore tombé sur sa chambre et je me doutais que c'était la prochaine ma sœur et sa folie du shopping devait surement avoir celle avec le grand dressing.

Il me restait deux caméras à placer et c'est le cœur tambourinant dans la poitrine que je pénétrais dans la chambre.

Elle était là allongée, si belle. Je déglutis et me concentrais sur ma tâche, je trouvais facilement où cacher les caméras.

Je savais que je devais sortir d'ici mais je ne pouvais m'éloigner de son odeur qui m'assailli dans cette pièce, je respirais à plein poumon.

Je fis le tour de sa chambre, cherchant ainsi à la connaitre.

Beaucoup de livres. Je fouillais dans ses placards, elle avait peu de vêtements, elle pouvait avoir autant des choses très sexys ou osées que des choses très simples voir même de petites filles sages.

J'étais là à fureter dans son intimité m'obligeant à éviter de la regarder ayant peur de mes réactions, je la regarderai depuis mes écrans.

J'avais placé une caméra qui pointait directement sur son lit.

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre qui elle était, sa chambre ne semblait pas à l'image que je m'étais forgée de cette fille facile.

Je trouvais alors un vieux magasine de hockey, il était abimé, il était ouvert à la page centrale où une photo de moi en début de carrière s'étalait.

Mon cœur se serra, je cherchais alors s'il y avait d'autres joueurs de mon équipe mais non c'était vraiment à mes tous débuts avant d'avoir intégré mon équipe actuelle.

Se pourrait-il qu'elle me veuille moi et pas un autre ?

Je me retournais alors vers elle.

Elle dormait mais s'agitait dans son sommeil quand elle finit par souffler :

-Edward.

Je me raidis, était-elle réveillée, mais non, elle grogna et se retourna.

J'étais soufflé, elle m'avait appelé dans son sommeil, j'avais qu'une envie c'était de la toucher alors que je fis un pas vers son lit, je compris mon erreur quand mon corps réagit à cette proximité. Je courus à l'extérieur de sa chambre et de l'appartement, prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière moi et de replacer la clé dans ma poche.

Je remontais rapidement chez moi et je m'engouffrais dans la pièce réaménagée avec tous les écrans de contrôle.

J'avais au total 6 écrans, un en permanence sur sa chambre, un autre pour le salon, la cuisine, le bureau et les couloirs.

Je pouvais prendre le contrôle de toutes les caméras avec l'aide d'une console.

Je m'installais, content de mes emplacements, le résultat était pas mal et j'avais une vue sur tout l'appartement.

Le plus grand écran celui central était sur elle dans son lit, c'est sans vraiment m'en rendre compte que je m'endormis.

Il était 20 heures j'avais vu les filles s'activer toute la journée pour organiser leur fête, je n'avais toujours pas donné signe de vie, ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire.

Je n'étais toujours pas sûr des réactions que je pouvais avoir en face d'elle.

Je campais un whisky à la main devant mes écrans.

Je cru que ma mâchoire allait se décrocher quand je vis les filles sortir de leur chambre, à voir leur attitude elles devaient se féliciter de leur tenue. Elles étaient sans conteste belles mais carrément et de manière dérangeante trop sexy pour leur propre bien.

J'avalais mon whisky d'une traite avant de m'en servir un autre.

Bella au début de soirée avait l'air mal à l'aise dans sa petite robe et je priais pour qu'elle aille se changer.

Je passais la soirée à zapper de caméras en caméras, la traquant dans tout l'appartement.

J'étais ravi de voir qu'elle était peu sociable et avait bien du mal à se mêler à la foule.

J'étais encore plus heureux quand elle esquiva quelques gars entreprenants. C'est donc plus calme que je regardais cette soirée se dérouler quand mon cœur s'arrêta.

La fête battait son plein, je pouvais voir de plus en plus de regards insistants sur elle mais j'arrivais à m'en détacher. Cependant quand j'aperçu que quand elle se baissait, elle laissait apparaitre le haut de ses bas, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. J'étais déjà à appuyer impatiemment sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, je ne sonnais pas arrivé chez elles et je me figeais arrivé dans le salon.

Elle était là, c'était bien plus difficile que derrière les caméras, elle était magnifique.

Je me retenais de lui sauter dessus et de la faire mienne là sur le champ.

Quand des ricanements m'arrivèrent aux oreilles des gars la reluquaient et commentaient.

Je sentis la rage monter en moi, si je les entendais elle aussi et elle ne réagissait pas, laissant son postérieur à la vue de tous.

Je réfléchis à mes options, je ne pouvais pas tout simplement la porter sur mon épaule pour l'emmener loin.

J'étais toujours paralysé cherchant la meilleure solution quand elle releva les yeux sur moi.

J'étais très en colère, mais dieu merci elle se mit à genou pour finir sa tâche en vitesse avant de partir vers la cuisine.

Ni une ni deux, je la suivis, dès que j'arrivais à sa hauteur, nous étions loin des regards et je pouvais me lâcher un peu, je la saisis par le bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre, il fallait qu'elle se change, je ne supporterais pas plus longtemps les regards des gars sur elle, j'allais devenir fou.

Ma rage avait pris une ampleur qui me surprit moi-même quand je découvris enfin sa peau diaphane sous sa robe maintenant à terre. Tout mon corps se mit à réagir, je la voulais là, mais c'est surement ce qu'elle cherchait ce soir en s'habillant comme ça, se taper le mec à la mode de la soirée.

Je sortis de sa chambre, espérant qu'elle se change sobrement.

Mais j'avais un doute, même si elle avait juste protesté face à moi, je ne l'avais pas convaincue avec mes arguments, je ne pourrais pas la ré attirer une deuxième fois de cette manière dans sa chambre, il fallait que je trouve un second plan.

Dès que je fus sorti, j'allais saluer Alice, je l'interrogeais sur son emménagement. J'avais besoin d'en apprendre plus. Elle m'apprit si on peut dire qu'elle vivait ici avec elle, elle me donna enfin le prétexte qu'il me fallait au cas où.

Nous discutâmes quelques minutes, je la voyais me regarder du coin de l'œil cherchant à déceler chez moi quelques sombres secrets. Je réussis à être impénétrable et je fus sorti de son inspection par des invités qui demandèrent son attention.

Je me plaçais alors face au couloir, anxieux attendant son arrivé.

Je portais mon verre à mes lèvres quand je stoppais mon geste par la vue d'un ange.

Elle venait de rentrer dans une robe blanche et c'est tout. Il n'y avait guère de place à l'imagination sublimant ses courbes envieuses. J'étais pétrifié dans ma contemplation quand j'entendu encore des commentaires appréciateurs, je repris alors le contrôle de mon corps, jouant parfaitement mon plan et versant le contenu de mon verre dans une représentation digne d'un vrai acteur.

Elle ne fut cependant pas dupe et je me pris à mon propre jeu quand le froid de ma boisson lui fit durcir les pointes.

Je la voulais pour moi seul, j'enroulais ma veste autour d'elle avant de la ramener à sa chambre.

Vivement je me reculais d'elle son contact me brulait j'en voulais tellement plus. Elle commença à m'interroger face à mon attitude, je pris une attitude désinvolte, j'avais plus important à faire pour l'instant, la rhabiller car la savoir si tentante si près de moi, était dangereux, j'aurais voulu lécher à même son corps ma boisson.

Quand ses mots retentirent « tu n'es rien », j'ai cru que mon cœur allait se briser. Elle me ramenait clairement à la réalité, me rappelant à quel point son objectif était petit : se taper des célébrités.

Je lui fourrais les vêtements dans les mains et la poussais dans la salle de bain, repartant aussi sec, si j'étais resté seulement une minute de plus avec elle je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais réussi à me contrôler et ne pas laisser déverser toute ma frustration et mon envie d'elle.

J'allais directement au bar me resservir un verre que je bus d'une traite.

Cette garce allait me faire devenir alcoolique à cette allure. Cette pensée me fit sourire quand Alice apparut devant moi.

Elle me regarda interrogative

-Chouette soirée, lui souris-je.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pathétique, me répondit-elle.

J'allais lui répondre mais elle avait déjà tourné le dos.

Ça remarque me remis un rogne, qu'allait-elle s'imaginer.

J'étais prêt à la suivre pour avoir une petite discussion avec elle quand elle se dirigea vers les chambres et la salle de bain, elle revient vite. Je décidais d'y aller, voulant être sûr qu'elle ne ferait pas des siennes encore une fois d'autant que j'avais largement atteint les limites de mon contrôle et de ma patience.

Elle ouvrit la porte et là la rage éclata, c'était quoi ses tendances exhibitionnistes, je pouvais voir ses magnifiques jambes qui ne demandaient qu'à être caresser.

Focus Cullen.

Je lui saisis son bas, prêt à lui mettre, hors de question qu'elle se trémousse comme ça devant ses pervers qui n'attendaient que ça : qu'elle fasse une nouvelle apparition dans une nouvelle tenue que exciterait encore plus leur libido.

Elle se rebella et se mit à appeler ma sœur.

Merde.

Je l'insultais, énervé avant de tourner les talons et de rentrer directement chez moi.

Il fallait que je me calme avant de faire une connerie, elle m'insupportait, m'attirait. Elle était nocive pour moi.

J'allais directement dans ma salle de surveillance.

Je la cherchais dans le salon appréhendant déjà sa tenue, j'étais tendu, je ne la trouvais pas, puis dans la cuisine toujours pas.

Je fronçais les sourcils, merde où était-elle ?

Je regardais alors dans sa chambre et je me figeais, elle était là couché.

Merde.

Je m'attendais pas à cela, je pensais qu'elle allait repartir à la chasse pour trouver un mec pour se le taper mais non elle était là, visiblement perturbée à chercher le sommeil.

Le seul endroit où j'aurais voulu être sur terre à cet instant c'est coucher vers elle, la tenir dans mes bras pour l'apaiser.

Je restais je ne sais combien de temps à la regarder s'agiter dans son sommeil, ça me faisait mal de la voir comme ça.

J'étais tourmenté et si je me trompais sur son compte, si ce n'était pas une coureuse de dote.

Si c'était… je me frottais mon visage avec mes mains avant de réaliser que leur appartement était complétement plongé dans la nuit.

Ni une ni deux, je saisis leur clé et je descendis.

Lorsque j'arrivais auprès d'elle son sommeil était toujours agité, elle fronçait les sourcils, je voulais l'aider et je ne trouvais rien d'autre que de me glisser avec elle sous les draps.

Dès que je sentis sa peau si douce mon cœur s'électrisa, je m'obligeais à respirer lentement, me contrôlant, je voulais la sentir sereine, alors je la pris dans mes bras tout en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants.

Comme si ça avait toujours été sa place elle se colla à moi et son corps se détendit, j'entendis enfin sa respiration régulière signe qu'elle dormait profondément.

J'étais confus, je cherchais à comprendre ce qui se passait, ses réactions les miennes. J'étais perdu.

Ne trouvant pas de solution, je me décidais à sortir de son lit, je ne voulais pas me faire prendre. Je n'aurais jamais su expliquer le pourquoi de ma visite.

C'est à contre cœur que je remontais chez moi, ce qu'il y avait de bien dans la nuit c'était comme un autre espace-temps, j'avais l'impression qu'à ce moment quelque chose serait possible entre nous. Mais dès que le soleil perçait de ses rayons, tout espoir s'envolait, il ne restait plus qu'une croqueuse d'homme et ma rage de ne pas réussir à me contrôler, de la sortir de ma tête.

C'était elle la fautive, jamais elle n'aurait dû venir à cette soirée et encore moins avec ma sœur.

Je repris le sport de manière intensive, j'avais été faible d'aller la retrouver dans sa chambre, mais elle m'avait paru si fragile à s'agiter dans son lit.

Je ne savais toujours pas qui était Isabella Swan. Ce que je savais c'est que j'avais horreur de la façon dont elle me faisait réagir, j'avais horreur de son corps m'appelant, j'avais horreur de perdre le contrôle, j'avais horreur à m'abaisser à du voyeurisme.

J'avais appelé le détective privé, il n'avait pas grand-chose à m'apprendre pour l'instant, son emploi du temps, son état civil, où vivaient ses parents… rien de tangible qui m'aiderait à savoir qui elle était.

Je passais mes journées entre l'entrainement, de la course et mes caméras. C'était frustrant de ne pas avoir le son, quelques choses c'était passé ma sœur était encore plus survoltée que d'habitude mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir pourquoi.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui demander.

Le mercredi arriva vite, j'aurais voulu passer la soirée avec les filles, mais sur quel prétexte, j'aurais voulu que ma sœur m'invite peut-être devrais-je lui en toucher deux mots.

Ni une ni deux, je pris mon téléphone :

-Allo

-Salut soeurette

-Oh Edward.

-Oui.

Silence

-Ça va ?

-Euh oui oui, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu appelles c'est tout, tu vas bien ?

-Bien je te remercie, je t'appelais car depuis que tu vis en bas, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de parler un peu tous les deux, je trouve ça dommage.

Un silence encore plus long se fit.

-Alice, l'appelais-je.

-Oui Edward, je suis là c'est juste que je suis très occupée en ce moment.

Elle me cachait quelques chose et ça me bouffait de ne pas savoir, Le voyeurisme était un vice, j'avais besoin de tout savoir.

-Tu n'as pas un peu de temps pour ton frère.

-Ecoute Edward, euh, je t'appellerai prochainement d'accord, nous pourrons aller boire un café ok ?

Ou l'art de me reléguer.

-Alice, j'aimerais vraiment que nous ayons une discussion, insistais-je.

-Et moi je n'en ai pas envie, ce n'est pas parce que nous habitons maintenant le même immeuble que nous devons changer nos habitudes, va te taper toutes les chattes en chaleur du quartier et laisse-moi en paix.

Je fronçais les sourcils ce n'était vraiment pas son style d'être aussi vulgaire, pourquoi m'excluait-elle de sa vie.

-Mais, tentais-je à nouveau.

-Je t'appelle bientôt, bisous.

Et elle raccrocha, me laissant comme un con au bout du fil.

Ses deux gonzesses allaient vraiment me rendre dingue.

Je retournais alors au magasin électronique et demandais des micros, le gars me regarda suspicieusement.

-Vous voulez un autographe peut-être, lui crachais-je.

Je n'avais vraiment pas le temps qu'on me fasse chier.

Je rentrais chez moi et comme d'habitude allait directement dans la salle de surveillance.

Merde les filles étaient en train de se préparer pour sortir.

Elle était habillée très sobrement tout en noir, mais même si je pouvais voir que c'était un peu stricte, je la trouvais carrément trop sexy.

Je soupirais.

Bien vite elles partirent, Alice sautant partout et elle la suivait à regret visiblement.

J'attrapais mon manteau près à les suivre quand je me figeais. Putain qu'allais-je faire, j'allais suivre ma sœur et son amie dans toute la ville juste pour savoir où et avec qui elles allaient passer la soirée.

J'étais vraiment tombé très bas.

Je jetais mon manteau et parti dans ma chambre enfilé un jogging et je partis courir.

Je m'arrêtais grignoter à proximité du parc et je repris ma course tranquillement, j'avais besoin de sortir de chez moi, j'allais devenir fou à cette allure.

Je rentrais vers 22 heures, j'avais pris une résolution de ne pas rester devant mes caméras plus que nécessaire au pire ça enregistrait si j'avais besoin d'avoir des éclaircissements mais je devais vivre ma vie.

Je partis me doucher et une fois mon bas enfilé, je n'avais plus d'excuses pour aller jeter un coup d'œil aux caméras, juste pour savoir si elles étaient rentrées.

Putain et si elles n'étaient pas encore là, ça allait me rendre digne de les attendre, je soupirais en poussant la porte, je devenais fou.

J'allumais les écrans et je me figeais, là au salon elle s'y tenait avec Mike, lui assis bien trop près d'elle sur le canapé.

Mon corps eu sa volonté propre et je bondis dans l'ascenseur tout en enfilant un t-shirt, je sonnais à la porte, je m'engouffrais dans l'appartement ignorant Bella pour me retrouver devant Mike.

Comment faire comprendre à ce bouffon que je ne voulais pas qu'il la touche, merde.

Je décidais de m'incruster et regarder le film, je la voyais pleine d'interrogations et étonnamment nerveuse.

Elle tentait d'ignorer Mike et c'était tant mieux, je cherchais pourquoi il était là et qu'elle ne s'en réjouissait pas plus.

Merde j'aurais dû visionner les cassettes avant de me précipiter comme un abruti.

Je cherchais des réponses quand j'entendis des gloussements venant du couloir.

Je me figeais devant le spectacle Jasper et ma sœur

Putain ma SŒUR, ce con bécotait ma sœur sans aucune pudeur.

J'ai tout tenté pour les séparer mais visiblement ils n'étaient pas de mon avis c'est furibond que je remontais chez moi.

Je me mis directement devant les écrans. Visiblement Jasper et Alice s'étaient éclipsés, rien que l'idée me donna envie de vomir.

Et Mike reparti à la charge avec elle lui faisant les yeux doux, putain, j'avais bien besoin de me défouler et l'envie de lui foutre mon poing dans sa gueule était de plus en plus intense. Quand je la vis s'énerver et le mettre à la porte.

J'étais scotché, je ne m'étais pas attendu à une telle réaction de sa part.

Je ne la comprenais toujours pas.

Elle remit le DVD en marche avant de se recroqueviller sur le canapé.

Mon cœur se serra à cette vue.

Merde pourquoi j'étais mal pour elle.

Quand leur appartement fut calme, elle toujours sur le canapé, je descendis pour la coucher dans son lit. Je me sentais responsable de ce merdier, je ne voulais pas la laisser dormir et être toute courbaturée au matin.

Je la couchais et me retiens de me coucher vers elle.

Je remontais chez moi et fini par m'endormir sachant qu'elle était en sécurité et confortable dans son lit.

Les jours défilèrent, je tentais de saisir qui elle était. Elle avait reprit la fac mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à la cibler, elle passait énormément de temps avec Alice et je ne l'avais jamais vu avec aucun homme. Chose que le détective me confirma un jour : « j'ai jamais pu retracer un seul petit ami, à se demander si elle est vierge ». J'avais grogné à son commentaire, comment pouvait-il se permettre ce gener de remarque.

J'allais tous les 3 jours changer les caméras et j'en profitais quelques fois pour m'allonger auprès d'elle.

C'était une telle douceur, mon corps réagissait tellement, ma queue se tendait dès que j'étais à moins d'un mètre d'elle, c'était un peu douloureux à force mais la voir s'abandonner dans mes bras valait tous les sacrifices.

J'étais moyennement fier quand je remontais et que je me soulageais moi-même devant son visage endormi. Intoxiqué comme j'étais, j'avais capturé une image d'elle dormant et je l'avais envoyé par le net pour la recevoir en format poster.

J'étais pathétique mais le pire c'est que je n'arrivais pas à lui faire confiance. C'est comme si d'un côté la voir au quotidien me faisait penser que c'était une fille bien avec qui je pourrais vivre de belles choses mais d'un autre côté je ne pouvais oublier les circonstances dans lesquelles nous nous étions rencontrés.

Elle ne pouvait que cacher son jeu et je ne voulais pas passer pour le con dans l'histoire, j'avais trop à perdre.

Les jours passèrent, j'avais plus ou moins décidé de pardonner à Jasper.

Les premières fois que nous nous étions revus aux entrainements avaient été tendus, personne n'ignorait maintenant qu'il était avec ma sœur.

Il était venu me voir me disant qu'il ne voulait lui faire aucun mal et qu'il n'avait pas honte de s'afficher et se prononcer avec elle que c'était différent.

Je connaissais un peu son histoire, je sais qu'il avait eu une longue relation avec une certaine Maria mais que celle-ci c'était joué de lui et que depuis il avait multiplié les histoires sans lendemain de peur de souffrir à nouveau.

Il me disait à sa manière qu'il était prêt à tenter le tout pour le tout avec ma sœur.

Je n'avais pas répondu sur le coup et je lui avais promis de réfléchir à tout ça.

Bien sûr elle était revenue sur le tapis également dans les douches, c'est Mike qui lança le sujet. A peine avait-il évoqué son nom que Jacob s'intéressa :

-Tu l'as revu ? Le questionna-t-il.

-Oui c'est la colocataire de la sœur d'Edward la copine à Jasper, précisa-t-il.

Jacob me jeta un regard en coin.

Je me faisais violence pour ne pas exploser.

Merde.

Voyant ma non réaction, il se retourna vers Jasper.

-Dis tu crois que tu pourrais organiser un petit diner à 4.

-Euh, il hésita et me jeta un coup d'œil avant de répondre.

-J'en parlerai avec Alice.

Ce qui mit fin à la discussion pour mon plus grand bien et surtout ma santé mentale.

Je devais prendre des décisions, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être une pute et si je ne faisais rien, ses cons allaient tout faire pour se la faire.

En même temps si elle cède je l'aurai ma réponse. Mais étais-je prêt à prendre ce risque ?

Je retournais dans son lit ce soir-là, j'avais besoin de la voir, peut-être que j'aurais ma révélation.

Dès que je me collais à elle, elle se trémoussa sur moi.

Oh putain oui, cria tout mon corps.

Je tentais de la calmer, si mon corps ne voulait que ça, ma raison me mettait en garde.

Je finis par céder, voyant qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'être bien réveillée, j'allais jouer là-dessus. Je n'en étais pas une folie près.

Je lui demandais ce qu'elle voulait, j'étais son jouet, si elle avait été le mien cette nuit-là, je voulais lui rendre la pareille qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle veut de moi.

La gouter était un vrai bonheur, la voir s'abandonner si facilement me gonfla le cœur.

Dieu que cette femme me faisait de l'effet, comment pouvais-je me passer de ça ?

Je lui fis tendrement l'amour, nos corps étaient dans une telle communion c'était parfait.

Jamais plus je ne pourrais m'en passer, mais pourrais-je revenir chaque nuit la faire mienne ?

Oui ça aurait été l'idéal.

Elle s'endormit dans mes bras. Je ne savais toujours pas quoi faire étais-je prêt à assumer au grand jour mes actes, non ! J'enviais Jasper pour le coup d'être si sûr de lui.

Je tentais alors de la recoiffer, je la lavais de mon foutre qui coulait sur ses magnifiques jambes, je voulu la rhabiller mais c'était sans succès si je ne voulais pas la réveiller.

Je retournais chez moi, cherchant toujours des réponses, je n'avais pas vécu une aussi belle nuit depuis… depuis toujours.

J'étais contente d'être déjà debout devant les caméras à son réveil. La voir s'étirer le sourire aux lèvres, m'envahit d'une grande fierté. Pis je la vis s'assoir, ses yeux s'assombrirent, c'est comme si elle cherchait je ne sais quoi et elle se mit à pleurer.

Mon cœur se brisa, je n'étais qu'un con pas capable d'assumer.

Je passais ma journée à tenter de démêler tout ça.

Jasper m'avait prévenu qu'il les avait invité au match de ce soir peut-être était-ce l'occasion de me déclarer, j'allais devenir fou si je continuais comme ça.

C'est mu par cette décision qui me conféra une force inconnue encore que je jouais le match comme emporté, je savais que ma vie était sur le point de basculer et je voulais que ça soit pour elle.

Je saluai Jasper à la fin du match, lui signifiant mon accord, il me répondit avec un grand sourire.

Les choses allaient être plus simples à l'avenir et j'allais m'employer pour.

Une fois dans les vestiaires mon petit bonheur fut vite assombri par l'impatience de Jacob qui venait d'apprendre la présence de Bella, j'étais prêt à lui casser la gueule mais je devais la voir elle avant.

Je devais arrêter mes conneries et me comporter de manière plus digne pour elle.

Je pris le temps de prendre une bonne douche, cherchant comment parler avec elle, lui dire ce que je ressens.

Je m'habillais avec soin, je franchis la porte quand un rire merveilleux m'assailli pétrifiant tout mon corps, je fus statufié devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi, alors qu'une rage inégalée montait dans tout mon corps.

Elle riait aux éclats dans les bras de Jacob et quand il la reposa, elle lui souriait toujours.

Je captais son regard quand il la prit dans ses bras, elle ne se dégageait toujours pas.

Je vis le trouble passé dans ses yeux quand nos regards se captèrent.

Mais bien vite elle se recula de Jacob reportant son attention sur lui.

J'eu un rire amer, que j'étais naïf, c'était quand je m'y attendis le moins que je l'avais ma preuve, Mike n'était juste pas son type.

Elle regardait tendrement Jacob, déjà lors de la soirée, il avait failli me la voler, et là plus rien ne l'en empêchait.

Je cherchais mes options, à part lui casser la gueule maintenant et devoir rendre des comptes à tout le monde je ne pouvais rien faire.

Elle était une belle garce, je devais me la sortir de la tête, mais pour l'instant se fut Irina qui me sortit de mes pensées.

-Edward tu as joué magnifiquement bien, la foule était en délire. Roucoula-t-elle.

Je la regardais interloqué et je décidais de jouer le jeu, je me penchais vers elle et lui susurrais:

-Et toi, est-ce que j'ai réussi à t'exciter ?

Elle rougit et roucoula.

Je continuais encore ma technique de drague à deux balles et ça marchait, elle était suspendue à mon bras les yeux brillants, beaucoup trop facile.

Je relevais la tête juste pour voir Jacob la tenir par le cou et sortir.

Je réprimais un grognement.

Merde.

Je fus partagé de les suivre.

Irina me retient, les journalistes m'attendaient moi et Jasper pour commenter le match, j'acceptais de mauvaise grâce et fit l'interview.

Une fois faite Irina me propose de me raccompagner mais je refusais je devais savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

Je me maudissais de réagir comme ça.

J'arrivais chez moi et la trouvais dans son lit à dormir.

Merde que c'était-il passé.

Je rembobinais les cassettes pour comprendre.

Je vus Jacob la raccompagner chez elle et je me maudis de ne pas avoir mis de micro dans le couloir, j'en avais mis que dans l'appartement, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait.

Il lui fit un baiser sur la joue et ils se faisaient des sourires.

J'allais devenir fou.

Je regardais la suite, elle avait l'air d'aller bien.

Je la vis rentrer dans la salle de bain, elle y resta un long moment avant d'aller se coucher.

Merde.

Je m'étais trompé, les larmes qu'elle avait versées ce matin n'avaient rien à voir avec moi. Sinon n'aurait-elle pas pleuré après m'avoir vu avec Irina ? Non elle était ravie d'avoir trouvé son nouveau pigeon : Jacob.

J'étais prêt à aller dans sa chambre, je voulais qu'elle me rende des comptes, ça me rendait dingue.

J'allais me lever quand je vis que la lumière s'allumait dans le salon, merde Alice rentrait, c'était foutu.

J'écoutais leur conversation :

-Attends moi je vais voir si Bella est rentrée.

Ma sœur s'éclipsa et revient après avoir entrouvert la porte de sa chambre puis refermée

-Elle dort, l'informa-t-elle.

-Tu vas bien ? La questionna-t-il.

Elle paraissait soucieuse.

-Je me fais du souci pour elle.

Il sourit.

-Je voulais lui présenter un nouveau pote Peter mais je crois que ce n'est pas la peine, Jacob tripe complétement sur elle, lui répondit-il.

-Ah et il est comment ce Jacob ?

-Il est honnête, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle hocha la tête et vient se coller à lui.

Ok j'en apprendrai pas plus pour ce soir, je décidais alors de sortir de là, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de surprendre quelques choses que je ne voulais pas voir, elle était en sécurité dans sa chambre c'est tout ce qui importait.

Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, alors je décidais d'aller la voir, j'avais été stupide de me coller à Irina la voyant avec Jacob c'était enfantin et ce n'est pas de cette manière que je pourrais la garder pour moi seul.

Il fallait que je regarde mes sentiments en face, je la voulais, c'était aussi simple que ça. J'arriverais à vivre à nouveau normalement qu'avec elle dans ma vie.

Elle en avait décidé autrement dès que je me faufilais sous ses draps, si j'ai eu l'impression que sa première réaction était de mouler son corps au mien, elle se raidit et me demanda de dégager.

J'avais été soufflé par son aplomb, j'étais sûr qu'elle était réveillée et un bon million de questions m'assaillirent dont la plus importante : Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas fait face ?

C'est le cœur déchiré que je regagnais mon appartement, l'avais-je perdu ? Black me l'avait-il déjà volé ? Ne me désirait-elle plus ? Nous avions passés il y a moins de 24 heures un moment magique. Avait-elle peur ? Etait-elle jalouse de m'avoir vu avec Irina ? Si elle était jalouse c'était justement la sensation que je voulais qu'elle ait, qu'elle comprenne ce que je ressentais quand je la voyais rire avec Jacob.

Je ne pouvais me résoudre à la perdre, elle était à moi et à personne d'autre. Je voulais pouvoir la tenir dans mes bras alors qu'elle partirait dans ses songes, je voulais encore l'entendre parler dans son sommeil et savourer quand elle murmure mon prénom.

Je ne pouvais pas me résigner à ne plus vivre ça.

J'appelais un ami à James, Diego il était revendeur de plein de substance illégale, je lui donnais rendez-vous dans la prochaine demi-heure.

Je passais retirer une somme de liquide conséquente et il put me fournir en GHB et chloroforme, il me conseilla d'autres substances, mais je n'avais pas bien compris l'utilité enfin, je pris le tout.

Il était hors de question que je ne la possède plus.

Il était déjà tard dans la nuit ou alors tôt le matin quand je rentrais chez moi après avoir vérifié qu'elle était encore dans son lit, je partis à mon tour me coucher.

C'est frustré que quand je me levais je me rendis compte qu'elle était déjà partie, le détective m'avait fourni son emploi du temps, elle commençait tôt le mercredi matin.

Je me douchais et réfléchis à quoi je pourrais employer ma journée, je n'avais entrainement que demain donc j'étais relativement libre, je réfléchis alors à comment la récupérer.

Je regardais tout ce que m'avait revendu Diego. Je ne voulais pas prendre de risque avec elle, il fallait que je sache à quoi m'en tenir avec ses substances. J'inspirais le chloroforme, je sentis de suite mon cerveau s'embrumer, je refermais aussi sec le flacon.

Je regardais les comprimés du GHB, je n'avais pas le choix, je ne risquais rien ici seul chez moi alors je décidais d'en prendre pour voir l'effet que ça faisait et m'assurer que ça serait sans risque pour elle.

Je me sentis alors un peu somnolent.

Je me réveillais n'ayant plus vraiment la notion du temps, je ne savais pas quelle heure il était, Diego m'avait prévenu qu'il était très puissant et que l'effet pouvait durer plusieurs heures.

Effectivement nous étions au milieu de la nuit. Je n'avais presque pas vu la lumière du jour. Comme à mon habitude j'allais directement voir ce qu'elle faisait, je la trouvais endormie sur son lit.

Je souris, elle était là quand je remarquais qu'elle était encore habillée.

Je fronçais les sourcils cherchant à comprendre quand je découvris Jacob sur le canapé.

Mon sang se glaça, putain que faisait-il là ?

Je tentais de calmer ma respiration bon déjà il n'était pas dans son lit ce qui était bon signe.

Mais merde il n'avait rien à foutre là-bas.

Je repris les vidéos, les rembobinais, rageant déjà pour ce que j'allais découvrir et le pire était à venir.

Voir Jacob lui faire sa déclaration était insupportable, il n'avait pas le droit, elle était mienne, elle était à moi.

Heureusement elle ne répondit pas, mais il était prêt à l'attendre et elle qui m'avait refusé.

Putain il fallait vraiment que je mette en action mon plan mais pas avant d'avoir casser la gueule à Jacob, il fallait qu'il comprenne qu'elle était à moi.

Pour rien au monde je ne loupais son réveil, elle était si belle, j'aurais aimé la voir tous les matins. Lorsqu'elle fut près de Jacob je cassais une partie de ce qui trainait à porter de main quand je vis leur complicité. C'était à vomir.

C'est remonté à bloc que je me rendis à l'entrainement, je ne pouvais pas tout simplement agresser Jacob, je passerais pour le méchant dans l'histoire mais il fallait qu'il comprenne.

Je décidais alors de jouer la technique inverse, le mettre hors de lui pour ensuite lui mettre sa raclée qu'il mérite et le mettre hors-jeu.

Dès qu'il rentra dans le vestiaire, je me dirigeais vers lui, il était encore à l'écart, n'ayant pas atteint encore les autres et je ricanais.

-Alors tu tentes ta chance avec Bella ?

Il me toisa méchamment sans rien répondre, je continuais.

-Tu aimes bien les secondes mains à ce que je vois, ça te dérange pas que je l'ai déjà prise de toutes les manières possibles et qu'elle ait jouit comme jamais, tu veux vraiment passer après moi ? Tu vas te ridiculiser mon pauvre.

Il serra les points, trop facile d'atteindre ses limites :

-Dégage me cracha-t-il.

-Bas si tu veux tu auras qu'à m'appeler et je te montrai comment la faire jouir.

Il me poussa contre un casier :

-Je t'interdis de poser tes sales pates sur elle, hurla-t-il fou furieux.

-Et qui m'en empêchera ? Toi peut-être ? Elle reviendra vers moi avant que tu n'ai pu seulement la toucher !

-Dans tes rêves Cullen.

Il me lâcha et parti toujours aussi furax.

Pendant l'entrainement, à chaque fois qu'il passait vers moi je l'emmerdais.

« Si tu savais le nombre de fois où elle a crié mon prénom, dommage que tu ne connaisses jamais ça. », « dommage que tu ne puisses pas la baiser, c'est un de mes meilleurs coups » ou encore « c'est une vraie furie au pieux, si tu savais comme elle suce bien, dommage tu ne le découvriras jamais ».

Ce fut visiblement la phrase de trop car il retira son casque et commença à lancer des coups de poings. Je l'esquivais rapidement, j'étais plus que prêt, je n'attendais justement que ça.

Je lui rendis alors ses coups avec force, je pris rapidement le dessus, s'il était tout en muscles, j'avais eu l'avantage de la surprise, de la rapidité et de la souplesse.

Il avait enlevé son casque au contraire de moi et je me ruais à ruiner son visage.

Avant que les autres nous séparent je lui soufflais : « elle est à moi » et lui remit une droite en pleine tête.

Le coach était énervé. C'était Jacob qui avait commencé la bagarre même si j'étais celui qui avait déclenché tout ça, enfin il ne chercha pas à comprendre nous suspendant tous les deux pour le prochain match.

Ça m'était complétement égal, je savais maintenant plus que jamais ce que je voulais, c'était elle et j'allais m'activer à tout faire pour.

Jacob hors-jeu j'avais bon espoir que les choses soient plus faciles.

Bien sûr j'eu le droit à un sermon de la part de Jasper, il appréhendait déjà de devoir l'apprendre à ma sœur, alors il m'engueula :

-Tu te rends pas compte elle va être dans tous ses états, penses un peu aux autres, Alice va tellement être en panique.

Je haussais les yeux au ciel, Alice était loin d'être ma priorité.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? M'interrogea-t-il soudain.

Je grognais j'avais peut-être besoin d'un allié dans ma quête alors je grognais :

-Il était trop proche de Bella.

-Quoi ? Hurla-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

-Tu as très bien compris.

-Mais… putain commences par arrêter de jouer au con, me cracha-t-il.

-j'essaie, tentais-je de plaider.

Ça le radoucit, il vient s'assoir à côté de moi.

-Ok, que vas-tu faire ?

-L'inviter à sortir, proposais-je.

Il grimaça.

-De ce que m'a dit Alice, tu n'as pas été très coopératif, ce n'est pas un trop gros revirement ?

Je haussais les épaules.

-Laisse-moi y réfléchir tu veux, je vais tâter le terrain avec Alice peut-être pourrions-nous commencer par une sortie à quatre ?

Je hochais la tête alors qu'il se passait la main dans les cheveux.

-Bien, en attendant tiens-toi tranquille et arrête tes conneries, m'avertit-il.

-Bien, répondis-je à mon tour.

Je rentrais enfin chez moi et comme à mon accoutumé, j'allais voir si Bella était là.

Je fus saisi par le spectacle devant moi.

Elle était penchée sur Jacob, mais que faisait-elle ?

Elle avait une compresse à la main, elle lui désinfectait le visage et merde !

Je rembobinais sur un écran pour comprendre ce que j'avais loupé. Comment pouvait-il penser qu'elle n'était pas en sécurité dans cet immeuble. Elle avait un ange gardien enfin un truc dans le genre qui la protégeait en ma personne.

Ce con voulait me la voler. Ni une ni deux je réfléchis à mes options, il fallait qu'il déguerpisse.

Je pris un sac mis mon ipod, une tenue de sport et par-dessus les clés de mon antique Aston Martin, un vrai bijou cette voiture mais Bella valait plus qu'elle. Je déposais également un bonnet et une paire de lunettes et je me reconcentrais sur les écrans, pour partir au bon moment.

Dès que Jacob fut prêt à partir, je sautais de ma chaise prit mes affaires et couru au sous-sol.

Je bondis dans ma voiture, je démarrais et une fois sortie du garage j'attendis au coin de l'immeuble.

Dès que Jacob en sortit, j'accélérais sans hésiter je roulais droit sur lui le percutant de plein fouet. Son corps rebondit sur la carrosserie avant d'atterrir au sol.

Je n'avais pas l'intention de le tuer, juste de le blesser et le confiner un moment, le temps que les choses s'arrangent avec Bella. Je n'avais pas assez de vitesse pour lui faire des dommages irréparables.

Je conduisis ensuite jusqu'aux quartiers à fortes délinquances.

J'étais ravi des initiatives qu'avait eu James, il nous avait payé un stage découverte pour favoriser l'esprit d'équipe où des gangsters nous avait appris l'art de voler une voiture ou de jouer les pickpockets, nous avions bien rit pendant toute cette fin de semaine, je n'avais pas pensé un jour m'en servir.

J'enlevais mes lunettes et mon bonnet que je fourrais dans mon sac, je sortis une tige en fer après l'avoir essuyé je crochetais la serrure de ma porte et ensuite je refis démarrer la voiture en allant directement chercher les fils sous le volant. Heureusement que c'était une voiture ancienne, c'était impossible avec les voitures d'aujourd'hui.

Je laissais le moteur tourné et partis rapidement.

Quand j'arrivais dans un grand axe, je pris un taxi qui me ramena à 3 rues de chez moi.

Je payais en liquide avant de me diriger vers une ruelle, je mis mon ipod sur mes oreilles, me mis en tenue de sport, je rangeais mes clés dans mes poches et je jetais mon sac dans une poubelle sortit pour le ramassage du lendemain.

Je partis en petite foulée jusqu'à mon appartement.

Lorsque j'arrivais aux abords il y avait les gyrophares qui tournaient plein pot.

Je vis rapidement qu'Alice et Bella se tenaient dans les bras, elles avaient l'air très inquiètes.

Je réussis à manigancer pour faire le gars affecté et me retrouver seul avec Bella pour aller à l'hôpital.

Je devais commencer mon plan séduction.

Je partis en vitesse redéposer mes clés de ma feu Aston et prendre celles de la Volvo, je me changeais rapidement et je partis la retrouver.

J'allais passer du temps rien qu'avec elle mais il ne fallait pas que j'en oublie mon rôle.

Je feignis la stupeur face à la disparition de ma voiture. Je m'excusais après mon coup de fil à la police. Je me permis de me saisir de sa main, elle était si petite et fragile, je m'excusais sincèrement pour mon attitude.

Les choses auraient été si simples si nous nous étions connus hors contexte.

Je profiterais maintenant tous les jours que dieu fait pour être avec elle, pouvoir la toucher, la protéger.

Je prenais sur moi de la voir peinée pour cet abruti et j'espérais qu'il se remette vite pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète plus pour lui mais qu'il sorte tout aussi vite de notre vie.

Cette hargne que je ressentais de la sentir triste pour lui fut atténuée par son laisser aller, elle s'abandonnait complétement dans mes bras et j'avais de nouveau un réel espoir.

C'est mon père qui nous permis d'aller le voir. Je n'aurais pas dû être surpris qu'ils se connaissent, elle était l'amie d'Alice depuis plusieurs années. L'attitude de mon père face à Bella me confirma dans mon choix qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse coute que coute partie de ma vie. Par contre, je ne m'attendais pas à ressentir comme un couteau dans le cœur quand elle toucha Jacob.

Même dans son coma il me pourrissait la vie. J'aurais certainement dû avoir des remords que sa carrière soit finie mais là du coup je me demandais si je n'aurais pas dû trouver un moyen plus radical pour en finir avec lui.

Je me repentais sur les coups que je lui avais donnés, il ne m'avait pas non plus loupé à certains endroits. Je savais que Bella savait alors autant jouer la carte de la franchise avec elle.

Elle me proposa de me laisser seule avec lui.

Si c'était pour mieux le débrancher pourquoi pas.

Je m'approchais de lui, son activité cérébrale marchait alors je le mis en garde :

« Tiens-toi éloigné d'elle, connard, sinon je te promets de te faire vivre un enfer ».

Nous repartîmes chez nous.

Le trajet se fit en silence, je ne savais pas vraiment comment la séduire, ce n'était pas juste une poule que je levais dans un bar. Je lui proposais alors de venir la chercher demain pour aller de nouveau voir Jacob.

Il fallait que je joue le rôle du repenti au maximum même si ça me donnait envie de vomir, jamais je laisserais ce con interférer dans ma relation avec elle.

Je fus amusé qu'il lui faille du temps pour faire le lien entre ma suspension et la bagarre. Nous n'en n'avions pas parlé ouvertement et je ne savais vraiment pas comment lui dire que je la voulais elle et que si avant je l'avais rejeté c'était juste parce ce que je la prenais pour une pute.

Il devait y avoir plus élégant comme solution.

Nous nous séparâmes, j'étais plein d'espoir.

Je me rendis naturellement à mon poste d'observation.

Bella semblait soucieuse et me dire qu'elle pensait à lui, m'agaçait. Je la regardais évoluer, j'aurais voulu être là pour la voir et pas juste en tant que pathétiques voyeur.

Je la contemplais en plein conflit quand elle m'assona le coup de grâce, elle bloqua sa porte avec une chaise.

Merde, elle ne voulait plus que je vienne la retrouver.

Merde !

Merde !

Merde !

Où avais-je merdé, j'avais été un parfait gentleman, pourquoi me rejetait-elle à ce moment-là.

J'étais furax.

Elle était à moi.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'enfuir loin de moi c'était inconcevable.

Je respirais difficilement, je devais trouver une solution pour que plus jamais elle ne me quitte. Je pourrais la séquestrer dans le logement du dessous, il venait d'être libérer. J'irai chercher les clés demain on ne sait jamais.

Je pourrais aussi la droguer au GHB et l'emmener à Las Vegas pour qu'on se marie.

Je pourrais la faire chanter pour qu'elle reste avec moi.

Je pourrais aussi lui faire un gosse, elle me semble suffisamment inintéressée pour refouler ses envies au profit de sa famille. Par contre il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour lui enlever son implant.

Toutes les filles acceptant de participer au nouvel an devaient se faire poser un implant contraceptif et faire des tests sanguins pour écarter toute maladie. Si j'avais trouvé cette mesure brillante pour le coup ça m'agaça prodigieusement.

Enfin de manière plus extrême, je pourrais aller tuer Jacob pendant son sommeil, je serais ainsi sûr que jamais plus il ne pourrait venir troubler mon ange.

Je m'arrachais les cheveux.

Putain je ne serais plus jamais capable de la voir sortir de ma vie.

Je dormis mal cette nuit, l'idée qu'une barrière s'érigeait entre nous m'était juste insupportable comme idée.

La journée suivante fut comme la nuit, affligeante.

Le commissariat m'appela en matinée me demandant de passer.

Je devais y faire une déposition apporter toutes les choses qui leur permettraient de retrouver l'auteur du vol de ma voiture. Je regrettais presque ma célébrité à ce moment, ils se sentaient obliger de faire passer ma voiture en priorité, c'était ridicule.

Quand je donnais mon adresse un agent du box à côté se releva et me questionna :

-Ce n'est pas devant cet immeuble qu'il y a eu hier un accident ?

-Si effectivement.

Il me regarda suspicieux.

-Vous connaissiez la victime.

Je soupirais.

-Oui Jacob Black, un de mes coéquipiers.

Et là ses yeux s'éclaircirent comme s'il avait une révélation. Il regarda sur l'ordinateur je suppose mon nom pour avoir confirmation et il me tendit la main :

-Super saison mec, en tout cas.

Je souris faiblement.

-Merde c'est con pour Black vous allez le remplacer ?

Je me retiens de lever les yeux aux ciels.

-Je ne sais pas, je pense qu'ils vont attendre de connaitre son état de santé.

-Euh ouais bien sûr, dit-il gêné.

Ils me posèrent encore quelques questions.

J'étais exaspéré, je ne sais pas si ils jouaient au bon flic, mauvais flic, mais ils alternaient des questions suspicieuses sur la coïncidence et des attitudes de fans hystériques.

En attendant ils n'avaient aucune piste pour ma voiture. Ils avaient espérés pouvoir la localiser avec le système GPS mais le modèle était trop ancien pour ça. Ils étaient peu optimistes quant aux chances de la retrouver. S'ils savaient à quel point je n'en avais rien à foutre.

Je n'étais pas mécontent de sortir de cet endroit. Je ne pourrais pas me défouler ce soir au match, j'en aurais bien eu besoin.

Dès que je reviens à l'appartement les images de Bella bloquant sa porte m'assaillirent et m'énerva encore.

Le pompon fut quand je compris qu'Alice nous accompagnait.

Bella se faisait toute petite et ça me faisait encore plus mal, elle avait aucune confiance en elle.

Agr j'arrivais plus à penser correctement.

J'étais très content que Jacob ne soit pas visible, une journée de gagner surtout que je n'étais pas à mon meilleure pour mener mon plan, il fallait que j'arrive à me concentrer sur l'essentiel.

Le père de Jacob nous demanda alors pour les marques de son visage. Je pris alors mes responsabilités, je savais que c'était la meilleure façon de remonter dans l'estime de Bella.

Je lui expliquais que nous avions un différend concernant une fille et que nous en étions venus aux mains lors de l'entrainement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Bella, est-ce que son fils lui en avait parlé ?

Je la regardais à mon tour avant de lui confirmer qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle.

J'avais été le plus honnête possible et j'avais le sentiment qu'il s'en rendait compte qu'il ne m'en porterait pas rigueur. Pouvait-on en vouloir à un homme d'être sous le charme de la pire des tentatrices ?

A la sortie de l'hôpital il fallait que je m'éloigne d'elle, j'étais trop remonté pour ne pas faire des conneries, je les déposais devant l'immeuble avant de repartir aussi sec.

Je ne savais pas trop où aller, j'avais besoin de rouler un peu, faire le vide et c'est sans m'en rendre compte que je me retrouvais devant chez mes parents.

J'hésitais à sortir de la voiture, quand ma mère sortit de la maison et me fit un signe.

Je soufflais et rentrais chez elle.

-Que fais-tu là mon grand.

-J'en sais rien lui répondis-je sincèrement.

-Viens prendre une part de gâteau avec moi.

Je souris, une vraie mère dans toute sa beauté.

Nous ne dîmes rien pendant un instant.

-Tu sais Edward si tu as besoin je suis là tu peux me parler.

-Je sais maman c'est juste que je suis un peu perdu.

-Pour une fille ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel, mais pouvais-je la contre dire.

-Pourquoi ne joues-tu pas ce soir ?

-Suspension !

-Tu t'es battu avec Black ? Lâcha-t-elle.

Je lui fis des gros yeux.

-Papa n'est pas soumis au secret professionnel ?

-Pourquoi tu lui as dit ?

-Non !

-Ben alors.

-Comment sais-tu ?

-Ton père m'a dit qu'un de tes collègues avaient été admis, les médias en ont parlés et il m'a fait part de ses soupçons, il a aperçu tes mains abimées.

Je soufflais comment vouliez-vous cacher quoique ce soit à un médecin.

-Alors ?

-Oui nous avons eu… une altercation.

-Pour une fille ? Insista-t-elle.

-Ouais.

Elle sourit rayonnante.

-Et Bella ?

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Ton père m'a dit que vous étiez venu ensemble à l'hôpital vous sembliez proche.

-Vous êtes des vrais pipelets tous les deux, m'agaçais-je.

Elle rit doucement.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-C'est à cause de Bella ?

-Euh… oui.

J'avais bien été tenté de dire non mais j'étais incapable de mentir à ma mère.

Elle sourit.

-C'est une fille bien Edward, fais attention, elle est fragile, elle n'est pas habituée à ton monde et c'est aussi l'amie d'Alice, si tu lui fais du mal ça se répercutera forcément.

Je soupirais passant ma main dans mes cheveux, s'il y avait que ça, ça serait du gâteau.

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler avec elle, je la voulais de manière puissante, j'étais incapable de la laisser vivre sa vie loin de moi.

Je baissais la tête.

Elle attendit.

-Je suis maladroit avouais-je, je ne sais pas toujours comment me comporter.

Elle me sourit grandement en posant sa main sur mon cœur.

-Suis ton cœur mon chéri et tout ira bien.

Je lui répondis avec un sourire.

Nous parlâmes un peu de tout et de rien avant que je ne rentre.

Avant de partir elle me sera dans ses bras et me murmura :

-Alice.

Je fronçais les sourcils ? Quoi Alice ?

Devant mon incompréhension, elle ajouta :

-Elle la connait mieux que personne.

Et elle me fit un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner.

Je roulais encore un moment, j'avais besoin de ce temps pour remettre ma vie sur les rails. Je n'avais plus qu'à séduire la femme de mes rêves et tout serait à sa place.

Je devais être avec Bella pour ça.

Je montais chez moi et je me dirigeais directement vers le poste de sécurité.

Je me maudissais d'être aussi dépendant de ces écrans.

Bella s'agitait dans son lit et avait remis sa chaise.

Je me retenais de laisser de nouveau envahir la colère en moi.

Je respirais calmement et je descendis frapper à sa porte.

Il me fallut frapper plus fort, je savais qu'elle ne dormait pas vu son agitation sur les écrans.

Je supposais qu'elle n'avait pas de doute sur son visiteur.

Elle finit par ouvrir la porte.

Je la suppliais presque de me laisser entrer, j'avais vraiment besoin de la sentir dans mes bras, respirer son odeur mais elle en décida autrement et sortit de sa chambre pour aller au salon.

Merde tu espérais quoi mon vieux que tu allais te coucher tranquillement avec elle et roucouler ?

Fais chier !

Etais-je prêt pour faire amende honorable ?

Je pris quelques instants pour m'assurer que je garderais le contrôle. Je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur, elle savait déjà que je venais la voir la nuit et elle n'avait pas réagi trop mal, il ne fallait pas que je pousse le bouchon trop loin.

Je me résignais en retournant au salon.

Elle était là. Pouvais-je la prendre là elle était si désirable.

Elle me sortit de ma torpeur demandant de parler, je m'assis face à elle, je n'allais pas y échapper, il fallait y passer une bonne fois pour toute.

Me demandait-elle réellement ce que j'attendais d'elle ?

Putain elle et son corps aurais-je pu répondre du tac au tac mais je décidais de retourner la question.

Il lui semblait évident qu'elle me voulait moi, où aurais-je du comprendre ça quand elle est venue au nouvel an, quand elle s'habille de manière provoquante ou quand elle saute au cou de Jacob.

Je sentais la colère remontée en moi, je tentais de garder le contrôle et lui fit remarquer qu'il n'y avait rien d'évident.

Me rappeler cette soirée et la folie dont elles ont fait preuves en venant me mettait toujours autant en boule quand je compris dans ses yeux que je la perdais. Je tentais de me ressaisir et je lui avouais que je ne savais pas comment réagir avec elle.

Elle voulait comprendre alors je fus le plus probe possible avec elle en énonçant mon plan foireux et je lus instantanément le choc dans ses yeux.

J'étais lasse mais je devais être un maximum honnête avec elle, je voulais croire en nous même si je me suis battu longtemps contre moi-même pour refouler mes sentiments pour elle.

Je vis son expression changer quand je me livrais peu à peu à elle, elle était si fragile.

Je pris son magnifique visage en coupe pour la rassurer et ensuite dans mes bras. C'était bon de l'avoir tout proche, je savais que c'était sa place.

Après quelques mises au point je pu gouter ses lèvres si douces si tentantes, j'avais envie d'elle plus que jamais. Tout serait différent à partir de maintenant, mais elle me repoussa.

Je n'aimais pas ce sentiment d'être rejeté. Elle avait besoin de temps mais moi j'étais vraiment dur. J'avais envie d'elle. Je tentais d'argumenter un peu mais elle était déterminée, alors je me résignais si c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

Je l'avertis alors qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle me tente, je pouvais faire de mon mieux pour aller à son rythme mais je n'étais pas maso, et ses mimiques auraient ma perte. Je ne pouvais plus me comporter en homme de Cro-Magnon.

Quand je la vis frissonner, je ne pus m'empêcher de me saisir de cette opportunité et de lui passer mon maillot. C'était jubilatoire de la voir marquée de cette manière, j'aurais voulu sur le champ l'emmener dans cette tenue à Jacob pour qu'il comprenne enfin le message.

Je me mis en mode gentleman et lui proposais un diner, j'étais plus que jamais motivé à la séduire.

Je me retiens quand elle m'informa son envie de retourner voir Jacob, je devais me montrer patient, c'était mon maillot qu'elle portait sur son dos pas le sien.

Je me shootais à son odeur avant de me détacher d'elle.

Je passais de nouveau par mon poste de contrôle avant de me coucher et c'est le sourire aux lèvres que je vis qu'elle n'avait pas remis sa chaise et garder mon maillot.

Je tentais de reprendre une vie normale mais c'est plus qu'impatient que je viens la chercher avec des fleurs.

Ses réactions n'étaient jamais celles que je m'attendais alors qu'elle mettait ses fleurs dans sa chambre, avait-elle peur qu'Alice les voit ? Voulait-elle que notre relation reste secrète ? Et cerise sur le gâteau elle n'avait pas gardé le maillot.

Je respirais calmement, je devais m'adapter et comprendre son point de vue.

Elle était bien la pire des tentatrices elle me l'avait prouvé dans la voiture et ma queue frétillait rien qu'à l'idée que plus tard, je pourrais l'avoir quand bon me semble. Je pourrais répondre instantanément à ses taquineries et sa main sur ma cuisse si là elle me brulait car je sais que je n'irais pas jusqu'à la délivrance dans pas longtemps j'espère qu'elle sera toujours à cette place.

Je fus agréablement surpris de pouvoir plaisanter si facilement avec elle, même si elle mettait aux supplices mes limites. J'avais tellement envie d'elle. Je l'avertissais régulièrement de ne pas jouer si elle ne voulait pas que je perde le contrôle.

A l'hôpital, je devinais à l'expression du père de Jacob qu'il n'était pas ravi de la proximité entre Bella et moi et oui son rejeton était maintenant hors-jeu.

J'eu un mal fou à ne pas casser une deuxième fois la gueule à Jacob quand il se permit autant de familiarité avec MA copine. Visiblement Bella n'avait pas apprécié mon attitude possessive, si elle savait que je m'étais retenu plus que je m'en croyais capable.

Heureusement la soirée fut une douce torture. Je devais trouver un moyen pour que tous les hommes sachent en un regard qu'elle était à moi.

Je cogitais toute la nuit et je fus impatient le lendemain d'appeler ma sœur, je ne devais pas voir Bella pour soit disant prendre notre temps, quelle connerie !

Alice fut de judicieux conseils même si au passage elle allait flamber avec ma carte bancaire mais j'en avais rien à foutre, je voulais la gâter elle.

Je fis part à Alice de mon idée :

-Alice, j'aimerais lui offrir quelque chose de moi, tu sais en signe de mon attachement.

-Edward ne mets pas la charrue avant les bœufs, attend un peu tu vas l'effrayer là.

-Je croyais que vous aimez ça les cadeaux.

-Certes mais tu parles de Bella.

- Ben en fait, ce n'était pas quelques choses que j'aurais acheté plus donné.

-Ah oui et quoi ? M'interrogea-t-elle curieuse.

-Je pensais lui donner ma gourmette, tu sais avec mon nom dessus dis-je tout bas.

Elle se mit à rire comme une démente.

Je restais silencieux.

Son rire cessa et hoqueta :

-Mais c'est que tu es sérieux.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Ed, tu sais, reprit-elle doucement, ça se faisait ado et encore c'était d'un ringard. Non, à la rigueur un bijou si tu y tiens vraiment mais je pense que tu devrais attendre.

Je me rembrunis, je n'aimais pas me faire rembarrer de cette manière par le lutin.

Je n'étais pas obligé de suivre ses conseils à la lettre et Je lui achetais un bracelet en or blanc, il était fin et délicat comme elle.

Le lendemain, je ne pus m'empêcher de la suivre jusqu'à l'hôpital, je me retenais d'aller la chercher dans cette chambre, mais je me décrispais quand je la vis sortir peu après et l'air visiblement en colère, peut-être un souci de régler.

Elle était parfaite pour moi, nos soirées étaient magnifiques, elle savait gérer ma jalousie et me détendre en une seule pression de sa main sur moi.

Par contre ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est ma maudite sœur qui décida de faire le diner chez moi en me prévenant que quelques minutes avant l'heure.

Je la maudis.

L'appartement était rangé ce n'était pas le problème, par contre j'avais mon poste de contrôle. Je n'avais rien pour le fermer à clé, de toute manière il y a rien de tel qu'une porte fermée pour susciter la curiosité.

J'y allais directement, éteignant tous les écrans à regret, j'avais aimé voir cuisiner Bella pour moi, j'aurais voulu la voir tous les jours s'affairer pour nous.

Je rattroupais les papiers du détective, les photos que j'avais faites avec les caméras lors de son sommeil.

J'avais laissé le poster au pire elle savait que je venais dans sa chambre, je pouvais facilement l'expliquer.

Je mis rapidement la table, ma sœur me l'avait suggéré au téléphone pour qu'une femme se sente accueilli, je devais aussi changer mes draps, mettre suffisamment de serviettes à porter de main dans la salle de bain.

Une fois mes tâches accomplies je descendis en bas, elle était là à finir de mettre les plats dans un panier, je n'avais qu'une seule envie la prendre là sur le comptoir mais non il fallait faire ça bien.

Notre troisième rendez-vous fut sommes toute agréable malgré la tension sexuelle dans l'air et mon pantalon.

Je lui parlais tant que je pu de mon inaptitude à bien réagir. Je maudissais le début de notre relation, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regretter de ne pas être aller plus souvent retrouver ma sœur, j'aurais pu faire sa connaissance bien avant.

J'aurais connu d'entrer la gentille fille et je n'aurais pas viré fou à tenter de me tenir éloigner d'elle.

Je fus encore plus déstabiliser quand elle m'envoya au salon pour le dessert. J'aimais à penser que nous vivions les deux ici. J'aimerais vivre avec elle.

Dès que Bella arriva avec sa coupe débordante de chantilly, je sus que j'étais foutu et que je ne tiendrais pas, c'était plus qu'une question de minutes. Après la troisième cuillerée, je ne pus m'empêcher de me saisir d'elle, elle allait être mienne à jamais.

Si j'avais été troublé la nuit du nouvel an ou dans sa chambre, ce n'était rien en comparaison à la communion de nos corps pendant cette nuit.

Notre alchimie était parfaite, tout en elle était parfait.

Je ne pourrais plus jamais désirer une femme comme je la désirais elle, aucune autre femme ne pourrait me faire ressentir ce qu'elle me fait ressentir elle.

Je lui avais posé la question pour son implant, je me mordis la lèvre, je savais qu'il était trop tôt dans notre relation pour lui demander qu'elle se le fasse enlever mais après ce moment avec elle je ne n'avais plus de doute, c'était elle la femme de ma vie et la mère de mes enfants.

Plus vite elle porterait mon enfant plus vite elle serait à jamais à moi.

Je l'entendis se lever dans la nuit.

Il me fallut un moment avant d'émerger quand je me décidais à aller voir si tout allait bien pour elle, je la vis dans mon poste de contrôle.

Merde !

Je reconnectais mes neurones, il n'était pas question que je la perde.

Je la vis découvrir les papiers du détective, les différentes photos, alors qu'elle allumait un écran, elle ne m'avait pas entendu.

Je me saisis d'un t-shirt qui trainait et je mis largement du chloroforme dessus avant de l'appliquer sur son visage.

L'effet fut rapide et elle tomba dans mes bras.

Je la recouchais dans notre lit, la bordant, m'excusant.

J'avais peu d'options devant moi, la première faire disparaitre les preuves.

_:_

_._

_._

_Alors ?_

_Abusez de la bulle j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_

_A très bientôt_

_Christina_


	15. Chapter 15

_Merci à Vicky30 pour sa correction ultra rapide et efficace. Merci de tout cœur !_

_Merci aux presque anonymes pour leur review : S, Sachou, PatiewSnow, oOJustineOo, Laccro, Twilight0507, Z'ooo, Jazz, Nina, La fille, Al, sm33, Laurie : Merci !_

_Merci à vous toutes pour votre soutien malgré les bugs de ff, vos encouragements et vos théories sont le moteur de ma motivation._

_Y-aurait-il un homme dans la salle? Je ne voudrais heurter la sensibilité de personne en utilisant toujours le féminin!_

_Bonne lecture_

_Christina_

**Chapitre 15**

J'avais le corps endolori, j'avais mal partout, ma tête bourdonnait et je n'arrivais pas à reprendre pied dans la réalité.

J'entendais des voix autour de moi, mais je n'arrivais pas à les identifier.

Je voulais bouger, parler mais c'était nébuleux.

-Bella, Bella, allez réveille-toi ma belle.

La voix semblait très inquiète, je sentais qu'on caressait mes cheveux.

Je sentis qu'on touchait un de mes yeux et le forçait à s'ouvrir alors qu'une lumière vint taper dans ma rétine.

-Elle revint à elle.

J'entendis et sentis un soupir sur mon bras.

-Allez c'est bien ma belle, ouvre les yeux.

J'arrivais à identifier cette voix c'est Edward qui m'appelait.

Que se passait-il ?

J'essayais de me remémorer les événements.

Notre soirée avec Edward, mmmm, nos merveilleux moments, c'est pour ça que je suis toute engourdie, je suis courbaturée ?

Ça n'explique pas la deuxième voix.

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux.

-Salut.

Edward était là face à moi, le regard inquiet et bienveillant.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Articulais-je difficilement.

L'expression d'Edward était indéchiffrable entre la tristesse, l'appréhension, l'inquiétude.

-Nous ne savons pas trop, tu as visiblement fait de violents cauchemars sans réussir à te réveiller et tu t'es presque arrachée la peau du bras, répondit la seconde voix.

Je tournais la tête pour voir Carlisle qui me regardait.

Je fis des yeux ronds.

Il s'approcha de moi.

-As-tu subi du surmenage ces derniers jours ? m'interrogea-t-il.

Je haussais les épaules, hormis l'accident de Jacob, j'allais bien.

J'allais me relever, mais Edward me retint par l'épaule.

Je fronçais les sourcils je n'étais pas en sucre.

Il me sourit tendrement :

-Tu es nue sous les draps, chuchota-t-il.

Carlisle bien sûr avait entendu, il était trop près pour ne pas avoir attendu mais feignit de chercher quelque chose dans sa sacoche. Il ne vit pas mes joues se colorer. Il y avait mieux pour annoncer notre relation à ses parents.

Je cherchais alors quelque chose pour me couvrir et Edward me donna sa chemise qui était à portée de main. Il avait lui enfilé un t-shirt et un short.

Je le remerciais.

Une fois enfilée, je m'assis dans le lit et Carlisle se retourna vers moi.

-Je peux observer ton bras.

Il prit mon bras gauche délicatement, remontant la manche de la chemise. Je regardais également mon bras. On aurait dit que je m'étais grattée au sang.

Il l'inspecta un moment,

-Je ne vois pas de piqures qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire réagir comme ça.

Il n'attendait pas de réponse, il semblait penser à haute voix quand il commença à me poser une série de questions, que ça soit sur mes habitudes quotidiennes, mon stress, les allergies, la prise de médicament.

Ça l'étonna que je ne prenne aucun médicament, il fronça les sourcils et posa presque gêné la question :

-La pilule ?

Je secouais la tête et machinalement je désignais mon bras en disant :

-J'ai un implant.

J'avais précisément montré mon bras mutilé.

-Depuis combien de temps me demanda-t-il.

-Un peu moins de deux mois.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Il faut que je fasse des recherches mais les rares effets secondaires avec un implant se font durant les trois premiers mois, il se pourrait que tout soit lié, si une dose d'hormones trop forte a été délivrée dans ton corps.

Je le regardais, je n'étais pas sûre de comprendre.

Edward intervient pour la première fois.

-Tu ne peux pas lui envoyer, autant ne pas prendre de risques, non ?

-Bella ? M'interrogea Carlisle.

J'étais un peu perdue comment mon implant pouvait être responsable de mes soi-disant cauchemars et de cette mutilation ?

-Je ne sais pas, que me conseillez-vous ? Répondis-je hésitante, je n'arrivais pas à penser clairement tout était encore nébuleux dans ma tête. Autant faire confiance à un médecin et m'en remettre à lui.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Les implants sont très fiables normalement, mais si ça vient de ça, il nous a fallu beaucoup de temps pour te réveiller. J'avoue que je ne comprends pas.

Je comprenais encore moins que lui, mais j'avais confiance en son jugement, je lançais donc ma dernière carte pour me sortir de ce dilemme.

-Si c'était Alice vous lui diriez quoi ?

Il soupira :

-Je lui enlèverai pour ne pas prendre de risque.

-Ok.

Je lui tendis mon bras.

Je sentis Edward souffler à côté de moi comme de soulagement.

-Je te fais une piqure anesthésiante, ça risque d'être un peu douloureux étant donné que ta peau est abimée, mais vu que l'implantation ne date que de quelques semaines, il ne sera pas difficile à retirer.

Je grimaçais en sentant la piqure.

J'avais détourné les yeux pour les encrer dans ceux d'Edward.

Il me regarda avec un mélange d'amour, de tendresse et de contentement.

J'avais envie de grogner, il avait l'air bien trop euphorique alors que je ne vivais pas un moment palpitant. Enfin il était peut-être juste soulagé que je sois réveillée aux dires de Carlisle et surtout si nous supprimions la source de tout cela.

Il me serra la main m'envoyant une vague de réconfort.

J'avais encore mal à la tête, tout se passait trop vite et j'avais le sentiment de louper quelque chose. Je n'avais plus de souvenirs de cette nuit, les cauchemars. J'essayais de me concentrer pour me remémorer les événements.

J'étais focalisée sur mes souvenirs et je fus surprise d'entendre Carlisle, s'exclamer :

-Le voilà ! Je vais bander ton bras Bella mais je veux que tu te reposes dans les jours à venir et si tu fais encore des cauchemars je veux que tu ailles consulter sans tarder, ok ?

J'acquiesçais et le remerciais.

Il me salua et partit, Edward l'accompagna.

Je me retournais dans le lit, je cherchais à comprendre comment je pouvais m'endormir le sourire aux lèvres et me retrouver le matin endolori de partout et le bras amoché.

Je réfléchis fort quand des brides revinrent à mon cerveau : un poster de moi dormant, mon emploi du temps et tous ces écrans qui donnaient sur notre appartement, enfin la sensation d'étouffement.

NON ! Ce n'était pas possible, je me levais maladroitement, jetant les couvertures, il fallait que j'en ai le cœur net.

J'arrivais à me stabiliser sur mes jambes quand Edward rentra dans la chambre.

Quand il me vit debout, il s'affola :

-Bella recouche-toi, repose-toi.

Il me tenait déjà par les épaules prêt à me recoucher.

-Non, dis-je autoritaire.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'y a-t-il mon amour ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose en particulier ?

-Oui.

Je me dégageais et sortis de la chambre, il ne me retint pas et me regardait ouvrir les portes les unes après les autres.

J'arrivais dans la pièce que j'avais vue dans mon rêve mais elle était vide, enfin non, il y avait un banc de musculation, des altères, mais aucun des appareils que j'avais découverts dans la nuit.

-Où sont-ils ? crachais-je.

-De quoi tu parles Bella ?

Il vint vers moi et posa sa main sur mon front.

Je me dégageais agacée.

Je continuais à chercher, ouvrant les portes et les placards. Edward toujours sur mes talons ne disait rien.

-Que cherches-tu ? Finit-il par demander.

-Les écrans, criais-je presque hystérique.

Il me fit des gros yeux.

-Agrrrrrrr.

Je fouillais encore mais l'appartement était vide, aucune trace des preuves.

Quelle heure était-il ? Il les avait peut-être transportés ailleurs.

-Il est quelle heure ? L'agressais-je ?

Il fut surpris.

-Euh 7 heures, Bella tu devrais te reposer, tu as eu une dure nuit.

Je lui fis des yeux noirs.

-A quelle heure est arrivé Carlisle ?

Il souffla visiblement agacé.

-Vers 5h30, je l'ai appelé à 5 heures quand je n'arrivais pas à te réveiller alors que tu te débattais dans un cauchemar.

Je me mis accroupie, mes mains dans mes cheveux, j'avais besoin de réfléchir.

Je devais recomposer la soirée, nous avions fait l'amour jusqu'à au moins 1 heure du matin, je m'étais levée, bon disons 1h30 plus tard pour aller aux toilettes donc disons que j'ai découvert la pièce vers 3 heures, jamais il aurait eu le temps en deux heures de déménager ça à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

Un grenier ?

Je me mis à refaire toutes les pièces, les placards et à scruter les plafonds.

-Que cherches-tu ? me demanda-t-il à nouveau alors que j'avais la tête levée, je sentais l'impatience pointer dans sa voix.

-Tu as un grenier ?

-Euh, non ! Dit-il surpris, mais une cave.

Je fronçais les sourcils s'il avait caché ça là-bas, il ne la mentionnerait pas ou alors c'était une ruse.

-Je veux la voir.

Il souffla fortement.

-Bella c'est ridicule. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, s'il te plait.

Je restais campée dans ma position, croisant mes bras sous ma poitrine.

Je vis son regard se troubler en me détaillant dans sa chemise.

Je soufflais.

-Euh, ok mais habille-toi alors.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et j'allais dans sa chambre et ouvris quelques tiroirs.

Pas gênée moi ? Il avait fait bien pire chez moi.

Je trouvais un de ses shorts et l'enfilais. Je ne ressemblais à rien avec sa chemise et son short.

J'allais vers lui.

-On y va.

Il grimaça et souffla résigné.

Nous descendîmes dans un silence religieux, il ouvrit la cave, il y avait pas grand-chose, je farfouillais mais rien.

Merde !

Nous reprîmes l'ascenseur dans un silence religieux.

Je le voyais me scruter, il attendait que je m'explique mais j'en étais bien incapable en ce moment. J'étais complétement perdue, ça semblait si vrai. Il n'a pas pu en seulement quelques heures tout cacher, bon c'était un athlète mais entre le temps de tout charger dans sa voiture, décharger il aurait jamais eu le temps.

Sa voiture, réalisais-je.

J'appuyais de nouveau sur le bouton du sous-sol.

-Quoi encore souffla-t-il.

-Je veux juste vérifier un truc.

J'arrivais à sa voiture et me penchait sur les vitres mais rien.

Le coffre aurait été trop petit pour tout contenir, il devrait y en avoir forcément un peu partout sur les sièges mais elle était plus que vide.

Je soufflais.

Je devenais folle.

Il dut voir mon air désespérée car il me prit dans ses bras.

-Viens te reposer mon ange, nous allons trouver une solution.

Je me raidis un peu à son contact repensant à cette nuit mais je finis par le suivre docilement je ne comprenais plus rien.

Une fois dans la chambre, je m'assis sur le lit, il me fit face.

-Et si tu me racontais ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix douce presque suppliante.

Je levais la tête hésitante.

-Je…

Je soufflais un bon coup, il devait déjà me prendre pour une folle, alors autant y aller à fond. Là j'étais juste mal, c'était si réel mais ça semble tellement impossible.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à démêler le vrai du réel. Entre la raison et les sensations. Mon intuition me disait que je n'avais pas pu rêver tout ça. Mais la raison me disait que j'avais un gros problème, jamais il n'aurait pu évacuer son matériel en si peu de temps.

Et puis pourquoi aurait-il appelé Carlisle s'il était responsable de tout ça ?

C'est résignée que j'entrepris mon récit de ma nuit.

-Je me suis réveillée pour aller faire pipi et je cherchais la salle de bain alors j'ai ouvert plusieurs portes quand j'ai trouvé ta salle de sport qui n'en était pas une, un dossier sur moi, des photos, même un poster de moi dormant, mais ce qui m'a fait le plus flipper c'est tous les écrans qui donnaient sur notre appartement à Alice et moi. Ça semblait tellement vrai, et puis il y a eu cette odeur sur mon nez et plus rien.

Il me prit la main dans un sourire contrit et caressa la paume avec son pouce.

Nous restâmes un moment en silence avant qu'il ne soupire.

-Tout est de ma faute Bella, si je ne m'étais pas invité la nuit dans ton lit, si j'avais accepté mes sentiments dès le début. Tu… Tu…

Il avait du mal à finir sa phrase.

J'allais répondre mais il m'en empêcha en posant délicatement sa main sur mes lèvres m'envoyant des picotements dans tout le corps.

Il secoua la tête désolé.

-Tout ! Tout est de ma faute. Je ne te mérite pas. Si je n'avais pas été aussi méprisant avec toi. Je ne savais pas comment interpréter ce que tu me faisais ressentir mais du coup je me déchargeais sur toi. Je n'aurais jamais dû agir comme ça. Si aujourd'hui tu en fais des cauchemars face à mon attitude surréaliste c'est uniquement de ma faute.

Je joignis mes mains aux siennes faisant un faux mouvement avec mon bras qui me fit grimacer.

Il grimaça en retour.

-Même ça c'est de ma faute, si je t'avais pas posé la question sur ton implant cette nuit, tu…

Sa voix mourut sur ses lèvres.

Je savais qu'on avait tendance à rêver de ce qu'on avait fait dans la journée mais de là à prendre tout le blâme sur lui.

Je me sentis mal, il n'avait pas le droit de rejeter toute la faute sur lui.

Il accentua mon mal être.

-Je suis désolé Bella, je voudrais être meilleur pour toi.

Si j'avais des doutes, ils s'envolèrent devant la sincérité de ses propos, tout dans sa gestuelle, sa voix, ses yeux transpiraient son mal-être et sa loyauté.

Comment cet être si adorable pouvait avoir un lien avec mon cauchemar, non c'était impossible, l'ancien Edward peut-être mais pas celui-là. Je ne me faisais pas d'illusions, il avait aussi ses défauts, il était jaloux, possessif mais j'avais comme le sentiment qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal.

Je me redressais à genou et passais mes bras autour de ses épaules et je posais mon front contre le sein.

-Je crois que nous sommes tous les deux pas très sains mais peut-être qu'ensembles tout ira bien. Lui murmurais-je.

Il me fit un sourire resplendissant alors que d'un mouvement souple il avait réussi à m'allonger sur le dos et m'embrassait tendrement.

Je sentis alors contre ma jambe son état.

Je rougis.

Il me fit un petit sourire avant de me retourner dans ses bras.

-Il faut que tu te reposes ma belle, je ne laisserai rien t'arriver.

Je lui en étais reconnaissante de poursuivre ce moment de tendresse et de ne pas en faire un moment charnel, j'avais besoin de reposer mon corps et mon esprit.

Je me calais un moment dans ses bras. Nous ne dîmes rien pendant un moment mais lui comme moi ne dormions pas.

Après un moment, il reprit doucement, comme en plein conflit.

-Bella, il faut que tu m'aides à être un bon petit-ami.

Je sentais dans sa voix de la tension, de la crainte, de l'incertitude et de l'inquiétude. Il était très sérieux et le pensait réellement. Je le trouvais parfait moi, mais il avait visiblement besoin d'être rassuré à son tour.

Je resserrais ses bras autour de moi.

-Je le ferai.

Il sembla hésiter avant de me serrer fort dans ses bras et me murmurer proche de mon oreille.

-Je me disais que c'était un job à temps plein?

_._

_._

_._

_Avez-vous compris où voulait en venir Edward avec sa dernière phrase ?_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello à toutes, **

**Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus pour la suite, merci à ma béta Vicky30 !**

**Je vous remercie pour tous vos encouragements et voici le chapitre avec encore une fois beaucoup de réponses à vos questions.**

**Un grand MERCI à EstL, bichou85, zellie marcy, gistrel, aelita48, pierard85, Triskelle sparrow, dedee-06, caropat07, Elunea, Selene62, lili.8825, SoSweetySoCrazy, twilight0507, Mariefandetwilight, Minomina, rox-30, laccro, Erika shoval, PatiewSnow (**c'est juste un chapitre habituel, il était pas si petit que ça, j'ai déjà fait pire !**), Mimia26, Evelyne-raconte, Bellaandedwardamour, Grazie, Habswifes, Gaelle-51, lena –Ina933, Virginie-de-TN, fifer, sarinette60, bellardtwilight, kikinette11, z'ooo, didi, butterfly971, amimi31, Eris59, Laurie, lamue12, Titie, Linou2701, 35Nanou, Lili36, sm33 (**contente de voir que tu t'es inscrite sur ff**), wmomo, Vicky30, mel031, datvil, Cekube879, Bellalice cullen-swan, Nymphea51, yayalia, doudounord, lili70, Fleur50, blue77, Ludivine28, ulkan13, ranianada, TheJane15, bb23, vinou, elo, veronika crepuscule.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 16**

Une fois Bella en sécurité dans le lit, je m'attelais à tout déménager à l'appartement du dessous. J'étais plus nostalgique que je le devrais de tout débrancher.

Enfin je m'activais et en une heure plus rien de compromettant ne restait dans mon appartement.

Je transférais quelques appareils de musculation pour occuper la pièce.

J'avais eu le temps de réfléchir et je n'avais pas trouvé l'étincelle, l'idée qui permettrait d'effacer les souvenirs de Bella.

Il fallait vraiment que je trouve une solution pour qu'elle soit définitivement mienne, j'allais devenir fou à ce rythme.

Je partis dans leur appartement et c'est le cœur gros que j'enlevais mes caméras.

Une fois tout rangé, je remontais vers Bella, il fallait que je la réveille.

Je la secouais lentement sans succès elle dormait toujours.

Merde j'espère que cette merde que je lui avais fait respirer n'était pas trop nocive. C'est bien le temps d'y penser crétin me fustigeais-je.

Enfin c'était soit ça soit elle me quittait et cette dernière option n'était tout simplement pas envisageable.

Je la secouais un peu plus fort. J'effleurais sa peau si douce, je descendis mes mains de ses épaules à ses bras. J'avais de nouveau envie d'elle.

Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Mes yeux dévièrent sur ses magnifiques courbes et je tentais de l'imaginer avec un ventre rond. Elle sera superbe.

Il fallait que je lui retire ce stupide implant, je crois que ça avait une longue durée de vie.

Je cherchais rapidement des informations sur internet. Les implants étaient retirés par des médecins, c'était relativement fiable mais certaines femmes le supportaient moins bien que d'autres avec des menstruations plus douloureuses ou autres symptômes et là j'eus mon idée.

Tout mettre sur la faute de l'implant.

Je pris son bras gauche, c'est là qu'il avait le plus de chance de se trouver et je commençais à griffer sa peau. Ce geste me tordit le ventre. J'embrassais ses joues en m'excusant mais elle ne se réveillait toujours pas.

Une panique me saisit et si elle ne se réveillait pas.

Je regardais le réveil, il était 5 heures. Ni une ni deux, je me saisis de mon téléphone et j'appelais mon père.

x-x-x-x-x-x-

-Je me disais que c'était un job à temps plein?

Je me dégageais de ses bras pour lui faire face.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Questionnais-je ne pouvant m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

Il me dévisagea un instant avant de répondre résolu :

-De vivre avec moi ?

J'écarquillais les yeux.

Je me dégageais complétement de ses bras qui lui fit à son tour froncer les sourcils.

-Je … euh… commençais-je à bafouiller.

-NON ! finis-je par dire déterminée.

Il en fallut peu pour que sa mâchoire se décroche, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse visiblement. Ses yeux se voilèrent, je supposais qu'il commençait à être colère.

-Edward, repris-je plus doucement, c'est trop tôt.

Je vis ses traits se radoucir.

-Pourquoi ? N'aimerais-tu pas te réveiller dans mes bras ?

-Bien sûr mais l'attente fait partie aussi de la vie de couple, passer les étapes pas à pas.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Je parle par exemple d'attendre le troisième rendez-vous pour coucher avec quelqu'un, je parle de se connaitre avant d'emménager. Tout va trop vite…

Cette conversation commençait à m'agacer.

J'étais en train de me justifier sur le pourquoi je ne voulais pas emménager suite à un troisième rendez-vous, c'était juste absurde.

Il était têtu, il ne l'entendait pas comme ça :

-C'est que tu as des doutes ? Tu ne veux pas de moi ? Tu ne veux pas de moi comme moi je te veux ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais et maintenant tu veux continuer ta vie ?

Je secouais la tête.

-Edward, arrête ça, tu dis n'importe quoi, je ne suis pas en train de remettre en cause notre relation, non je veux juste faire les choses tranquillement que nous apprécions chaque étape.

Nous nous toisâmes en silence, je ne l'avais pas encore convaincu.

-N'as-tu pas apprécié l'anticipation hier après-midi ? Moi je sais que j'étais toute impatience d'être au soir pour te retrouver, pour pouvoir être proche de toi, j'aime toutes ces étapes.

Je vis dans ses yeux que je marquais un point, lui aussi avait apprécié l'anticipation de notre soirée.

Je commençais à me dégager du lit, je voulais rentrer.

Il me rattrapa par le bras.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Je rentre.

-NON !

Je fronçais les sourcils et me dégageais :

-Si

Je me levais et il m'empêcha de passer se mettant devant la porte.

Il semblait paniqué.

Je le regardais méfiante.

-Attends, je voudrais que nous discutions de tout ça, reprit-il plus doucement.

Je soupirais.

-Il n'y a rien à dire, c'est trop tôt, je ne suis pas prête.

-Mais, tenta-t-il à nouveau, s'il te plait.

J'étais maintenant très agacée, j'avais ce sentiment d'être prise au piège, les bribes de mon cauchemar revinrent en mémoire, son insistance me mit mal à l'aise.

Je baissais la tête. Je voulais lui faire comprendre, je voulais sortir d'ici.

Nous restâmes un moment en silence, je compris qu'il ne bougerait pas.

-Je te demande juste que nous prenions notre temps, regarde ta sœur et Jasper, ils vivent pleinement leur relation en allant chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Ne précipite pas les choses.

A l'évocation de sa sœur, il grimaça.

-Nous c'est différent.

-Ah oui et en quoi ?

Il sembla réfléchir.

-Je t'aime lâcha-t-il.

J'écarquillais les yeux et ouvris la bouche, j'avais bien compris qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi comme j'en avais pour lui, mais son « je t'aime » lâché comme ça, je ne m'y attendais pas.

-Je… je perdais mes mots, je ne savais pas quoi dire.

Il en profita pour se rapprocher de moi, il glissa sa main sur ma joue la caressant de son pouce, il glissa ses doigts dans mon cou et positionna son pouce sous mon menton et me fit lever la tête.

Il me regardait intensément.

Il passa son bras autour de ma taille et me resserra contre lui.

-Je t'aime, redit-il avec l'assurance qui le caractérisait.

J'étais trop choquée pour parler, j'étais plongée dans ses prunelles, il remonta sa main sur mon visage et caressa mes cheveux tendrement.

J'étais toujours aussi figée, il s'approcha doucement de moi et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes d'abord tendrement puis plus passionnément.

C'était toujours aussi magique, mais ça ne m'aidait pas et encore moins à réfléchir, à être cohérente.

Il se recula posant son front contre le mien. Son baiser m'avait rendu haletante.

-Je … euh… tentais-je sans succès.

-Mais encore me taquina-t-il.

Je me reculais de lui.

-C'est pas du jeu me plaignis-je.

Il me sourit.

-Alors ? Insista-t-il alors qu'il allait à l'assaut de mon cou.

Je ne devais pas me laisser contrôler par mes hormones.

-Edward s'il te plait, le suppliais-je.

-Que veux-tu ma belle ?

Je soupirais.

-Du temps, articulais-je difficilement.

Je le sentis clairement se raidir autour de moi.

J'en profitais pour me dégager et je pris mes vêtements pour les enfiler.

Il n'avait pas bougé visiblement en proie à un grand conflit intérieur.

J'étais rhabillée et je me retournais vers lui, il n'avait toujours pas bougé.

J'attendis quelques secondes, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire. Si je lui demandais si je le revoyais bientôt, il me suggérerait de ne pas partir mais je voulais quand même qu'il sache que j'étais déjà impatiente de le revoir.

Je baissais la tête ne trouvant rien d'adéquat.

Je sortis de la chambre et me dirigeais doucement, le cœur lourd, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, jusqu'à la porte.

J'ouvris le verrou, je me saisis de la poignée, je la tournais et commençai à entrouvrir la porte quand une main apparut dans mon champ de vision et appuya dessus.

La poignée m'échappa des mains sous la force et la porte se claqua.

Je sursautais avant de suivre, la main, le bras et enfin Edward qui se tenait juste derrière moi le visage fermé.

Il fixait la porte, j'avais le sentiment qu'il essayait de se contenir, il était dans le même état que quand il était en proie à une crise de jalousie.

J'attendis un moment, avant de poser ma main sur sa joue pour qu'il revienne dans la réalité.

Il me regarda, son regard était triste. J'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras comme un petit garçon et le consoler.

Il m'avait bien prévenu qu'il ne savait pas comment se comporter en tant que petit ami, j'en savais guère plus mais je voulais lui faire comprendre que j'étais là pour lui, même si je ne voulais pas vivre avec lui.

Alors que je cherchais toujours les mots pour le réconforter, il me devança :

-Viendras-tu ce soir au match ?

Je lui souris grandement.

-Je manquerai ça pour rien au monde, souris-je.

Il me répondit lui aussi par un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux, il était encore soucieux.

Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds et lui déposais un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Alors que j'allais me reculer, il m'encercla de ses bras très forts et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou.

J'eus un pincement au cœur, on aurait dit qu'il avait peur de me perdre ou que je m'évapore.

Il avait emprisonné mes bras, je ne pouvais même pas lui faire des caresses pour l'apaiser.

-Edward l'appelais-je.

Il se recula à regret alors qu'il détachait avec peine ses bras autour de moi.

-Je te vois ce soir alors ?

Il hocha la tête et je m'éclipsai.

J'arrivais chez moi, toute trace de sommeil m'avait désertée.

J'avais du mal à remettre les choses en place.

Je fis couler du café et j'allais me changer dans ma chambre.

Je me retournais dans ma chambre et j'allumais, je compris comme une illumination pourquoi Edward avait été si à l'aise pour me trouver des vêtements le soir de notre crémaillère c'était parce qu'il était déjà venu pendant mon sommeil.

Je grimaçais, ça impliquait qu'il avait violé mon intimité. Il s'était excusé mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir si j'étais malgré tout en colère ou pas.

Je regardais autour de moi et repensais à mon rêve où des écrans montraient l'image de ma chambre. Je fermais les yeux tout en me massant les tempes, j'essayais de reprendre des bribes du cauchemar. Je visualisais dans ma tête l'image de mon lit et je tentais de la transposer dans l'espace réel.

Je me dirigeais vers mon étagère, je pris une chaise et commençai à inspecter le contenu et le haut. Il n'y avait rien, je secouais la tête. Il faudrait peut-être que j'aille consulter, je faisais peut-être du surmenage.

Une fois changée, je retournais à la cuisine et me servis une tasse de café quand Alice émergea, je lui préparais une tasse et nous nous attablâmes l'une en face de l'autre.

-Alors ta soirée me demanda-t-elle suggestive.

Je souris.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir.

-Allez juste l'ambiance, insista-t-elle.

Je réfléchis un instant avant de lâcher :

-Intense.

Ses yeux pétillèrent de malice alors qu'un sourire s'affichait sur son visage.

-Mais, commençais-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils aussi sec.

-Il y a eu un truc bizarre. J'ai été réveillée par ton père.

Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller :

-QUOI ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes.

Je ris de son air ébahi.

-Il semblerait, expliquais-je, ou il est probable que mon implant ait délivré une dose trop forte d'hormones, ce qui m'aurait fait délirer et cauchemarder, enfin ça je me souviens bien du cauchemar et que je me sois gratter la peau.

Je soulevais mes vêtements pour lui montrer mon avant-bras bandé.

Elle regarda fixement mon bras :

-Tu as mal.

Je secouais la tête.

-Pas vraiment, c'est juste très bizarre de ne pas savoir entre le rêve et la réalité, tu sais tu as l'impression d'être à côté de la plaque, un peu folle.

-Oh mon dieu, se leva-t-elle d'un coup, il faut que je me fasse ôter ce truc, gémit-elle en secouant son bras.

-Ton père avait l'air de penser que c'était rare, donc surement un cas isolé, tu ne devrais pas t'affoler.

Elle grimaça.

-Je le trouvais déjà louche le gynéco où James nous a envoyé, je ne préfère pas prendre de risque je vais appeler mon père.

Elle se saisit de son téléphone et je l'arrêtais.

-Attends, tu vas lui dire quoi ? Ote-moi mon implant qui est de la même série que Bella, on a fait une sortie groupée pour avoir un nouveau contraceptif ?

Elle me dévisagea.

-Ouais ta raison, en plus c'est mon père, il n'est pas obligé de savoir quel contraceptif j'utilise. En plus il serait trop désillusionné sur sa petite fille.

Nous pouffâmes toutes les deux.

-Je vais prendre rendez-vous chez le gynéco alors.

-Moi aussi, il faut qu'il me prescrive la pilule, pas sûr d'être prête à réutiliser de suite l'implant ou alors le stérilet, tu en penses quoi toi ?

Elle grimaça.

-Je trouve que le stérilet ça fait truc de vieille non ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à sa bêtise, nous ne pouvions pas rester sérieuses très longtemps.

La journée se passa doucement, je pris mon rendez-vous mais il n'avait plus de place avant le mois prochain, je partis donc en pharmacie acheter des préservatifs.

C'était loin d'être une de mes solutions préférées surtout quand on avait connu avant le plaisir sans ce bout de latex mais il était hors de question que je prenne de risque, la grossesse ne faisait assurément pas partie de mes projets.

Nous nous préparâmes ensuite, j'hésitais à mettre le maillot d'Edward. Nous nous étions quittés de manière assez bizarre mais comme Alice avait mis celui de Jasper, je fis de même.

J'aimais toujours autant l'effervescence qui régnait dans l'aréna.

Mon corps battait vite, j'étais impatience de le voir apparaitre sur la glace.

Le jeu commença rapidement et comme toujours, je n'avais d'yeux que pour Edward. Je repensais à ses derniers matchs et à sa stratégie qui étaient vraiment fluctuants ces derniers temps. J'essayais de mettre tout ça en perspective et je compris alors que sa manière d'évoluer était le reflet même de son humeur. Alors je tentais d'interpréter tous ses gestes. Il jouait très bien ne faisant aucun cadeau à ses adversaires, plaçant des coups de cross qui n'impliquaient pas de pénalités. Il était calculateur et précis. J'étais abasourdie, ils remportèrent facilement la victoire et je ne savais pas quoi penser de la technique d'Edward qui manquait de fair-play à mon gout.

J'oubliais toutes mes interrogations pour me laisser envahir par l'atmosphère dans les tribunes, c'était l'hystérie complète, les joueurs étaient acclamés.

Je ne pouvais retenir un sourire de fierté de s'afficher sur mon visage.

Les joueurs firent quelques tours de pistes sous les hurlements.

Mon cœur loupa un battement quand il s'arrêta devant nous. Je sentis son regard sur moi. Il posa alors ses deux mains sur son cœur et imita les battements avant de tendre son doigt dans ma direction.

J'étais complétement scotchée par cette déclaration publique, je devais afficher un sourire idiot ou alors tout le contraire tellement l'émotion me tiraillait la gorge et me piquait les yeux.

J'entendis à peine les gens huer plus fort autour de moi. Il n'y avait que lui.

Alors qu'il n'avait pas bougé et me regardait toujours, j'essayais de reprendre vie et sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je murmurais si bas que personne ne pouvait entendre :

-Je t'aime.

_._

_._

_._

_Pas de fin sadique mais à vos pronostics : Que va nous trouver Ed pour arriver à ses fins ?_

_C'est le temps de buller !_


	17. Chapter 17

Bonsoir,

Je dédicace ce chapitre aux insomniaques qui découvriront ce chapitre cette nuit et à toutes celles du même côté que moi de l'océan, bien le bonjour aux autres !

Un grand merci à Vicky30 qui me corrige dans des temps record, ce qui me fait culpabiliser de ne pas publier plus vite au retour du chapitre !

Bonne lecture

.

Twilight0507 : Merci et je confirme il est très intelligent.

Didi : là est la question : est-ce qu'Edward va être assez malin ou va être capable de lui cacher ça toute la vie ? Car sûr que la réaction de Bella risque d'être assez forte ou inattendue ou inappropriée, je ne sais pas encore !

Eris59 : Il l'éblouit déjà beaucoup, merci !

Laccro : Merci

PatiewSnow : J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue. Super idée pour faire flancher Bella en tout cas, merci !

**Chapitre 17**

C'est avec beaucoup de difficultés que j'avais laissé partir Bella. J'avais l'impression de la perdre un petit peu et cette idée m'était insupportable.

Je devais trouver une solution pour l'avoir toujours auprès de moi.

Je n'avais plus mes repères vidéo et j'étais complétement perdu.

Au bout de plusieurs heures je craquais et je téléphonais chez les filles.

C'est Alice qui me répondit :

-Salut frangin, ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre, encore besoin de mes merveilleux conseils, me charia-t-elle.

-Pas vraiment, je voulais juste parler un peu avec Bella avant de partir.

-Oh ! C'est dommage tu l'as manqué de peu elle vient de sortir.

Je sentis mon pouls s'accélérer, où était-elle ? Que faisait-elle ? Avec qui ?

Je fus sorti de la multitude d'hypothèses que j'étais en train d'émettre par ma sœur qui prit une voix anormalement grave.

-Edward que s'est-il passé cette nuit ?

Merde, je ne m'étais pas attendu à cette question, que devais-je lui dire ?

Face à mon trop long silence, elle enchaina :

-Je suis inquiète, Bella avait l'air un peu soucieuse et franchement le gynéco que James nous a envoyé consulter était un peu louche.

Face à cette révélation, une nouvelle inquiétude apparut, vers quel détraqué notre manager avait-il pu diriger Bella et ma sœur. En moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire j'étais furax contre lui, ce ne devait pas être un médecin de grande vertu pour accepter de mettre des implants à des filles à la chaine et leur faire toute une batterie de tests.

Merde quelle connerie ce nouvel an ! Il allait me pourrir la vie encore combien de temps ?

Je respirais difficilement. Ma sœur me rappela de nouveau :

-Edward !

-Oui oui je t'écoute, je pensais juste que je ne sais rien sur le médecin que James vous a envoyé consulter, je vais faire ma petite enquête.

Elle soupira :

-Non non laisse tomber, je vais faire enlever mon implant la semaine prochaine. Je sais que Bella a rendez-vous le mois prochain pour se faire prescrire la pilule.

Son ton était de nouveau joyeux.

-Je la soupçonne même d'être partie à la pharmacie, me dit-elle d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

Je ne savais pas si je devais m'en réjouir ou non. Elle me voulait physiquement mais elle était loin de vouloir s'engager.

-Bon ben tu voulais autre chose Edward ?

-Euh non, je suppose que je te vois ce soir.

Je n'avais pas besoin de la voir, je savais que ma sœur avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Bien sûr.

-Ok alors à plus.

Je raccrochais et je partis aussi sec dans ma chambre.

Je pris un préservatif dans ma table de chevet et je partis à la recherche d'une aiguille, chose fort peu aisée.

Je trouvais un mini kit pour voyage avec une aiguille et un peu de fil.

Je pris le préservatif et le transperçais.

Sur la face avant du préservatif le trou était bien voyant merde !

Je le retournais et fit un trou cette fois ci dans les inscriptions noires et ne le trouais pas de part en part.

Bingo, c'était indétectable !

J'ouvris le préservatif et je fis couler de l'eau à l'intérieur, il y avait bien deux fuites.

(NA : vous me croyez si je vous dis que j'ai réellement fait ces petits tests ?)

Je pris mon stock de préservatifs et je les perçai sur l'envers à plusieurs reprises. J'étais satisfait de mon boulot même si l'idée d'utiliser ces bouts de latex avec Bella ne m'enchantait guère mais j'avais d'autres plans.

Je me rendis au match impatient qu'il soit fini pour la retrouver, j'avais bon espoir de finir la nuit avec elle.

Je fis un bon match j'étais concentré, tout comme j'étais concentré sur mon objectif.

A la fin du match, je m'arrêtais devant elle pour lui faire comprendre que si je l'aimais en privé, j'étais tout aussi prêt à l'aimer devant la terre entière.

Je vis ses lèvres bouger, j'étais trop loin pour lire dessus mais j'avais espoir qu'elle m'ait murmuré des mots doux en retour.

Une fois dans les douches, les mecs commencèrent à me charrier :

-Alors Edward, on est mordu ?

Je grognais :

-Va te faire foutre Embry.

-Oh oh, Cullen sort les griffes dès qu'on touche à sa petite chérie.

Je m'avançais vers lui, je n'aimais pas qu'il parle comme ça.

-Oh ! M'interrompit Jasper en me retenant par le bras.

Je soufflais résigné et sortis des douches pour m'habiller.

Jasper me suivit.

-Ça va mec ?

-Ouais

-Alice m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé avec l'implant de Bella. Je n'en reviens pas que James ait pu être aussi inconscient, quelle merde ils ont bien pu refiler à toutes ces filles. Il était tellement obsédé par la peur qu'une d'elles tombe en cloque que ça m'étonnerait à moitié qu'il ait fait gonfler les doses contraceptives, juste pour être sûr.

Je haussais les épaules, que pouvais-je bien répondre ?

-Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait lui en toucher deux mots ?

Je soupirais, dans quoi j'allais encore me fourrer.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ? m'interrogea-t-il face à mon air las et mon mutisme.

-Je ne sais pas, je suis fatigué, j'ai besoin de vacances, éludais-je.

Il me fit un grand sourire.

-Nous en avons justement parlé avec Alice. Leurs vacances d'hiver tombent en même temps que notre fin de saison. Elle hésitait à partir avec moi ne voulant pas laisser seule Bella mais si…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase tout en me regardant.

-C'est une super idée, mais je ne sais pas si Bella est prête à partir en vacances avec moi.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Elle trouve que ça va trop vite, expliquais-je en grinçant des dents.

Il s'esclaffa en me tapant dans le dos.

-Ah sacré Edward, toujours aussi incorrigible, laisse-la respirer ta belle et t'inquiète je vais en toucher deux mots à Alice, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Merci mec, lui répondis-je sincèrement.

-Reste plus qu'à savoir où !

-J'aimerais bien aller m'enivrer à Vegas, dis-je rêveur.

-Ouais super idée, les chambres sont luxueuses, il y a du soleil, de l'action. Top là mec, me dit-il en me présentant sa main en l'air.

Je tapais dans sa main et nous nous levâmes pour retrouver les filles après avoir fini de lacer nos chaussures.

J'étais très content de la suite des événements, si dans un peu plus d'un mois je n'avais pas avancé plus avec Bella, je passerai à la vitesse supérieure.

Je sortis du vestiaire enthousiaste mais avec aussi beaucoup de choses en tête.

Je n'eus pas le temps de chercher Bella qu'une tornade brune d'une odeur envoutante me sauta dessus entourant de ses petits bras ma nuque.

Instinctivement, j'enroulais mon bras sur sa taille, la resserrant encore plus contre moi.

Son corps se moulait parfaitement au mien, je n'avais pas de doute, elle était faite pour moi.

Alors que je tournais sur moi-même la faisant valser dans mes bras, je l'entendis rire aux éclats dans mon cou.

Oh mon dieu comme je l'aimais.

Je reculais un peu ma tête pour la regarder, je la tenais toujours fermement contre moi, ses pieds ne touchant pas terre.

Elle se mit à gesticuler tout en gloussant :

-Edward repose-moi.

Je souris et je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres tout en me baissant pour qu'elle retouche la terre ferme.

La sensation de ses lèvres me donnait toujours l'envie de vouloir plus, beaucoup plus.

Alors que j'investissais sa bouche, mes deux bras la pressaient contre moi.

Elle se dégagea, riant :

-Edward me gronda-t-elle, il y a plein de monde ajouta-t-elle doucement.

Je secouais la tête.

Je me moquais du monde, mais je me reculais un peu d'elle.

-Félicitations me dit-elle les yeux pétillants, c'était un très beau match et …

Elle rougit fortement, je savais où elle essayait d'en venir.

Je mis fin à sa gêne et lui volant un dernier baiser et en lui disant « merci ».

Je la dirigeai vers les autres.

Ils allaient boire une bière et nous proposaient de les accompagner. Je vis Bella hésiter un instant avant d'accepter.

Nous y allâmes, je pus donc mettre en route mon premier test : la résistance de Bella face à l'alcool, si ça pouvait lui faire oublier le préservatif.

Arrivés au bar, je proposais d'aller commander. Bella choisit un cocktail sans alcool mais je demandais au barman qu'il en verse un soupçon.

Bella but son verre rapidement, il était visiblement très sucré et l'alcool passa inaperçu.

Au bout du deuxième verre, Bella gloussait plus que la situation le méritait, je souris, il semblerait que ça soit plus facile que prévu.

Je me penchais alors vers son oreille.

-Me feras-tu l'honneur de dormir avec moi cette nuit, lui susurrais-je.

Elle gloussa.

Et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

Elle me sourit.

-J'adorerai mais j'ai cours demain matin.

-Mais….

Je m'arrêtais à temps, j'allais protester en lui disant qu'elle ne prenait qu'à 11 heures mais je n'étais pas censé être au courant.

Je baissais les yeux me fustigeant de mon imprudence.

Elle prit ça pour une marque de ma part d'aller doucement car elle se pencha à son tour vers moi pour me murmurer.

-Mais peut-être que tu pourrais venir chez moi un petit peu ?

Je souris et elle rajouta espiègle :

-J'ai fait le plein de… elle hésita rougissant.

Oh que j'aimais ses rougeurs.

Je lui souris en me rapprochant d'elle.

-Tu as fait le plein de quoi Bella ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre et une étincelle joueuse apparut dans ses yeux.

-Tu n'as qu'à venir et tu verras.

Ni une ni deux, je levais la main.

-L'addition s'il vous plait.

Bella éclata de rire alors que je l'attirais vers moi.

-Tu me fais perdre la tête c'est déjà réglé, allons-y.

Elle rit tout en me tapant légèrement le bras.

-T'es fou.

-Oui de toi.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Elle était facile celle-là, me taquina-t-elle.

-J'avoue mais c'est toi qui a tendu la perche.

Elle fit la moue.

Bella un peu ivre était une Bella qui avait perdu la majeure partie de ses inhibitions et j'aimais la voir comme ça, si décontractée.

Nous saluâmes rapidement tout le monde et nous nous rendîmes chez elle.

A peine arrivés, je l'enlaçais et la portais jusqu'à sa chambre.

Elle avait repris un peu de ses esprits et fut un peu gênée quand elle me montra ses achats.

Elle sortit timidement la boite de préservatifs de sa table de nuit.

-Je sais que nous n'en avons jamais utilisé mais maintenant que je n'ai plus l'implant…

Elle fit une pause ne sachant pas comment continuer, elle essaya alors un maigre :

-Tu comprends ? En haussant les épaules.

Je lui fis un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

-Bien sûr ma belle, ça ne me pose pas de problème même si je n'aime pas l'idée d'une barrière entre nous.

Elle me fit une petite moue.

Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai doucement.

Je la sentis comme se réveiller dans mes bras, sa gêne bien loin.

Elle se recula et me poussa sur le lit.

Elle avait un sourire aguicheur et se pencha sur moi.

-Puis-je féliciter le champion à ma manière ? dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Si la partie entre mes jambes n'était pas totalement réveillée, elle était bien dure maintenant seulement avec quelques mots.

Je gémis d'anticipation.

Bella sourit satisfaite de ma réaction.

Elle entreprit de me déshabiller complétement, effleurant à peine ma peau alors qu'elle m'effeuillait à une allure extrêmement lente pour moi.

J'avais entrepris à plusieurs reprises d'essayer de la dénuder également mais à chaque fois elle me recouchait et m'intimait de ne pas bouger.

Elle me rendait fou.

Une fois nu, elle prit le temps de me regarder et se lécha les lèvres.

Elle se dévêtit alors devant moi, j'avais tellement envie de gouter son corps sa peau. Elle m'intima une nouvelle fois de ne pas bouger.

Elle posa enfin ses mains sur moi et commença à me caresser les épaules, le torse, les abdos.

C'était délicieux mais très loin de la zone sur laquelle j'aurais aimé qu'elle se concentre.

Elle accompagna ses mains par des baisers remontant dans mon cou.

J'étais vraiment dur et elle continuait de me faire languir.

-Bella soupirais-je.

Elle rit et partit alors plus au sud.

Alors qu'elle arrivait en terre promise, elle prit bien soin de l'éviter et caressa mes jambes.

Je soufflais.

Je me retenais d'être brusque et de la retourner sur le dos pour la pénétrer.

Je m'agrippais aux draps pour la laisser faire à son idée tout en soupirant et gémissant.

Je ne pus cependant m'empêcher :

-Bella s'il te plait.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, ils étaient remplis de désir et de luxure.

Elle s'approcha enfin, prenant délicatement mes bourses dans sa petite main jouant avec.

Ses lèvres enfin s'approchèrent et elle entreprit de petits baisers sur ma hampe sans jamais arriver au sommet.

J'étais de plus en plus dur si c'était possible, sa torture n'en finissait pas.

Alors qu'elle était à la base de mon pénis elle le lécha de toute sa longueur arrivant enfin au gland qu'elle titilla.

Je laissais échapper un long gémissement.

Elle joua un moment avec mon gland, le suçotant, le léchant, le mordillant.

J'étais au paradis.

Elle me prit enfin complétement dans sa bouche, je sentis mon gland frapper au fond de sa gorge, ses lèvres se resserrant autour de moi, sa langue caressant mon sexe avec envie.

Elle s'activa d'abord doucement à faire des allers retours pendant une à deux minutes avant de lâcher complétement ma queue.

Elle se reconcentra sur mes bourses.

Je gémis du manque, elle sourit et après quelques caresses elle me reprit avec des mouvements bien plus prononcés et rapides, c'était divin, elle m'emmenait à chaque fois plus loin dans le plaisir.

Je sentais que je n'allais pas tenir longtemps. Je ne voulais pas venir dans sa bouche

-Bella s'il te plait… je vais… pas comme ça.

J'avais du mal à former une phrase cohérente mais elle comprit, elle lâcha sa prise sur moi et remonta le long de mon corps et m'embrassa.

Je passai ma main derrière sa tête, la retenant contre moi, ravageant mutuellement nos bouches.

C'est hors d'haleine qu'elle s'écarta et sans que je ne puisse amorcer un seul autre mouvement, elle s'était redressée et elle s'empala sur moi.

J'ouvris grand les yeux sous cette merveilleuse sensation alors qu'elle gémissait.

J'étais relevé sur mes coudes et je pouvais admirer Bella se déhancher sur moi.

Elle me rendait fou, je serais de nouveau les dents pour ne pas venir trop vite.

Je laissais retomber ma tête sur l'oreiller je devais penser à autre chose.

Je réfléchis à comment faire pour avoir ce bonheur que j'étais en train de gouter tout le temps.

Il fallait que Bella ait pleinement confiance en moi. Je devais alors montrer que j'étais responsable et qu'elle pouvait se reposer sur moi. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps que nous nous protégions et je devais l'arrêter avant que je vienne en elle.

Il ne servait à rien d'utiliser mes cartouches avant que j'ai une idée de son cycle menstruel. Je me rappelais alors les cours de bio, ce qui ralentit ma respiration et mon excitation.

J'évitais de regarder Bella se trémousser sur moi, elle était trop belle pour ne pas me faire perdre tous mes moyens.

Je réalisais que j'avais été bête de percer tous les préservatifs, je devais faire en sorte que lors de son ovulation qui se produisait environ vers le 14ème jour d'aménorrhée qu'un soir j'oublie le préservatif et que le lendemain il se perce. Je mettais ainsi toutes mes chances de mon côté.

Oui c'était un super plan.

En attendant il fallait que je sache ce qu'elle faisait en journée, si elle ne voulait pas venir vivre chez moi et étant donné que je ne pouvais plus placer mes caméras, je devais trouver un plan.

C'est alors que je pensai aux dispositifs que certains parents mettaient pour guetter les baby-sitters, il cachait la caméra dans un ours en peluche.

J'avais qu'à offrir un ours à Bella. Oui et je suis sûr qu'il y aurait des moyens pour que je reçoive directement les images sur ma télévision. Je pourrais y mettre un code parental pour que Bella ne tombe pas dessus par hasard. Si elle me questionnait, je pourrais dire que c'est une chaine porno, elle ne voudra jamais vérifier.

J'étais ravi de ces bonnes idées et j'entendis les gémissements de Bella de plus en plus forts.

Je savais que si elle partait maintenant dans son orgasme elle m'emmènerait avec elle c'était très dur de résister à cette merveilleuse torture.

J'ouvris donc les yeux et d'un habile coup de rein je la fis basculer sur le dos tout en me retirant d'elle.

Elle hoqueta sous la surprise avant de gémir de frustration.

Je souris.

-Pas si vite ma belle, nous ne nous sommes pas protégés.

Elle grogna et je lui souris.

Mais avant ça, je voulais lui retourner la pareille.

J'entrepris de faire des baisers dans son cou, je descendis entre ses seins les cajolant à tour de rôle avant de partir taquiner sous nombril.

Bella gesticulait et gémissait sous moi.

-Plus, haleta-t-elle.

Alors que j'arrivais vers sa chatte ruisselante, je commençais à la laper.

Elle serra ses petits poings dans mes cheveux.

J'aimais cette idée qu'elle m'emprisonne entre ses cuisses. Je voulais être à vie son prisonnier.

J'aventurai ma langue sur son clitoris, tournant autour.

J'écartais ses cuisses un maximum et je posais ma bouche sur son clitoris et je fis vibrer mes lèvres en faisant « bzzzzzzzzzzzz ».

Bella hoqueta et se redressa :

-Oh putain, jura-telle.

J'étais content de mon effet, elle n'était plus que gémissements.

Je sentais que tout son corps vibrait sur moi et j'arrêtais ma stimulation.

Je me reculais d'elle.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux magnifiques et me tua du regard.

-Edward, putain.

Je lui souris.

J'attrapais la boite de préservatifs et en enfilais un. Elle n'avait pas détaché ses yeux de moi, détaillait le moindre de mes gestes.

Alors que j'étais assis, je la tirai vers moi.

Je l'empalais sur mon sexe, elle était face à moi, ses jambes autour de moi.

J'aimais beaucoup cette position, elle était intime.

Nous pouvions nous embrasser tout en profitant chacun du corps de l'autre.

Bella s'accrochait à mes épaules et gémissait fortement.

Nous étions tous les deux proches.

Je l'embrassais à pleine bouche quand je sentis ses parois se resserrer sur moi. C'était ma fin, je vins dans le préservatif.

Je la gardais ainsi dans mes bras alors que nous reprenions notre souffle, sa tête était contre mon torse, sa respiration se calmait, son souffle chaud m'envoyait encore milles frissons.

Je me retirais à regret d'elle et jetais rapidement le préservatif avant de l'attirer de nouveau dans mes bras.

J'étais de nouveau dur mais je sentais que Bella commençait déjà à s'endormir.

Je nous recouvris des couvertures.

Ça faisait quelques minutes que nous étions simplement là à chercher le sommeil dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand elle se détacha de moi et se mit sur le ventre.

J'allais protester et la prendre dans mes bras quand elle murmura d'une voix endormie :

-Edward tu devrais rentrer chez toi.


	18. Chapter 18

_Alors voici un tout nouveau chapitre, ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu d'écrire c'est pour ça qu'il m'est difficile de vous dire combien il reste de chapitres, je dirais qu'il me suffirait de 5 pour boucler la fic mais est-on vraiment pressé ? Sinon la question sur un happy end ou non, ben je ne vous le dirais pas même si je le savais. Ceux qui ont lu ma première fic savent que je suis capable du pire._

_Alors merci à Vicky30 qui a corrigé ce chapitre en temps record, je vous remercie toutes pour vos reviews, j'adore, je n'ai pas fini de répondre à toutes, mais je me suis dit que vous préfèreriez un nouveau chapitre plutôt qu'un teaser alors sans plus attendre bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 18 **

Le sexe avec Edward était merveilleux, il me faisait perdre la tête mais je devais être prudente.

J'avais le sentiment qu'Edward une fois sa décision prise d'un nous, ne faisait pas la différence entre un début de relation et un couple de plus de 5 ans de vie commune.

Je n'étais pas prête à vivre cette relation qui était déjà très intense si rapidement, je voulais profiter de chaque instant et c'était un combat permanent avec lui pour ralentir tout ça.

Je me détachais à regret de ses bras si invitant pour lui demander de partir d'une voix ensommeillée alors que j'étais tout à fait réveillée, appréhendant clairement sa réaction. Il m'avait demandé de l'aider à être un couple normal et c'est comme ça que je l'aidais en nous imposant des limites.

-Edward tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

Je sentis son corps se raidir derrière moi mais il ne bougea pas pendant un moment. Avais-je commis une erreur.

J'aurais voulu savoir ce qu'il pensait à cet instant. Je me concentrais sur ma respiration. Je me demandais si je devais lui demander de nouveau de partir.

Je commençais doucement à paniquer, ne sachant plus quoi faire, j'étais torturée.

Je fus sortie de mes interrogations par une voix contenue de colère :

-Tu es sérieuse ?

Je me retournais doucement, mon ventre se contracta, je mis encore quelques secondes pour oser croiser son regard.

Il était assis sur le lit, le torse retourné pour me faire face.

Ses traits étaient durs.

-Je… je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas que nous passions la nuit ensemble, tentais-je minablement.

Ses yeux froncèrent un peu plus.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?

-Il y a rien à comprendre, Edward, (je sentais l'agacement monter en moi), j'ai une journée chargée demain, fin de l'histoire.

-Et alors ? Je me lèverai en même temps que toi.

Je soupirais baissant la tête.

-Edward rentre chez toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je te le demande !

Sans rien comprendre je me retrouvais plaquée sur le lit, Edward était au-dessus de moi, me forçant à lui faire face.

Il était visiblement hors de lui et tentais de se maitriser. Pour le coup, je ne me sentais pas en sécurité.

-Bella m'avertit-il. Je crois que nous ne nous comprenons pas. Hors de question d'être ton plan cul, si c'est comme ça que tu vois notre relation dis-le-moi tout de suite pour que nous arrêtions les frais, cingla-t-il.

-Lâche-moi et arrête, ça n'a rien à voir, soupirais-je. La première nuit que nous avons passée ensemble, je me suis faite réveiller par ton père. Demain j'ai une journée très chargée comme je m'obstine à te le répéter, excuse-moi d'espérer que la prochaine nuit que nous passerons ensemble, nous puissions profiter l'un de l'autre au matin ! Lui crachais-je à la figure, complétement énervée cette fois-ci qu'il me considère comme une trainée et me pose un ultimatum.

Il me dévisagea, cherchant surement à jauger ma sincérité.

Il ne bougeait toujours pas de moi, m'écrasant de son corps.

Je commençais à gigoter sous lui pour qu'il s'écarte mais non il était comme absent, il n'était plus avec moi en ce moment, me retenant toujours avec son corps, ses yeux étaient dans le vague.

-Edward, tu m'écrases soufflais-je.

Il reprit pied, me dévisagea, il se leva, prit ses vêtements et sortit de ma chambre sans un mot ni un regard en arrière.

Putain mais que venait-il de se passer là ?

Je ne lui avais pas demandé quoi ? Seulement que nous prennions le temps de se réveiller dans les bras l'un de l'autre une autre fois car demain j'avais du boulot.

Agrrrrrr

J'avais l'impression que je ne m'en sortirai pas avec Edward, il était tellement lunatique, mais j'étais autant incapable de m'en passer.

Penser à ses caresses me fit rougir et je me sentais déjà ruisselante.

Je l'avais dans la peau, il n'y avait pas de doute, restait plus qu'à réussir à regarder dans la même direction.

J'eus du mal à m'endormir, hésitante à monter chez lui pour rétablir les choses, mais il n'avait pas le droit de poser des ultimatums pour aussi peu, il n'avait pas le droit de m'imposer sa vision des choses.

J'avais encore une vie à côté de lui, il fallait qu'il l'accepte sans pour autant remettre en question notre couple.

Je me levais tôt comme je l'avais prévu, j'avais très peu dormi.

Je me rendis à la bibliothèque pour travailler un peu, j'avais des travaux en retard.

Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer comme je le voulais, c'était exaspérant.

A 11 heures je me rendis en cours, moins motivée que jamais.

Je passai ma journée telle une automate, j'étais fatiguée physiquement et psychiquement je ne savais pas quoi faire ni quoi penser au sujet d'Edward.

Je quittais machinalement l'université et je fus sortie de mes pensées par des bruits inhabituels, notamment des gloussements.

Je regardais des filles à côté de moi.

-Regarde comme il est beau, disait la blonde.

-J'en ferais bien mon affaire continua la rousse.

-On va lui parler ?

Elles hochèrent la tête simultanément et se réajustèrent avant de partir d'un pas décidé.

Je regardais alors dans la direction où elles allaient et je me figeais en voyant cet adonis adossé à sa voiture.

Il avait le soleil dans le dos, il faisait très grand, ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez lui donnait un air intouchable.

Les rayons du soleil donnaient à sa chevelure indomptée un air rebelle, mais c'était surtout les reflets bronze qui pouvaient éblouir.

Je me retenais de trop détailler son corps, il était parfait, je le savais.

Pourquoi déjà j'avais fait sortir ce Dieu du sexe de mon lit hier soir ? De la normalité, putain de conscience à la con.

Enfin s'il était là, j'avais bon espoir que c'était pour me voir.

Je vis les greluches l'atteindre, je ne distinguais pas ses yeux derrière ses lunettes, je ne savais pas s'il m'avait vu. Sa tête ne bougeait pas.

Les filles minaudaient devant lui. Ses lèvres bougeaient.

Agrrrrrrr j'étais trop loin, je ne pouvais comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

Edward semblait lui impassible.

Je m'approchais, à pas lent, j'étais d'un côté pressée de repousser ces grognasses mais d'un autre j'appréhendais de parler avec lui.

Alors que j'arrivais à leur hauteur, Edward pencha sa tête vers les deux intruses et leur dit dans un sourire :

-Vous n'avez qu'à m'écrire vos numéros de téléphone et je vais y réfléchir.

Quoi ?

Putain mais il me fait quoi là !

Je grognais et m'avançais plus vers lui.

-Un problème Edward ?

Pas de réponses et les poufiasses qui étaient en train d'écrire leur numéro sur un papier, non mais j'hallucinais.

-Putain, tu joues à quoi ? M'énervais-je.

-Oh Isabella, salut. Dit-il innocemment.

Et il se foutait de ma gueule en plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Crachais-je.

-Tu vois bien, je discute avec ces charmantes demoiselles, fit-il dans un sourire vers elles.

Elles gloussèrent et se retournèrent vers moi.

-Oui, Isabella, dégage, me dit la blonde.

Je serrais les poings, elle se prenait pour qui.

Je respirais plus bruyamment.

Je songeais à mes options, je pourrais lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser mais vu sa grandeur s'il ne se baissait pas j'atteindrai jamais ses lèvres, je serai juste ridicule si il ne fait pas un geste vers moi et je n'étais vraiment pas sûre de son attitude pour le coup.

Bon étriper les filles, deux contre une, je perdrai.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me restait comme option, lui demander d'arrêter de m'ignorer ou alors l'ignorer à mon tour ? Tentant mais j'avais beaucoup trop à perdre.

-Arrête ça tout de suite Edward.

Ma voix vacilla sur la fin, j'étais dans un mauvais rêve, il ne pouvait pas agir comme ça.

Il dut sentir mon désarroi dans ma voix car il tourna la tête vers moi.

Je ne pouvais pas voir son expression, ses yeux toujours cachés par ses lunettes.

La rousse s'avança vers lui et lui tint le bras pour attirer son attention :

-Alors Edward on se voit très bientôt, si tu veux nous sommes libres tout de suite.

Je sentais mes forces me lâcher, une émotion intense me serra le cœur et si je l'avais perdu.

Non ce n'était pas possible, je ne pouvais pas le perdre déjà.

Putain !

Je tentais de me calmer, j'essayais de rationnaliser mais voir ces siliconées lui faire du gringue et lui qui se laisse faire me mettait hors de moi.

Je baissais la tête, attendant ne sachant pas quoi, mais attendant que mon cauchemar se termine.

Je sentis son regard sur moi.

-Tirez-vous lâcha-t-il.

Je relevai les yeux, Edward se déplaçait, il commençait à ouvrir la portière passager.

Les greluches n'avaient pas bougé estomaquées par le changement de ton d'Edward.

-Dégagez, cracha-t-il.

Elles sursautèrent face à son ton et déguerpirent en grommelant.

Edward même si je ne voyais pas ses yeux regardait dans ma direction, il tenait la porte :

-Monte ! Son ton n'admettait pas de réplique, il me montrait la place passager avec sa main.

Je m'exécutais sans demander mon reste.

Il fit le tour et s'installa à côté de moi et démarra.

Je ne savais pas où nous allions, j'étais complétement perdue.

J'avais envie de lui crier dessus pour son attitude puérile, que voulait-il prouver ? Que je pouvais être jalouse, oui j'avais été verte de jalousie qu'il daigne s'intéresser à elles. J'étais en colère mais j'avais aussi eu peur, car il suffisait d'un rien pour qu'il ait autant de filles qu'il veut à son bras.

J'étais banale et lui était un champion, une star, une beauté rare. Je ne faisais pas le poids et si je voulais le garder il fallait que je me batte.

Je me trouvais ridicule de vouloir mettre des limites entre nous alors que c'était, merde, Edward Cullen, la star de Hockey. Un millier de filles tueraient pour être à ma place et moi, idiote comme je suis, je veux prendre mon temps alors qu'il me veut moi tout simplement.

Merde, j'étais conne.

Pas capable d'apprécier mon bonheur qu'il s'intéresse à moi, il fallait que je foute la merde.

Merde merde merde putain fais chier !

Je soufflais d'exaspération.

J'étais ridiculement pathétique.

-Bella.

Je relevais la tête et me rendit compte que nous étions garés dans un parking à l'écart des autres voitures.

Edward avait enlevé ses lunettes et me regardait soucieux.

Nous nous dévisageâmes un instant.

Je sentais l'émotion m'envahir, j'avais cru le perdre aujourd'hui et cette sensation avait été douloureuse, très douloureuse.

Je me jetais alors à son cou, accrochant mes bras à sa nuque et geignant.

-Je m'excuse Edward, j'ai été stupide cette nuit.

Je sentis ses bras m'entourer enfin et sa tête se faufiler dans mes cheveux pour atteindre mon cou.

Il respira fortement.

-Non c'est moi qui m'excuse, cette petite scène que je viens de faire était stupide. Je ne sais pas comment faire quand je suis loin de toi, j'ai toujours peur de te perdre, j'étais en colère et je voulais te faire mal comme tu m'as fait mal.

Je resserrais mes bras sur lui.

C'est quand je reniflais bruyamment que je compris que je pleurais.

-Hé hé ma belle, il desserra mon étreinte.

Il essuya mes joues de ses pouces.

-S'il te plait ne pleure pas me supplia-t-il.

Je ravalais mes larmes.

-Je… je…

J'étais confuse.

Il posa alors délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes et se recula.

-Je t'aime et je suis nul dans tout ça, je ne peux plus me passer de toi, j'ai du mal à me tenir loin de toi. Si tu savais comme cette nuit et cette journée ont été pénibles. Je vais essayer de te donner de l'espace mais je…

Il soupira.

-Je ne comprends pas que tu aies besoin de cet espace et de ce temps, j'ai l'impression que tu me rejettes, que tu n'es pas sûre de tes sentiments pour moi, m'avoua-t-il.

Mes larmes débordèrent encore plus, il était parfait, il m'aimait sans condition et moi je faisais tout pour instaurer une distance. Il me prouvait même son amour devant la terre entière et je doutais encore, c'était moi qui était en tort.

-Edward, je … C'est à moi de m'excuser. Tu es parfait. Je… C'est si nouveau pour moi, je veux juste que nous ayons de solides bases à notre relation. J'ai peur que tout aille trop vite et qu'un jour tu te rendes compte que tu as fait une erreur, je ne le supporterai pas si je te perdais. Je t'aime Edward.

-Oh mon cœur, gémit Edward avant de plaquer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-Tu ne me perdras pas, je suis à toi à jamais, je te le jure, tu es le soleil qui illumine mes jours et guide mes pas. Tu es mon tout.

Ce fut mon tour de plaquer mes lèvres sur les siennes face à sa déclaration.

Nous nous embrassâmes passionnément pendant un moment, la voiture ne se prêtait pas pour nous aimer comme il l'aurait fallu à cet instant.

Il se recula à bout de souffle.

-Il faut que nous nous arrêtions avant que je perde le contrôle. Tu mérites d'être vénérée pas d'être baisée et c'est la seule chose que nous pouvons faire dans une voiture.

Je ris.

Il m'accompagna.

Je reposais ma tête sur son torse.

-Qu'allons-nous faire ? Demandais-je.

-Définir notre indispensable.

Je relevais la tête pour le regarder interrogative.

-Je ne peux plus me passer de toi, je veux te voir tous les jours que Dieu fait.

Il fit une pause.

-Mais je suis prêt à faire des compromis ?

-Comme ? L'interrogeais-je.

- Je ne te demande pas d'emménager avec moi mais peut-être que je pourrais venir au moins te voler un baiser tous les jours. Dit-il dans un sourire.

-J'adorerais ça.

Nous nous sourîmes un instant.

-Et euh, si j'abusais j'aimerais pouvoir t'appeler sur ton téléphone portable et avoir une vague idée de ton emploi du temps.

Je souris, l'Edward tel que je le connaissais refaisait surface.

Je blêmis d'un coup réalisant :

-Tu m'as attendue longtemps devant la fac ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance.

Je me mordis les lèvres et je sentis mes joues s'enflammer.

Il était un peu fou mais que j'aimais ça.

Je souris timidement.

-Désolée, fis-je faute d'autre chose.

-Il n'y a pas de raison. Dit-il désinvolte avant d'ajouter. Alors ?

Alors ? J'étais perdue de nouveau.

Devant mon incompréhension, il reprit.

-Tu es d'accord pour me donner ton numéro et ton emploi du temps ?

-Euh oui bien sûr. Répondis-je hésitante.

-Tu n'as pas l'air sûre ! dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je souris.

-Mais non, c'est juste si bizarre.

Je secouais la tête.

-Hé protesta-t-il, tu connais bien toutes les dates de mes matchs.

Je souris, c'était vrai en plus.

-J'avoue.

Nous rîmes ensemble. Il reprit alors son sérieux et me murmura :

-Je serai capable d'attendre la fin de semaine pour t'avoir la nuit au complet rien que pour moi.

-Ok, répondis-je avec le sourire.

-Mais si tu veux de moi avant, tu n'as qu'à demander me taquina-t-il.

Je tapais sur son bras.

-Tu es incorrigible Edward.

-Non amoureux, répondit-il sérieux.

Mes joues s'enflammèrent de nouveau.

Je regardais autour de nous pour cacher ma gêne. Je me rendis compte que je n'arrivais pas à me livrer autant que lui le faisait.

-Et que fait-on ici ? Le questionnais-je pour faire un peu diversion.

-Les boutiques, ricana-t-il.

Je perdis instantanément mon sourire.

-Si je ne peux pas passer toutes mes nuits avec toi, je veux que tu aies quelque chose de moi.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

J'allais l'interroger mais il était déjà sorti de la voiture et m'ouvrait ma porte en me tendant la main.

-Allez viens, ma belle.


	19. Chapter 19

Merci à Vicky30 pour sa correction.

Merci à vous toutes pour vos encouragements mises en alertes ou favoris.

Merci à Grazie, Louna21, aelita48, fifer, Eris59, Liline57, Elphina, pierard85, laccro, LunaEAC, lili70, yaylia, kacie27, erika shoval, lili.8825 (_ben c'est tout de suite plus flippant quand c'est le point de vue d'Edward, il faudra attendre encore quelques chapitres pour avoir un froid sidéral_), Evelyne-raconte, zellie marcy, cOrnii (_en deux mots si je devrais qualifier Edward je dirais qu'il est obsessionnel et calculateur_), gistrel (_si Edward arrive même à endormir ta méfiance, pas de doute qu'il arrive à faire ce qu'il veut de Bella !_), Elunea, twilight0507, Butterfly971, caropat07 (_pas si délirant que ça vu que tu as trouvé son achat_), Virginie-de-TN (_oui faut pas rêver qu'il devienne aussi inoffensif qu'un agneau_), Melissalivetwilight (_contente d'avoir su capter ton intérêt au fil des chapitres_), PrincessCC, ulkan13, ranianada, Mariefandetwilight, Celine879, Triskelle sparrow, Ludivine28, kikinette11, sarinette60, bellartwilight, Habswifes, PatiewSnow (_tu as vu juste pour l'achat !_), lena-Ina933 (_pas si éloigné que ça de James Bond !_), Effexor (_très bonne idée la culotte de chasteté si ce n'était pas autant d'un autre temps ou dans des pratiques extrêmes, merci pour ta longue review et tu as pas tort Bella en tant que fan et particulièrement d'Edward n'est plus une oie blanche !_), Linou2701, Sm33, cullenswanfamilly45, blue77, Krine69 ; doudounord, mel031 (_t'es un peu dure avec Bella quand même !_), veronika crepuscule (_bien trouvé pour l'achat_) lia3011, vinou (_contente de te relire_),sinzacana.

Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre pour ce chapitre, la semaine dernière j'ai commencé l'écriture d'un OS pour un concours et j'ai ensuite contracté une angine qui m'a laissé léthargique pendant 3 jours.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 19**

Nous entrâmes dans le centre commercial, je me laissais guider par Edward qui me tenait fermement la main.

Nous marchions assez rapidement, rien à voir avec sa sœur qui s'extasiait devant chaque vitrine. Il savait où il voulait aller, il commença à ralentir et enfin s'arrêta.

Je haussais les sourcils, le regardant incrédule nous étions devant une boutique de Build-A-Bear Workshop, une fabrique de peluche.

Il me regarda méfiant.

-C'est là que nous allons ? L'interrogeais-je incrédule.

-Euh oui.

Nous nous toisâmes.

-Connais-tu l'histoire de l'ours en peluche ?

-Euh non.

Etais-je en train d'halluciner là ?

-Et bien en fait ours en peluche : Teddy bear vient du président des États-Unis Theodore Roosevelt, qui était surnommé « Teddy ». Il semblerait que lors d'une partie de chasse, celui-ci revenait bredouille, les organisateurs ont donc capturé un vieil ours blessé pour permettre au président de tirer ses cartouches. Roosevelt, fut outré de cette idée jugeant l'acte anti-sportif, il refusa de tuer l'animal. Son surnom a été associé à l'ours dans les caricatures jusqu'à devenir la peluche.

-Ok, dis-je incertaine.

-On y va, me dit-il dans un sourire.

Je hochais de la tête.

Il s'avança et se positionna devant le premier étalage.

Première étape trouver le « genre » de peluche.

-Lequel veux-tu m'interrogea-t-il ?

-Un ours. Dis-je presque interrogative.

C'est ce qui me semblait le plus commun, typique entre ses chiens, ses singes et autres caricatures d'animaux.

-Ok et quelle couleur ?

Comment était-ce possible que ce soit si compliqué de se procurer une peluche. Devais-je dire à Edward que je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt.

Je le regardais.

Ses yeux brillaient, on aurait dit un enfant au matin de noël, il était tout impatient attendant ma réponse.

-Marron.

Il sourit et se saisit de l'ourson classique.

-J'aimais beaucoup enfant les histoires de l'ours Paddington, tu sais celui avec un ciré et un chapeau de pluie sur la tête, maman m'en lisait souvent le soir.

Je lui souris ne sachant pas vraiment de quoi il parlait. Ça semblait tellement peu coller à l'image que j'avais de lui.

-Bon maintenant que veux-tu lui mettre comme vêtement ?

Je secouais la tête.

Ok c'était surnaturel mais ça semblait le faire triper, il fallait que je reste concentrée.

Je regardais plus intensément quand je vis une tenue de Hockey, ce n'était pas de son équipe mais bon c'est ce qui se rapprochait le plus de lui.

Je m'en saisis et le regardais du coin de l'œil, je le vis grimacer mais il ne dit rien.

-Et des accessoires.

Je regardais les différents choix c'était hallucinant.

-J'hésite encore…

Il me regarda attendant.

-Oui j'hésite entre la couche et la crosse.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de se saisir de la crosse et un peu plus loin des patins.

Je souris et le suivit, il s'était avancé vers la machine à rembourrage.

Il donna le tout à l'employé.

Il rembourra ma future peluche et l'habilla avant de nous la remettre.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il leva les yeux et beugua.

Il regardait l'ours et Edward alternativement. Si Edward avait gardé sa casquette, il avait retiré ses lunettes de soleil dans le magasin.

-Vous… vous… bégaya-t-il.

Edward lui fit signe en mettant son doigt sur sa bouche de se taire. Le gars était comme hypnotisé et hocha la tête.

-Vous voulez peut-être un autographe Luc, murmura tranquillement Edward en lisant son nom sur son badge.

Il hocha une nouvelle fois de la tête.

L'employé lui apporta rapidement une feuille de papier et un crayon.

Je regardais par-dessus son épaule.

« Luc continuez de faire rêver les enfants avec les ours et soutenir notre équipe en route vers la victoire. Amicalement Edward Cullen »

Il lui tendit la feuille, j'étais toute émue d'autant de délicatesse.

Il se dirigea en caisse, baissant sa casquette un peu plus bas sur son front.

Il paya rapidement.

Une fois l'ours récupéré, il me le tendit et me dit :

-Je veux que tu l'aies vers toi les nuits où je ne serai pas avec toi, comme ça il pourra te veiller et te protéger.

Ses paroles et son ton étaient empreints de toute la sincérité dont il était capable.

Je le remerciais.

Nous étions presque sortis du magasin quand il regarda le détail de sa note et se stoppa.

-Ne bouge pas me dit-il.

Il retourna vers la caissière et lui tendit sa note, ils échangèrent quelques mots, elle avait l'air incrédule.

Il revient vers moi d'un pas rapide.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Rien

-Edward !

Il soupira.

-Elle avait noté son numéro sur la facture, je lui ai juste rendu en lui précisant que je n'en aurais jamais l'utilité ou même l'envie.

-Oh.

Il me fit un sourire contrit avant de me diriger de nouveau vers la voiture.

C'était relativement rapide et inattendu les boutiques avec Edward mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.

Il me raccompagna à ma porte et alors que je l'ouvris, je vis qu'il ne me suivait pas.

-Tu ne viens pas ?

-Euh non, je vais te laisser.

Je fronçais les sourcils, j'avais besoin de lui après notre altercation à la fac.

Je le regardais avec incompréhension.

Il me prit dans ses bras.

-Je veux te montrer que je suis capable de te respecter avec ton espace.

Il m'embrassa tout doucement.

Je crochetais directement mes bras à sa nuque tirant dessus pour rapprocher nos corps.

Je le sentis sourire sur mes lèvres face à mon attitude.

Il se recula de moi et posa son front sur le mien.

-Cette fin de semaine mon ange, promis.

Je grognais, il rit.

-Mais avant de partir, je veux bien ton numéro et ton emploi du temps.

Je lui donnai tout ça avant de lui faire des yeux suppliants pour qu'il reste mais rien à faire, il était déterminé.

Je ronchonnais et il m'embrassa encore plus tendrement. Je fondais littéralement dans ses bras.

Mais il partit malgré tout avec la promesse que nous nous verrions le lendemain à son match.

Comme à l'accoutumée, nous allâmes boire un verre après avec certains membres de l'équipe. Je ne quittais pas le maillot d'Edward, ni lui d'ailleurs, restant toujours à proximité. Enfin j'aurais pu difficilement faire autrement vu qu'il avait toujours une main sur moi que ce soit sur mon genou, sur mon épaule ou dans la mienne.

Ce soir là encore, il me planta devant mon appartement.

Disons-le simplement, j'étais frustrée. Frustrée sexuellement.

Gouter Edward c'est comme une addiction et s'en passer est toute une épreuve.

C'est donc frustrée que je me rendis dans ma chambre, je regardais son ourson incrédule, il était là sur le bureau, je lui grognais dessus. Comment un ours pouvait bien le remplacer.

Lorsque je me réveillais ce matin-là, ce fut encore sa peluche que je vis en premier là sur mon bureau, on aurait dit qu'elle me regardait.

Je me levais et la renversais agacée.

Je secouais la tête et me saisis de l'ourson.

Il avait comme quelque chose de différent ou alors c'était moi, surement étant donné que j'étais prête à lui parler.

Ben oui il fallait que je m'excuse de l'avoir frappé, ce n'était pas dans mon habitude.

Je l'apportais au niveau de mon visage.

-Je m'excuse, je n'en ai pas après toi, c'est juste que je n'aime pas ça les peluches, je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert. Je suis sincèrement désolée que tu ne sois pas tombé avec une petite fille qui t'apporterait tout l'amour possible mais moi, ben tu me laisses froide, ok ? Donc on va essayer de cohabiter, je vais te poser là sur l'étagère juste pour faire plaisir à Edward mais après ça tu te fais oublier ok ? Car comme tu peux le voir tu n'as pas d'ami ici, car comme je te l'ai déjà dit, JE N'AIME PAS ÇA !

Bon ok je m'énervais toute seule contre le nounours, je soupirais un grand coup, il fallait que je me calme c'était juste une manière à Edward de me montrer son attachement. Ok je trouvais ça ridicule mais je pouvais certainement lui accorder le fait que c'était touchant.

Je posais alors la peluche sur l'étagère, je l'aurais bien cachée derrière les livres mais pas sûr qu'il apprécie, je la callais donc sur le côté espérant qu'elle rétrécisse avec le temps et se fasse oublier.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir, Edward me fit la surprise d'être devant ma porte avant que je parte en cours.

Il me proposa de me déposer à la fac, ce que j'acceptais avec joie.

Il semblait un peu maussade mais je voyais qu'il tentait d'être aussi convivial que d'habitude.

Avant de sortir, je l'interrogeais :

-Je te vois ce soir ?

-Euh non, je suis désolé.

Avais-je le droit de lui demander pourquoi, ce qu'il faisait ?

-Et ta promesse pour cette fin de semaine, me plaignis-je.

Il me fit un vrai sourire en se tournant vers moi. J'avais l'impression de réagir comme une gamine, j'étais prête à bouder.

-J'aurais préféré ma belle mais je vois mon comptable en fin d'après-midi et nous avons pris l'habitude de diner ensemble après ces réunions qui sont beaucoup trop formelles entre les placements et les investissements. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il travaille mieux quand il y a un semblant de relation d'amitié entre nous.

-Et après ?

Il rit franchement, sa tête partant en arrière.

Je sentais la colère monter, ma frustration le faisait rire de mieux en mieux.

-Non, je ne veux pas que tu veilles inutilement, mais repose-toi bien car j'ai bien l'intention de peu te laisser dormir demain soir. Me promit-il.

-Mais tu as un match grimaçais-je.

- Oui et rien de tel pour remplir mon corps d'adrénaline et être au top de ma forme pour toi, pas de sortie, nous rentrerons directement après, d'accord ?

Je hochais la tête encore un peu boudeuse.

Il prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa tendrement avant de me souhaiter une bonne journée.

Elle fut longue, tout comme j'appréhendais la soirée. Je restais plus tard à la bibliothèque pour réviser.

Il était déjà 18h30 passé quand je reçus un message texte sur mon téléphone.

Je l'ouvris

**Je m'ennuie de toi, j'aurais préféré être avec toi, que fais-tu ?**

Je souris et je répondis aussi vite

**Tu me manques, je profite pour bosser un peu et être totalement à toi pour quoi, au moins 36 heures ?**

Je rougis de mon audace en appuyant sur envoyer.

Je n'eus pas de réponse tout de suite. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

**Bella tu ne peux pas m'écrire des trucs comme ça sans que je perde le contrôle. Je te prends aux mots à moi seul pour 36 heures !**

Je souris, j'aimais beaucoup l'idée de l'effet que je lui faisais mais il fallait que je relativise la réciproque était tout aussi vraie.

**J'ai hâte**

Lui répondis-je dans un dernier texto.

J'en reçus un de sa part presque instantanément.

**jtm**

Ces 3 petites lettres me mirent presque les larmes aux yeux. J'avais enfin trouvé l'amour.

Il me fallut un peu plus de temps pour me reconcentrer sur mon travail. Heureusement que j'avais bien bossé avant car l'heure suivante ne fut pas très productive.

J'arrivais finalement à 20 heures chez nous. Alice était là, ça faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas passé une soirée que toutes les deux tranquilles. Nous profitâmes de ce temps pour jaser.

J'étais presque nostalgique qu'il n'y ait pas un match que nous pourrions regarder toutes les deux comme au bon vieux temps. Même si maintenant nous avions des places de choix dans l'aréna, ce n'était plus nos petits moments de complicité.

A 23 heures, mon téléphone vibra

**Bonne nuit mon ange.**

L'envie de le supplier de me retrouver se fit forte mais je n'étais pas sûre qu'il soit réellement rentré. Je pourrais me mettre nue sous un peignoir et aller frapper à sa porte. J'aimais l'idée et je me dis qu'une autre fois je le ferais, en attendant j'allais lui répondre, lui signalant comme ça que je ne dormais pas.

**Sans toi, elle sera moins bonne, fais de beaux rêves.**

Je soupirais en appuyant sur envoyer et j'allais à la salle de bain.

Je fis alors presque une syncope quand je me rendis compte que j'avais mes règles.

Oh non, j'étais maudite.

Faute à ce stupide implant, je n'avais plus idée de comment j'étais menstruée.

Putain fais chier.

Voilà comment faire envoler 36 heures de plaisir.

Comment j'allais dire ça à Edward, qu'est-ce que ça allait donner deux frustrés sexuels pendant tout un week-end ?

Devais-je lui dire avant ?

Comme quoi ? Lui texter : « au fait Edward changement de programme, l'invasion rouge est arrivée ce soir, nos 36 heures de sexe doivent être reportées ! »

Super romantique.

- Putain, fais chier, jurais-je à haute voix tellement j'étais dépitée.

Forcément de connaître mon état me fit mal dormir comme si savoir que j'étais indisposée les rendaient plus douloureuses.

Je m'exaspérais toute seule.

Je passais la journée du lendemain en ronchonnant de mon infortune.

Alice le vit très bien et trouva toute seule la cause de mon état ce qui la fit bien rire et moi grogner encore plus.

Le match me distraya, Edward avait toujours son jeu précis, très technique avec un poil de manque de faire-play à certains moments mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il jouait remarquablement bien.

A la sortie du match il s'excusa, devant faire une rapide interview, il n'en avait pas accordées depuis un certain temps et fit fissa vu qu'il était de retour 15 minutes après.

Il me prit par le bras et me conduisit à sa voiture avec empressement.

Je l'interrogeais sur son rendez-vous de la veille, il resta vague et il m'interrogea en retour sur ma journée.

Etait-ce le moment de lui dire ?

Je grimaçais à cette idée.

Une fois garée, il vint comme à son habitude me tenir la porte et la main pour aller jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Alors que les portes se refermèrent sur nous, il se jeta sur mes lèvres dans un baiser passionné, impatient, rempli de tellement de plaisir.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir dans sa bouche oubliant complétement la frustration de ces quelques jours. Ses mains sur mon corps parcourant mes courbes me rendaient envieuses de plus.

Je n'avais pas entendu le ding des portes qu'Edward me tint fermement par la taille tout en me faisant reculer hors de l'ascenseur.

Il détacha ses lèvres des miennes pour ouvrir la porte.

Je me mordis les lèvres, la réalité me revenant en plein visage, je devais lui dire que nous ne pouvions pas aller plus loin.

Il m'attira dans ses bras alors qu'il refermait la porte avec son pied et m'embrassa de nouveau avant de nous laisser tomber dans le canapé. Il m'entraina sur lui, je pouvais sentir sur ma cuisse son état. Il fallait que je mette fin à tout ça avant que… que j'en sais rien.

Je me reculais pour fixer ses yeux.

Il me regarda surpris face à mon attitude.

-Qu'as-tu trésor ? M'interrogea-t-il visiblement très inquiet.

Je rougis

-Euh et bien, en fait, euh.

Il me regardait toujours, il faisait preuve d'une patience d'ange alors que je m'exaspérais.

-J'ai mes règles, lâchais-je.

Un sourire lumineux apparut sur son visage.

Je fronçais les sourcils face à son attitude aux antipodes de celles dont je m'étais attendue.

N'était-il pas censé être déçu lui-aussi ?

Il devait lire mon incompréhension car il se releva et nous assit l'un en face de l'autre, il semblait très calme.

-Ce n'est pas grave mon cœur, c'est naturel, en quoi ça te dérange ?

-Euh ben c'est que…

Merde j'en perdais mes mots, en quoi ça me dérangeait, comment dire ça élégamment, je perdais du sang, bref c'était un peu dégoutant quand même.

Il dut voir mon conflit car il prit mon visage en coupe.

-Chérie, je n'ai jamais eu fait ça avec une femme menstruée mais avec toi, ça me semble si naturel, c'est juste un genre de fluides corporels.

Je grimaçais, je ne l'avais jamais fait non plus mais aux dires d'Alice, il n'y avait rien de tel pour arrêter les dérangements que les règles produisaient.

-Alice m'a dit un jour que ça calmait vos douleurs, me dit-il dans une grimace.

Je ris franchement.

-A moi aussi mais comment en êtes-vous arrivés à parler de ça ? L'interrogeais-je toujours hilare.

-Ne m'en parle pas, de la part d'Alice, j'en apprends toujours plus que je ne voudrais sur sa sexualité.

Cela ne m'étonnait guère de la part d'elle, cette part désinhibée qu'elle avait était encore plus forte avec les personnes dont elle se sentait proche, ne laissant aucun tabou.

Je ris encore.

Il caressa doucement mon visage de ses pouces.

-Ça ne me dérange pas, mais toi tu es à l'aise avec ça ?

-Pas vraiment avouais-je.

-Alors nous avons tout notre temps.

Il m'attira de nouveau dans ses bras pour un baiser tendre.

Son désir était toujours aussi évident et j'en culpabilisais.

-Oui mais et toi ? Demandais-je en me reculant.

Il sembla hésiter.

-Et toi ? Me retourna-t-il la question, tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'es pas excitée, alors tu es dans le même état que moi.

Je mordis la lèvre, c'était vrai si je faisais abstraction de mon malaise, j'avais besoin de sexe.

-Oui mais je peux te soulager, lui dis-je mutine.

-Ah oui et comment ? En me masturbant ? En me suçant ? Ou encore que je te pénètre analement. Dans tous les cas, si je ne peux pas te toucher en retour, tout le plaisir sera pour moi et ce n'est pas comme ça que je le conçois.

Il se leva sur ses mots me laissant encore plus perplexe.

Il revint au bout de quelques minutes avec deux tasses de chocolat chaud.

Il m'en tendit une.

-C'est ce que me faisait ma mère quand j'avais besoin de réconfort.

Nous bûmes en silence.

J'étais tiraillée entre l'envie de tester le sexe avec lui malgré mon état. J'étais aussi obnubilée par son idée de sexe anal, la première fois qu'il m'avait prise de cette manière je ne peux pas dire que j'avais vraiment éprouvé du plaisir mais ses mains magiques sur mon clitoris avaient fait des merveilles donc nous revenions à la case départ.

Il me sortit de mes pensées.

-Je te propose un deal. Nous allons passer la nuit comme aurait dû se passer notre première nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans cauchemar et demain nous en reparlerons en fonction de comment toi tu te sens ok ?

J'acquiesçais tout en sachant que Je m'apprêtais à endurer la frustration au-delà de mes limites quoi que…

_._

_._

_._

_alors qu'en avez-vous pensé?_

_Pas de fin vraiment sadique mais là où je le suis c'est que le chapitre 20 est presque fini, faite éclater la petite bulle plus bas des reviews pour me motiver à le finir!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

Edward me saisit la main et me dirigea vers sa chambre.

-Viens il faut que je te montre.

Il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers la commode, tira un tiroir, il était vide.

-Je t'ai fait de la place pour que tu puisses y mettre quelques affaires quand tu viens dormir sans avoir besoin de descendre jusqu'à chez toi.

Je lui souris.

Il reprit ma main pour me diriger à l'extérieur, il m'emmena cette fois-ci dans la salle de bain.

Il ouvrit le placard et je pus y découvrir l'essentiel des produits féminins, crème, démaquillant, déodorant et j'en passe, étonnamment la réplique exacte de ceux que j'avais plus bas.

Je regardais incrédule autour de moi et je pus voir dans la douche la copie conforme de mon gel douche et shampoing, de même que deux brosses à dents dans un verre.

Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel devant l'évidence, avait-il fureté dans notre salle de bain ou demander à Alice, je tentais de me concentrer sur l'événement en lui-même, c'était juste une attention pour que je me sente à l'aise chez lui.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû te donner tout ce mal ? Susurrais-je.

-Ça m'a fait plaisir mais je suis désolé, dit-il en se grattant la tête, je n'ai pas pensé aux tampons et serviettes.

Je retins un grognement avant de lever les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération.

-Fais comme chez toi, je vais te chercher un de mes t-shirts pour dormir cette nuit.

-Ok merci.

Je regardais les brosses à dent, si je pensais avoir un doute sur laquelle était la sienne et laquelle serait la mienne, ce fut vite oublié quand je vis une brosse à dent bleu et l'autre rose.

Je souris et me saisis de la brosse à dent rose et me les lavais.

Edward arriva et posa un haut sur le lavabo, je finis rapidement de me préparer ne laissant que mon shorty et son chandail qui m'arrivait sous les fesses.

Je sortis ensuite prendre mon sac et me dirigeais aux toilettes avant d'aller m'allonger dans le lit d'Edward.

Il vint me trouver quelques minutes plus tard, uniquement vêtu d'un boxer et vint se coller à moi dans la position des cuillères.

Il embrassa mes cheveux.

-Bonne nuit mon cœur.

-Fais de beaux rêves.

Nous restâmes alors en silence cherchant le sommeil.

Sentir sa chaleur dans mon dos, son érection contre mes fesses qui n'avait pas diminuée, j'étais plus qu'envieuse, jamais je n'arriverai à m'endormir.

Je fis des cercles sur sa main m'encerclant, il fallait que je me vide l'esprit et les gestes mécaniques étaient censés m'aider.

Il resserra son étreinte sur moi, sa main entrelacée avec la mienne vint se coincer entre mes seins.

-Dors me chuchota-t-il.

Je fermais les yeux fort et respirais doucement.

Rien à faire, le sommeil n'était pas là, comment pouvait-il l'être, j'allais jamais réussir à dormir frustrée sexuellement et la tentation collée à moi, c'était impossible.

Je lâchais un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Pour toute réponse, je sentis la poigne d'Edward se resserrer sur moi.

Je m'en voulais, il faisait tout pour mon bien être et moi je n'étais pas foutue de me relaxer dans ses bras.

Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte je me mis à mâchouiller ma lèvre inférieure quand il dégagea sa main pour la poser sur mes lèvres et me faire cesser mes tiraillements.

Je soufflais une nouvelle fois.

Il caressa doucement mes cheveux et se mit à fredonner un air.

Je souris, c'était doux et apaisant.

Je me blottis plus contre lui appréciant l'attention mais sans vraiment le vouloir je créais une friction sur son sexe tendu, les sons sortants de sa bouche se firent un peu plus aigus à ce moment-là alors que son corps se tendait.

-Pardon, m'excusais-je piteusement.

Il me resserra contre lui.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Il ne reprit pas son air et j'étais en manque de lui, je parcourais les veines de son avant-bras.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne dormions, ça devait bien faire une bonne demi-heure que nous étions allongés et un soupir sortit de nouveau de ma bouche.

-Ok, ça suffit !

Edward se leva d'un bond me faisant sursauter.

Il me remit sur mes pieds, me prit par la main et m'entraina avec lui.

J'étais tellement abasourdie que j'en oubliais de protester.

Il me conduisit à la salle de bain.

Il alluma la douche, ajusta la température et dirigea le jet contre une paroi.

Il se retourna vers moi, ses yeux étaient noircis.

Il s'avança vers moi, se saisit de ma nuque et m'attira à lui pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles étaient impatientes, ses mains se faufilèrent directement sous mon haut traçant mes courbes.

C'est complétement abasourdie que je répondis à son assaut.

Il me relâcha, m'enleva sans plus attendre le haut et fit descendre mon sous-vêtement.

-Va enlever ton tampon aux toilettes me dit-il d'un ton assez autoritaire.

Je n'eus pas idée de protester et revins rapidement.

A peine de retour, il me saisit par la taille et me colla à son érection plus qu'impressionnante, je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir dans sa bouche.

Il m'embrassa pendant de longues secondes, ses mains parcourant mon corps, je me collais à lui, j'avais besoin de plus, je n'étais que combustion.

-Edward, pleurnichais-je alors qu'il parsemait ma poitrine de baisers.

Il se recula et ouvrit la porte de la douche, il vérifia de nouveau la température et orienta le pommeau de la douche au centre. Il m'attira dans la douche et me plaqua directement contre le mur qui était aspergé quelques secondes plus tôt par le jet.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à l'attention, je n'avais pas eu à ressentir la froideur du carrelage juste la dureté.

Edward se frotta à moi, moulant son corps au mien.

Il y avait autre chose de beaucoup plus intéressant qui était vraiment très dur.

Il m'embrassa, ma jambe d'elle-même remonta sur sa cuisse, j'en voulais tellement plus.

-Oh Bella.

-Mmm Edward, s'il te plait.

Il plia un peu ses genoux et passa ses mains sous mes fesses pour me hisser un peu plus haut, alors que je crochetais mes jambes autour de lui, il me pénétra d'un habile coup de rein.

-Oui, hurlais-je face à cette merveilleuse sensation qui m'avait tellement manquée cette semaine.

Je me sentais enfin pleinement à ma place.

Edward resta un instant au fond de moi sa tête dans mon cou, sa respiration était bruyante.

Il se recula et nos regards s'accrochèrent.

Si les miens étaient le reflet des siens, ils devaient être remplis de désir, d'amour et de dévotion.

-Je t'aime Bella, souffla-t-il sur mes lèvres avant de m'embrasser.

Il quitta rapidement mes lèvres, je commençais à m'agiter dans ses bras voulant ma délivrance, ce qui le fit sourire.

Il resserra sa prise sur mes fesses et il commença un va et vient lent mais profond.

-Oh Edward ouiiiiiiiiiiiii

Je plantais mes ongles dans ses omoplates, le faisant grogner, il allait me tuer avec son rythme lent et pourtant si délicieux. Je sentais le plaisir monter en moi.

Mon dos en appui contre la paroi il se détacha un peu de moi, je le vis regarder mes seins s'agiter à chacun de ses assauts.

Je passais alors une de mes mains à la base de sa nuque grattant dans ses cheveux et mon autre main vint doucement attraper un de mes seins et pincer la pointe.

-Oh putain, jura-t-il alors que ses coups se faisaient plus rapides.

Ma tête partit en arrière face aux dédales de plaisir qui me submergeaient, je geignis.

Ma respiration était saccadée, j'étais très proche, je n'étais plus que gémissements.

-Viens pour moi ma Belle.

Sa voix de velours me fit partir dans les affres du plaisir alors qu'après quelques coups de rein supplémentaires je le sentis se tendre et se déverser au fond de mon ventre.

Nous étions tous les deux très fortement enlacés, notre souffle erratique se calmait peu à peu mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait se détacher.

Après de longues minutes, il embrassa ma carotide, remonta sous mon oreille, ma mâchoire avant de venir embrasser mes lèvres.

Il me regarda intensément.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Un peu mieux que merveilleusement bien, souris-je.

Il me sourit en retour en déposant un léger baiser sur mon nez.

Il allait se reculer de moi mais je resserrai ma prise, il sembla surpris.

-Euh merci bafouillais-je.

Il secoua la tête.

-Le plaisir a été pour moi.

Je posai ma main sur sa joue pour avoir toute son attention.

-Je t'aime Edward.

Je vis ses yeux, l'instant d'avant taquins, s'assombrir et il se jeta sur mes lèvres avidement.

Il mit fin au baiser tout en reposant mes jambes dans le bac de douche et pris mon visage en coupe :

-Pas autant que je t'aime.

Il me refit un baiser tendre.

J'avais envie de pleurer tellement il était parfait à cet instant. J'avais l'impression qu'il me connaissait mieux que moi-même, il savait ce dont j'avais besoin tout en me respectant, il avait su enlever la gêne de mes règles sous la douche et rendre ce moment fabuleux, orgasmique.

Il se recula pour se placer sous le jet de la douche, il me regardait toujours en souriant, l'eau coula sur son corps, le nettoyant de mes pertes mais il ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper, toujours à me contempler.

Je lui souris grandement.

Je vis son sourire malicieux apparaitre sur son visage :

-Me laisseras-tu dormir maintenant.

Je m'offusquais faussement.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui avait une trique d'enfer, lâchais-je.

Il sourit.

-Peut-être mais dès que j'arrivais à me détendre, il fallait que tu bouges de manière à la raviver instantanément.

-Mais euh non, j'ai rien fait, j'ai à peine bougé tentais-je.

-Oui mais ça c'est parce qu'un simple effleurement de ta part me rend dur, répondit-il simplement.

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Il m'attira à lui pour que je me retrouve aussi sous le jet de la douche et m'embrassa.

-Veux-tu que je te laisse seule pour…

Je ne le laissais pas finir sa phrase, je savais qu'il voulait me laisser de l'intimité pour que je me sente à l'aise mais c'était comme si nous avions passé un cap d'intimité.

Je secouais la tête.

-Non ça ne me dérange pas que tu restes, c'est comme toi tu le sens.

Il me sourit.

-Merci.

Je me rinçais alors sous ses yeux gourmands, même pas gênée, enfin si j'étais un petit peu rouge mais pas tant que ça.

Une fois la douche éteinte, il se saisit d'une grande serviette et m'enveloppa dedans tout en me frictionnant, nu à côté de moi.

-Essuie-toi, le grondais-je, tu vas prendre froid.

Il secoua la tête et finit de me sécher, il prit une autre serviette et se sécha à son tour.

Je vis un peignoir accroché non loin.

-Je peux te l'emprunter demandais-je.

-Bien sûr répondit-il surpris.

Je l'enfilais, pris mon sac et me saisis des clés de mon appartement, il me regarda suspicieux.

-Je reviens, criais-je en sortant de chez lui, le plantant au milieu du couloir la bouche ouverte.

Je courus jusqu'à ma chambre, je me saisis de mes plus belles nuisettes, de quelques ensembles de sous-vêtements, de deux rechanges, je courrais ensuite à la salle de bain pour prendre des tampons et des serviettes et je remontais toujours en courant.

Je rentrai sans frapper et j'aurais pu jurer voir un soulagement intense dans les yeux d'Edward.

Il me regarda interrogatif et je me dirigeais dans la chambre pour charger le tiroir qu'il m'avait réservé.

Je ne l'entendis pas rentrer, c'est quand je sentis ses bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille et sa tête se poser sur mon épaule que je souris grandement.

Il me tint dans ses bras alors que je rangeais sommairement mes affaires, je pouvais jurer qu'il avait un sourire aux lèvres.

Il soupira, nichant sa tête dans mon cou, ses cheveux venant chatouiller mon visage, il murmura :

-J'ai tellement hâte que toutes tes affaires soient là.

Je sentis ses lèvres parcourir mon cou.

Avais-je bien entendu, c'était si faible ? Oui aucun doute, je secouais la tête ne voulant pas y penser, je ne devais pas être surprise, il avait toujours été clair sur ce point-là même s'il consentait à aller à mon rythme et je devais juste me concentrer sur tout ce qu'il faisait pour nous.

Une fois ma tâche terminée, je retournais à la salle de bain déposer les tampons et les serviettes, c'était nettement moins glamour, je remis son t-shirt et mon shorty avec une serviette, sait-on jamais.

.

.

.

Les jours défilèrent, une routine s'était peu à peu installée, nous passions nos fins de semaines ensemble, les jours de match finissaient toujours par une baise intense, j'avais comme l'impression que ça le rendait fiévreux et il était quelques fois compliqué de se rendre jusqu'à l'un ou l'autre de nos appartements.

J'avais fait quelques entorses à mes propres règles, je n'avais plus le cœur de quitter ses bras après y avoir gouté pendant toute une nuit. C'est comme ça que nous finissions par passer la nuit ensemble les jours de match, même si j'avais cours le lendemain il savait se faire discret me permettant de me préparer rapidement pour me rendre en cours.

Les autres jours, je pouvais profiter de sa présence pour un baiser, une étreinte.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ces jours-là, je ressente son manque ?

J'étais foutue, complétement foutue, il n'était plus qu'une question de semaines ou de jours pour que l'envie de passer toutes mes nuits avec lui soit plus forte que ma raison.

Les deux seuls bémols à ma vie étaient l'utilisation des préservatifs, je détestais ça et Edward aussi visiblement et Alice. Oui car voilà deux semaines qu'elle me baratinait pour que nous partions tous quelques jours à Las Vegas, sauf que les dates étaient justement pendant mon rendez-vous chez mon gynéco.

Comment choisir entre ne plus utiliser les préservatifs avec Edward et la promesse d'un voyage intense ?

Je ruminais toute seule. Je n'arrivais pas à me décider et je compris que le plus simple était d'en parler carte sur table ce soir au diner avec Edward.

Monsieur voulait fêter les deux semaines de notre nuit d'intimité intense et notre première nuit ensemble digne de ce nom.

A ce rythme-là, nous risquions d'avoir beaucoup d'anniversaires à fêter mais bon je supposais que c'était juste une excuse pour une sortie rien que tous les deux.

C'est impatiente que je me préparai, enfilant une petite robe bleue nuit attachée au niveau de mon cou, laissant mon dos dénudé.

Edward était venu me chercher chez moi, comme pour un rencart, il était très élégant évidemment.

Nous nous rendîmes dans un endroit très branché et fréquenté par des stars, il semblait un peu blasé de tout ça et moi je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui, ce qui nous fit instantanément rentrer dans notre bulle.

L'avantage de ces endroits populaires, c'est qu'entre célébrités ils se laissaient en paix.

Il nous commanda une bouteille de champagne et me demanda à quoi je voulais trinquer.

-A notre nuit, lui répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Je le vis déglutir et inspirer profondément.

-Bella pour mon bien, attends un peu avant de lancer les hostilités, je n'ai pas envie de te prendre dans les toilettes !

Je rougis.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent, il était clair que nous étions tous les deux en train de visualiser la scène.

Il secoua la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place.

-A nous, conclut-il en tintant nos coupes.

-A nous, répondis-je avec un sourire.

Je n'eus pas à aborder de moi-même le sujet des vacances puisqu'il me posa la question quand les entrées arrivèrent.

-Pourquoi hésites-tu pour Las Vegas ? me demanda-t-il tout bas, j'avais l'impression qu'il tentait de se maîtriser pour garder son calme en posant la question.

Je secouais la tête, je devais me faire des idées.

Je lui expliquais alors pour mon rendez-vous, mes difficultés de l'avoir, la longue attente et le doute de devoir le reporter.

-C'est tout ? m'interrogea-t-il.

Je grognais face à son attitude.

-Edward, le sermonnais-je, j'en ai marre des préservatifs, plus vite j'aurai vu mon gynéco plus vite nous pourrons nous en passer, expliquais-je.

-J'en conviens, mais Bella pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt.

Je le regardais incrédule, qu'est-ce que je pouvais répondre à ça.

Il rit en secouant la tête.

-Bella tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'un nom un peu connu peut faire, j'appellerai lundi pour le faire déplacer.

Je fis des yeux ronds.

-Et crois-moi pas dans 5 semaines et si ça marche pas au pire je peux toujours demander à Carlisle, entre médecins ils s'entraident.

Je rougis.

-Euh je ne préfèrerai pas.

-Laisse-moi m'en occuper d'accord mon cœur, je me charge de changer ton rendez-vous en dehors de nos dates ok ?

J'acquiesçai.

Il me répondit par un sourire radieux.

-Alors c'est officiel, dans 15 jours à nous Vegas ?

-Euh oui.

Son sourire était maintenant littéralement triomphal.

-Champagne.

Il me resservit ma coupe et ce fut comme ça toute la soirée.

Je n'étais jamais allée là-bas mais lui si.

Il m'en parla un long moment, me demandant ce que je voulais y voir, où je voulais séjourner.

Je perdis instantanément mon sourire.

Avais-je les moyens de me payer Vegas ?

Il vit mon changement d'humeur.

-Qu'y a-t-il mon ange ?

-Euh c'est que…

J'étais gênée.

-Peut-être devrions-nous choisir un hôtel modeste pour que… ?

Mes mots moururent dans ma bouche, j'avais presque honte à ce moment-là de ne pas être à sa hauteur, de son rang.

Il caressa ma joue.

-Hé Bella, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

-Mais je… commençais-je à protester.

-Bella me dit-il plus sévèrement. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à y aller si tu n'y vas pas. Laisse-moi te faire découvrir cette ville si particulière, laisse-moi te l'offrir. Sans toi, tout perd de l'attrait.

J'acquiesçais timidement.

Il se leva alors de sa chaise et s'agenouilla vers moi, et me décala pour que je lui fasse face.

-Bella tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours attendu, s'il te plait accepte de faire partie de ma vie et ne te soucie de rien d'autre, s'il te plait mon cœur.

Je ne sais pas si c'est l'effet de l'alcool que j'avais déjà ingurgité ou l'intensité de ses propos mais je sentis les larmes affluer à mes yeux.

-Mon cœur sourit-il en essayant mon visage, tout va bien.

-Oui, dis-je en reniflant.

Il embrassa mes joues.

-Moi qui croyais que tu avais le vin joyeux j'avais faux, à moins que ça soit le champagne qui te fait cet effet, il faudra que j'essaie la bière pour voir.

Je ris malgré moi, il reprit sa place.

Nous continuâmes notre diner, discutant toujours de nos projets, la bouteille de champagne fut remplacée par une seconde.

Avouons-le, j'étais un peu partie et visiblement je le faisais beaucoup rire.

Mes inhibitions étant enfouies, je lui parlai librement de certains de mes fantasmes impliquant un ascenseur.

C'est avec un regard concupiscent qu'il me tint fermement en sortant du restaurant, je n'étais pas très stable sur mes jambes.

Il m'aida à m'installer dans la voiture et nous conduisit jusqu'à chez nous.

.

.

.

_Merci à Vicky30 pour la correction et merci aux revieweuses, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire._

_Si les chapitres 19 à 21 sont des mises en pratique, le chapitre 22 devrait être celui des découvertes…._


	21. Chapter 21

Bon lundi de Pâques à toutes !

Je viens de publier un nouvel OS "L'assistante" pour le concours d'un peu de lecture, vous le trouverez sur mon profil !

Merci à **Vicky30** pour sa correction et son soutien.

Merci à vous toutes pour vos encouragements mises en alertes ou favoris.

**Laccro** : merci beaucoup, plaisir partagé !

**Didi** : Merci, on ne sait jamais d'avance comment va se comporter Edward.

**Eris59** : Merci

**Twilight0507** : Merci, ce n'est pas bizarre qu'il veuille l'aider à prendre rendez-vous chez le gynéco si c'est pour mieux le saborder avant ou ensuite, au choix !

**Laurie** : Merci

**Mrs Esmée Cullen** : Merci la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre !

**PatiewSnow** : Merci, la réponse pour Vegas ici !

**Ava023** : Merci pour ses compliments je suis contente que mon Edward obsessionnel te plaise. Alors vu que je n'ai pas de trame, j'ai les chapitres 22 et 23 en tête, le 24ème pourrait être la conclusion mais là je ne sais pas encore !

**La fille** : merci, j'avoue que j'y ai pensé qu'il substitue les plaquettes de pilule mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Elle découvre le poteau rose au chapitre 22 si je ne change pas d'avis !

**MONIKLA** : je vais prendre le « » comme une marque d'encouragement ! lol

Bonne lecture

.

.

.

**Chapitre 21**

Je me réveillais avec le sentiment que mon corps pesait une tonne.

Je tentais de bouger et tous mes muscles me rappelèrent à leur bon souvenir.

Jamais je n'avais eu autant conscience de mon corps, jamais il n'avait été si douloureux.

J'étais sur le dos et je tentais de faire un mouvement mais j'étais collée au lit, un bras en travers de mon corps me maintenait.

J'ouvris les yeux et tournais la tête pour découvrir Edward dormant à côté de moi sur le ventre, son bras passant sur mes seins, sa main finissant sur ma hanche, je ne pouvais pas bouger.

Je passais ma main dégagée sur mon visage. Que s'était-il passé pour que je me sente dans cet état ?

Je me frottais la tête.

Le repas, le champagne qui coule plus qu'il ne le devrait, le retour salutaire en voiture où j'arrive à reprendre des forces, l'ascenseur.

L'ascenseur !

Oh mon dieu oui.

Edward m'avait tenu la main pour me sortir de la voiture et m'avait guidé jusqu'à l'ascenseur, nous pouvions sentir l'électricité dans l'air.

Il me regardait affectueusement, dès que les portes s'étaient refermées sur nous, il avait avancé vers moi me faisant reculer. Une fois accolée au mur, il colla son corps au mien avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Sa langue investit rapidement ma bouche me faisant cambrer contre lui tellement c'était bon.

Je m'accrochais à lui telle une perdue, ses mains effleurèrent ma taille, mes côtes, mes épaules.

J'en voulais tellement plus.

Nous étions tellement perdus dans le baiser que nous ne fîmes pas attention que nous étions déjà arrivés au dernier étage.

Le ding nous ramena à la réalité.

Edward se recula, il me fallut une seconde pour me décoller de la paroi.

Il me jaugea de son regard de braise et appuya sur le bouton pour que les portes se referment puis sur arrêt.

Ses yeux étaient incandescents et quand il s'approcha de moi tel un prédateur, je savais que ma petite culotte était perdue.

Il vient vers moi, d'une main il me saisit par la nuque pour partager un baiser fougueux alors que l'autre partait sous ma robe.

Très vite il atteint mon sous-vêtement et grogna surement face à l'état pitoyable dans lequel j'étais déjà pour lui.

Il se recula et s'accroupit, il retira mon string avant de le mettre dans sa poche et se releva.

-Retourne-toi et prends appui avec tes mains.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et je le sentis aussitôt contre moi, sentir son érection contre mes fesses me fit cambrer.

Il releva ma jupe et me pénétra, me faisant crier de bonheur.

Il me tint les hanches et commença à me marteler si vigoureusement que j'avais déjà du mal à tenir un appui.

Chacun de ses mouvements étaient un tel plaisir dans le chemin de l'extase, vue à la vitesse à laquelle augmentait mon désir, je savais déjà que l'orgasme serait violent.

Alors qu'il me maintenait fermement d'une main, son autre partie à la découverte de mes fesses, remonta sur mon dos, passa sur mes seins.

J'étais complétement perdue dans mon plaisir, les sensations qu'il me procurait étaient si intenses.

Je l'entendais haleter derrière moi, nous étions tous les deux à bout de souffle, notre jouissance proche.

C'est sa voix si roque qui me fit décoller :

-Viens pour moi bébé.

Je jouis fortement autour de lui l'enserrant très fort.

Il jura avant de se déverser en moi dans une dernière poussée.

Je faillis m'écrouler sous les effets de mon orgasme et du sien, il me retint et s'appuya lui-même contre la paroi, haletant.

Nous restâmes un moment sans bouger reprenant notre respiration et tentant de reprendre suffisamment de force pour tenir sur nos jambes.

Il se détacha de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrassa doucement avec dévotion.

Il me soutint pour rentrer chez lui et m'installa sur son canapé.

Canapé qui quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard fut étrenné alors qu'Edward m'avait prise surélevant mon bassin avec des coussins et déposant mes jambes sur ses épaules.

Après que nous ayons joui encore, il était resté un moment dans cette position, j'avais dû gigoter pour qu'il repose mes jambes et viennent s'allonger contre moi.

Je réfléchis alors comment nous étions arrivés du canapé au lit et je me rappelais enfin qu'après avoir somnolé sur le canapé, j'avais été réveillée par l'inconfort de l'espace restreint.

A ma surprise, il n'était pas encore endormi et dès que j'émis le souhait d'aller dans le lit en passant par la cuisine pour me désaltérer, il m'avait portée pour me déposer jusqu'au comptoir où il m'avait servie un verre d'eau.

Je fus toute chose quand je remarquais malgré l'heure tardive, son sexe si fièrement dressé devant moi.

Je me mordis les lèvres. Il vint m'embrasser et se recula, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser une si magnifique chose en reste.

Je me saisis de sa nuque et je l'embrassais collant mon corps contre le sien et nous refîmes l'amour là où nous étions.

Et enfin avec une douceur touchante, il me fit une nouvelle fois sienne dans le lit.

C'était donc pour cela que ce matin, mon corps était tout endolori de nos ébats que ma tête tapait plus que de raison des restes de l'alcool.

Je rougis malgré tout, ce n'était pas possible d'avoir autant de plaisir, je m'en trouvais coupable. Non je n'avais pas à culpabiliser de prendre un maximum de plaisir avec mon homme, c'était quelque chose d'autre qui me dérangeait mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Etait-ce parce que j'étais la prisonnière d'Edward et que je ne pouvais pas me lever puisque son corps m'en empêchait ? Non, j'aimais le sentiment qu'il ait besoin de me savoir contre lui, j'aimais tout autant l'avoir contre moi.

Alors pourquoi ce sentiment bizarre ?

Je cherchais à me remémorer une nouvelle fois la soirée, toujours en rougissant.

Oh merde !

Nous n'avions pas pris de préservatifs.

Je sentis la panique monter en moi.

Je tentais de me dégager.

Il grogna et resserra sa prise sur moi.

C'était peine perdue de lutter contre lui.

-Edward l'appelais-je tout en le secouant.

-Mmmmm

-Edward, il faut que je me lève, bouge.

-mmmm, non, trop tôt.

Il se retourna et m'attira à lui pour me prendre complétement dans ses bras.

Je tentais de me dégager alors qu'il grognait.

Bon tant pis, il fallait que je lui lâche la bombe comme ça, sinon jamais il n'allait me laisser sortir du lit.

-Edward, nous avons oublié les préservatifs hier, lâche-moi.

Il ouvrit un œil et me dévisagea.

Je le voyais complétement confus. Bon il devait surement paniquer intérieurement, je me radoucis.

Je déposais un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Salut, lui dis-je.

Il n'avait toujours rien dit mais il n'avait pas desserré son étreinte autour de moi.

-Je dois aller à la pharmacie, dis-je doucement pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ? Quelle drôle de questions ! Enfin les gars n'étaient surement pas très au fait de tout ça.

-Je vais aller chercher la pilule du lendemain, lui appris-je.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, il sembla ennuyé.

-C'est rien, le rassurais-je, ce n'est pas grave, repose-toi je n'en ai pas pour long.

Je tentais de me dégager mais il ne me lâchait toujours pas.

-Edward ! L'appelais-je pour le faire réagir et là il reprit vie enfin.

-Euh non.

-Non ? Fronçais-je les sourcils.

Il me sourit.

-Reste au lit, j'y vais, repose toi mon ange.

-Euh mais…

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de protester qu'il était déjà debout en train d'enfiler un survêtement et un t-shirt.

-Non, tentais-je en me levant difficilement à mon tour, je vais y aller.

Ce n'était pas juste que lui ne soit pas contusionné comme moi je l'étais ! Ok peut-être qu'il fallait que je me mette au sport car là j'avais vraiment mal partout.

Il revint vers moi et m'allongea sur le lit.

-Non toi tu n'es pas en état, je suis désolé pour hier soir, pour l'oubli et euh les courbatures dit-il moqueur.

-Hé m'offusquais-je.

Il me sourit.

-La seule chose que je t'autorise, c'est de prendre un bain et de faire couler le café. Pour le reste tu te reposes, je reviens avec ta pilule et des viennoiseries pour le déjeuner ok ?

-Ai-je le choix ? Plaisantais-je.

Il grimaça.

-Pas vraiment.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-C'est bien l'impression que j'avais.

Il m'embrassa doucement.

-Essaie de te rendormir, mon cœur.

Il sortit de la pièce après un dernier baiser.

Comment voulait-il que je m'endorme après ça.

Je restais un moment au lit, au bout d'un quart d'heure, j'allais tant bien que mal jusqu'à la cuisine faire couler le café.

Avec ces douleurs, j'envoyais un texto à Edward :

**Peux-tu en profiter pour prendre des antidouleurs ?**

Mon téléphone se mit à sonner.

-Allo

-Mon cœur, oui pas de problème pour tes antidouleurs, par contre repose-toi et ne m'attends pas. Je me suis un peu éloigné pour ne pas être reconnu dans le quartier, je ne voudrais pas faire partir des rumeurs, excuse-moi.

Il semblait extrêmement gêné en me disant ça et je m'en voulais de l'avoir mis dans cette situation.

-Non, non, j'aurais dû y aller.

-Non, je t'assure ce n'est pas un souci, mais j'ai oublié de prendre ma casquette et mes lunettes, je vais m'arrêter dans un magasin en acheter.

-Je suis désolée.

Je culpabilisais comme pas possible.

-Non c'est moi mon cœur de te faire attendre toute seule, je ne serai pas long je te promets, repose-toi en attendant s'il te plait.

-Ok, dis-je toujours incertaine et remplie de culpabilité.

-Tout va bien mon ange ?

-Oui, c'est juste que ça m'embête de te faire courir à travers la ville si tôt le matin.

-Non, seul ton bonheur me préoccupe alors ne t'inquiète pas.

Nous raccrochâmes après des bisous et qu'il m'ait un peu rassurée. Il était si prévenant avec moi.

Je décidais alors de prendre un bain pour détendre mes muscles.

Deux heures après Edward n'était toujours pas revenu, je tournais en rond m'inquiétant quand enfin j'entendis la porte d'entrée, un soulagement intense se propagea en moi.

Il vint vers moi et me prit tendrement dans ses bras.

-Excuse-moi d'avoir été si long, la première pharmacie que j'ai faite n'en avait pas, ensuite j'ai fait un petit crochet vers la meilleure boulangerie de la ville et là-bas j'ai rencontré un vieux pote Diego ce qui m'a encore retardé, il n'arrêtait pas de me parler de sa famille, de mes matchs, j'ai failli être grossier à la fin pour qu'il me lâche.

Je ris avec lui.

Il m'entraina à la cuisine et déposa le sac de pharmacie.

Il me tendit un emballage et m'expliqua que la pharmacienne lui avait dit qu'il fallait le prendre dans les 24 heures après un rapport à risque et qu'elle lui avait conseillé du paracétamol pour mes douleurs musculaires.

Je pris tout ça sous son regard bienveillant. C'était assez bizarre comme situation.

Nous primes ensuite notre déjeuner, la bonne humeur était revenue, nous parlâmes de sa fin de saison, de ses projets pour l'année prochaine, de mes études.

Après un moment, il voulut prendre une douche et m'invita avec lui. Franchement j'hésitais mais ses yeux étaient si remplis d'amour, de désir et de dévotion que je ne pus lui refuser.

Très vite la température monta entre nous, mais je l'arrêtais avant qu'il ne me pénètre, il me regarda interdit :

-Qu'y a-t-il mon cœur ?

-Euh, nous devrions peut-être mettre un préservatif ?

Il sembla confus.

-Tu crois avec la pilule que tu viens d'avaler ?

Je haussais les épaules, ne préférant pas prendre de risque.

Il sortit de la douche mais à ma surprise, il ne se saisit pas de ceux qui étaient à la salle de bain, il partit hors de la pièce.

Il revint avec un préservatif dans la main.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris ceux-ci ? Demandais-je en pointant du doigt le placard.

-Je voulais en essayer des nouveaux avec rainures mais je ne les ai pas trouvés, dit-il désinvolte.

Je ris.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas besoin d'autres choses que toi.

Il grogna et me saisit par la taille avant de m'embrasser et me faire tendrement l'amour.

Les jours passèrent et je dois dire qu'Edward était insatiable en ce moment, j'étais étonnée d'avoir du mal à suivre tellement il était demandeur.

Mais ce qui me perturbait le plus en ce moment, c'était les coups de fil de Jacob.

Il avait bien compris après notre dernier entretien à l'hôpital que j'étais fâchée qu'il me mette en garde contre Edward, sauf que depuis quelques jours il m'appelait, laissant à chaque fois un message sur le répondeur pour que je le rappelle.

Je n'étais pas prête pour ça, qu'aurais-je bien pu lui dire ? Que je vis le parfait amour avec l'homme de ma vie, qu'il n'est rien pour moi et patati et patata….

Non décidément, il valait mieux laisser encore du temps, jusqu'à ce matin-là où il laissa ce message :

« Bella, c'est Jacob, je sors demain de l'hôpital, si tu ne m'as pas appelé d'ici là je te promets que la première chose que je fais c'est de venir chez toi. S'il te plait rappelle-moi. »

Je soufflais résignée, hors de question qu'il débarque, je n'ose même pas imaginer la crise de jalousie que pourrait lui faire Edward s'il le croisait. S'il avait été capable de se battre avec lui alors que nous n'étions pas un couple, que pourrait-il faire s'il croyait que Jacob me draguait ?

Je pris le téléphone est l'appelais.

-Allo

-Salut c'est Bella.

-Oh Bella quelle joie de t'entendre, ça fait si longtemps, tu m'as manqué.

Je soupirais doucement en levant les yeux au ciel comme s'il n'avait pas eu besoin de me menacer pour que je le rappelle, ah ces gars !

-Comment vas-tu Jacob, éludais-je, tu sors demain ?

-Oui, je remarche déjà avec un peu d'aide certes mais les médecins sont très contents des progrès.

-Je suis contente pour toi, j'espère que tu seras très vite complétement rétabli.

-Merci Bella, en fait je voulais te parler pour qu'on puisse aller déjeuner un midi tous les deux, je pourrais passer te prendre à la fac ?

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

-Jacob, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, je suis en couple maintenant et…

-Quoi ! Mais putain Bella ouvre les yeux, ce type se sert de toi et quand il en aura marre, il te jettera comme une veille chaussette.

-Jacob, arrête ça, m'impatientais-je.

-Non Bella je suis sérieux, ce mec est dangereux, tu devrais te tenir loin de lui.

-Je sais que vous vous êtes battus mais passe à autre chose, c'est toi aussi qui l'a frappé en premier.

-Putain Bella ça n'a rien à voir, il est dangereux je te dis.

-Dangereux en quoi, m'impatientais-je, arrête de répéter ça et donne-moi des preuves.

-Je n'en ai pas de preuves, grinça-t-il.

-Bon tu vois, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

-Bella, reprit-il doucement. Tu crois sérieusement que j'ai eu un accident ? Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que le jour même où Edward se fait voler son auto, je me fais renverser par une voiture ?

-Que sous-entends-tu ?

-Que c'est la voiture d'Edward qui m'a renversé ?

-Oui mais pas forcément Edward, c'est peut-être les voleurs, contrais-je.

-Il était chez lui pendant que je me faisais renverser ? A une heure si tardive il aurait dû non ?

-Euh, je…

Je bafouillais à court d'arguments, il revenait de courir quand l'incident avait eu lieu.

-Bella, reprit-il, réfléchis une minute, Edward ne supportait pas qu'on t'approche et bizarrement alors que nous devenions proches tous les deux, on essaie de me tuer.

-Nous n'avons jamais été proches, crachais-je.

Cette conversation m'agaçait au plus haut point. C'était des accusations stupides et sans fondements. C'était juste de la méchanceté.

-Si tu n'as pas d'autres balivernes à me raconter, je vais raccrocher maintenant, bon rétablissement Jacob, au revoir.

Et je raccrochais.

Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte mais je tremblais.

Cette conversation m'avait mise hors de moi. Comment pouvait-il penser ça de son coéquipier ? C'était tout simplement ridicule.

Je ne tenais plus en place je partis donc plutôt à l'université, m'arrêtant à la bibliothèque, il fallait que je me change les idées.

Le soir, je fus surprise de trouver Edward qui m'attendait.

J'allais vers lui, il était magnifique comme toujours, comment un si bel homme pourrait-il être mauvais, non ce n'était pas possible.

Ils avaient dû trop forcer la dose de médicaments de Jacob à l'hôpital, il délirait.

Il me serra dans ses bras en me demandant si ça allait.

Je lui souris.

Ses yeux semblaient inquiets alors je lui retournais la question et il me répondit.

-Si toi ça va, moi ça va.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

Il me resserra contre lui en embrassant mes cheveux.

Il insista pour que nous passions la soirée ensemble, j'avais pu m'avancer en partant plutôt alors j'acceptais.

Nous parlâmes beaucoup de Vegas, nous partions dans quelques jours maintenant.

Il avait réussi à déplacer mon rendez-vous chez le gynécologue pour trois jours après notre séjour, si j'avais été déçue sur le coup que ça ne soit pas avant et que je sois sous pilule pour notre voyage, j'avais réalisé qu'il fallait que j'attende mes règles pour commencer la plaquette.

Heureusement je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de Jacob et c'est le cœur léger que nous avions pris, tous les quatre avec Jasper et Alice, l'avion.

Nous passâmes les premiers jours tous ensemble ou entre filles au spa pendant que les gars misaient gros dans les salons privés des casinos.

Notre séjour se passa super bien, j'avais été étonnée, nous n'avions encore fait aucun excès, hormis nos nuits de sexe, nous n'en avions pas eu de débauches.

La dernière soirée comme d'un commun d'accord nous la passions en couple, chacun faisant ce qu'il souhaitait.

Edward avait tout planifié pour cette soirée.

Il m'avait ramenée à la rue Fremont qui est couverte et dont le plafond s'illumine au son de musique psychédélique. C'est hallucinant l'impression d'envahissement sous ces dédales de lumières et de couleurs assorties au son assourdissant. Je m'enivrais complétement dans cet endroit.

Heureusement que l'ambiance de Vegas était enivrante car ce n'est pas avec la disette que me mettait Edward que je pouvais me désaltérer. Il m'arrêtait toujours de boire passés deux verres, j'avais beau protester, il répondait qu'il me voulait en pleine possession de mes moyens.

J'avais beau argumenter, je perdais à chaque fois quand il me faisait ses yeux suppliants à la Alice !

Nous rimes beaucoup ce soir-là, nous étions dans notre bulle parcourant les plus beaux palaces, il me traitait comme une reine, comme sa reine, j'aurais voulu que l'instant s'arrête pour vivre à jamais ce sentiment de plénitude que m'offrait Edward.

Il m'entraina également voir une des plus belles et vieilles chapelles de Vegas.

Si nous étions arrivés devant pour la curiosité touristique, son attitude se fit plus rigide, je m'inquiétais alors de ce changement.

Nous étions devant la chapelle et il prit mes mains dans les siennes.

Son regard était si pénétrant.

-Bella murmura-t-il avant de se baisser et poser un genou à terre.

Je crus que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre, il en loupa un d'ailleurs avant de repartir à milles à l'heure dans ma poitrine.

Il sortit délicatement une petite boite en velours de sa poche, il l'ouvrit et me présenta une magnifique bague en or gris surmonté d'un diamant, elle était magnifique.

-Veux-tu m'épouser Bella ?

Mes mots étaient coincés dans ma bouche de surprise.

Je prenais conscience de la situation, nous étions devant une chapelle, Edward à genou devant moi me demandant de l'épouser.

Autour de nous les gens parlaient forts, riaient quand une voix familière me vint aux oreilles.

-Vive les mariés, vive nous !

Je tournais instantanément la tête pour découvrir, un Jasper avec un chapeau et des bottes de cow-boy portant dans ses bras une Alice avec un voile sur la tête et bouquet de fleurs dans les mains.


	22. Chapter 22

Merci à toutes pour votre soutien, voici un chapitre très attendu, je crois, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Merci beaucoup à ma béta : Vicky30. Alors pour la petite histoire, ce chapitre a été fini d'écrire en fin de journée heure française, il a été corrigé en soirée pour vous le livrer sans plus attendre, si ce n'est pas de l'abnégation tout ça !

Merci aux presque anonymes :

La fille : Merci pour tous ses compliments, il va falloir attendre la fin de l'histoire pour savoir si ça finit bien ou non, je ne vais pas vous gâcher le plaisir en vous le disant maintenant !

PatiewSnow : Tu as raison la fin approche mais je t'en dirai pas plus pour ne pas gâcher la surprise.

Twilight0507 : Merci !

Laccro : Toutes les réponses dans ce chapitre, merci !

Eris59 : Merci

Dian4a : Merci beaucoup !

Noirbleu2002 : Merci et oui je continue à l'écriture ne t'inquiète pas !

Bonne lecture

.

.

.

**Chapitre 22**

Nous étions tous les quatre assis chez nous devant une tasse de café.

Alice et Jasper avait eu le temps de dessouler dans l'avion, enfin ils avaient surtout dormi mais une fois à la maison ils étaient rentrés dans une sorte de paralysie. Edward lui n'avait pas desserré les mâchoires depuis leur interruption.

L'ambiance était tendue, je ne savais plus quoi faire.

Je regardais sur la table, Alice avait à son annulaire gauche une bague à grelot, elle faisait un tintement dès qu'elle bougeait la main, c'était assez rigolo si nous faisions abstraction du fait que ce soit censé être une alliance.

Pour Jasper ce n'était guère mieux, il avait une chevalière mais non pas avec des armoiries dessus, non, non, mais bien un chevalier rouge dessus. Je crois que réflexion faite sa bague était pire.

Je captais alors un regard entre eux, il y avait tellement d'intensité qui passait en ce moment, ils communiaient.

Le regard de Jasper se fit interrogateur, celui d'Alice passa de l'incertitude à de la tendresse, non à de la dévotion. Elle fit un sourire timide et il lui rendit au centuple accentuant le sien.

Elle se mit alors à éclater de rire.

Edward la fusilla du regard.

-Voyons le positif, ce n'est certainement pas le mariage de mes rêves mais avec l'homme de mes rêves, à choisir je préfère cette option !

Jasper rayonnait.

-Pis, dit-elle dans un haussement d'épaules, j'aurais qu'à vivre le vôtre par procuration, dis Bella tu veux bien me laisser t'aider, choisir ta robe et tout le reste ? Me demanda-elle pleine d'espoir.

-Euh…

Je n'eus pas le temps de réellement répondre.

-Vous allez rester mariés ? S'enquit Edward surpris.

-C'est tout ce que je veux, répondit simplement Jasper ce qui fit pétiller les yeux d'Alice encore plus si c'était possible.

Elle se mit à taper des mains avant de se lever et d'aller se lover vers son mari.

Oh putain comme ça faisait bizarre, Alice mariée.

Ils s'embrassèrent, je détournais les yeux d'eux, Edward était toujours aussi maussade.

Je les entendis se murmurer à l'oreille, rire, quand d'un coup Alice se releva et vient s'asseoir.

-Euh, dit-elle malaise. Je suppose que nous allons vivre ensemble maintenant.

Elle me regardait craintive.

Merde je n'y avais pas pensé à ça.

Je tentais de lui faire un sourire rassurant mais il ressembla plus à une grimace.

Edward réagit relevant la tête.

-Hors de question que Bella vive seule.

Je fus estomaquée par une telle réaction et incertaine quant à celle à avoir.

-Je ne le voyais pas autrement, répondit Alice en toisant son frère. Je ne vais pas quitter l'appartement comme ça, mais…

-J'ai déjà demandé à Bella de vivre avec moi, elle sait qu'elle est la bienvenue chez moi, lui cracha-t-il à son tour comprenant là où elle voulait en venir.

Je fus soudain exaspérée qu'ils parlent de moi comme si je n'étais pas présente, non en fait le malaise que je ressentais venait du fait que j'avais l'impression de revivre les disputes de mes parents concernant ma garde.

J'étais tremblante quand je me levais laissant tomber ma chaise derrière moi.

-Ça suffit, criais-je.

Je ne me reconnaissais pas, j'étais dans un tel état d'énervement.

Edward se leva aussitôt et vient m'enlacer en s'excusant.

Je me radoucis à son contact, malgré tout je le vis lancer des éclairs à Alice qui s'était aussi levée pour venir vers moi.

Je soufflais exaspérée.

Il me prit par les épaules.

-Tu sais Bella qu'il n'y a rien qui me rendrait plus heureux que tu viennes vivre avec moi, maintenant je ne veux pas que tu le fasses pour de mauvaises raisons ou parce que tu te sens obligée, mais s'il te plait dis oui.

Ses yeux étaient si intenses, remplis d'espoir et de doutes.

Je hochais simplement la tête subjuguée comme toujours par lui.

Il me serra fort dans ses bras en me soufflant un « merci ».

Nous nous rassîmes.

Alice sautillait sur sa chaise.

-Bon maintenant que ça c'est réglé, où allons-nous vivre Jasper ? Le prends pas mal mais ton appartement ben euh…

Il secoua la tête.

-C'est correct Alice, je vais poser mon préavis.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

Il grimaça.

-Par contre c'est un peu petit ici, non ?

-Euh… elle regarda autour d'elle un peu perplexe. Dis Edward, Matthew qui est cours avec moi cherchait un appartement dans le coin, je suis allée voir l'agence qui gère les tiens et ils m'ont dit que tu en gardais un juste en dessous de chez toi qui n'était pas occupé, je voulais te le demander pour lui mais peut-être que tu pourrais nous le louer à nous, dit-elle pleine d'espoir.

Il se figea et sembla confus.

-Allez Edward !

Elle s'était levée, elle tapait de nouveau des mains.

-Tu nous le fais visiter, allez frérot ne te fait pas prier.

-Euh… il sembla hésiter.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu ne le loues pas d'abord, visiblement ça fait plusieurs semaines maintenant.

Il se frotta l'arrière de son crâne, merde sa réaction était bizarre.

-En fait dit-il plus comme une question, je voulais faire des travaux avant de le louer et j'ai oublié.

-Super, comme ça nous pourrons l'arranger à notre gout, renchérit-elle, on y va ?

Elle était debout à côté de lui.

-Euh c'est que je ne trouve plus les clés, je ferais venir un serrurier dans la semaine.

Alice sembla déçue et moi j'étais perdue.

Je m'excusais et j'allai m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Implacablement mon cauchemar de notre première nuit ensemble me revient en tête, il avait un logement juste un étage en dessous de lui.

Il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net.

Je cherchais frénétiquement dans l'armoire à pharmacie des somnifères que je pris dans ma main.

Je sortis et je les cachais dans mon sac.

Edward vient vers moi visiblement très inquiet.

-Est-ce que ça va mon cœur ? Comment te sens-tu ? Tu es toute pale ?

Je secouais la tête.

-Non, non ça va, juste un peu fatiguée.

Il hocha de la tête me regardant toujours avec sa mine inquiète.

-Ok, viens nous allons dormir, les derniers jours ont été éprouvants.

J'acquiesçais une nouvelle fois.

Il m'entraina à l'extérieur pour que nous montions chez lui, euh chez nous ?

Je m'arrêtais.

-Vas-y, je te retrouve dans 5 minutes.

-Je peux t'attendre.

-Non, non ce n'est pas nécessaire, je prends quelques affaires et j'arrive ok ?

Il hocha de la tête et me serra dans ses bras avant de partir, ne saluant même pas sa sœur et Jasper.

Je retournai vers eux, visiblement j'étais déjà de trop.

-Bonne soirée les amoureux lançais-je en allant dans ma chambre.

Je pris quelques affaires et pris l'ascenseur.

Je m'arrêtais à l'étage du dessous, je voulais savoir quel logement était libre.

Il n'y avait que deux portes sur le palier c'était déjà ça.

Je frappais à la première, pas de réponse.

J'en fis de même à la seconde.

Très vite une femme m'ouvrit la porte.

-Oui.

-Euh…

Elle me regarda interrogative.

Merde j'aurais pu préparer un truc à dire style « bonjour témoin de Jéhovah » ou encore « je vends des encyclopédies vous en voulez ? »

Merde !

-Euh…

-Vous cherchez quelqu'un me demanda-t-elle devant mon incompétence à former une phrase.

-Oui, Alice !

Elle me regarda surprise.

-Il n'y a pas d'Alice à cet étage.

-Oh, pardon.

Et je m'en retournais à l'ascenseur rouge de honte.

Enfin j'avais au moins mon information.

J'arrivais chez Edward la porte n'était pas fermée.

Il était en train de faire les cent pas dans le salon.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Ça va ?

-Euh oui.

Il me prit dans ses bras comme si nous ne nous étions pas vus depuis longtemps.

-Tu as été longue.

-Désolée, répondis-je machinalement.

-Tu es là maintenant c'est tout ce qui compte.

Je lui souris et le dévisageais.

Il n'allait pas bien, il avait l'air soucieux, énervé.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? L'interrogeais-je à nouveau.

-Euh, oui, en fait non, répondit-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé m'attirant avec lui. Je… j'ai mal à la tête, trop de choses se sont passées.

Je caressais doucement ses cheveux.

-C'est dur pour toi de voir ta sœur mariée.

Il hocha la tête, tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux las.

-Tu veux prendre quelque chose pour ton mal de tête ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-J'ai un cachet très efficace si tu veux, attends !

Je me levai pour aller chercher un verre d'eau et lui présentai un cachet que j'avais pris dans la salle de bain.

Il le prit sans se poser de question, jamais je n'aurais cru que ça serait aussi facile.

Alors qu'il avalait son eau, je le prévins.

-Il est efficace mais il rend un peu somnolent, tu devrais t'allonger.

Il grimaça à mon commentaire avant de me redonner le verre.

Je lui fis un sourire rassurant en le déposant sur la table basse.

Il m'entraina dans un câlin dans ses bras.

Je me laissais faire, j'aimais beaucoup être dans ses bras, je m'y sentais en sécurité. Je m'abandonnais ainsi jusqu'à ce que j'entende sa respiration calme et régulière.

Je me dégageais et je l'allongeais sur le canapé pour qu'il soit le plus confortable possible.

J'allais ensuite dans la cuisine, j'avais vu qu'il avait un tiroir fourre-tout. Je cherchais dedans et j'y trouvais des clés.

Il y en avait deux que je pris pour me précipiter l'étage en dessous.

Je les essayais dans la serrure de l'appartement inoccupé sans succès.

Je remontais les déposer à leur place.

J'entrepris alors de fouiller tous les endroits possibles où mettre des clés, vers le téléphone, dans sa chambre, je me promenais avec un bol et j'entassais toutes les clés que je trouvais un peu n'importe où.

Au bout d'une heure j'avais amassé beaucoup de clés et je descendis toutes les essayer sans résultat.

Merde, ça devait déjà faire bien deux heures qu'il dormait et pas un signe des bonnes clés.

Je soufflais d'exaspération en remettant les clés en place.

Je devais forcément oublier quelque chose quand enfin j'eus ma réponse en voyant le trousseau de clés sur la porte d'entrée.

Je m'en saisis et enfin j'arrivais à ouvrir la porte de l'appartement du bas.

Mon cœur battait la chamade.

Comment avait-il pu dire à Alice qu'il avait perdu les clés alors qu'elles étaient avec ses propres clés.

Un fort sentiment d'appréhension me saisit.

Je savais déjà que j'allais découvrir une facette d'Edward, inconnue de tous.

C'est le cœur battant que je poussais la porte.

Un couloir était devant moi.

J'allumais la lumière, il était vide.

Je fis quelques pas, une première porte à ma gauche que j'ouvris, vide également.

Je fis quelques pas et entrouvris une porte sur ma droite cette fois-ci la salle de bain, la suivante était les toilettes, suivie d'une autre pièce vide.

Je commençais à avoir des doutes, peut-être que l'appartement était réellement vide, peut-être qu'il ne se souvenait plus d'avoir mis ses clés sur son trousseau.

J'arrivais enfin au salon et je me statufiais.

J'allumais tremblante la lumière, il y avait des rideaux aux fenêtres empêchant la lumière de la nuit qui était tombée de filtrer.

Je tremblais devant ce que je trouvais, je revis mon cauchemar, il y avait tous les équipements que j'avais vus chez Edward même s'il n'avait pas l'air d'être branchés, il y avait différents écrans entassés dans un coin de la pièce.

Je détaillais l'endroit, je vis le poster de moi étendu par terre.

Je regardais de l'autre côté du mur, un bureau y était installé avec un ordinateur et des documents.

Je continuais mon inspection pour tomber sur mon ours en peluche. Je fronçais les sourcils, il était encore dans ma chambre quand j'en suis sortie tout à l'heure, pourquoi avoir la copie conforme ?

Je me déplaçais alors dans la pièce pour y découvrir une boite fermée que j'ouvris, à l'intérieur plusieurs flacons s'y trouvaient, j'en pris un, il était rempli de cachets, je regardais l'étiquette écrite dessus GHB.

Une nausée monta en moi, je courus aux toilettes rendant tout ce que j'avais dans l'estomac.

Après m'être rafraichie et tentais de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps pour arrêter ses tremblements, je respirais fortement.

Après quelques respirations lentes, je retournais dans mon enfer personnel.

Je ne retournais pas vérifier le contenu de la boite à médicaments, j'avais trop peur de ce que je pourrais y découvrir, je regardais alors les documents, j'y trouvais toute ma vie.

Je me sentis trahie, toutes les fois où il me posait des questions sur moi, il avait déjà la réponse.

Je froissais les documents retenant mes larmes.

J'allumais l'ordinateur et je fus frapper par ce que j'y trouvais.

Comment ça pouvait être possible.

Ma tête me tournait.

Je me levais, il fallait que je sorte d'ici, je fis quelques pas et mes jambes cédèrent sous mon poids, je me retrouvais au milieu de la pièce quand mes larmes s'échappèrent sans que je puisse rien y faire.

Je perdis la notion du temps, je pleurais sur toute cette incompréhension, pourquoi étant la question qui revenait le plus souvent.

Je pleurais, vidant mon corps de toutes larmes tellement mon désarroi étant grand.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'aurait-il été capable de faire encore ?

Et dire que j'aurais dit « oui » si Alice et Jasper ne nous avaient pas interrompus.

Pourquoi l'homme que j'aime, l'homme de mes rêves devait être aussi quoi ?

Dérangé ?

Obsessionnel ?

Fou ?

Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois aussi têtue et qu'il ait fallu que j'en ai le cœur net, j'étais heureuse jusqu'à il y a quelques heures, je vivais le parfait amour avec le plus bel homme de la terre.

Mes larmes se tarissaient, malgré l'incompréhension le seul sentiment qui m'habitait en ce moment c'est la fuite.

Je devais fuir vite et loin.

Je tentais de me relever, tout mon corps me faisait mal quand j'entendis une porte claquer, je me pétrifiais quelques secondes.

Je n'avais pas bougé quand je vis surgir Edward dans la pièce, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur moi toujours à terre, ils s'écarquillèrent d'horreur avant que de l'inquiétude prenne la place.

Il était raide dans ses gestes, je le vis se baisser prêt à m'aider à me relever.

Je levai la main pour le stopper.

Il se figea à un mètre de moi et se redressa.

Je le vis se tendre complétement avant de faire un pas en arrière.

Je me rendis compte que j'avais bloqué ma respiration, je recrachais alors l'air dans mes poumons.

Il me dévisagea, son expression était indéchiffrable, un mélange trop complexe d'énervement, de doute, de crainte, d'appréhension, de tristesse peut-être.

Nous cherchâmes les réponses dans les yeux de l'autre pendant un instant quand je réussis à demander.

-Pourquoi ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

Je secouais la tête face à cette réponse ridicule.

-Pourquoi Edward, dis-je implorante, alors que je t'avais dit que je t'aime ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Raconte-moi alors.

Il souffla.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai jamais accepté la façon dont nous nous sommes rencontrés, j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais une pute (il dit ce mot en grimaçant) alors comme j'étais irrémédiablement attiré par toi, j'ai fait une enquête sur toi et je t'ai espionné.

Je soupirais.

-Quoi d'autre ?

-C'est moi qui ai renversé Jacob.

Ça sonnait plus comme une question alors que ma tête tombait vers l'avant sous cet aveu.

-Quoi d'autre ?

Il ne répondit rien, je relevais la tête pour le dévisager alors qu'il haussa les épaules pour toutes réponses.

-Pour quoi faire le GHB ? Crachais-je.

Il grimaça.

-C'était une de mes premières options pour que tu m'épouses mais je n'ai pas pu.

J'en aurais presque pleuré de rire, pourquoi s'est-il arrêté à tant de considération.

Je ris sarcastiquement.

-Et pourquoi tu n'as pas pu ?

-Je ne voulais pas prendre de risque avec le bébé.

-QUOI ? Criais-je.

-Il se pourrait que tu sois enceinte.

Ok là c'en était trop, il fallait que je sorte, c'était plus que je ne pouvais supporter.

Je respirais un grand coup pour me relever, je le vis encore faire un mouvement vers moi mais je lui retournais un regard noir pour l'en dissuader et il se figea.

J'avançais pour quitter cet endroit mais il se décala me bloquant la sortie.

Je fixais mon regard dans le sien.

-J'ai besoin … (je respirais péniblement), j'ai besoin de réfléchir… seule, tentais-je.

Je lus alors une grande détresse ou souffrance dans ses yeux alors qu'il murmura :

-Je ne peux pas te laisser partir.

.

.

.

Vous ne trouvez pas que ça sent le sapin ?

Un point de vue d'Edward ça vous dit ?


	23. Chapter 23

_Bonjour à toutes_

_Alors étant donné que le chapitre est un peu frustrant, je le conçois je n'attends pas pour le poster, du coup je n'ai pas répondu à aucune review, j'en suis désolée car il n'y a rien de plus qui me fait plaisir !_

_Merci tout plein, j'adore vous lire ça me motive beaucoup et ça m'aide à écrire._

_Du coup j'ai écrit un nouvel OS « Clue » pour le concours love lemon in fic, vous pourrez le lire sur le forum ou sur mon profil, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire !_

_Bonne lecture avec un dernier merci à vous toutes et tout particulièrement à Vicky30 qui me corrige !_

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

Bella était insaisissable, quand je pensais avoir gagné la partie et que nous nous étions retrouvés dans sa chambre à nous aimer, je me voyais déjà passer la nuit avec elle. Mais non elle m'avait mis à la porte.

J'étais résolu plus que jamais à tout faire pour que nous ne formions plus qu'une identité, un tout. Un même nom, une même adresse, un même enfant… tout.

Je la quittais à sa demande sans me retourner, j'étais consumé d'aigreur face à mon échec. Demain il fallait que je reprenne les choses en main, il fallait que je pénètre à nouveau l'intimité de Bella, c'était la seule façon pour moi de vivre pour accepter le fait qu'elle avait besoin de temps avant de s'engager avec moi.

Je décidais de l'attendre à la fin de ses cours, j'étais encore dévoré de colère mais il fallait que je me maitrise, elle ne comprendrait pas sinon pourquoi je lui offrais une peluche.

Cependant quand deux blondes s'approchèrent de moi, je ne pus résister à l'envie de tester ses réactions. C'était risqué, la peur me tenaillait à l'idée qu'elle se détourne de moi à jamais, mais il fallait que j'aie une preuve de son attachement. Je fus soulagé de la voir venir vers moi.

C'est quand sa voix dérailla me demandant d'arrêter que je mis fin à la petite mise en scène.

Mon cœur s'était gonflé de joie, elle était jalouse, par contre son si joli visage strié par la détresse me déstabilisa.

Je ne savais définitivement pas comment me comporter avec elle, je devais maitriser mieux que ça mon humeur.

Je la fis monter et je nous emmenai vers le centre commercial, une fois garé, je n'eus pas le temps de m'excuser de mon attitude qu'elle le fit pour la veille.

Je me sentis comme un con encore plus quand ses larmes apparurent sur ses joues.

Je fis mon mea culpa et nous arrivâmes à trouver un compromis : pas d'emménagement au programme mais l'assurance de la voir tous les jours. Avec le gadget que je prévoyais d'acheter, je devais être satisfait.

Elle fut complétement incrédule devant mon idée d'ours en peluche mais se laissa prendre au jeu.

Alors que nous sortions du magasin, j'étais revenu vers la caissière lui donnant ma note et en lui demandant de me refaire le même ourson que je viendrais chercher dans la soirée.

Elle acquiesça surprise face à ma demande.

J'avais dû abandonner Bella pour y retourner mais c'était comme un besoin pour moi de savoir où elle était mais aussi de la voir dormir.

Je revins chercher l'ours et je l'apportais dans un magasin spécialisé pour qu'il y fasse mettre une caméra avec détecteur de mouvement, j'avais prétendu que c'était pour surveiller la nounou de mes enfants.

Malheureusement il fallait plusieurs heures, je ne pouvais le récupérer que le lendemain avant le match.

Ce qui fut terrible, c'était de refuser à Bella de passer du temps avec elle, je savais que j'aurais été incapable de quitter la chaleur de son corps pour remplacer les peluches alors j'avais opté pour la frustration, visiblement pour nous deux vue la moue sur son visage.

J'étais ravi à l'idée qu'elle ait envie de moi.

La nuit je fis le changement, je me serais attardé dans sa chambre volontiers mais je n'aurais pas été en mesure d'expliquer ma présence si elle s'était réveillée.

Je remontais chez moi après avoir déposé la peluche dans l'appartement du bas, content de voir que je pouvais la voir dormir depuis la télévision. La caméra de la peluche correspondait à la chaine 666, j'avais mis un code parental dessus impossible qu'elle tombe dessus.

Je la regardai dormir et je compris qu'il m'en fallait plus. Je repensais au sentiment que j'avais eu quand Alice m'avait dit qu'elle était à la pharmacie, ne pas savoir exactement où elle était m'insupportait.

Je ne dormis pas de la nuit et je profitais en live de son réveil, je fus surpris de découvrir que ma douce, n'était pas si douce que ça quand elle frappa dans l'ours. Elle s'excusa avant d'expliquer qu'elle n'aimait pas les peluches.

Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle rien dit ? Il fallait définitivement que je trouve autre chose pour être plus proche d'elle.

Je contactai Diego et il me donna les coordonnées d'un professionnel selon lui. Je pris rendez-vous avec lui pour le soir même.

Ce qui voulait dire une nouvelle soirée sans elle, j'allais l'attendre pour l'emmener à la fac vu que je ne la verrai pas le soir cependant je ne pus guère réprimander ma maussaderie face à son manque d'intérêt pour mon cadeau.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui en vouloir mais pour le coup j'aurais préféré l'ignorer.

Le contact de Diego devait me retrouver à l'appartement du dessous à 19h.

C'est tout naturellement que j'attendais le retour de Bella devant ma télévision.

Quand je vis qu'elle n'avait toujours pas fait une apparition dans sa chambre passé 18h30, cette angoisse de ne pas savoir où elle était me reprit, et si elle était dans un bar, que des gars lui faisaient du plat et que….

Stop focus.

Je pris mon téléphone et lui envoyais un texto juste avant de partir.

Quelle bonne idée ! En plus d'être rassuré, j'avais obtenu 36 heures rien qu'avec elle. Je pris de profondes respirations pour rester concentré et calme, une certaine partie de mon anatomie avait tendance à se réveiller trop rapidement à la perspective d'un marathon de sexe. Je finis enfin par descendre à l'appartement du bas.

A 19h, la sonnette résonna.

J'ouvris au gars, il était grand et portait une grosse mallette.

Il ne se présenta pas.

Ce n'était pas important

Je l'emmenai au salon.

-Beau matériel, sourit-il en montrant mes écrans de surveillance qui malheureusement ne servait plus, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

-Je voudrais pouvoir surveiller une personne ?

-Ok, vous la connaissez ?

Je hochais la tête.

-Le plus simple c'est de mettre une puce GPS dans son téléphone portable ou son portefeuille et vous pourrez ainsi la suivre dans ses déplacements.

-C'est ce que je veux.

Il s'installa au bureau et démarra mon ordinateur.

-Je vais vous installer le logiciel, vous aurez juste à y glisser la puce à l'occasion dans ses affaires.

Je hochais la tête et le laissais travailler.

Il me montra comment l'utiliser, il suffisait de cliquer sur le logiciel pour qu'un plan s'affiche et un point rouge clignotant indiquant l'endroit de la puce GPS.

-Elle a une précision entre 5 à 10 mètres m'apprit-il, est-ce que ça vous convient ?

-C'est parfait rétorquais-je.

-Avez-vous d'autres besoins ?

-Qu'avez-vous d'autres ? L'interrogeais-je à mon tour.

Il m'expliqua les différents gadgets qu'il avait à disposition. Je fus pris de frénésie quand il me parla du téléphone clone.

Il suffisait d'implanter une puce dans le téléphone de la personne que nous souhaitions et notre téléphone clone sonnerait en même temps que l'original et nous pouvions lire les messages tout comme entendre les conversations sans que le propriétaire s'en aperçoive.

J'étais extatique face à cette option.

Il me donna alors une seconde puce et me montra où la placer dans les téléphones cellulaires et il me donna un deuxième, le clone.

Je le remerciais. J'avais enfin les moyens de me rassurer sur où se trouvait Bella en tout temps.

Il vit mon visage ravi et me questionna :

-Vous faites tout ça pour une femme.

Je souris largement, il devait avoir l'habitude.

J'acquiesçais.

-Si je peux me permettre, il y a d'autres moyens beaucoup moins couteux.

Il me dit ça quand je lui tendais une enveloppe de 20 000$. Je grimaçais.

Il sourit.

-Emmenez là au manoir Volturi ce n'est ouvert qu'aux couples et faites-en votre soumise, vous aurez alors tout le contrôle dont vous avez besoin.

Sur ce il quitta l'appartement.

Je restais un moment à repenser à son idée.

Bella ma soumise, le contrôle, mon corps en frissonna.

Je connaissais le manoir Volturi, James avait pris exemple sur le concept pour créer nos orgies du nouvel an. Je m'étais déjà rendu là-bas mais il y avait eu des terribles désaccords entre dominants et le vol de soumis. Maintenant le manoir n'acceptait que les couples de telles sortes que les échanges étaient possibles sans qu'il n'y ait de perdants.

L'avantage de ce lieu était surtout qu'il offrait des chambres et des salles de jeux privés comme un hôtel de luxe particulier.

Je me pris à rêver m'y voir attacher Bella sur un cheval d'arçon complétement offerte pour moi.

Je secouais la tête, je m'égarais.

Voulais-je que Bella soit ma soumise ?

Pas spécialement, je la voulais telle qu'elle était.

Voulais-je avoir le contrôle sur la vie de Bella ?

Je la voulais pour moi et pour moi seul.

Elle avait besoin de temps.

Je rentrais chez moi vers 23 heures, je lui envoyais un dernier texto pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, je devais me reposer, demain à la même heure nous aurions 36 heures de sexe.

La réalité fut toute autre au début, cependant c'était si attendrissant de voir ma belle si gênée face à ses règles j'en aurais presque ri. Bon dans l'immédiat peut-être pas car l'absence de sexe était douloureux mais connaitre sa date de menstruation allait me permettre de mettre en action l'opération « faire un bébé à Bella ».

Malgré son indisposition nous avons partagé la plus intime de toutes les fins de semaine, j'aimais comme elle m'accordait sa confiance et me laissait profiter de son corps.

La cerise sur le gâteau a été de la voir remplir le tiroir que j'avais vidé pour elle.

J'étais fou de cette femme, pour elle j'utilisais ces satanés préservatifs le temps qu'il fallait.

.

Elle n'avait toujours pas donné sa réponse pour Vegas, ce soir je voulais que nous fêtions nos 15 jours après notre première nuit ensemble mais surtout ce que je supposais sa possible période d'ovulation.

Je voulais la faire boire un peu pour endormir sa vigilance.

Elle m'expliqua alors ses réticences pour notre voyage et je m'empressais de la rassurer et de prendre en charge son changement de rendez-vous chez son gynéco, avec son nom je pourrais ainsi chercher sa réputation et qui sait peut-être qu'il la suivrait pour sa grossesse, je voulais être sûr que c'était quelqu'un de compétent.

Le diner se passait merveilleusement bien.

Elle était plus que détendue grâce à l'alcool, je décidais de lancer alors un sujet qui m'avait titillé depuis la visite du contact de Diego.

-Bella, susurrais-je. Quelles sont tes fantasmes ?

Elle rougit ce qui me fit rire.

-Toi d'abord ! rétorqua-t-elle.

- Euh et bien il y a plein de choses que j'aimerai essayer avec toi.

Elle s'empourpra légèrement.

-Comme ?

-Comme faire des scènes dans un rôle de soumise et dominant, suggérais-je.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Euh, elle s'agita sur sa chaise. Tu sais que je crois que lors de notre première fois …. J'ai largement atteint mes limites.

Je fronçais les sourcils pour essayer de comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

-Al… euh se reprit-elle, j'ai même pris du poppers pendant que vous faisiez la répartition, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Ce fut mon tour d'écarquiller les yeux.

Elle était toute rouge.

Je réalisais enfin ce qu'elle n'avait pas fini de dire et je compris que c'était ma sœur qui lui avait fourni. Je secouais la tête, j'avais très certainement idéalisé Alice.

Je n'arrivais pas à former une phrase cohérente toujours sous le choc de sa révélation.

-Ouais donc être attachée tout ça ok parce que j'ai confiance en toi mais je ne suis pas sûre d'aller plus loin, les fessées je ne crois pas que c'est mon truc, finit-elle dans une moue attendrissante.

-Tu sais la soumission c'est aussi accepter de donner son corps à l'autre et sa confiance.

Elle me sourit.

-Tu as déjà toute ma confiance et euh mon corps aussi, non ?

Je souris à mon tour, oui peut-être mais je l'avais que pour des temps limités et ça ça m'était insupportable. Pourquoi avais-je le besoin que ça soit clair pour la terre entière qu'elle était mienne et seulement mienne.

Oui je pourrais vouloir qu'elle ait un collier à son cou que je lui aurais mis en signe de son appartenance.

Oui je pourrais.

Je décidais d'alléger l'atmosphère.

-A ton tour ? La taquinais-je.

Elle s'empourpra.

-Eh bien je pense que ce qui me fait fantasmer c'est plus les lieux.

Je haussais les sourcils.

-Oui dans l'herbe j'aimerais beaucoup.

-Exhibitionniste la taquinais-je.

-Non, récria-t-elle, mais le soleil sur la peau, l'herbe qui chatouille, tu vois…

Je souris.

-Un autre lieu ?

-Ouais, l'ascenseur aussi.

Je sentis ma virilité tressauter dans mon jean, je pourrais peut-être plus rapidement que prévu assouvir un de ses fantasmes, ce qui me permettra d'atteindre mon objectif.

Très vite après ces petites confessions, nous rentrâmes et je pus la vénérer tout à ma guise, pas une fois elle ne pensa au préservatif trop prise dans son désir.

Mon dieu j'étais au paradis de pouvoir la faire mienne, augmenté par le sentiment qu'à chaque fois que je jouissais au fond d'elle peut-être que nous allions engendrer la vie, c'était merveilleux.

Si la nuit avait été un rêve, le réveil fut cauchemardesque.

Bella me tirait du lit pour que je me dégage d'elle, elle voulait se procurer la pilule du lendemain.

Hors de question.

Je me levais, elle était courbaturée, voici une merveilleuse excuse pour qu'elle me laisse faire.

Je n'avais pas franchi la porte de chez moi que j'étais pendu au téléphone pour appeler Diego.

-J'ai besoin d'un placebo pour une pilule du lendemain.

Il mit quelques secondes pour comprendre ma demande.

-Je n'en ai pas.

-Trouve une solution alors.

-Je peux à la rigueur recréer un emballage à partir d'un vrai et la remplacer par autre chose.

-Ouais ok fais ça, j'arrive.

J'arrivais à son atelier 15 minutes après, il n'était pas là. Je pestais, j'allais rappeler quand il se pointa.

Je soufflais d'exaspération.

Il me montra un sachet.

-Il fallait bien que j'ai l'original, me dit-il.

Nous rentrâmes dans son laboratoire botanique. Il se plaça sur un plan de travail et sortit la pilule.

-Va t'asseoir, cracha-t-il, j'ai horreur qu'on me regarde travailler.

Je soufflais et m'assis.

-Par quoi veux-tu que je remplace la pilule, de l'extasie ?

-Tu es fou ma parole, crachais-je non quelque chose d'inoffensif, du sucre idéalement.

-T'es pas drôle soupira-t-il en reprenant son travail.

Au bout de 15 minutes je l'entendis jurer.

-Merde j'ai abimé la pellicule.

Il m'envoya à la pharmacie acheter une autre pilule.

Pffffffffffff, j'allais devenir fou à ce rythme qu'est-ce qu'elle ne me faisait pas faire !

C'est à ce moment qu'elle m'appela pour des comprimés pour la douleur.

Je demandais alors à la pharmacienne un médicament qui n'était pas nuisible pour un fœtus. Elle avait du mal à suivre entre ma pilule et des comprimés de douleur pour femmes enceintes.

-Ce n'est pas pour la même personne, tentais-je.

Elle haussa les épaules et je repartis rapidement chez Diego.

Il lui fallut encore un certain temps pour subtiliser la pilule et le placebo.

Je retournais ravi à mon appartement, non sans avoir au préalable commandé à Diego des plaquettes entières contraceptives au cas où ça n'ait pas marché cette fois-ci.

Je lui avais donné le nom du gynéco, il allait faire des recherches pour connaitre les prescriptions qu'il faisait le plus souvent et me préparer des plaquettes pour mon retour de Vegas.

C'est donc confiant dans mon objectif que je retrouvais une Bella plus anxieuse que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Elle me questionna et je lui dis la vérité autant que possible, que j'avais rencontré un vieil ami Diego et que j'avais dû m'éloigner du quartier.

Les jours passèrent et je me rassasiais du corps de Bella, j'étais comblé, elle était si réceptive, jamais je n'avais connu une telle plénitude sexuellement.

Je pouvais voir à chaque instant en me rendant dans l'appartement du bas où était Bella, entre la fac, la bibliothèque, l'épicerie et l'appartement, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autres endroits qu'elle fréquentait sans moi.

Les appels qu'elle passait ou recevait se limitaient à sa famille, ce qui était assez rare soit dit en pensant et des textos de ma sœur.

Jusqu'aux appels de Jacob qui la harcelait.

J'étais heureux de constater son ignorance, ne disait-on pas qu'il n'y a rien de pire que l'ignorance.

Je jubilais, il ne faisait définitivement plus partie de l'équation jusqu'à ce qu'il profère des menaces de se rendre en personne jusqu'à chez elle.

Jamais je ne l'aurais laissé faire, je l'aurais intercepté par tous les moyens possibles, je ne voulais plus qu'il s'approche d'elle, c'était impensable.

J'allais l'aider moi à lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui.

Jusqu'à cet appel qu'elle lui retourna, lui demandant de la laisser.

C'est là qu'il lâcha ses soupçons, il était plus intelligent que je ne le pensais.

Bella les écarta sans l'ombre d'un doute, j'étais soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas porté crédit aux accusations de Jacob mais sans pour autant être totalement rassuré.

Et si l'idée germait dans son esprit.

Je me souvins de la détermination dont elle avait fait preuve pour chercher les preuves de son cauchemar.

J'étais allé la chercher à la fac inquiet et fus vite rassuré par son air désinvolte, son attitude n'avait pas changé.

Je me rendis alors compte combien je m'étais arrêté de vivre en attendant de voir le doute dans ses yeux ou le reflet de la réalité.

Je n'avais pas pu la quitter ce soir-là, j'avais besoin de savoir qu'elle était à moi, et je compris que le jour où ses yeux perdraient de cette magie quand elle me regardait ce serait la fin.

Je n'espérais qu'une chose qu'elle continue à me regarder avec envie et espièglerie, jamais je ne supporterai d'y voir un autre sentiment.

Je voulais alors faire les choses bien pour elle.

Je serai plus franc à Vegas en lui laissant réellement le choix de m'épouser.

De toute manière, je n'aurais rien pu lui faire prendre de peur de craindre pour la vie du bébé.

Nous y passions un moment inoubliable, ses yeux étaient remplis d'étoiles et j'allais passer ma vie à les entretenir.

La soirée était parfaite et j'avais bon espoir que Bella reconsidère clairement mon attachement pour elle et qu'elle ose avancer dans notre relation.

Alors que j'avais posé un genou à terre, que ses yeux si expressifs me fixaient entre l'incrédulité, la surprise et ce petit truc en plus qui me donnait tout l'espoir que j'espérais, ma sœur gâcha tout.

Ces abrutis s'étaient mariés bourrés.

Je n'avais pas réussi à décrocher un mot pendant le trajet du retour entre la fureur et la frustration, ils avaient certainement gâchés un des plus beaux moments que nous partagions avec Bella. Un moment si vrai.

Ma colère grossissait quand je compris qu'il voulait rester mariés mais le coup de grâce fut Alice qui m'interrogea sur l'appartement du dessous.

Merde !

Je vis clairement le doute s'immiscer dans les yeux de Bella !

Non non non.

Je devais tout faire pour la garder.

Elle accepta de vivre avec moi, je respirais un peu mieux mais je devais définitivement vider cet appartement.

Bientôt je m'en faisais la promesse, Bella porterait ma bague, signe qu'elle m'appartenait et dans l'immédiat elle allait vivre avec moi, je n'avais donc plus de raison de m'en faire et juste profiter de notre avenir à deux et peut-être trois.

J'étais mort d'inquiétude quand elle revint plusieurs minutes après moi chez nous.

Pendant ce temps je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'imaginer sa fuite, c'était ridicule.

J'étais anxieux.

Elle me câlina me donnant un cachet pour le mal de tête, je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux comme excuse pour justifier mon état.

Je sombrai dans l'inconscient sous ses caresses.

Je me réveillais, la tête cette fois-ci vraiment douloureuse, je sentais les pulsions de mon sang contre mes tempes.

Je me redressai du canapé et appelai Bella.

Pas de réponse.

Je parcourus le logement, pas de Bella, l'angoisse se répandit en moi comme une trainée de poudre.

Que s'était-il passé ?

Tout était à sa place.

Je vis même le sac de Bella posé sur la table, elle ne serait pas partie sans, il y avait son téléphone, son portefeuille, elle était proche.

Alors je compris, cette envie soudaine de dormir sans pouvoir la combattre, l'absence de Bella.

Le doute que j'avais vu dans les yeux de Bella s'était confirmé, elle était en bas, j'en étais sûr.

Une vague de fierté m'envahit face à cette révélation et sa détermination mais elle fut très vite balayée par le désespoir et la crainte.

Je partis d'un pas décidé en bas et c'est sans surprise que je trouvais ma belle effondrée au milieu de ma folie.

Elle savait tout, l'ordinateur était allumé, elle n'ignorait plus rien.

La voir si accablée me serra le cœur, je voulais la prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que ça allait aller, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Elle me stoppa dans mon mouvement.

-Pourquoi ?

Je haussais les épaules, c'était si évident.

-Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

-Pourquoi Edward, supplia-t-elle, alors que je t'avais dit que je t'aime ?

Sa phrase me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc, pourquoi la pourchasser alors qu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Raconte-moi alors.

Que dire, que je l'aime plus qu'il n'est permis, que je ne respire bien que quand je suis près d'elle, que je serais prêt à pisser sur sa jambe si ça permettait de montrer à la terre entière qu'elle était mienne.

Je devais être franc avec elle en commençant par le début, peut-être qu'elle comprendra la suite d'elle-même.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai jamais accepté la façon dont nous nous sommes rencontrés, j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais une pute alors comme j'étais irrémédiablement attiré par toi, j'ai fait une enquête sur toi et je t'ai espionné.

-Quoi d'autre ?

Quoi d'autre ? C'en était une question ça ! Elle avait tous sous les yeux, que pouvait-il y avoir d'autre ? Je vis l'ordinateur avec l'enregistrement que j'avais laissé de ses appels, entre autres celui de Jacob.

-C'est moi qui ai renversé Jacob.

Sa tête s'affaissa sous cet aveu, je fus surpris par l'absence d'une réaction plus virulente.

-Quoi d'autre ?

Je déglutis. Pouvais-je lui dire ? Je haussais les épaules tentant d'être nonchalant.

-Pour quoi faire le GHB ? Cracha-t-elle.

Sa question me surpris, c'est vrai que ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne pensais plus l'utiliser mais je lui devais d'être honnête, je ne pus alors réprimer une grimace.

-C'était une de mes premières options pour que tu m'épouses mais je n'ai pas pu.

Je la vis rire sans joie.

-Et pourquoi tu n'as pas pu ?

-Je ne voulais pas prendre de risque avec le bébé. Lâchai-je vaincu.

-QUOI ? hurla-t-elle.

-Il se pourrait que tu sois enceinte.

Elle réagit franchement sous celui-là, elle se releva difficilement tout en s'approchant de moi et de la sortie.

Non !

Je me décalais pour l'empêcher de passer. Hors de question que je la perde maintenant !

Nous nous toisâmes.

-J'ai besoin … j'ai besoin de réfléchir… seule.

Je me sentis minable à ce moment-là, je voyais la souffrance dans ses yeux, elle se sentait trahie alors que je n'avais fait que l'aimer, mal peut-être mais tellement l'aimer.

Je pris une inspiration :

-Je ne peux pas te laisser partir.

Ses yeux se froncèrent face à mon refus.

-Edward laisse-moi passer.

Je me crispais, elle était plus forte que je ne le pensais, c'était moi qui étais faible, si elle partait maintenant je perdais tout et c'était inconcevable.

Je sentais la colère monter en moi. La colère de pouvoir la perdre.

Non c'était impossible !

-Putain, Bella regarde autour de toi, m'énervais-je. Tu crois vraiment que je supporterai que tu partes maintenant ?

Elle sursauta face à mon ton.

Elle sembla indécise et ses yeux reprirent leur détermination.

-J'en ai besoin, c'est … trop…. J'ai besoin de respirer.

-Pas sans moi.

-Edward fit-elle plus suppliante.

-Bella si tu pars maintenant je ne survivrai pas, je ne pourrai le supporter.

Elle me regarda surprise.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

-Tu me fais du chantage ?

-Non j'énonce une évidence.

_._

_._

_._

_Bon je sais vous êtes frustrée, mais je m'attèle à écrire la suite dès demain. Il se pourrait que ça soit le dernier, si je sais comment le chapitre va commencer je ne sais pas comment le terminer. J'ai les deux solutions en tête, le happy end (enfin en quelques sortes autant qu'il peut l'être face à cette situation) et un bad end…. Allez même si dans tous les cas la décision me revient donnez-moi vos avis, j'aurais peut-être illumination pendant la nuit !_


	24. Chapter 24

**Merci Merci Merci alors la suite sans plus attendre, vous m'avez tellement gâtée avec toutes vos reviews, ça me touche tellement que je ne vous fais pas plus languir.**

**Merci à Vicky30 pour sa correction !**

**Chapitre 24**

-Edward s'il te plait laisse-moi juste y aller, je dois …

Mes mots moururent dans ma gorge, je dois quoi ? Fuir loin de toi, très loin pour ne plus que tu me fasses mal comme j'ai mal à ce moment ?

Avant que je n'aie le temps de réagir, il posa ses mains sur mes épaules, ne me laissant pas l'occasion de me dégager.

-Bella je t'aime, mal surement mais je ne sais pas faire autrement. Ne me laisse pas je t'en supplie je ne le supporterai pas, tu es toute ma vie.

L'entendre me supplier si au bord du gouffre me fit mal mais jamais je n'arriverai à comprendre si je ne m'éloignais pas de lui.

J'étais confuse de sa proximité, cherchant sans cesse pourquoi je ne me collais pas juste dans ses bras réconfortants pour fermer les yeux et recommencer à respirer.

Oh oui, il avait tenté de tuer Jacob. Il m'avait manipulée.

-J'en ai besoin, le suppliais-je à mon tour.

J'étais vraiment incapable de réfléchir correctement en voyant cette détresse dans ses yeux.

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire ouf, qu'il me retourna dans ses bras, collant mon dos contre son torse et posant sa tête contre mon épaule, il me susurra :

-Dis-moi que tu ne ressens rien quand tu es dans mes bras, dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes plus, dis-moi que tu ne veux pas de cet enfant que tu portes peut-être… ses mots moururent à son tour sur ses lèvres alors qu'il avait posé ses mains sur mon ventre.

-Ça fait 15 jours que je rêve de poser mes mains sur ton ventre, je rêve d'y poser ma tête, écouter ton ventre et la vie qui…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais me resserra contre lui.

Je me battais avec mes sentiments, je sentais mes larmes coller de nouveau sur mes joues.

Ce qu'il avait fait était mal, ce n'était pas normal, il fallait que je réagisse mais là, là à ce moment précis, j'aurais juste voulu que cette pièce disparaisse et qu'il n'y ait que nous.

Je l'entendis respirer profondément dans mon cou alors qu'il y déposait ses lèvres.

Je reçus comme un électrochoc, je me dégageais de lui, il fallait que je sois forte et regarder la réalité en face une bonne fois pour toutes et ne pas me complaire dans ses mensonges si sécurisants.

Il me détailla, surpris que je lui échappe.

-Bella…

-Stop !

Je respirais difficilement, il fallait que je me concentre.

-Ça suffit, j'ai besoin de réfléchir seule et ta présence m'intoxique. Je te promets de revenir te donner une explication mais là … là… je ne peux pas soufflais-je.

Je le vis torturé à mes mots.

-Bella c'est au-dessus de mes forces, ne me demande pas ça, supplia-t-il à nouveau.

-Edward, pleurnichais-je.

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux prêt à se les arracher.

Il se frotta les yeux, les secondes passaient.

Il se releva alors plus droit et fixa ses yeux dans les miens.

J'y vis de la détermination, ce qui me fit reculer d'un pas.

Il remarqua tout de suite mon mouvement et son regard si déterminé se voila.

-N'aie pas peur de moi, jamais je ne pourrai te faire de mal, je t'aime trop pour ça.

Je ne répondis rien, attendant la suite.

Il soupira.

-Pourrions-nous trouver un compromis, je suis incapable de te laisser partir là sans savoir où tu vas, je deviendrais fou.

Je vis dans ses yeux toute la sincérité possible et l'effroi qu'il pouvait ressentir rien qu'à cette idée.

-Je comprends aussi que tu aies besoin de temps pour intégrer tout ça, mais aussi d'explications.

Il fit une pause attendant une objection de ma part, oui tout ce que je voulais c'était du temps, les explications viendraient après, mais surtout être seule.

-Et seule rajoutais-je.

Il soupira.

-Et seule, mais peut-être que nous pourrions nous éloigner tous les deux un petit temps, je te promets de te laisser tout l'espace dont tu as besoin.

Je fronçais les yeux, qu'est-ce qu'il ne comprend pas dans seule, putain !

Il interpréta tout de suite mon expression car il ajouta très vite :

-Tu n'auras pas à me parler, ni me voir de la journée, ce que je te propose c'est d'aller dans la maison de campagne de mes parents, elle est à une centaine de kilomètres, il y a un très joli jardin où tu pourras te promener, la maison est grande, je te promets de ne pas m'imposer à toi.

Je le regardais suspicieuse.

-Je préparerai les repas et tu pourras prendre tout le temps que tu veux pour toi, tu n'auras qu'à demander j'exécuterai, je veux juste que tu me donnes une seconde chance Bella, j'ai besoin de toi pour respirer, je ne sais pas faire sans.

Je restai là à le regarder cherchant dans quelle connerie il cherchait à m'embarquer. Je n'interprétais dans son regard que de l'inquiétude, de la sincérité et de l'espoir.

-Je te promets que je ne te ferai jamais de mal, rajouta-t-il devant mon mutisme, tu feras ce que tu veux, si tu veux même appeler Alice qu'elle vienne te retrouver pourquoi pas mais ne t'éloigne pas de moi, s'il te plait.

J'étais un peu perdue, je m'accroupis pour ne plus le regarder, j'avais besoin de réfléchir.

Quelles étaient mes options ?

Fuir ? Il ne m'en laisserait pas le temps et si j'y arrivais, mettrait-il ses menaces à exécution et intenterait-il à sa vie ? Je n'en savais rien mais étais-je prête à prendre le risque ? Assurément non !

M'obstiner à partir et lui faire comprendre que je reviendrais pour nous expliquer ? Oui c'est ce que je tentais de faire depuis plusieurs minutes et je n'avais pas avancé d'un iota, il était encore plus têtu que moi.

Enfin il fallait que j'essaie à nouveau non ?

Et si ça ne marchait pas ?

La seule consolation dans tout cela c'est que j'avais l'assurance qu'il m'aimait, mal certes mais il me voulait juste moi, même s'il m'avait trahie.

Accepter son offre et me retrouver je ne sais où, complétement à sa merci ? C'était insensé, j'étais surement folle d'envisager cette possibilité mais bizarrement c'était la seule qui me paraissait acceptable pour nous car si je partais là, j'irais où ? Dans ma chambre pour étriper une peluche et après ? Mes parents ? Impensables !

Alice était la seule amie auprès de qui je pourrais trouver refuge mais c'était aussi son frère, je ne pouvais décemment pas la mettre dans une position si délicate.

Je me relevais lui faisant face, je pouvais voir tout le doute dans ses yeux.

-Laisse-moi partir et je te promets de revenir pour que tu m'expliques mais là je ne suis pas sûre d'être capable d'en entendre plus, dis-je à mon tour déterminée.

Il grimaça et saisit vivement ma main me faisant rapprocher de lui et il la posa sur son cœur.

Je l'entendais battre très vite.

Ses yeux étaient implorants.

-Bella …

Il y avait tant de souffrance qui émanait de lui à cet instant, j'en fus bouleversée.

Mes larmes débordèrent de mes yeux.

-S'il te plait me supplia-t-il à nouveau, ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus rouge.

J'éclatais en sanglot alors qu'il m'attirait dans ses bras, il me serrait fort contre lui sa tête enfouie dans mes cheveux.

Je ne sais pas combien temps il me fallut pour reprendre mes esprits et arrêter de pleurer.

Je me détachais doucement de lui, une fois que toutes les larmes étaient sorties, je n'étais pas prête à affronter son regard, j'avais peur de ce que je pouvais y trouver.

Il me tenait à bout de bras, nous restâmes un instant sans bouger.

Il dégagea alors une de ses mains et vint attraper une des miennes.

Je regardais toujours le sol.

Il avança dans la pièce m'attirant à sa suite.

Il lâcha ma main et s'accroupit près du bureau et débrancha la prise de l'ordinateur d'un geste sec, il chercha dans sa poche et y déposa un tout petit téléphone que je n'avais jamais vu.

Il fouilla dans un tiroir et se saisit de quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à identifier.

Il revint vers moi, je n'osais toujours pas croiser ses yeux, je regardais ses mains.

Je le vis jouer alors avec une boite d'allumettes.

-Là tout de suite je foutrais bien le feu à tout ça, mais je suppose que ça serait jouer avec la vie des voisins, mais sache que je n'hésiterai pas une seconde si ça me permettait de te garder auprès de moi.

Je sentis plus que je ne vis qu'il cherchait à croiser mes yeux.

Il soupira, lâcha la boite d'allumettes au sol et me reprit la main.

Il me guida en dehors de l'appartement qu'il referma à clé.

Une fois chez lui, il ne me lâchait toujours pas la main.

Il m'emmena dans sa chambre et sortit de sa penderie un grand sac de sport.

Il y jeta alors des sous-vêtements et quelques rechanges, il en fit de même avec les miens présents dans le tiroir, il me reprit la main pour aller à la salle de bain prenant nos brosses à dents et quelques affaires.

J'étais incapable de protester ou dire quoi que ce soit, j'avais juste envie de dormir et d'oublier.

Il me reprit la main et nous dirigea au salon.

Il prit mon sac à main et se saisit de mon portefeuille.

Je fronçais les yeux, j'allais protester quand il en extirpa une toute petite puce qu'il posa sur la table.

Je le regardais furtivement alors qu'il avait ses yeux planter sur moi, il fit une petite grimace comme d'excuse.

Il prit ensuite mon téléphone et le désossa avant d'y enlever une seconde puce.

J'étais complétement bouche bée, j'avais bien compris en naviguant sur son ordinateur mais voir les puces me donna la nausée.

Je courus aux toilettes et vidais le peu que j'avais dans l'estomac.

Edward fut derrière moi, retenant mes cheveux et en murmurant des « désolé ».

Quand je me relevais, il me guida jusqu'à la salle de bain.

-Ça va, m'interrogea-t-il le regard vraiment inquiet, tu veux que j'appelle mon père ?

J'acquiesçai à sa première question mais refusais qu'il appelle son père.

-Je vais te laisser seule quelques instants.

Il referma la porte, je me rinçais la bouche.

Je m'appuyais ensuite sur le lavabo.

Mon dieu pourquoi ma vie était-elle si compliquée ? Pourquoi après avoir touché le bonheur auprès de lui, avoir réussi à instaurer une relation que je croyais saine, tout s'écroule.

Je me remis à sangloter.

Le temps passa et je sentis les mains d'Edward sur mes bras qui tentait de me redresser, j'étais toujours voutée au-dessus du lavabo.

-Viens, tu pourras te reposer dans la voiture, il faut environ 1h30 pour s'y rendre.

Je me laissais guider jusqu'à sa voiture, trop faible pour protester ou faire quoi que ce soit.

Je sentais régulièrement le regard d'Edward sur moi alors que j'avais la tête posée sur la vitre, je me doutais qu'il avait retenu plusieurs fois sa main pour ne pas me toucher.

Une larme coula sur ma joue alors que je fermais fortement les yeux.

Aurais-je voulu sentir sa paume réconfortante sur moi alors qu'il était responsable de ce massacre ?

.

Je me réveillais dans un lit inconnu, seule.

Je mis un temps à m'habituer à la lumière qui remplissait la chambre.

J'étais désorientée, il me fallut un moment pour savoir où j'étais quand tout me revient comme un boomerang me compressant le cœur d'une manière si douloureuse.

Je sentis tout le poids du monde s'effondrer sur moi.

Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, je ne pouvais pas balayer tout comme la première fois que j'avais touché du doigt la folie d'Edward.

Il fallait que je regarde la vérité en face, il était fou.

Je me relevais et je vis un papier plié avec écrit Bella sur la table de nuit.

Je m'en saisis.

_Il y a du café chaud dans la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée, je suis allé chercher des produits frais, j'ai sorti des boites de gâteaux en attendant si tu as faim._

_Tu as une salle de bain la porte en face de ton lit, le couloir se trouve derrière la porte à gauche, tu es dans la chambre d'Alice, je pense qu'elle ne t'en voudra pas si tu lui empruntes des vêtements. Ma chambre est celle du fond._

_Ton téléphone est sur le bureau._

_Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à m'appeler._

_Je t'aime_

_Edward._

Je restais un moment à contempler autour de moi et je réalisais que j'étais déjà venue ici avec Alice passer un week-end. Je me sentis instantanément rassurée d'être dans un endroit pas complétement inconnu, je devrais réussir à m'orienter facilement.

Je partis sous la douche, ça me fit du bien.

Après m'être habillée, mon ventre cria famine et alors que j'allais me diriger en bas, j'entendis du bruit.

Merde il était déjà rentré.

Je refermais doucement la porte et me réfugiais sur le lit.

Je n'étais pas prête à le voir.

Le temps passa sans que je me décide à descendre malgré mes crampes d'estomac.

Je me fustigeais seule de ne pas arriver à affronter la situation en face, je voulais que nous nous en sortions tous les deux mais comment, c'était impossible.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par un coup porté à ma porte et plus rien.

Les minutes passèrent et rien.

Je me décidais à me lever et j'entrouvris la porte, personne !

J'allais refermer quand je vis un plateau au sol.

J'ouvris la porte surprise et je m'en saisis.

Je refermais derrière moi et je m'installais sur le lit.

Il y avait tout un repas avec une rose rouge dans un petit solitaire.

Je cherchais un mot, mais rien.

Juste de la nourriture et la fleur.

Je mangeais de bon appétit mais ma gorge bien vite me serra.

Je ne réussis à prendre que quelques bouchées de plus.

Je repoussais le plateau, les larmes remontant inexorablement.

J'étais perdue.

Je pleurais sur mon sort, je n'arrivais même pas à être en colère contre lui.

Il ne savait pas m'aimer.

Je dus me rendormir car c'est la sonnerie de mon téléphone qui me fit sursauter.

Je m'en saisis pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'Alice.

Je soupirais, je m'éclaircis la voix avant de décrocher :

-Allo

-Putain Bella vous êtes où ? Je suis passée chez vous et vous n'avez pas répondu ? Vous faites quoi ? Vous fêtez votre emménagement ?

Je serrai les dents.

-Non, nous sommes dans la maison de campagne de tes parents.

Blanc

-Alice t'es toujours là ?

-Ouais, mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là-bas ?

-Euh, nous prenons du repos, répondis-je plus comme une question.

Je pouvais non sans mal imaginer Alice froncer les sourcils.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Ouais ouais.

Je décidais de changer de sujet avant que ses doutes grandissent trop.

-Ça te dérange pas que je t'emprunte quelques vêtements ?

-Non non bien sûr que non. Vous restez combien de temps ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Oh, s'exclama-t-elle, nous pourrions vous rejoindre en fin de semaine avec Jasper, ça pourrait être super de passer du temps tous les quatre.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement de parler avant de reprendre sur le ton de la confidence.

-Il est toujours en colère contre nous ?

Je soufflais, que c'était loin ce mariage, que tout ceci me semblait insouciant et dire que s'ils ne nous avaient pas interrompus, à l'heure qu'il est je serais peut-être mariée avec lui.

Je secouais la tête, ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser.

-Alice, je ne pense pas mais il faut que je te laisse. Bisous.

Je raccrochais sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et je fondis en larmes de nouveau.

.

Je cherchais l'heure, je n'avais plus la notion de rien.

Il était 2h30 de l'après-midi.

Je soupirais.

J'en faisais quoi maintenant de savoir l'heure ? Est-ce que ça me permettait de résoudre ma vie ?

Non !

Je tapais sur l'oreiller.

Je me relevais, il fallait que je rationnalise tout ça.

Edward m'aime mais il m'a menti, trahie cherchant à contrôler toute ma vie.

Pouvais-je lui pardonner ?

Aucune idée.

Pouvais-je vivre sans lui ?

Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine.

Je n'en étais pas sûre.

Merde ça serait si simple de ne pas l'aimer.

Agrr je pestais contre moi-même.

Je me rendis à la salle de bain pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage.

J'étais persuadée d'avoir un gout de sel, mes joues me tiraillaient de trop pleurer.

J'ouvris le placard de la salle de bain, cherchant une crème de jour pour hydrater ma peau quand je tombais sur un test de grossesse.

Je me figeais.

Merde !

Comment avait-il pu faire ça dans mon dos ? Moi qui pensais qu'il m'en voudrait si je tombais enceinte. J'eus un rire sans joie, c'était tout l'inverse.

Je n'avais toujours pas mes règles, si avant l'implant je prenais la pilule c'était justement pour les régulariser, je ne devais donc pas faire de conclusion hâtive.

Je soupirais.

Je pris le test et décidais de le faire, autant avoir tous les paramètres en main pour prendre des décisions.

Je fis le test.

Je regardais le test se colorer et tournai la tête, je compris que j'étais incapable de regarder le résultat.

Je le pris en main et sortit de ma chambre en vitesse.

Je descendis l'escalier en trombe.

Je n'eus pas à le chercher.

Au bruit de mes pas, il se précipita dans le couloir.

-Bella ça va ? Sa voix était rauque et inquiète.

Je m'arrêtais net en le voyant, ce n'était plus que le reflet de lui-même, ses yeux étaient cernés rouges, il n'était pas rasé.

Je fis un pas en arrière sous le choc.

-Bella, murmura-t-il de nouveau en tendant sa main et en se dégageant pour me laisser le soin de choisir entre sa main ou rentrer seule dans le salon.

Je passai devant lui et je posais sur la table le test avant d'aller m'assoir sur le canapé.

Je ramenai mes genoux contre moi, les entourant de mes bras.

-Je suis incapable de regarder le résultat lui dis-je en lui désignant la table.

Je le vis en périphérie s'approcher de la table, il se figea quand il comprit de quoi il s'agissait.

Il soupira comme prenant du courage et se positionna devant puis s'en saisit.

Il était dos à moi, j'avais relevé les yeux.

Il ne bougeait pas.

Son corps se tendit imperceptiblement mais il ne disait rien.

-Alors, tentais-je.

Il posa le test sur la table et se retourna sur moi.

Son expression était indéchiffrable, j'avais l'impression qu'il se concentrait pour rester impassible, c'est comme si une guerre se jouait en lui.

Il me sonda.

Cherchait-il à avoir des réponses dans mes yeux.

-Alors repris-je.

-C'est … son regard se fit inquiet, c'est positif.

Un ange passa.

Nous nous regardions toujours, je voyais qu'il cherchait toute trace d'émotions dans mon visage.

Je sentis comme une marée, non un bulldozer monter en moi, j'allais craquer.

Je me levais rapidement du canapé pour me réfugier dans la chambre.

Il tenta de m'intercepter.

-Bella, dit-il désespéré.

-Non le stoppais-je en tendant ma main et je m'enfuis m'enfermer.

Je me jetais sur le lit pleurant encore à chaudes larmes.

.

Une fois la crise passée, je devais essayer de rationnaliser.

J'avais seulement deux options à ce niveau-là.

Avorter ou le garder.

Le garder connaissant la situation avec Edward me semblait compliqué, il y avait tellement de problèmes.

Alors avorter et là cette seule pensée me fit fondre en larmes, non non non comment pouvais-je enlever la vie de mon propre corps.

Je posais mes mains sur mon ventre.

Merde !

J'avais un petit être au fond de moi qui grandissait, je n'étais plus seule, je devais maintenant penser à lui.

Je respirais profondément.

Pourquoi ce matin l'idée d'être enceinte me semblait une calamité alors que maintenant savoir que j'étais enceinte faisait naitre en moi des sentiments nouveaux.

Jamais je n'avais expérimenté cette sensation. J'étais le seul rempart pour protéger ce petit être du monde extérieur, je devais prendre soin de lui. Il était moi, il était ma vie.

Que voulais-je pour mon enfant, c'est comme ça à présent que je devais penser, si l'idée de le perdre m'était insupportable, je n'avais plus le choix. Je devais le rendre heureux.

Étais-je prête à le priver d'un père ?

Non plus, mais Edward n'était pas apte pour ce rôle, pas comme ça.

Alors comme une révélation, il fallait qu'il se fasse aider, se reconstruise avec de l'aide, nous pourrions peut-être nous en sortir.

Ça ne résolvait pas le problème de Jacob mais il fallait commencer par un bout.

Je me levais résignée et descendis doucement les escaliers.

Il était là sur le canapé la tête dans ses mains, le test de grossesse face à lui sur la table basse.

-Edward l'interpelais-je.

Il se releva d'un coup, pour la première fois je pus voir des larmes sur ses joues.

J'en perdis mes moyens.

-Euh…

Il s'essuya le visage rapidement et se releva vers moi.

-Oui, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? m'interrogea-t-il tout en reprenant son contrôle habituel.

-Euh… j'en perdais mes mots.

Je secouais la tête et vint m'asseoir sur le canapé, il en fit de même.

-Je pense que nous devrions nous faire aider…

Je me tordis les mains, je ne savais pas comment aborder vraiment le sujet.

-Tu sais, quelqu'un qui pourrait expliquer ton attitude tentais-je.

-Tu veux que je vois un psy ?

Je hochais la tête dans l'affirmative.

-Me dit celle qui m'a fait prendre des somnifères, prends du poppers et va dans des orgies ! Cracha-t-il soudainement.

Je hoquetais de stupeur face aux accusations.

Je me raidis de tout mon corps, il dut voir mon visage horrifié.

-Pardon, je… c'est juste que toi et moi nous ne sommes pas si différents !

-Tu te fous de moi là ?

Il sembla perdu pour le coup.

-Pardon, mais depuis le début je te préviens que je ne sais pas comment bien t'aimer, je…

Il soupira :

-D'accord !

Il se leva à ma surprise, prit sa veste et en sortit son téléphone.

C'est seulement maintenant que je recrachais l'air de mes poumons, sa première réaction m'avait tellement prise de court.

Je me reconcentrais sur lui alors qu'il composait un numéro.

-Allo papa c'est Edward.

-…

-Bien merci, en fait je t'appelle parce que j'aurais aimé que tu me conseilles un psychiatre compétent mais idéalement que tu ne connaisses pas personnellement.

-…

-C'est compliqué.

-…

-S'il te plait.

-….

-Ok attends je prends un crayon.

-….

-Merci papa.

-…

-Embrasse maman et encore merci, bye.

Il raccrocha aussi sec et refit un numéro.

-Bonjour, je suis Edward Cullen, le fils de Carlisle Cullen, le directeur….

-…

-Oui aussi, répondit-il dans un petit rire.

-…

-Merci, en fait je vous appelle pour une demande un peu spéciale, j'ai besoin de consulter, pourriez-vous venir jusqu'à moi demain, c'est une urgence.

-…

-Je sais et je m'en doute, mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide et rapidement s'il vous plait.

-…

-Je préfère vous en parler de vive voix.

-….

-Si ça vous rassure, vous pouvez venir accompagné mais je préférerai m'entretenir avec vous seul.

-…

-S'il vous plait. Votre prix sera le mien.

-…

-Je dois bien avoir quelques maillots en stock que je pourrais dédicacer à vos enfants, plaisanta-t-il.

-….

-Merci, je vous donne l'adresse ?

-…

-Ok je vous l'envoie par texto.

-…

-Demain 10 heures ?

-…

-Merci à demain.

Il raccrocha et vint s'asseoir vers moi.

-Tu resteras vers moi ? m'interrogea-t-il après un long moment.

Je fus désarçonnée par la question avant d'acquiescer.

-Que veux-tu diner ?

-Je n'ai pas faim répondis-je du tac au tac.

-Bella, dit-il douloureusement. Il faut que tu manges, il faut…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais il posa ses yeux sur mon ventre.

Je soupirais.

-Ce que tu veux mais quelque chose de léger !

-Ok

Il se leva et revint quelques minutes après avec un plateau avec des fruits, du pain, du fromage.

Il alluma le téléviseur et nous mangeâmes en silence.

Je retournais dans ma chambre après lui avoir dit bonne nuit.

Le lendemain je me levais, appréhendant beaucoup cette rencontre.

Edward avait repris visage humain par rapport à la veille.

Très vite nous nous retrouvâmes au bureau de son père alors que l'interne qui avait accompagné le psychiatre resta au salon.

Edward rentra tout de suite dans le sujet, passant sur certains détails, comme les circonstances de notre rencontre mais il fut très explicite sur les doutes qu'il avait entretenus sur moi, il parla de son besoin de connaitre ou plutôt de contrôler ce qui me concernait.

Il expliqua longuement comment il se sentait quand un autre homme m'approchait, comment sa jalousie l'engloutissait occultant les notions de bien et de mal. Il ne parla pas de Jacob mais le psychiatre avait bien compris l'agressivité dont il était capable.

Entendre Edward raconter notre histoire à sa manière me chamboula. Il m'aimait mais si mal.

Il se tut.

Le psychiatre prit de profondes respirations.

-D'emblée, je serais tenté de dire aux vues des premiers éléments que vous m'apportez, que vous souffrez d'un amour que nous qualifions d'obsessionnel. Le problème dans cette névrose, c'est que le mot principal n'est pas amour mais obsession. Si on enlève l'amour de l'équation que reste-t-il ?

Je me figeais aux mots du docteur, que sous entendait-il ? Que ce à quoi je m'étais raccrochée depuis ma découverte était juste une obsession. Edward ne m'aimait pas ! Il était juste névrosé par moi ? S'il soignait sa névrose alors que resterait-il ?

Un bébé dans mon ventre.

Je me levai c'était beaucoup trop, tout s'effondrait autour de moi, l'espoir, la vie, tout.

_._

_._

_._

_Alors euh oui ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre, j'ai été très inspirée arrivée à la 15__ème__ page je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je m'arrête là pour aujourd'hui ! Tout est encore possible entre happy et bad end, surement encore deux chapitres tout compte fait et c'est seulement au dernier que vous aurez la fin heureuse que vous espérez au pas !_

_Encore merci pour vos encouragements c'est le moteur de ma motivation et j'adore vous lire à mon tour._


	25. Chapter 25

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur.

* * *

FF décide de faire encore des siennes et je n'arrive pas à répondre aux reviews, alors merci à toutes pour vos encouragements ! Merci à Vicky30 pour ses corrections !

**Merci à Butterfly971, jazz, Rosabella01, Habswifes, Viriginie-de-TN, Jolieyxbl, PrincessCC, Erika Shoval, gistrel, PatiewSnow (**j'avoue que le psy à des méthodes douteuses !**), Effexor **(et non plus de point de vue d'Ed, mais surement encore une fin sadique)**, ulkan13, bebounette, kadronya **(que de pression pour un happy end !),** yayalia, S, elodie53, Triskelle sparrow, laccro **(ro j'en ai un de cœur sauf qu'il n'y a que dans le domaine des fictions que toutes mes pulsions sadiques peuvent s'exprimer sans penser aux conséquences, quoique si ça continue j'ai peur que tu te procures une poupée vaudou pour me torturer !)**, Liline57 **(un vrai psy, pas un comédien, il est en pleine rédemption**) Grazie, veronika crepuscule, bichou85, miiss88, Hussy Apple **(il faudra attendre le dernier chapitre pour connaitre l'issue !)**, Ludivine28, Linou2701 **(l'interne est juste là par sécurité),** Celine879, ORACSPEPH, marmotte38, psychogirl25, doudounord, kikinette11, Camila13015, sm33, Minomina **(tu sauras tout ça dans les derniers chapitres !),** twilight0507, xomiimixo, Mariefandetwilight, Evelyne-raconte **(pour Bella on pourrait résumé au fait qu'elle amoureuse et toujours un petit peu sous l'emprise de son idole, ce n'est pas facile de prendre du recul et de tout balayer !),** didi (**Bella ne s'était jamais réellement posé la question d'avoir un enfant se considérant trop jeune, sauf que l'idée de le perdre en avortant lui est tout simplement insupportable**), lia3011, sarinette60 (**oui et je crains que tout soit encore à faire à la fin de ce chapitre désolée !**), Bellardtwilight, bb23**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_Je me figeais aux mots du docteur, que sous entendait-il ? Que ce à quoi je m'étais raccrochée depuis ma découverte était juste une obsession. Edward ne m'aimait pas ! Il était juste névrosé par moi ? S'il soignait sa névrose alors que resterait-il ? _

_Un bébé dans mon ventre._

_Je me levai c'était beaucoup trop, tout s'effondrait autour de moi, l'espoir, la vie, tout._

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

Je courrais vers la porte quand j'entendis le médecin parler, c'était incompréhensible, par contre j'entendis dans la voix d'Edward la colère, « QUOI » hurlait-il.

Je ne cherchais pas à comprendre et je me refugiais dans la chambre d'Alice.

Sans plus attendre, c'est complétement fébrile que je rassemblais mes affaires, c'était définitif il fallait que je m'éloigne.

Une obsession !

Ce mot me martelait la tête me faisant souffrir milles morts.

Je fourrais le tout dans un sac et alors que j'allais me précipiter dans le couloir, je fus stoppée dans ma course par la présence derrière la porte du docteur.

-Nous pouvons parler Isabella me demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

J'acquiesçai, troublée et rentrai dans la chambre avec lui.

Il était peut-être ma meilleure chance pour quitter cette maison, il pouvait me ramener en ville. C'était l'occasion de lui demander.

Il me fit un sourire contrit et prit la parole avant moi.

-Je m'excuse Isabella pour mes propos mais ils étaient nécessaires.

Je l'arrêtai d'une main, il n'avait pas à se justifier, je faisais un effort surhumain pour ne pas partir dans une crise de larmes, le réentendre expliquer combien Edward était obsessionnel et que je n'étais que l'objet de cette obsession.

Je respirai profondément et réussis à articuler.

-J'avoue que ça fait mal mais je préfère savoir.

Je serrai la mâchoire ravalant les larmes face à mes propres mots. Enfin j'avais tellement pleuré ces derniers jours que j'avais l'impression d'être complétement asséchée.

Il sourit et secoua la tête.

-En fait Isabella, je voulais surtout examiner la réaction d'Edward, certes, il souffre bien d'une obsession maintenant j'ai volontairement été radical pour vous faire fuir et le tester.

Je le regardais incrédule ne comprenant pas ce qu'il me disait.

Il soupira :

-Je voulais vérifier son attitude, je m'attendais à ce qu'il vous court après, ne pouvant accepter l'idée de laisser son obsession lui échapper, j'ai voulu savoir si j'étais capable de le raisonner. C'est seulement en lui disant qu'il devait me laisser faire pour votre bien qu'il a consentit à rester dans le bureau et m'accorder un peu de sa confiance.

-Je ne comprends pas, avouais-je un peu perdue.

-Edward est en bas surement à faire les 100 pas réfléchissant à tous les moyens possibles pour vous garder auprès de lui, cependant malgré son anxiété il a accepté de me laisser faire pour votre bien.

Je le regardais ne comprenant toujours pas.

Il sourit plus grandement.

-Il vous aime suffisamment pour penser à votre bien-être avant son angoisse.

-Oh, ne puis-je m'empêcher de m'exclamer.

Il me sourit plus sincèrement.

-Maintenant je me doute que je ne sais pas tout de l'histoire et je pense qu'il a sérieusement besoin d'être suivi pour revenir vers des relations complétement saines. Cependant si je pense qu'il a besoin d'être éloigné temporairement de vous, il doit tout aussi garder espoir. M'expliqua-t-il avec un regard insistant.

-Je ne sais pas, murmurais-je.

Etais-je prête à attendre qu'il soit « guéri », étais-je prête à lui pardonner ?

-Je sais que c'est vous en demander beaucoup, mais peut-être pourriez-vous commencer tous les deux en réparant les erreurs, c'est souvent un bon début pour créer des liens plus solides.

Est-ce qu'il me suggérait d'avorter ? Cette idée me glaça le sang.

Non ! Surement pas !

Comment pouvais-je être autant attachée à ce petit être alors que je n'avais jamais éprouvé l'envie d'être mère. C'était une partie de moi, mon sang, ma chair, mon tout, je ne laisserai personne lui faire de mal.

Maintenant il n'en manquait pas d'erreurs commises depuis que nous nous connaissions. Il pourrait déjà commencer par féliciter Jasper et Alice pour leur union ça serait un début. Enfin, je secouais la tête, il y en avait tellement de plus graves que celle-ci.

-J'ai… j'ai besoin de réfléchir, bafouillais-je mon cerveau en ébullition.

Il hocha la tête.

-Je vais aller lui parler et lui proposer un suivi, je vous voie en bas avant de partir ?

J'acquiesçai reconnaissante pour ce qu'il faisait pour lui, pour nous.

Il sortit, me laissant seule.

Je réfléchissais à tout ce qu'il m'avait dit, Edward acceptait tout doucement de se faire aider et je me devais de le soutenir dans cette tâche, non ?

Pour lui, pour notre enfant et pour moi.

Pourrais-je l'éradiquer de ma vie, j'en doutais. Cependant je ne pourrais pas vivre toute ma vie avec cette surveillance dont il avait fait preuve ou encore le doute qu'il puisse être violent de nouveau.

Je pouvais suivre les conseils, l'aider, réparer et seulement ensuite réfléchir à où nous en sommes. Je n'avais pas à prendre de décision aujourd'hui.

Je décidais de descendre, forte d'un nouvel espoir de balayer tout ce passé pour nous reconstruire seuls ou ensemble mais bien nous reconstruire.

Je découvris au salon l'interne qui s'ennuyait ferme.

Je discutais un peu avec lui, le questionnant sur sa venue. Il m'expliqua que la démarche de son chef était non orthodoxe et qu'il était uniquement là par sécurité au cas où le patient serait agressif.

Sage décision pensais-je avant que nous soyons interrompus par la porte qui s'ouvre.

Je vis Edward plus pâle que jamais pénétrer dans le salon et dès qu'il me vit, son expression refléta l'extrême soulagement.

J'eus l'impression qu'il se retenait de venir jusqu'à moi, je vis un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage du praticien.

-Bien je crois qu'il est temps pour nous d'y aller, s'adressa-t-il à son interne qui se leva et se dirigea vers lui.

-Isabella ? m'interrogea-t-il.

Je vins jusqu'à lui et lui tendis ma main :

-Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, merci pour votre aide.

-C'est tout naturel.

Il se retourna ensuite vers Edward.

-Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.

Il opina avant de lui serrer à son tour la main.

-Merci, répondit-il simplement en les raccompagnant à la porte.

Il était 13 heures, le psychiatre avait refusé de déjeuner ici, Edward me proposa alors des sandwichs.

Nous allions à la cuisine, il sortit tout le nécessaire du frigo.

Son attitude était un peu rigide, je voyais qu'il essayait d'agir correctement.

Nous mangeâmes en silence au début, ce n'était pas un silence gênant.

Nous débarrassions quand il m'interpela.

-Voudrais-tu faire quelque chose de particulier cette après-midi ?

-Je ne sais pas répondis-je prise de court.

-Ok, quand tu le sauras, fais-le moi savoir.

J'acquiesçai.

La cuisine était de nouveau en ordre, je me dandinais d'une jambe sur l'autre, ne sachant pas comment aborder mon idée, je me mordis les lèvres.

Il fixa alors son regard sur moi, posa ses mains sur mes bras pour que je m'immobilise.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Bella, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Je soupirai, il m'encourageait du regard.

-Le médecin m'a conseillé de réparer les erreurs soufflais-je.

Il opina alors que je trainais sur la fin de ma phrase ne la finissant pas.

-Il m'en a parlé également.

-Je… je me disais donc que… que … mes mots se coincèrent dans ma gorge, je n'avais aucune idée de comment il allait réagir.

-Oui, m'incita-t-il.

Je déglutis.

-Tu devrais tout avouer à Jacob lâchais-je enfin.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ses mains quittèrent brusquement mes bras comme si je l'avais brulé alors qu'il reculait d'un pas comme terrassé sous le choc.

Je demeurais immobile alors que son regard se faisait lointain.

-Tu … tu … tu veux réellement que … que …

C'est lui qui perdait ses mots.

Je ne bougeais toujours pas, ne rajoutant rien, lui laissant le temps d'intégrer ma proposition.

-C'est la prison qui m'attend, lâcha-t-il toujours ses yeux dans le vague.

Merde, surement !

Il refixa son attention sur moi, j'avais l'impression qu'il me gaugeait, il cherchait à savoir si j'étais sérieuse et déterminée.

Je ne fléchis pas.

Si nous avions la moindre chance de s'en sortir, il fallait repartir sur des bases saines et balayer notre passé. Si nous ne réglions pas tout maintenant, j'étais sûre que tout nous reviendrait en pleine figure plus tard.

Il me regarda avec insistance.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux Bella ?

Une boule se formait dans ma gorge, la peur, l'appréhension, le doute.

Je serrai les mâchoires et fit un léger signe de tête affirmative.

Il soupira, passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

Après un dernier regard vers moi il quitta la pièce.

J'étais bien avancée maintenant, j'avais lâché la bombe et je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire.

Je ne voulais plus fuir mais assumer un peu cette situation de merde !

Je m'assis donc au bar de la cuisine et j'attendis.

Ça faisait maintenant 15 minutes qu'il avait quitté la cuisine sans aucune explication.

Je soupirais et me décidais, en voyant des pommes, à faire une tarte.

Il fallait que j'occupe mes mains, c'était toujours mieux que l'immobilité mais ça ne remplissait pas suffisamment mon cerveau pour y chasser à toutes ces préoccupations.

Je finis ma tarte et la mis au four, machinalement je regardais l'heure, 1 heure qu'il était sorti de la pièce.

Je soufflais, j'étais fatiguée.

Toute cette tension, cette incertitude me pesait plus que de raison.

Je posais ma tête sur le plan de travail, impuissante.

Je sentis deux bras m'envelopper, c'était si réconfortant que je n'eus pas idée de protester.

Je me laisser bercer dans les bras d'Edward, ma tête contre son torse alors qu'il déposait de légers baisers sur le haut de mon crane.

Je l'entendais à peine fredonner.

L'espace de quelques secondes le temps s'arrêta, les soucis également, nous étions dans une petite bulle protégée, une petite bulle de bien-être et de bonheur éphémère.

Je crois que j'aurais pu rester des heures comme ça.

Malheureusement tout vola en éclat quand la sonnerie de son téléphone se fit entendre, il se recula en répondant.

-Oui.

-…

-Merci de me rappeler.

-…

-Oui, ce soir.

-…

-Oui, c'est ça.

-…

-Ok à tout à l'heure.

Je le regardais surprise, nous aurions de la visite ou bien allait-il partir retrouver quelqu'un.

Il mit fin à mes interrogations et me fit assoir.

-J'ai appelé mon avocat m'apprit-il. Je lui ai dit que j'avais renversé Jacob et je lui ai demandé les risques que je prenais en me livrant à la police.

J'écarquillais les yeux face à cette révélation, j'avais la bouche ouverte incapable de répondre.

-Il y a une possibilité si Jacob accepte d'étouffer l'affaire que je sois jugé en huit-clos, plaidant coupable et en me présentant de mon propre chef, je risque au mieux une amende avec bien sûr un suivi psychologique, au pire 1 an de prison et une amende.

Il fit une pause, je me sentais respirer mieux, il pouvait s'en sortir qu'avec une amende, ensuite au niveau de la loi il aurait payé sa dette, nous pourrions alors avancer en toute quiétude.

Il grimaça.

-Par contre si Jacob souhaite maintenir sa plainte et les poursuites, je peux encourir jusqu'à 10 ans de prison.

Je me figeais devant l'horreur.

Merde 10 ans c'était beaucoup trop, c'était impensable.

J'en perdais mes mots.

Je n'eus pas le temps de poser bien les choses qu'il m'informa

-Il sera là à 20 heures ce soir, c'était lui au téléphone qui me confirmait sa venue.

J'ouvris la bouche d'ébahissement.

Merde tout allait vraiment trop vite.

J'aurais voulu qu'on en parle, qu'on réfléchisse.

Je me maudissais, il ne faisait que ce que je lui avais demandé et maintenant j'avais peur.

J'étais incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, j'essayais seulement d'enregistrer les informations mais c'était difficile. Toutes mes défenses se mettaient en marche, la négation, le doute, le déni…

J'étais perdue.

Il me prit alors dans ses bras, frottant mon dos.

-chuttttttttt tout va bien se passer mon cœur, tout va bien se passer.

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je m'étais remise à pleurer. Je m'abandonnais dans son étreinte réconfortante.

Après de longues minutes, il m'attira vers lui et me proposa une petite promenade dans le parc pour profiter un peu des rayons du soleil.

Il avait accroché ma main à son bras et m'entraina déambuler dans les allées du jardin.

Nous marchâmes un long moment doucement, chacun perdu dans nos pensées, perdu dans nos incertitudes.

Nous étions de nouveau proches de la maison quand il m'arrêta.

-Bella, je voulais te dire… je sais que mon comportement était pathologique mais ce que je ressens là, (il plaça sa main sur son cœur), je sais que c'est réel, profond et irrévocable, s'il te plait quoi qu'il se passe n'en doute jamais. Je t'aime.

Ses yeux ancrés dans les miens, une telle sincérité suintait de toute sa personne que j'en frémis.

-Merci lui murmurais-je faute de pouvoir répondre autre chose.

Il sembla alors hésiter un instant.

-Je te dois aussi des excuses Bella, je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir. Tout est de ma faute, j'aurais dû te faire confiance, j'aurais dû me confier à toi.

Je souris tristement.

-Je te prie aussi de m'excuser de t'avoir trompé pour le … fœtus, finit-il difficilement.

Il semblait si mal à l'aise à ce moment-là.

-Je… je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de te demander ça, tu n'as pas à me rendre des comptes mais… mais j'aimerai…

Il déglutit difficilement me regardant avec des yeux suppliants pour que je comprenne ce qu'il voulait me dire et que j'abrège ses souffrances.

Je soufflais un bon coup.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention d'avorter Edward, lui appris-je.

Un intense soulagement se dégagea de tout son être, c'est comme si la crispation de son corps disparaissait, c'est des yeux remplis de dévotion et de reconnaissance qui rencontrèrent les miens.

-Merci souffla-t-il.

J'en frémis tellement les émotions qui émanaient de lui étaient grandes.

C'était bouleversant d'intensité, jamais nous avions partagé un instant aussi solennel.

J'avais le sentiment que nous communiquions par la pensée, je pouvais lire dans ses yeux la promesse d'un homme meilleur, qui tenterait d'être un bon père. J'acceptais également en quelque sorte d'être sa famille puisqu'à partir de maintenant quels que soit nos routes ou nos sentiments, je resterai la mère de son enfant, de notre enfant.

Après de longues minutes, je frissonnais sentant la fraicheur de la nuit qui tombe.

Il le remarqua immédiatement et passa un bras sur mes épaules.

-Rentrons avant que tu ne prennes froid.

.

C'est complétement anxieuse que j'attendis l'arrivée de Jacob, nous n'en avions pas reparlé.

Edward l'accueillit et l'invita à la salle à manger. Je déposais devant chacun de nous une assiette avec une part de la tarte que j'avais faite plus tôt. Edward avait pris le bout de table, j'étais à sa droite alors que Jacob s'était mis face à moi.

Je pouvais sentir son regard interrogateur sur moi, il devait bien se douter que l'atmosphère n'était pas normale puisque seulement après quelques banalités, il lança les hostilités.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez fait parcourir si tard 150 bornes pour ne pas décrocher un mot à l'arrivée, quelqu'un est mort plaisanta-t-il.

Je grimaçais.

Edward baissa un peu la tête avant de la relever.

-J'avais besoin de te parler d'une chose importante.

-Ah et tu ne pouvais pas le faire au téléphone ?

-Non !

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Commença à s'impatienter Jacob.

Edward soupira et résigné, il lâcha.

-C'est moi qui t'ai renversé avec mon Aston.

Un silence pesant emplissait la pièce quand Jacob se leva d'un bond faisant tomber sa chaise derrière lui en criant :

-JE VAIS TE TUER !

* * *

_En attendant je me suis décidée pour la fin de ma fic, à votre avis est-ce que tout va finir dans un bain de sang ? Est-ce qu'Edward va faire plusieurs années à l'ombre ? Est-ce que ça peut encore finir correctement ?_

_Je vous dis à bientôt pour ça !_

_Christina_


	26. Chapter 26

_Bonjour à toutes_

_Je suis heureuse de vous livrer le dernier chapitre de l'orgie._

_Je profite que ma douce moitié me mitonne un bon petit repas pour mon anniversaire. N'oubliez pas cette information au cas où vous voudriez me voir bruler en enfer._

_Merci à toutes, j'ai complétement cafouillée avec les réponses aux reviews, avec ff qui bug, j'ai répondu à quelques-unes plus d'une fois et je ne suis pas sûre de ne pas en avoir oublié, mes excuses …_

_Merci également à :_

_Dian4a : Tu vas encore moins apprécier Jacob à la fin de ce chapitre._

_Malika : Aujourd'hui est le dernier chapitre de l'histoire, je postais à mon avis relativement vite mes chapitres, mais ce n'est plus d'actualité malheureusement._

_Jolieyxbl : Au risque que tu me maudisses ce n'est pas encore pour cette fois que tu sauras la fin happy ou non !_

_PatiewSnow : Si tu me trouves cruelle maintenant tu vas me détester arrivée en bas, désolée !_

_Twilight0507 : Pas de bataille en vue, je ne vais pas leur refaire à chaque fois leur gueule d'ange quand même !_

_Vanina : Euh, désolée et merci…_

_Maawie : Désolée également et merci._

_Laccro : Merci et je suis contente d'arriver à te tenir éveiller, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira._

_Sm33 : Je suis contente de t'offrir un autre scénario…_

_Brune59 : Merci tout plein_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 26**

Je m'étais attendue à une réaction similaire de la part de Jacob, je m'étais attendue à ce qu'ils en viennent aux mains.

C'est pour cela que j'étais déjà interposée entre les deux hommes tendant mes mains devant Jacob.

-Tu ne peux pas lui faire de mal sans m'en faire à moi, le suppliais-je.

Il me dévisagea alors que tout son corps était crispé, les poings serrés.

-Alors quoi ? Cracha-t-il. Vous attendez quoi de moi putain ?

- Calme-toi s'il te plait, dis-je d'une voix que je voulais douce.

Il posa son regard derrière moi, je supposais sur Edward, ses traits se durcissaient à vue d'œil.

-Tu n'es qu'un putain d'enculé, l'injuria-t-il en faisant un pas sur le côté pour m'ôter de son chemin.

Je sentis la main d'Edward sur ma taille me tirant en arrière de lui.

Je me dégageais.

-Non Putain, jurais-je à mon tour. Si nous t'avons demandé de venir Jacob, c'est parce qu'Edward va se livrer à la police.

Il eut un petit rire méprisant.

-Et tu veux faire croire ça à qui ? m'interrogea-t-il.

-Ce n'est que comme ça que nous pourrons construire un avenir ensemble, avouais-je.

Je sentis son regard me scruter, il sondait mon âme.

-Et pourquoi m'en parler ? Interrogea-t-il.

-Nous aimerions que tu retires ta plainte, dis-je dans un murmure.

-C'est une plaisanterie ?

Je fis non de la tête.

Il ricana de plus belle en regardant Edward.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, elle te tient par les couilles, persifla-t-il.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance, répondit sereinement Edward, je m'excuse Jacob, je n'aurais jamais dû agir de cette manière.

Je vis alors son regard changer, il devient froid et calculateur, quelque chose se passait en lui et je n'étais pas la seule à m'en rendre compte, Edward avait resserré sa prise sur ma taille.

Il fit un sourire méprisant.

-J'ai besoin de réfléchir, conclut-il.

-S'il te plait Jacob, tentais-je à nouveau, retire ta plainte.

-Et qu'est ce qui me fait croire que tu es sincère, l'interrogea-t-il.

-J'irai demain à 15 heures avec mon avocat au commissariat de police pour tout leur raconter.

Il sourit.

-Bien, je t'y retrouverai alors.

Sur ce il quitta la pièce sans un mot, nous entendîmes juste le bruit du moteur de son véhicule s'éloigner dans l'allée.

Je le regardais, il avait l'air serein.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demandais-je.

-Tant que tu fais partie de ma vie rien ne peut m'atteindre.

Je fis un sourire triste.

-Il commence à être tard, nous devrions aller nous reposer, la journée de demain risque d'être longue.

-Que crois-tu qu'il va se passer ?

-Pour Jacob ? Je ne sais pas, sinon je pense qu'ils vont me garder jusqu'au procès.

J'acquiesçai et il me guida dans les couloirs.

Arrivés devant la porte de ma chambre, il s'immobilisa.

Je fis un pas à l'intérieur mais il ne me suivit pas.

Je me retournais surprise.

-C'est peut-être notre dernière nuit avant…

Je déglutis face au vide qui m'envahit, et à l'atroce vérité de mes mots… demain je ne saurais pas quand je le reverrai.

Il me fit un sourire triste.

-Je suis désolé.

Je balayais ses excuses d'une main que je lui tendis.

-J'ai …

Il me prit la main et m'attira dans ses bras dans un câlin réconfortant.

-Edward murmurais-je.

-Je suis là ma douce, je ne te quitte pas.

Il passa un de ses bras sous mes genoux et il me porta comme une jeune mariée. Il me déposa avec le plus de délicatesse possible sur le lit avant de m'embrasser timidement.

Jamais nous n'avions partagé un instant si lent et tendre.

C'est comme si nous voulions mémoriser ce moment à jamais, retenir chaque effleurement, chaque caresse, chaque souffle, chaque mot.

Alors qu'il décalait ses lèvres des miennes, il frotta son nez contre le mien, puis il le fit glisser contre ma mâchoire, nichant sa tête dans mon cou et prenant de grandes respirations.

Mes bras solidement accrochés autour de sa nuque le maintenaient contre moi, j'avais besoin de le sentir proche, très proche.

Il embrassa sous mon oreille, ma gorge, ma clavicule avant d'enlever dans une lenteur exagérée mon haut.

Une fois fait, il parsema mon torse de baisers pour arriver jusqu'à mon ventre.

Il s'arrêta et recula.

Il regarda pendant un temps qui me sembla interminable celui-ci.

-Il y a un peu de nous deux là-dedans, dit-il en passant sa main sur mon ventre.

Il l'embrassa doucement.

-Je vais être un meilleure homme pour toi, je ferai tout pour que tu n'aies pas à avoir honte de moi, je te promets de me racheter.

Ses mots murmurés à mon ventre, à notre fœtus m'arrachèrent une larme qui coula doucement sur ma joue.

C'est à ce moment qu'il releva la tête vers moi.

Il passa son pouce sur ma joue pour intercepter cette inopportune.

-Pour toi aussi ma belle, merci de me donner cette nouvelle chance, je te promets d'en être digne et tout faire pour vous deux, dit-il dans un sourire en reportant son attention sur mon ventre.

Je caressais doucement ses cheveux alors qu'il avait posé sa tête dessus.

Nous restâmes longtemps dans cette position appréciant cette proximité, ce calme avant de devoir faire face aux conséquences de ses actes.

J'avais foi en lui.

Je savais que pour nous, il allait donner le meilleur de lui-même.

Nous nous aimâmes cette nuit-là tendrement, gardant nos corps le plus proche possible l'un de l'autre.

Malheureusement l'aube fit son apparition, éclatant notre bulle d'insouciance et d'amour de la nuit.

Aujourd'hui était le jour du jugement pour nous deux.

Arriverai-je à surmonter son absence s'il se faisait emprisonner ? Arriverai-je à élever seule notre enfant ?

Le sentiment le plus fort qui naissait en moi était la peur.

J'avais peur de l'avenir.

Il devait le sentir car il me prit toute la matinée dans ses bras, à chaque fois il me murmurait un « tout va bien se passer ».

Nous arrivâmes chez lui à 13 heures, nous avions retardé au maximum le moment de rentrer.

Son avocat venait le chercher à 14 heures pour s'entendre sur le déroulement des événements.

Nous avions parlé peu dans la voiture, ce n'aurait été que crainte, regret et angoisse.

Quand son avocat sonna à l'interphone, je l'accompagnais jusqu'en bas.

Une fois devant la voiture, il posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

-Je … je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai mais tu n'es pas obligée de m'attendre pour t'installer si… euh…

Il soupira, mes yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes.

Il me serra dans ses bras.

-Jenks va te tenir au courant dès qu'il en saura plus ok. Si… si je ne rentre pas ce soir, euh j'en avertirai Alice, je veux que tu ailles vers elle, elle saura prendre soin de toi, ok ?

Je reniflais.

-Arrête de te soucier de moi, tout va bien aller, ok ?

-Si tu vas bien je vais bien ma belle, me sourit-il.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, j'essuyais mes larmes.

- Ok, alors reviens-moi vite.

Il me sourit tristement. C'était surement maladroit de ma part car s'il en était là c'était uniquement à ma demande.

Je grimaçais.

Il me serra fort dans ses bras puis embrassa tout aussi fortement mon front avant de monter dans la voiture qui démarra aussi sec.

Je me retournai devant l'immeuble, j'étais perdue.

Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de croiser Alice, je n'aurais pas su quoi lui dire et je n'avais vraiment pas le courage d'aller seule dans son appartement.

Je décidais d'aller marcher dans le parc non loin.

Je tenais mon portable à la main espérant des nouvelles, mais les minutes passaient.

Après une demi-heure n'ayant pas pris de veste, le vent soufflant me donnait froid, je me résignais à rentrer.

J'étais proche de l'immeuble quand mon téléphone vibra sous mes doigts.

Je regardais, rempli d'espoir et soupirais en voyant « Jacob » s'afficher sur mon téléphone.

Même si je n'avais pas envie de lui parler je voulais connaitre sa décision, il tenait une partie de ma vie entre ses mains.

-Allo.

-Bonjour Bella, tu vas bien ?

Je soupirai fortement.

-Tu as pris ta décision, lui demandais-je sans détour.

-Et bien en fait je me dirigeais vers chez toi car je voulais t'en parler.

-Dis-moi.

-Non je préfère te le dire en face, j'arrive.

-Je ne suis pas chez moi Jacob alors crache le morceau.

-Puisque tu insistes.

Les secondes passèrent sans qu'il ne rajoute un mot.

-Alors m'impatientais-je.

J'arrivais devant mon immeuble, je voulais juste rentrer et m'allonger.

Je commençais à traverser la route.

-Voilà je ne porte pas plainte contre Edward uniquement si tu le quittes.

Je me figeais à ses mots complétement abasourdie, l'effroi, l'espoir, la tristesse, tellement d'émotions m'assaillirent à ce moment-là j'en avais le vertige.

J'entendis alors des bruits de pneus qui glissent sur la route et plus rien.

* * *

POV Jacob

Quand je compris qu'Edward mettait sa vie entre mes mains uniquement pour avoir une chance d'avoir Bella à l'arrivée, je savais que j'avais trouvé ma vengeance parfaite.

J'étais retourné en ville excité. J'avais eu des réponses et j'avais le moyen de lui faire payer sa traitrise, j'allais tout lui faire perdre.

J'avais donc appelé Bella une fois que j'étais sûr qu'elle serait seule.

Elle était anxieuse attendant ma réponse.

Je m'en voulais de lui faire ça mais c'était pour son bien, ce type n'était pas net, il lui aurait fait encore du mal d'une manière ou d'une autre.

J'étais plus qu'à une centaine de mètres de chez elle quand elle insista pour savoir, je lui fis donc ma demande quand elle apparut devant moi, figée sur la route.

J'eus à peine le temps de donner un coup de volant et finir dans l'arbre à côté de la route.

L'airbag sous l'impact s'était déclenché, je me battais quelques secondes avec, cherchant Bella des yeux.

Je me figeais la voyant allongée sur la route.

Merde, j'étais pourtant persuadé de l'avoir évité.

Je courus vers elle, la prit dans mes bras.

Je regardais son corps mais il ne semblait y avoir aucune séquelle.

Je ne comprenais pas.

-Edward, chuchota-t-elle.

Je serrai la mâchoire.

-Bella, c'est Jacob, réveille-toi, tout va bien, lui dis-je en tapotant ses joues pour qu'elle revienne à elle.

Elle marmonna mais c'était incompréhensible.

Je regardais autour de moi, cherchant une solution quand une voiture se gara en vrac proche de nous.

-Jacob, Bella qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Cria Alice.

Je lui racontais brièvement l'accident.

-Bella, Bella l'appela-t-elle à son tour.

-Alice, répondit-elle faiblement.

-Ça doit être le choc, montons-la je vais appeler mon père.

Très vite, je déposais Bella dans son lit, elle était toujours un peu incohérente, mais elle se réveillait.

Le père d'Alice arriva et examina Bella.

Elle était pâle mais visiblement aucun dommage physique, juste un choc.

-Où est Edward ? Questionna-t-il.

Elle leva pour la première fois la tête vers moi.

-Il est… elle soupira. Je ne peux pas vous raconter mais il va avoir besoin de vous.

Elle s'excusa prétextant un besoin d'aller à la salle de bain.

Nous sortîmes de sa chambre et l'attendîmes au salon.

Les Cullen étaient confus, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait et ce n'était décemment pas à moi de les informer.

Bella sortit plus pâle encore si c'était possible, elle alla dans sa chambre après nous avoir murmuré un « je reviens ».

Elle revint au salon après encore de longues minutes.

Elle tendit une lettre à Carlisle, pourriez-vous donner ceci à Edward, il est au commissariat, Jacob va vous accompagner, il a une plainte à retirer.

Elle me regarda à ce moment-là avec détermination, cette femme était fabuleuse et j'avais au moins réussi à la faire s'éloigner du mauvais gars, j'espérais qu'un jour elle me regarde comme elle le regardait lui.

-Quoi, s'écria Alice.

Elle n'avait pas détourné ses yeux de moi.

-Vas-y maintenant Jacob.

Je hochais la tête en proposant à Carlisle qui ne comprenait rien de venir avec moi.

Alors que nous allions franchir la porte, Bella retint Carlisle par le bras :

-Dites-lui bien que je l'aime, s'il vous plait.

Il hocha la tête, il était lui aussi très pale se doutant que rien de bon n'allait lui être appris.

Nous arrivâmes très vite au commissariat.

Un agent nous reconnut très vite, il y régnait un silence presque inhabituel.

Il nous conduisit dans une salle, s'y trouvait Edward à côté d'un homme, je supposais son avocat et en face d'eux un autre les questionnant.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et regarda surpris Cullen.

Je m'avançais et saluais tout le monde d'un coup de tête et j'informais l'audience que j'étais venu retirer ma plainte.

Je crus que leurs yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? S'impatienta Carlisle.

-Papa, tu n'aurais pas dû être là.

-Oui et toi tu aurais dû être auprès d'Isabella, lui cracha-t-il.

Edward se releva hagard.

-Quoi, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Son père soupira.

-Elle a fait un malaise, rien de grave, ça va bien mais tu aurais dû être là.

-Tu es sûr qu'elle va bien, demanda-t-il à nouveau en se rasseyant.

Il hocha la tête.

-Oui, elle m'a donné ça pour toi et elle m'a dit de te dire qu'elle t'aimait.

Il se saisit de la lettre et sans se soucier de ce qui se passait autour de lui, il se mit à la lire.

Je vis ses yeux s'assombrir au fur à mesure de la lecture de celle-ci, ses yeux restèrent fixés dessus un moment.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

J'en avais profité que l'attention soit tourné sur lui pour me décaler et lire au-dessus de son épaule, c'était ma manière de lui faire payer ce qu'il m'a fait vivre, je voulais en profiter jusqu'au bout.

_« Edward,_

_Au moment où je t'écris ces mots, j'ai des crampes au ventre, je me suis rendue aux toilettes pour y constater que je perdais beaucoup de sang. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions sur ce qui est en train de se passer._

_Je perds le seul lien tangible et indestructible qui nous liait l'un à l'autre._

_C'est un signe que rien de bon ne peut continuer entre nous, ce début de grossesse restera à jamais notre seul secret à tous les deux._

_Je te promets que ça sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé, mais promets-moi de suivre ta thérapie jusqu'au bout en l'honneur de notre amour._

_Je t'aime_

_Adieu_

_Bella »_

Merde ! La pauvre.

En même temps savoir qu'il ne l'aura plus jamais me faisait jubiler.

Nous restâmes tous figés, attendant une réponse d'Edward.

Son père vint vers lui :

-Edward, que se passe-t-il demanda-t-il doucement en passant son bras sur ses épaules.

Il se leva brusquement se dégageant de son père.

Son visage était déformé par la douleur.

Carlisle revint vers lui mais il se détourna.

Il se dirigea dans un coin de la pièce à l'opposé de nous, son corps rigide et sa main crispée sur la lettre.

Il posa son front contre le mur, se recula et le reposa.

Son père l'appela mais pas de réponse.

Il frappa de nouveau son front contre la paroi, plus fort, et il fit ce geste encore.

Son père vint le reculer mais il le repoussa vigoureusement le faisant tomber à la renverse.

Tout le monde était stupéfait, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

Maintenant il se tapait littéralement la tête contre le mur de manière répétée.

Il n'y avait pas plus douce vengeance que de détruire un homme de l'intérieur.

_._

_._

_._

_Vous croyez que j'avais atteint aux chapitres précédents le summum du sadisme ben non, sachez qu'un épilogue est déjà écrit mais Vicky30 qui me corrige et que je remercie sincèrement m'a fait des suggestions, je vais peut-être le retravailler mais je vous ai promis de finir cette fic cette semaine donc je vous dis à bientôt !_

_N'oubliez pas de cliquer sur la bulle en bas, c'est plein de bonheur pour moi!_


	27. Epilogue

Bonjour à toutes

Voici l'épilogue, je suis toute triste…

Merci beaucoup pour tous vos messages et vos vœux d'anniversaire ils m'ont beaucoup touché.

Je tenais à vous livrer rapidement cet épilogue pour clore cette histoire. Demain, ça fera un an que je suis inscrite sur ce site. Si je fais mon bilan :

3 fics terminées

2 en cours

2 OS.

Ou alors encore 287 275 mots sans compter ce chapitre ce qui correspond à 4083 commentaires, merci vous êtes vraiment géniales.

Pour l'orgie c'est 216 mises en alertes et 167 mises en favoris avec un record de 74 reviews pour le chapitre 23 et un minimum de 41 pour le chapitre 19, en tout aujourd'hui c'est 1392 commentaires, pourrais-je espérer atteindre les 1500 un jour ?

Voilà pour le côté statistique !

Maintenant je tenais à remercier toutes les revieweuses du dernier chapitre :

Mariefandetwilight, Butterfly971, kikinette11, Gaelle-51, Minomina, Clairouille59, pierard85, vanina, bellardtwilight, sarinette60, EstL, kinoum, laccro, Annabelle, bichou85, titefred, SoSweetySoCrazy, xoxlauoxo, twilight007, Sarah'teddy bear' J.S.M., Virginie-de-TN, Jolieyxbl, Sandrine (**Je suis française vivant au Québec, GO HABS GO** !), Rosabella01, PatiewSnow (**tu peux ranger la boite de mouchoir pas besoin** !), gistrel, oranette, kadronya (**j'ai bien compris ta demande et j'espère y avoir répondu** !), so-chocolate, nana (**2 nuls, 3 pffff, j'espère que cet épilogue te rendra plus enthousiaste ;o)**), Triskelle sparrow, marmotte38, miiss88, zelli marcy, Keils (**Jacob n'a pas renversé Bella, il l'a évité à temps mais Bella c'est évanouie de peur)**, dedee-06, lamue12, Grazie, Hussy Apple (**Merci pour le présent, c'est réussi, lol !**), Celine879, bb23, Linou2701, caropat07, Ludivine28, S, TheJane15, Vicky30 (**merci !**), lili70, ulkan13, twilight0507, moinini, sm33, melaniiie, lokitas1401 (**merci pour toutes tes reviews, j'ai vraiment adoré !**), littleangelordevil93, Dian4, nini38, Hedwige McCarthy, ranianada, psychogirl25, erika shoval, Krine69, Evelyne-raconte, deby14880, Malika, ORACSTEPH, slakware, brune 59, samy940, Habswifes.

Je dédicace cet épilogue à **Evelyne-raconte** en espérant qu'elle fera un dernier tour par ici et à **Vicky30** qui m'a aidé à l'améliorer c'est la version deux, le premier était court et du point de vue de Bella, merci à elle et à ses corrections.

Si vous avez été satisfaite du dernier chapitre alors ne lisez pas celui-là !

**Bonne lecture**

PS1 : Vous pouvez me retrouver très bientôt pour le chapitre 2 de l'assistante

PS2 : J'adore vraiment les reviews alors n'oubliez pas la bulle en bas

PS3 : Même si aujourd'hui l'orgie passe en statut complété, dans 2 mois, 1 an ou je ne sais quand, je serai toujours ravie d'avoir vos impressions et pour celles qui le souhaitent je peux leur envoyer le point de vue de Bella pour l'épilogue.

* * *

**Epilogue **

« C'est thérapeutique » m'avait-il dit.

Quelle connerie !

Putain que faisais-je là à regarder des corps enchevêtrés en train de baiser.

J'avais juste envie de vomir, je savais que je n'étais plus fait pour cette vie. Je le savais depuis ce jour où j'ai regardé ce test qui m'apprenait que j'allais être père.

Depuis ce jour ma vie avait basculé, ma vie avait un réel sens.

Je me devais de le protéger, de la vie, du monde extérieur, c'était à moi de lui montrer le bon exemple, lui donner le meilleur de moi.

Pour cet enfant mais aussi pour la femme qui faisait battre mon cœur, je devais enlever tous ces démons de ma tête.

J'étais prêt à tout pour construire ma vie avec mon idéal. Elle, lui et moi. A nous 3, le bonheur ne pouvait être que là. Je me souvins comment en un éclair, j'avais imaginé Bella avec une belle bedaine, les joues légèrement rouges et riant.

La fierté envahissant mon être en montrant à tous les hommes de la terre qu'elle était mienne à jamais.

J'étais prêt à tout, consulter, régler mes comptes avec la justice et Jacob, tout si c'était avoir ma famille sans ambages par la suite.

Malheureusement la vie en avait décidé autrement, du moment où j'étais parti solutionner mes problèmes tout avait viré au cauchemar.

Oh non pas au commissariat, l'agent était tellement incrédule par mon intervention qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir et me regardait comme s'il ne me croyait pas.

L'intervention de Jacob annonçant le retrait de sa plainte vint l'abasourdir un peu plus.

J'en aurais été tout aussi ravi s'il n'avait pas sur son visage l'air d'avoir gagné.

Que pouvait-il avoir remporté et que faisait mon père à me reprocher de ne pas avoir été là pour elle.

Mon cœur se mit à battre quand il me tendit sa lettre.

Que se passait-il ? Je l'avais quittée il y a quoi ? 2 ou peut-être 3 heures.

J'avais failli à mon rôle, je n'avais pas pu la protéger, elle l'avait perdu, je l'avais perdue.

La douleur était si intense que je voulais que ses mots qui résistaient dans mon esprit s'imprimant dans une encre indélébile « je perds du sang », « rien de bon ne peut continuer entre nous », « adieu », sortent de ma tête.

Tous ses mots qui me déchiraient, tournaient en boucle à l'intérieur de mon crane. J'avais mal et je trouvais comme seul soulagement de me frapper contre le mur, la douleur physique atténuait un peu seulement cet ouragan qui avait submergé mon cœur de désespoir.

Il m'avait fallu apparemment plusieurs jours pour reprendre pied dans la réalité et quand ce fut fait, j'appris qu'elle avait quitté la ville emportant avec elle le peu d'espoir qu'il me restait.

Je n'avais plus le gout, je ne parlais plus, pour dire quoi ?

Alice vint me parler d'elle, elle me raconta qu'elle était chez son père, qu'elle lui disait à chaque appel qu'elle m'aimait mais que rien ne changeait.

Elle me cria dessus alors me demandant que voulait dire le « rien ne change ». Elle voulait m'aider mais elle ne pouvait le faire si je ne me confiais pas à elle. Elle avait le sentiment que Bella aussi lui cachait des choses mais elle n'avait pas réussi à mettre le doigt dessus, elle refusait de la voir.

Je compris qu'elle était ma meilleure chance alors je lui racontais tout, tout.

Alice partit.

La nourriture me paraissait aussi fade que les couleurs des murs, tout était fade.

Je continuais d'avoir la visite du psychiatre et de mes parents, les autres visites n'étaient pas autorisées. Je ne leur parlais pas, je me sentais tellement vide.

La vie était vide, à quoi ça servait de la vivre ? Je tentais alors de mettre fin à mes jours, j'avais perdu tout ce que j'avais de plus cher même ma propre sœur me trouvait trop immonde pour venir me voir.

J'avais tenté de faire une corde avec mes draps et je m'étais pendu, malheureusement mon corps était trop lourd et toute mon installation s'écroula.

Depuis ce jour-là, en plus de ma non-vie une caméra était braquée dans la chambre.

C'était vraiment ironique que je sois filmé à mon tour 24 heures sur 24 comme s'il y avait une justice dans ce monde et que je devais vivre pour payer mes erreurs jusqu'au bout.

Quelques mois après, c'est une sœur surexcitée que je vis débarquer dans ma chambre à l'hôpital.

Elle était chargée de plusieurs sacs et commença son monologue.

-Tu as une tête épouvantable, je t'ai acheté des fringues, ces pyjamas de l'hôpital ce n'est juste pas possible. Prends une douche, fais toi beau, je t'attends.

Je secouais la tête, je n'en avais pas envie.

-Si tu veux que je te fasse part d'informations croustillantes, va te préparer ! Je t'attends.

Je la regardais incrédule.

-Fais-moi confiance. Me supplia-t-elle.

C'est l'espoir pour la première fois qui guida mes pas.

Une fois prêt, je retournais vers ma sœur assise sur mon lit et m'installai à côté d'elle.

-Bon dit-elle, Jasper s'est occupé de Jacob, il ne pourra plus jamais travailler ne serait-ce qu'entrainer une équipe junior de hockey, il lui a pourri sa réputation.

Je comprenais pas pourquoi c'était important que Jacob paye, il avait plutôt été cool de retirer sa plainte, mais elle ne me laissa pas le temps de cogiter plus.

-Toi tu es considéré comme étant en maladie, les fans sont déçus que tu ne fasses pas parti de la sélection pour cette saison mais pour l'instant tu as d'autres choses prioritaires et une année de congé ne te fera pas de mal, bon au pire tu peux aussi arrêter et te reconvertir… je m'égare, bon donc qu'allons-nous faire de toi ?

Je la regardais, plus elle parlait, plus mon espoir s'amenuisait, elle voulait juste que je vive comme avant, mais c'était juste impossible.

J'espérais qu'elle me parle d'elle.

Ma sœur soupira.

-Je suis allée la voir mais elle ne m'a pas vu. Elle est toujours chez son père, elle travaille à la bibliothèque, elle tente de se faire aussi petite que possible, elle donne l'impression d'aller bien mais ses yeux sont vides, elle a besoin de toi Edward.

Je regardais ma sœur et sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit une larme glissa sur ma joue à ces informations.

Mon amour pouvait-il être aussi vide que moi. Je voulais bien l'accepter pour nous deux mais pas elle, je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse malgré tout.

-Oh Edward !

Ma sœur me prit dans ses bras et frotta mon dos.

-Je connais Bella, il faut que tu ailles la chercher, c'est vital mais avant tu dois te reconstruire pour elle. Je te promets de prendre soin d'elle à distance mais toi il faut que tu répares tout ça, il faut que tu te soignes, les médecins sont là pour t'aider, guéris-toi et va la retrouver, OK ?

Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux avec conviction alors je la crus.

Les semaines passèrent, je parlais 3 fois par semaine au psychiatre.

Mon avocat était venu m'informer que l'affaire était restée canalisée et que mon internement a confirmé mon inaptitude lors de l'attaque sur Jacob et que je serais libre à ma sortie de l'hôpital quand les médecins me jugeront apte et sans danger pour mon prochain.

Mon amour pour Bella ne fléchissait pas, la seule chose qui m'importait c'était de la voir sourire, je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse et j'avais pris une décision, si elle ne voulait toujours pas de moi alors je pourrais mettre fin à mes jours, ne blessant personne.

Le psychiatre avait bien compris, il avait donc fait retarder ma sortie. Il avait entreprit de me faire comprendre que ma vie ne se résumait pas à Bella, j'avais une famille, des parents, une sœur qui avait aussi des projets, un beau-frère mais aussi des coéquipiers. Le suicide était un acte égoïste, mais surtout je blesserai Bella dans ce dernier acte.

Je me résignais à vivre sans mon amour si c'était ce qu'elle voulait, elle méritait que je ne lui apporte pas plus de souffrance.

Avant de me laisser partir, il me demanda alors quelques efforts supplémentaires, il refusait que je coure de suite après elle, il me conseilla de passer les fêtes en famille et que j'aille à la soirée de nouvel an de mon équipe de hockey.

Je passais des bons moments avec ma famille, je les voyais heureux de ma présence. Alice m'invita chez elle et Jasper, dans leur nouvel appartement, c'était une maison de toit très agréable.

Je séjournais chez mes parents même si j'étais retourné chez moi quelques heures.

J'avais l'impression que Bella y était encore.

Alice s'était occupée de vider et de se débarrasser de tout ce que contenait le logement du dessous, elle l'avait loué ainsi que celui qu'elle occupait avec Bella.

Je lui en étais reconnaissant.

Tout en regardant ces corps imbriqués, je tremblais, je savais que dans quelques heures ma vie allait être fixée. Je restais devant ce spectacle pour me faire violence, pour tirer un trait sur ma vie passée.

Je devais y croire, je devais penser à l'avenir, je devais arrêter de faire de mauvais choix et de mauvaises choses.

J'avais eu un regain d'espoir quand j'avais quitté Alice, elle connaissait mon itinéraire pour la soirée et la journée du lendemain.

Elle avait pris mon visage en coupe et m'avait regardé dans les yeux.

-Ne fais pas de conneries, OK ?

Il y avait tellement plus dans ses yeux que dans ses mots, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me mettait en garde, pourquoi pensait-elle que je pourrais perdre le contrôle ou faire quoi que ce soit d'inconsidéré ?

J'étais guéri non ?

J'allais saluer l'entraineur avant de partir, il voulait savoir si j'allais reprendre le jeu mais je n'en avais aucune idée.

-Je voudrais faire quelque chose de plus utile, lui appris-je.

Il me sourit en me tapant sur le dos.

-Faire rêver les gens c'est déjà pas mal tu ne crois pas ? Tu manques à tes fans, tu as un super jeu. Pense-y.

Je hochais la tête.

Avais-je fait un jour rêver Bella ?

C'est sur cette idée que je partis pour Forks.

J'arrivais en matinée.

Je ne ressentais plus la fatigue, j'avais eu des mois pour me reposer.

J'allais directement chez son père et je sonnais à la porte.

Un homme m'ouvrit et se statufia.

-Bonjour Monsieur Swan, Edward Cullen, dis-je en tendant la main.

Il ne réagit pas.

-Je suis le frère d'Alice, dis-je ne sachant pas comment me présenter.

-Euh oui oui, répondit-il encore confus en me serrant la main.

-J'aimerais parler à Bella ? Lui appris-je.

Il sembla encore plus suspicieux et me regarda bizarrement, ses yeux s'assombrirent et prirent une teinte noire de rage.

Merde Bella lui aurait-elle parlé de nous ? La connaissant, j'en doutais fortement.

-Vous la connaissez ? M'interrogea-t-il bourru.

-Euh oui répondis-je pris de court tout en ayant ma réponse.

-Vous lui voulez quoi ?

-Lui parler c'est tout.

-Est-ce que c'est vous ?

-Pardon ? Lui dis-je perdu.

Il secoua la tête.

-Elle n'est pas là.

-Oh, et savez-vous où pourrais-je la trouver ?

Il me jugea du regard.

Il sembla hésiter et me cracha « au parc ».

Je le remerciais et partis à sa recherche, c'était une petite bourgade, je devrais la trouver assez facilement, non ?

Je cherchais pendant bien une demi-heure avant de tomber sur un parc, je me garais et je descendis faire le reste à pied.

J'étais comme anesthésié, le froid ou peut-être la peur.

Je marchais quand je vis une silhouette sur un banc.

Je ralentis et je me figeais quand je la reconnus emmitouflée dans un grand manteau.

Mon cœur se comprima quand elle essuya ses joues.

Je n'avais envie que d'une chose c'est courir auprès d'elle, de les effacer moi-même et lui promettre que plus jamais elle ne pleurerait.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, plus de réactions trop spontanées ou sous le coup d'émotions fortes. Je me répétais les conseils du psychiatre comme un mantra.

Je la vis relever les yeux sur l'horizon, elle était si belle.

J'avançais doucement de quelques pas.

Je me figeais quand elle posa sa main sur son ventre et se mit à parler, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle disait mais … mais … la manière de caresser son ventre et se pencher sur lui.

Son manteau s'aplatit sous sa main laissant apparaitre un ventre rond ?

Mon cœur s'emballa, je sentais les battements à mes tempes.

Non ce n'était pas possible.

Bella, ma Bella était enceinte?

De qui ?

Une colère froide me prit dans tout mon corps et je réfléchis, je calculais, je repensais aux paroles énigmatiques d'Alice.

De moi ?

Mon cœur palpitait, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine.

« Elle a besoin de toi » m'avait-elle dit.

Je me calmais. J'allais l'effrayer si je continuais. Je ne comprenais pas les raisons qui ont fait qu'elle m'ait menti ou alors que ses soupçons étaient faux, mais je m'en foutais.

J'avais fait bien pire.

Tout ce qui comptait, c'est qu'elle et le bébé aillent bien.

Je m'approchais d'elle, je savais qu'elle pleurait encore.

Je m'assis, elle ne m'adressa pas un regard mais j'avais tout mon temps, je me sentais déjà mieux respirer.

Après quelques minutes, je fixais clairement mon attention sur elle, attendant qu'elle me regarde aussi.

Je la voyais se tendre, j'avais envie de sourire imaginant de quelle manière elle était capable d'incendier l'importun.

Elle tourna la tête, prête à l'attaque quand elle se figea avec un « Oh » parfait sortant de sa bouche magnifique.

Je lui souris timidement.

J'approchai doucement ma main pour ne pas lui faire peur, je me saisis de la sienne qu'elle avait portée à sa bouche sous l'effet de la surprise.

Elle ne dit rien alors que j'enlaçais nos doigts et les reposais sur le banc. Elle ne m'avait pas rejeté.

Je me mis alors à fixer l'horizon comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt.

J'étais bien, en contact avec ma vie.

Je la sentis me dévisager, elle était toujours bouche bée, mais pas une fois elle n'avait retiré sa main, alors je savais qu'elle savait, elle comme moi, que nous n'étions rien sans l'autre, nous avions trouvé notre place dans ce monde et elle était côte à côte.

Je souris paresseusement et je la vis elle aussi du coin des yeux esquisser un sourire avant de se concentrer sur l'horizon.

Le spectacle devant nous était nuageux mais le soleil perça et de larges rayons balayèrent le sol jusqu'à nous.


End file.
